Magica Amistad
by Marinne-chan
Summary: La adolescencia trae muchos cambios, para Tomoyo todos malos...solo un deseo...podra cambiar la vida de dos chicas?... Crossover guerreras magicas ExT SxS OCxOC
1. El inicio

Capitulo 1

El inicio...

Quizas la amistad no era algo tan bueno, eso era lo que Tomoyo Daidouji creia, sus días de primaria habían terminado dando paso a los de secundaria, pero no era lo mismo, ahí las preocupaciones de los ya casi adolecentes eran la belleza exterior, la popularidad y banalidades en las que Tomoyo no se interesaba mucho, los deportes comenzaron a hacerse populares desplazando a los clubes normales como el de coro.

Aquella a la que una vez llamo su mejor amiga tenía un novio por el cual preocuparse, además de la popularidad y de su nuevo círculo de amigos, Sakura Kinomoto se convirtio en una hermosa jovencita, capitana del club de porristas, a ella no le había costado nada adaptarse a ese cambio, ella y su novio Shaoran Li, capitan del equipo de futbol, quien había vuelto de Hong Kong para estar con ella eran la pareja más conocida de la secundaria Tomoeda.

La conocida Tomoyo Daidouji fue desplazada, había olvidado su gusto por las cámaras y por el canto reemplazándolo por la comida, las consecuencias de ello se reflejaron en su aumento de peso, se convirtió en la gordita nerd, una más de los desplazados.

Sin embargo Tomoyo logro sobrevivir a la secundaria logrando entrar a la preparatoria "con vida" y notas excelentes, la preparatoria no fue nada mejor, ella seguía siendo la gordita nerd pero hubo algo diferente ese año, un nuevo compañero y una nueva esperanza para ella, Eriol Hiragizawa había vuelto a Japón y era toda una monada. El si era un buen amigo, el si era un caballero pensaba Tomoyo cuando Eriol la saludaba como cuando eran niños y cuando intentaba volver a unirla a sus viejos amigos, Tomoyo se había enamorado de él, Tomoyo se odiaba por ser como era. Pero su príncipe azul también se adapto, se convirtió en el sub capitán del equipo de futbol, era el mejor amigo de Shaoran y uno de los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela, pero eso no fue lo que volvió a desplazar a Tomoyo.

-Como vas con tu entrenamiento Sakura?-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Genial! Kero me está enseñando a usar la magia sin necesitar las cartas, ahora que logre invocarlas sin usar el báculo mi magia se ha incrementado-sonrió Sakura

-Si, quizás deberías venir un día de estos a nuestros entrenamientos Eriol-dijo Shaoran

Las conversaciones sobre magia eran su único tema de conversación, Tomoyo no era una hechicera como ellos, antes no había importado mucho, ahora si , ese detalle la había alejado de Eriol, pero el no intento volver a saludarla, el no volvió a sonreírle, el no volvió a intentar acercarla a sus amigos, y Tomoyo volvió a refugiarse en la comida con más fuerza.

El segundo año de preparatoria fue igual, para Tomoyo no hubo cambios, pero a pesar de todo ella seguía pendiente de quienes fueron sus amigos, ellos eran lo único que tenia o eso quería creer ilusamente, que quizás algún día ellos volverían .a estar con ella, que quizas algun dia volvería a llamarlos amigos. El futuro líder de concilio de magos de occidente llego a cursar ese semestre con ellos, mejor amigo de Shaoran, conocido de Eriol, uno más para la mesa de los populares, también era apuesto pensó Tomoyo, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, lacio y algo largo cubriendo ligeramente el rostro dándole un look sexy, sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro y aunque era tan serio como Shaoran al poco tiempo tuvo su propio club de admiradoras.

Al año siguiente los ansiados 17 llegaron, era el cumpleaños de Tomoyo pero estaba sola en casa con un pastel de cumpleaños, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pidió su único deseo…

-Solo deseo…una amiga de verdad…Ya no quiero estar sola-dijo entre sollozos apagando las velas para después quedarse dormida

Tomoyo sabía que la magia existía, había tenido amigos hechiceros y aunque ella no tenia magia soñó que su deseo se había cumplido, la magia existía y Tomoyo Daidouji tendría una amiga de verdad.

Pero los días pasaban y Tomoyo solo se sentía más sola. Apenas había terminado el primer mes desde que iniciaron el tercer año, ese nuevo Lunes fue el peor en la vida de Tomoyo, se había levantado tarde y aunque el chofer la llevaba en la entrada de la escuela estaban las chicas que siempre la molestaba esperándola, esa vez no estuvieron conformes con decirles cosas feas, parecía que estaban molestas por algo, ese día Tomoyo llego tarde a clases y con su uniforme desarreglado y sucio y algunos cortes por el cuerpo, el salón entero se burlo de ella.

-Ya basta jóvenes!-regaño el profesor entrando al salón-tome asiento Daidouji-Tomoyo avanzo rápidamente a su silla-Hoy tenemos una nueva adición a nuestro grupo…pasa…

Una chica gordita como ella había entrado al salón sonrojada y con notable miedo, su cabello castaño claro estaba sujetado en un ajustado moño sobre su nuca relamido totalmente, sus ojos color gris oscuro miraban el suelo con interés, Tomoyo logro escuchar a Eriol hablar con el amigo de Shaoran…

-Es ella…-le dijo con un bufido

-Su nombre es Emi Luna Ann Von Dei Heiguer…Nació en Inglaterra pero ha vivido en Alemania que es de donde viene… siéntate junto a…Eastwood!

La clase paso normal luego de eso hasta la hora del descanso, en dos segundos el salón se había quedado vacío, Tomoyo noto como la nueva se acercaba a ella y se puso muy nerviosa hacia tiempo que no hablaba con nadie que no fuera su madre y no tenía idea de que decirle.

-Hola…este…te molestaría ayudarme?...si no quieres lo entenderé-dijo ella con timidez

-…No…ven te mostrare la escuela-sonrió Tomoyo

-Gracias!-exclamo la castaña emocionada-Como te llamas?

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji

-…t-te molesta si te digo…T-Tomoyo?

-Solo… si prometes ser mi amiga…

-Amiga?-dijo la castaña sorprendida-…Es que... no tengo amigas ni amigos…

-Ni yo…-dijo Tomoyo desviando la mirada

-…Tomoyo, me encantaría ser tu amiga, pareces una buena persona… así ya no estaremos solas…-dijo la castaña tomando sus manos-Yo tengo 3 nombres…así que puedes usar el que quieras para llamarme…

Las chicas rieron mientras se dirigían al comedor, ese fue el comienzo de su amistad, la madre de Tomoyo estaba tan contenta de que de nuevo su hija sonriera. Emi era la nieta de un empresario Europeo conocido de la madre de Tomoyo por lo que no fue difícil conseguir que la chica se mudara a la mansión Daidouji.

-…Mis padre murieron cuando tenía 12, su avión se estrello…-dijo Emi comiendo de su almuerzo

-..Lo siento! No debí…

-No te preocupes…el abuelo cuida de mi, pero no lo veo mucho…siempre he estado sola y bueno por eso no me molesta aceptar intercambios cada que me los ofrecen, mis calificaciones me dan esos lujos-rio la chica

-…Bueno yo… si tenía amigos…

Ese fue el turno de Tomoyo, Emi se sorprendió mucho al saber que fue amiga de los más populares de la preparatoria y la consoló cuando las lágrimas la traicionaron, Tomoyo volvía a sentirse acompañada. Caminaban juntas de regreso a la casa de Tomoyo cuando escucharon unas explosiones no dudaron en acercarse a ver lo que ocurría.

-Emi, esto puede ser peligroso- susurro Tomoyo preocupada

-Es que no tienes sentido de la aventura?-contesto la mencionada riendo

Se ocultaron detrás de una banca solo para ver a los más populares de la preparatoria luchando contra unos extraños monstruos, Tomoyo y Emi estaba más que sorprendidas viendo el despliegue de poderes mágicos. Luego de que derrotaron a las criaturas comenzaron a hablar preocupados.

-Son muy poderosos! No resistiéremos otro ataque como esos!-dijo Sakura preocupada

-Debemos investigar que son esas criaturas-dijo Shaoran serio

-Vamos a mi casa, ahí estaremos tranquilos-dijo Eriol con la misma seriedad

Luego de que se fueran las chicas salieron de su escondite, Emi estaba muy emocionada siempre había sido muy fantasiosa y le gustaba creer que la magia existía pero entre eso y verla era algo bastante controversial para ella quien era muy buena para la ciencia.

-Ya lo sabía…-dijo Tomoyo captando su atención-Ellos son hechiceros desde que niños, yo misma grabe a Sakura cuando obtuvo sus poderes…

-Tomoyo…

-Siento no habértelo dicho pero…

-No te preocupes-interrumpió Emi-Se porque lo hiciste y no tengo por qué enojarme contigo por eso…oye! Las buenas amigas se comprenden…te aprecio mucho Tomoyo, olvidemos esto y vamos a celebrar que la magia existe!

De nuevo se alejaron riendo sin notar que una pequeña luz las seguía y no se separo de ellas desde ese día…

-Hoy habrá un examen físico, cada uno de ustedes se dirigirá a su club deportivo para que los profesores califiquen su rendimiento- dijo el profesor antes de retirarse

-Oíste Tomoyo? Que vas a hacer? Darnos una demostración de ruedo!-rio una de las porristas

-Déjenla en paz!-exclamo Emi-Descerebradas!

-Oh! Pero si es la otra gorda!

-Vamos Tomoyo, no valen la pena-bufo Emi saliendo del salón seguida de Tomoyo

-Gracias por ayudarme-sonrió Tomoyo

-Para que somos las amigas…pero deberías contestarles! …Esas tipas no…

Pero la castaña no pudo continuar pues había chocado contra alguien una vez en el suelo se disculpo con la persona con la que choco sonrojándose al notar quien era

-Oye fíjate gorda!...-grito una de las chicas desde el salón

-L-lo siento joven Eastwood-dijo Emi en ingles por el nerviosismo

-No importa…ya es costumbre tuya tropezar-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y pasando de ella

Tomoyo ayudo a Emi a ponerse de pie pero se vieron rodeadas por el club de fans de chico que se había retirado ya…

-Gordas…les daremos su merecido…

-Nadie toca a nuestro Aaric-kun!!

* * *

Tomoyo sollozaba mientras Emi la ayudaba a avanzar a la enfermería, las marcas de uñas y los golpes resaltaban en rojo en la piel pálida de las muchachas, la enfermera no estaba era prioridad que estuviera presente en las pruebas por si había lesionados por lo que Emi sento a Tomoyo en una de las camas y ella misma comenzó a curarle la heridas.

-No es justo-dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos-Estoy harta de esto Emi!

-Tambien yo…-dijo la castaña colocando el ultimo curita-Demostremosles Tomoyo…podemos hacerlo! Juntas!

-S-si…Si! Hagamoslo!...No debemos darnos porvencidas!-dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada

-Siempre adelante!

-Sin mirar atrás!

-No mas comida en exceso!

-Mas ejercicio!

-Hagamos magia!-exclamaron juntas

En eso momento la pequeña luz creció envolviéndolas, solo se escucharon sus gritos antes de desaparecer de la enfermería y comenzar a caer al vacio, sus gritos no cesaron, extrañamente caían del cielo pero su única preocupación era no morir, se hallaron de repente revotando sobre algo blando y se miraron interrogantes, a gatas comenzaron a explorar notando que estaban sobre un extraño pez volador, se abrazaron para comenzar a gritar de nuevo y no pararon hasta que el pez hubo descendido.

-Ya pueden detener sus gritos!!-grito una voz poco familiar

Las chicas hicieron lo pedido por la voz dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar donde provenía, el pez las había llevado a un extraño castillo de cristal y una mujer de cabello rojo les sonreía desde el suelo, ambas chicas bajaron con sumo cuidado del pez quien desapareció en segundos siendo engullido por el cristal del báculo de un hombre de cabellos blancos quien las miraba con seriedad junto con otras personas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lucy…-sonrió la pelirroja

-Soy Tomoyo y ella es Emi- dijo la chica temerosa-Donde estamos?

-…Este es Céfiro…ustedes fueron convocadas como las nuevas guerreras mágicas-dijo Lucy-Vengan, les explicaremos todo adentro…

Se adentraron en el castillo hasta llegar a algo que ellas identificaron como el comedor, una vez que tomaron sus lugares el hombre de cabello blanco comenzó con la explicación.

-Escuchen…este planeta se rige por la voluntad de las personas, ustedes fueron elegidas por su voluntad fuerte y su buen corazón-dijo con seriedad-Mi nombre es Guruclef y soy el hechicero líder de Céfiro…tranquilícense no las lastimaremos, solo necesitamos su ayuda…

-Lo sentimos…nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a hablar con las personas, bueno además de entre nosotras, tampoco estamos acostumbradas a que todos nos miren-dijo Tomoyo suspirando

-Y menos a que nos digan lo que nos dicen usted-bufo Emi cruzándose de brazos

-De acuerdo…les contare una historia, quizás así comprendan un poco mejor-sonrió una castaña de ojos verdes-Hace años en este planeta todo era controlado por alguien que era llamado el pilar…

La mujer les conto una larga historia sobre las legendarias guerreras mágicas de ese mundo, como lo habían salvado dos veces, como una de ellas se convirtió en el nuevo pilar y al hacerlo destruyo esa ley darle el poder a los habitamtes del planeta, les explico con detalle como su fuerte voluntad las ayudo a controlar y mejorar el uso de su magia, las chicas escuchaban emocionadas la historia hasta que el fin se acercaba.

-Ellas volvieron por tercera vez unos años después y nunca mas se fueron…pero sus poderes pasaron a ser de céfiro por lo que cuando su querido planeta se vio en peligro de nuevo tuvieron que convocar a unas nuevas chicas de otro mundo enviando la luz de la esperanza… que es la que las trajo chicas…ayúdennos a salvar céfiro, su mundo también esta amenazado por el mismo mal…

-Usted es una de ellas?!-dijo Emi emocionada

-Así es, mi nombre es Anais y alguna vez fui la guerrera mágica del viento-sonrió la mujer

-Nos encantaría ayudarlos, pero como pueden notar no somos muy buenas para ese tipo de cosas-dijo Tomoyo desviando la mirada

-Ah sí…tampoco creo que tengamos algo de magia interior como ustedes-dijo Emi agachando la cabeza

-Nada de depresiones!... nosotras mismas nos encargaremos de su entrenamiento!-exclamo una mujer de cabello azul-Pero debido a que ya no existe el pilar ustedes están aquí por nuestra voluntad…

-Tendrán que volver a su mundo, pero prometan que volveran de nuevo a los entrenamientos…cuando estén listas buscaran a los genios y salvaran a su mundo y al nuestro-sonrió Lucy

-Les daré su magia…con ella podrán defenderse de aquellos monstruos que las ataquen en su mundo y con la luz de la esperanza que las trajo sobre ustedes tendrán la capacidad de volver cuando deseen-dijo Clef sonriendo con ligereza

-Claro! Vendremos todos los días después de clases!-dijo Tomoyo emocionada

-Que le diremos a tu madre? –dijo Emi preocupada

-Algo de hacer ejercicio, le agradara-rio Tomoyo

-Cuenten conmigo también!-dijo Emi riendo

-No se diga más!...Poderes mágicos!-exclamo Clef provocando que su báculo brillara rodeando a las chicas luego de ser rodeadas por luces de colores un cristal transparente apareció en la mano derecha de Tomoyo y en la izquierda de Emi al igual que una especie de armaduras.

-Parece ser que ustedes dominan todos los elementos-dijo Clef sorprendido-Cuando decidan usar un poder mágico el cristal tomara el color de la magia que usen, mientras no lo necesiten desaparecerá junto con su armadura para su comodidad

-La palabra poderes mágicos hará aparecer el cristal de nuevo-dijo Lucy al verlas sorprenderse por que todo desapareció

-Cuando necesiten usar algún hechizo cierren los ojos y busquen en su corazón las palabras-agrego Anais

-No olviden su fuerza de voluntad jamás y manténganse unidas pase lo que pase-continuo la que reconocieron como la tercer guerrera mágica

-Es hora de que se vayan…las esperaremos vuelvan cuando arreglen sus asuntos en su mundo-sonrió Clef al verlas ser rodeadas por una luz

-Hasta luego!-exclamaron las chicas antes de desaparecer y en un extraño giro sobre un arcoíris aparecieran de nuevo en la enfermería sin ningún rasguño

-Que dices Tomoyo, vamos a practicar nuestra magia?-dijo Emi poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano la cual la chica acepto gustosa

-Que esperamos! Podemos comenzar los entrenamientos físicos y mágicos esta tarde! Podemos pedirle ayuda a Eriol y los demás!

-Por que no mejor les damos la sorpresa después?

-Tienes razón! No merecen que se los diga! Será su culpa por no notar que tenia magia interior!

-No conocía ese lado Vengativo-rio Emi- …Me gusta

-A mi también

-Vámonos ya! Me muero por ver de lo que somos capaces!

-Dieta!

-Ejercicio!

-Y magia!

-Aquí vamos!-dijeron juntas saliendo de la enfermería y de la escuela

* * *

El jardín de atrás siempre estaba solo, a Tomoyo le había parecido un buen lugar para empezar los entrenamientos mágicos pero luego de reflexionarlo decidió empezar yendo al gimnasio de la casa, llamo a la entrenadora que había despedido hacia años cuando su madre quería que bajara de peso y comenzaron los ejercicios.

El inicio fue con cosas simples las cuales luego de algunos esfuerzos lograron hacer, era difícil con su complexión lograr esos ejercicios, pero la entrenadora las ánimo diciéndoles que con la practica mejoraría. Las chicas decidieron terminar esa semana ejercitándose en casa para el fin de semana poder pasarlo en céfiro donde entrenarían lo que fuera necesario y estudiarían para los exámenes de la siguiente semana y después arreglarían el no perder los entrenamientos.

-Yuck! Comida balanceada!-dijo Emi causando la risa de Tomoyo

-Eres increíble, anda come no esta tan malo

-Si, si… ya estoy comiendo vez?

-Si te veo, no pierdo detalle

-Señoritas, llegaremos tarde-dijo el chofer entrando al comedor

-Ah si!

Las chicas salieron apresuradas detrás del hombre para subir al auto y denuevo bajar apresuradas en la escuela y tomar carrera hacia el salón de clases.

-Corre Tomoyo! Allá va el profesor!-exclamo Emi riendo

Tomoyo y ella aumentaron la velocidad pasando al profesor quien las miro sorprendido cuando derrapaban y entraban al salón

-Safe!!-grito Emi-Viste eso Tomoyo?!

-Pues claro yo iba junto a ti-rio la mencionada

-Te felicito por saber sincronizarte-dijo Emi mientras avanzaban a sus asientos

-JA! Si fuiste tú la que se sincronizo a mí!-dijo Tomoyo colocando su mochila sobre su asiento sin dejar de mirarla

-Qué?!

-Lo que oyes!

-Mira Tomoyo Daidouji!-dijo Emi lanzando su mochila a su asiento con molestia

-No mira tú molestia de nombre largo!-dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos

-oye! Eso fue bajo!-dijo Emi frunciendo el ceño-Vas a ver a la salida!

-Te espero a la salida! Faltaba más!

Ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas aun sin notar que el salón entero las miraba como bichos raros, luego de que hicieron un extraño juego de manos se sonrieron

-Nada de hacer compromisos para esta tarde Tomoyo, recuerda tu promesa

-Oh dios! Que hacer con mi apretada agenda!-acentuó el sarcasmo con un toque de dramatismo dejándose caer sobre su asiento delicadamente

-Es tu asunto-dijo Emi acomodándose en el suyo

-Este…jóvenes…-dijo el profesor para ganarse la atención del salón-Hoy se iniciaran las clases de música, síganme iremos al aula…

-Oíste eso Tomoyo?! Y tu cantas genial!-dijo Emi acercándose a ella hacia ella

-Hace mucho que deje en canto Emi…pero que me dices tu, no cantas mal

-Ni hablar! Yo solo canto para la regadera! ella no es un publico exigente!-dijo la castaña solemne causando la risa de Tomoyo y sorprendiendo a los ex amigos de la chica que iba tras ellas

-Viste…Hoy están algo expresivas-dijo Sakura sujetando el brazo de su novio

-Algo bueno les habrá pasado-dijo Shaoran restándole importancia

Llegaron rápidamente al aula de música, Tomoyo y Emi tomaron los asientos finales y comenzaron a cuchichear por lo que no notaron el inicio de la clase ni cuando la profesora se hayo junto a ellas con gesto serio.

-Ejem!!-carraspeo la profesora ganándose la atención de las chicas quienes la miraron asustadas-Que les parece señoritas si empiezan ustedes?

-Eh?-dijo Emi confundida-Que cosa?

-Pasen al frente!

Las burlas del salón eran lanzadas mientras ambas avanzaban temerosas tras la profesora, una vez al frente la mujer silencio al alumnado y giro su vista hacia las chicas.

-Tocan algún instrumento?-Tomoyo negó rápidamente a pesar de que tocaba muy bien el piano y Emi no dijo nada a pesar de que tocaba muy bien la guitarra-Entonces cantaran…

-Que?!!-exclamaron ambas horrorizadas-Nosotras no cantamos!

-Pues hoy cantaran…veamos que canción-dijo la profesora buscando entre los papeles de su escritorio-Sera una canción de dúo… pero cual…

-Tomoyo…si muero…dile al abuelo que yo incendie la alfombra cuando él se fue a la oficina a los 13 años-murmuro Emi logrando que Tomoyo frunciera el ceño

-Ah no! Con más motivos hare que cantes señorita!

-Por qué?

-Una cosa es mi asunto y otra es que tu publico sea la regadera!

-Pero si es a la única que le gusta escucharme…

-Ya está bien señoritas, igual ambas cantaran-dijo la profesora dándoles una hoja-tendrán que compartirla, es a dueto sigan la canción y cántenla como crean, yo las iré corrigiendo…-Cada una tomo la hoja por un lado mientras se tomaban de la otra mano para reducir el nerviosismo

La profesora encendió la grabadora y la música comenzó a sonar, luego de unos segundos le sindico que cantaran

-**Kokoro****wo****… ****irodoru**** MERODII ****nokoshite****kureta****…****Futari**** no ****eien**** no ****umi****wa****nakatta****keredo****-comenzaron temerosas-****Kitto****shiawase**** ni ****nareru**** yo****Mune**** no PIANO ****kara****koboreru**... –se miraron y sonrieron tomando la confianza- **Mizuiro**** no ****senritsu****ga**** …****Hora ****Ki****-Ra-****Ki****-Ra sora ni ****toketeku****Saigo**** no ****namioto****ga****kieru****made****Watashi****dake****wo**** chanto ****mitsumetete****Daisuki****na**** hito ****dakara****ienakatta****kotoba****ga****aru**** no, ****Tsutaekirenai****omoi****wo****ima****Nosete****utau**** SOPURANO**-sus voces inundaron el salón sorprendiendo a todos y maravillando a la profesora

Algunos acordes mas sonaron y ambas la chocaron para rápidamente continuar

-**Tenshi****ga****… ****maioriru****you****na****hizashi**** no ****naka**** de, ****Kinou**** no… ****sora ****wo****miteite****wa****,ikenai****keredo****Ashita****saisho**** no ****namioto****wa****hikaru**** HANDOBERU no ****you**** ni**-La confianza ya estaba tomada y ambas chicas cantaban perfectamente- **Mizuiro no kakeratachinamidasaemokaze ni toketekuKokoro no namiotowokesanaideFutaridake no omoide ni shitene,Haretahi no ame no you ni, kanashiikototoki ni waattemoUnmei ni makeruwakejanaiAiwokometa... SOPURANO –**denuevo unos cuantos acordes

-**Mizuiro**** no ****senritsu****ga**** Hora ****Ki****-Ra-****Ki****-Ra sora ni ****toketeku****Saigo**** no ****namioto****ga****kieru****made****Watashi****dake****wo**** chanto ****mitsumetete****Daisuki****na**** hito ****dakara****ienakatta****kotoba****ga****aru**** no ****Tsutaekirenai****omoi****wo****ima****Nosete****utau**** SOPURANO**

-Excelente! Excelente!-exclamo la profesora aplaudiendo cuando la canción termino-yo sabía que en esta escuela debía haber algo más que deportistas!...Señoritas, son miembros honorarios de nuevo coro de la escuela!

-Eh?!!!!-exclamaron ambas contrariadas

-Comenzaremos este fin de semana!

-Esto…tenemos compromisos este fin de semana…-dijo Tomoyo apenada

-Si… saldremos de la ciudad-agrego Emi

-Además la próxima semana hay exámenes!-dijo Tomoyo contrariada

-De acuerdo… haremos esto-dijo la profesora sonriendo-Yo armare la banda y lo restante y luego acomodaremos horarios les parece?-Ambas chicas asintieron dudosas

-Atención a todo el alumnado! A partir de este momento las clases se cancelan debido a una junta de maestro importante

Los gritos de alegría inundaron el salón, Tomoyo y Emi salieron del salón rápidamente para ir por sus cosas, al llegar notaron que a pesar de todo no eran tan rápidas pues los ex amigos de Tomoyo ya estaba ahí

-Deprisa Tomoyo! Estoy tan emocionada! –dijo Emi cerrando su mochila

-No eres la única, yo estoy más nerviosa que emocionada… tienes que admitir que ante todo eran muy apuestos-suspiro Tomoyo cerrando su mochila

-UH! Lástima que sean casados-rio Emi-Eres una picarona! Quien te gusto?

-Nadie!-exclamo Tomoyo sonrojada

-Oh vamos! No le diré a nadie!...bueno... quizás le diga a mi amiga la regadera pero te juro que no saldrá de nuestras bocas!-dijo la chica causando al risa de Tomoyo mientras salían del salón

-Que cosa tan buena les paso como para que ahora piensen en …chicos-dijo Eriol sorprendido

-Creo que eso no debería importarnos-dijo el rubio serio-Mejor pensemos en eso monstruos…

* * *

En la mansión Daidouji las chicas ya habían hecho una pequeña maleta y habían dicho a la madre de la chica que harían un pequeño viaje juntas para estudiar tranquilas, la mujer lo dudo un poco pero accedió, se alejaron de la casa cargando sus bolsos y al dar la vuelta en una esquina desolada invocaron la magia.

-Poderes mágicos!-exclamaron juntas

-Ahh! Ya empezaba a creer que había sido un sueño-dijo Emi acariciando su cristal

-También yo-suspiro Tomoyo-Bueno, nos vamos?

-Si!! Que comience la aventura!

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno estaba haciendo mi tarea cuando esta idea vino a m imente y no pude resistirme...espero sea de su agrado aunque la idea esta algo rara...

Dependiendo que tan bien me vaya decidire si subo el siguiente capitulo...

Hasta la otra!!

Atte. Marinnechan


	2. Entre juegos y Entrenamientos

Capitulo 2

Entre juegos y entrenamientos

* * *

Aparecieron directamente en el castillo siendo recibidas por Lucy quien primero las llevo a conocerlo… 

-Así que se quedaran dos días-dijo Lucy sonriendo-Me parece bien

-Sí pero, no podremos venir en toda la semana por qué tenemos exámenes pero entrenaremos en casa-explico Tomoyo rápidamente

- Vendremos hasta el otro fin de semana y ya comenzaríamos a venir regularmente, excepto cuando se nos crucen inconvenientes, claro-rio Emi

-Comprendo, recuerden que viví lo mismo alguna vez… es aquí-dijo abriendo una enorme puerta de acero-Cierren sus ojos, concéntrense y llamen a sus armas…

Las chicas hicieron lo que la pelirroja les dijo luego de unos minutos en los que por fin las chicas lograron concentrarse dos espadas de diferentes anchuras y mangos se elevaron hacia ellas, Tomoyo tuvo la delgada parecida a una katana con el mango blanco y Emi una espada con mango negro, con espadas en mano se dirigieron a uno de los jardines donde las chicas dejaron sus cosas cerca de un árbol para acercarse a Lucy.

-Lo mejor será ir empezando ya que disponemos de poco tiempo-dijo tomando una actitud seria-Dejen sus espadas…primero haremos un calentamiento

Siguiendo los movimientos de su nueva "sensei" hicieron alrededor de una hora de estiramientos de diferentes tipos, las chicas terminaron algo agitadas pero era menos de lo usual y rechazando el descaso que les ofreció la pelirroja tomaron las espadas para comenzar.

-Yo no seré su única maestra, mi esposo Lantis es conocido como uno de los mejores espadachines mágicos de céfiro y me ayudara con su entrenamiento-señalo Lucy cuando un alto pelinegro se acercaba hacia ellas

-Oh dios….ese es su esposo?-dijo Emi sorprendida

-Emi cállate!-dijo Tomoyo avergonzada causando la risa de Lucy

-Yo soy más experimentada en el uso de la espada de Tomoyo así que Lantis te enseñara a ti Emi-dijo Lucy-Ven Tomoyo necesitamos espacio…

-Para que abrí la boca-murmuro Emi tomando su espada

-Muy bien…primero te mostrare lo básico, como sujetar la espada-dijo el hombre totalmente serio

La tarde pasó lentamente para las chicas con enseñanza básica sobre espadas, un cansancio físico y mental para ambas ya que fue demasiado ejercicio para un día, ya se dirigían al comedor a cenar

-No tengo hambre…solo quiero dormir-se quejo Emi

-Si me parece bien-dijo Tomoyo bostezando-Disculpen donde podemos dormir?

-Sigan el pasillo y giren a la derecha-señalo Lucy-duerman bien, mañana iremos por ustedes temprano…

-Siiii…-dijeron ambas chicas sin ánimos

La recamara era muy hermosa pero el decorado no era importante, las chicas simplemente se cambiaron la ropa y se dejaron caer a las camas durmiéndose al instante. A la mañana siguiente la alarma de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar al tiempo que tocaban la puerta.

-Despierta Emi…debemos desayunar…

-Ya voy…

Luego de darse un rápido baño ambas chicas se hallaron desayunando, fruta para molestia de Emi quien se quejaba de que la matarían de hambre, en cuanto hubieron terminado decidieron charlar un rato para "bajar la comida".

-Y por qué no aceptan entrar al coro?-dijo Anais confundida

-Por que nos quitaría el tiempo que necesitamos para venir a entrenar-dijo Emi con simpleza

-Bueno…Hemos tenido muchos problemas personales, y todo esto realmente nos ha ayudado mucho-dijo Tomoyo apenada-No quisiéramos dejarlo

-Si! Yo siempre quise tener magia o…algo así-dijo Emi entusiasmada

-Bueno…por qué no usamos esa energía en los entrenamientos-dijo Lantis poniéndose de pie

-Lo inténtate…pero no prometo nada!

De nuevo ese día hasta que el sol se hubo ocultado practicaron el dominio de la espada con varios movimientos y algunos saltos, esa vez tampoco cenaron pues tenían que avanzar los estudios, esa noche estudiaron para los tres exámenes del lunes organizando el estudio para los dos del martes a la noche siguiente en casa se Tomoyo.

-Muy bien, como hoy será el último entrenamiento y nos veremos hasta el próximo fin de semana avanzaremos un poco más rápido-dijo Lucy seria a la mañana siguiente

Para las chicas ya era simple manejar la espada por lo que varios movimientos y tipos de cortes les fueron mostrados junto con algunas técnicas, al caer la noche se despidieron de todos para volver de nuevo a su mundo y una vez en casa de Tomoyo estudiaron para los exámenes del martes tranquilamente, para luego dormir con la conciencia tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron muy temprano a la escuela y repasaron lo estudiado en céfiro, esos temas de "estudio" se los tomaban con seriedad, luego de unas leídas a los apuntes charlaron hasta que el primer profesor entro al aula.

El primer examen lo pasaron tranquilamente, la biología no era un asunto difícil para ellas que entregaron el examen rápidamente, Tomoyo seguida de Emi por unos segundos. El segundo examen de Ingles, Emi lo dominaba perfectamente así que ella al mismo tiempo que Eriol y Aaric lo terminaron primero seguidos de Tomoyo. Y el último examen, calculo fue terminado con facilidad por ambas al mismo tiempo que Shaoran, una vez terminado ese examen las clases finalizaban y ambas chicas salieron del salón con sus cosas seguidas del chino.

-Hoy practicaremos todo el día-dijo Tomoyo con seriedad

-Lo sé-murmuro Emi mientras se alejaban por el pasillo dejando atrás a un confundido Shaoran

* * *

Ese día por la tarde habían vuelto a llamar a la entrenadora, pues habían decidido que ese sería su calentamiento antes de empezar con las espadas, luego de tres horas de maquinas de ejercicio la entrenadora se retiro, volvería al día siguiente con una nueva rutina pues las chicas habían mejorado bastante, quizás se sorprendería al día siguiente al notar que los nuevos ejercicios serian superados fácilmente y eso se podía notar al ver a las chicas entrenar arduamente con sus espadas en el jardín desolado de los Daidouji. 

Los días de exámenes no representaban mucho problema para las chicas quienes terminaban rápido y salían de la escuela apresuradas, casi nadie notaba que sus uniformes comenzaban a quedarles algo grandes o que intentaban terminar los exámenes cada vez con más velocidad.

El último día de exámenes fue igual con la diferencia de que su velocidad de salida fue notada cuando el profesor intento detenerlas.

-Seguras que no quieren revisarlo?-insistió por tercera vez el profesor sorprendido

-No, estamos seguras de nuestras respuestas y tenemos algo de prisa-dijo Tomoyo agitada

-Podemos irnos ya?-dijo Emi de igual manera

-S-si…

Ambas chicas salieron velozmente del salón sorprendiendo a todo el alumnado, un rato después que todos hubieron terminado los populares se reunieron.

-Ahora ya me creen?-dijo Shaoran sarcástico

-Que tramaran esas dos-dijo Eriol reflexivo

-Sigo sin entender por qué debería importarnos-bufo el rubio

-Hace tiempo Tomoyo fue mi mejor amiga-dijo Sakura sorprendiéndolo-Pero…no sé, cuando todo cambio ella se volvió muy sosa, muy ñoña y…dejamos de hablarnos…el punto es que ella sabe todo respecto a nosotros, tu sabes…ella sabe quiénes somos realmente y eso es lo preocupante

-Te preocupa que nos delate o algo así?

-No…que haga algo contra nosotros-dijo Eriol serio

-Y que podría hacernos si no es como nosotros?-dijo Aaric frunciendo el ceño

-Esa es la duda…

* * *

-Lista? 

-Si vámonos-dijo Emi tomando su mochila

Ambas chicas salían apresuradas de la mansión Daidouji pero justo al girar por su esquina desolada encontraron algo no muy placentero.

-Hola Daidouji! Que haces por aquí?-saludo Eriol sonriendo

-…Nosotras…vamos…

-Tenemos algo de prisa-dijo Emi seria

-Oh! Pero dos lindas damas no deberían andar solas, gustan que las acompañe?-las chicas se miraron entre sí contrariadas

-Lo lamento Hiraguizawa pero… es algo privado-dijo Emi apenada-Quizas en otra ocasión…

-Liposucción o algo así?

-No!-exclamaron ambas chicas molestas

-Era broma, era broma-aclaro el chico rápidamente

-Con permiso!-dijo Emi indignada tomando camino

-Hasta luego Hiraguizawa-dijo Tomoyo siguiéndola rápidamente

Tuvieron que avanzar bastante camino y entonces se detuvieron molestas, hacía tiempo que Eriol las estaba siguiendo y ya no encontraban la manera de deshacerse de él, decidieron usar el mas truco viejo.

-Baño de chicas, nunca falla-dijo Emi entrando rápidamente detrás de una divertida Tomoyo. Y aunque Eriol espero por horas las chicas nunca salieron.

* * *

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más complicado-dijo Emi mientras comían 

-Tienen problemas en la escuela?-dijo Anais preocupada

-Oh no!... lo que ocurre es que los hechiceros de los que te contamos…ya sospechan…hoy uno de ellos nos siguió todo el camino, tuvimos que escondernos en el baño de chicas para que no nos viera hacer magia-dijo Tomoyo mientras comía

-Y cuando se los piensan decir?-dijo Lucy

-No lo sé…en lo personal quiero que sea…nunca o jamás….aunque tal vez…decida decírselos en el futuro no existente…

-Si! Decírselos de una forma impresionante!...que les haga sentirse mal por cómo nos trataron!-dijo Tomoyo emocionada

-Me agrada tu idea-exclamo Emi-Eso haremos!

El dominio de las espadas se completo esa tarde, por lo que el resto del día solo fueron combates para mejorar técnicas y avisarle a Clef que al día siguiente comenzarían con magia. De nuevo no cenaron y directamente fueron a dormir.

Temprano al día siguiente y obviamente luego del desayuno, Clef les enseño a explorar en su corazón, meditaron unas horas y usaron por primera vez la magia para luego ejercitarse un poco.

-Bueno chicas…estoy sinceramente impresionado-dijo Clef viéndolas hacer los estiramientos-Nunca había conocido alguien que dominara todos los elementos

-Yo si-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo sin detener sus ejercicios

-Deberán tener mucho cuidado…así como ambas dominan todos los elementos igualmente sus poderes son contrarios-declaro Clef haciendo que detuvieran sus ejercicios sorprendidas

-Que quiere decir?-dijo Emi preocupada

-No es nada alarmante mientras sepan mantenerse unidas-sonrió el hombre a manera de tranquilizarlas-Lo que ocurre es que ustedes comparten igualitariamente el dominio sobre lo que es el agua, el aire, el fuego y la tierra los cuatro elementos primordiales y sus extensiones…

-Cuales son las extensiones?-dijo Tomoyo sentándose en el pasto seguida de Emi para dar su total atención al hombre

-Del agua se extiende el poder sobre el hielo…del fuego se extiende el poder sobre el trueno…de la tierra se extiende el poder sobre la naturaleza…

-Y viento?-sugirió Emi

-Eso es algo que deberán descubrir… aun no he logrado ver su extensión-dijo Clef suspirando-El punto es que ustedes los dominan por igual la diferencia es que, tu Tomoyo, tienes el don de la luz, por lo que tu control sobre los elementos mágicos esta en ese elemento…cuando quieras usar tus poderes invoca primero a ese elemento y tu magia estará bajo las facultades de el

-Ósea que yo soy el lado malo?!-dijo Emi contrariada

-No eres el lado malo-explico Clef tranquilamente-Así como existe la luz siempre existirá la oscuridad, es por eso que ustedes mismas se equilibran, es su vinculo de unión…Emi tu don es el de la oscuridad, no lo tomes como algo malo, mientras tu corazón sea puro su poder solo será sobre las sombras, al igual que Tomoyo debes invocar tu elemento primordial primero para que el poder sobre los demás elementos este equilibrado y sea más fuerte

-Necesitare un buen psicólogo cuando esto termine-dijo Emi sujetando su cabeza-Siempre preferí estar en la oscuridad pero esto es demasiado

-No te lo tomes a mal, veras que ese poder les será de gran ayuda…Que les parece si lo probamos justo ahora?

-Si!!

-Eso si que no! …Es hora de comer-dijo una mujer de cabellos azules acercándose

-Marina, es la primera vez que no ponen gesto aburrido por mis clases, solo unos minutos más cariño-pidió Clef

-El tiene razón! Sus clases dan sueño y aunque enseñe bien… la práctica es lo único emocionante!-agrego Emi provocando un tic en la ceja de su profesor de magia

-Es verdad, el señor Clef da muchos rodeos a las explicaciones, nunca va al punto-dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos

-Aja! Y ese cuerno que se pone-Clef sujeto el adorno de su frente-No sé qué complejo tendrá pero…me da miedo…

-Ya está bien!-exploto Clef molesto por lo que las chicas corrieron a esconderse detrás de Marina entre risas

-Sálvenos Marina-san!-dijo Emi acentuando el drama

-Clef déjalas tranquilas, deben comer para que empecemos con el proyecto de ciencia

-AH! Lo había olvidado, enserio esta clase marea-dijo Emi juguetona

-Emi!-gruño Clef

-Deprisa Tomoyo! Huyamos antes de que se transforme en un monstruo verde!-ambas chicas rieron tomando carrera por los pasillos

-Por que la prisa-dijo Lantis al verlas pasar junto a el

-El profesor Clef quiere comernos!-anuncio Tomoyo con voz aniñada asustada

-Si! De repente su cuerno le hizo creer que era una especie de monstruo y…-intento decir Emi

-Ya las escuche!-grito Clef por el pasillo y tras un grito las chicas se hallaron ocultas tras un sorprendido Lantis-No las protejas Lantis!

-Pero Clef…si es verdad lo que dicen…mira tú… cuerno…-Clef llevo sus manos a su cuerno rápidamente mientras las chicas y Lantis se alejaban a toda velocidad hacia el comedor

-Vuelvan aquí!!!!!!!!!

El resto de los habitantes del castillo veían entre confundidos y sorprendidos la escena, no era muy común ver a Lantis carcajearse de la manera en que lo hacía junto a las chicas, no paso mucho para que todos rieran de igual manera cuando les contaron el por qué de su risa la cual aumento cuando Clef entro al comedor con Marina del brazo.

-Es que la cara que pones cuando te enojas es muy graciosa-señalo Marina riendo ligeramente

-Bueno…Comamos! Aun tenemos que crear algo bueno para pasar ciencia-bufo Emi sentándose junto a Tomoyo

Luego de la comida todos en la mesa que encontraban reflexionando, sus gestos de concentración se enfocaron en el carraspeo constante de Clef…

-Que ocurre?-dijo Anais preocupada

-Es que…bueno yo…-dijo pasando la mano por su cabello con gesto avergonzado-…Quiero ayudar a las chicas pero…Que es…ciencia?

Varios en la mesa se fueron de espaldas, al parecer los únicos que sabían del tema eran las de la tarea y Anais…

-Nunca fui buena en esas materias-se disculpo Lucy

-Yo sé algunas cosas…pero Anais era muy buena para ello-dijo Marina

-Y ninguna de ustedes se graduó de la universidad?-dijo Emi

-…Emi!-regaño Tomoyo al ver varios rostros desviados

-Qué?...es solo una pregunta-dijo Emi confundida-Eh… ah! Lo siento!

-No te preocupes…-sonrió Anais-Nosotras tomamos la decisión de permanecer en céfiro junto a nuestros seres amados…

-Que romántico-suspiro Tomoyo

-…Si, todo por amor-agrego Emi al tiempo que volvían a suspirar juntas-Pero yo no lo haría…

-AH! Se te da muy bien arruinar el momento verdad?!-exclamo Tomoyo molesta-…Aun que creo que yo tampoco lo haría…-varias gotas aparecieron en las nucas de los que presenciaban la escena-Pero no podemos estar seguras, no hemos amado así….

-…No creo en esas cosas-bufo Emi-Solo me gusto un chico una vez y el rompió cualquier esperanza que yo tenía sobre el amor…

-Eso no me lo habías contado-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida

-No es algo que me guste recordar…pero te contare…yo tenía 13 años… acababa de mudarme a Alemania con el abuelo luego de la muerte de mis padres, en ese entonces yo no era…

-Continua-sonrió Tomoyo tomando su mano

-…tenía amigos…y era "popular"…-suspiro-entonces el llego…Aaric Eastwood

-Eastwood!?-exclamo Tomoyo sorprendida

-Si bueno…el no ha cambiado mucho…realmente tampoco éramos los mejores amigos…se sentaba detrás de mí y teníamos conversaciones cortas-sonrió- Era muy sarcástico, me hacia reír…pero yo a él nunca le caí bien…nunca hice nada en especial pero…un día simplemente comenzó a evitarme y yo… no lo sé, estaba muy confundida, no sabía que había hecho mal, tampoco sabía por qué me preocupaba que eso pasara… -aumento la fuerza sobre el apretón de manos de Tomoyo- mis "amigas" me sugirieron que le dijera como me sentía, por que ellas creían que yo estaba más que enamorada de él…yo creí eso…y acepte el plan…-sollozo-Al día siguiente…se lo dije…justo como ellas me dijeron, no tenía por qué dudar ellas habían tenido muchos novios y tenían experiencia, además eran mis amigas…nunca olvidare la forma en que me miro ni lo que me dijo…

-Que te dijo?-murmuro Lucy antes de cubrirse la boca

-…"Acaso tienes idea de lo que dices?...las chicas como tú no encienden el concepto de la palabra amor, realmente eres patética"…-limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro – Eran palabras vánales pero me dolieron mucho…corrí a buscar a mis amigas y… las escuche cuando se burlaban de mi, cuando decían que ese había sido su plan desde el principio…no quería pensar…le pedía al abuelo que me cambiara de la escuela pero se negó…ya toda la escuela lo sabía y nada volvió a ser igual…estaba sola en la escuela, estaba sola en casa…jeje el refrigerador fue mi único consuelo…me dedique a comer y a estudiar… y aceptar cada intercambio que me ofrecían, no quería permanecer demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar, no quería volver a confiar en nadie…quizás fue una idea infantil, quizás pude superarlo pero…no sabía cómo…cuando te vi-dijo mirando a Tomoyo-…fue como magia…algo me dijo que debía acercarme…que tu no me traicionarías...

-Oh Emi…-sollozo Tomoyo abrazándola-Ese fue mi deseo…-murmuro

-Ya… ya…-dijo la castaña limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su blusa-Aun no iniciamos el proyecto y es para mañana!

-Oh tienes razón! Nuestro promedio perfecto no puede perderse!-dijo Tomoyo divertida

-Que te parece químicos en las comida?-sugirió Emi

* * *

-Nuestra investigación sugiere que los alimentos congelados tiene un 50 de químicos-dijo Tomoyo seria 

-Respecto a los alimentos no procesados véase frutas y vegetales, solo aquellas que son exportadas llegan a obtener mínimo de contenidos de químicos debido a las barreras arancelarias-agrego Emi cambiando el grafico de la pantalla

-Nuestro país se caracteriza por el perfeccionismo…pero estas relaciones que analizamos de varias maneras…nos hacen dudar-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza mirando a su compañera con un toque de malicia

-Y con esto terminamos nuestra mi…digo exposición-dijo Emi apagando el proyector

-Excelente!-aplaudió el profesor-No me queda duda de quién se llevara la mejor nota

-No es justo! Su vida gira en torno a eso! Nosotros tenemos más ocupaciones!-se quejo Sakura

-Kinomoto!-reprimió el profesor mientras las expositoras regresaban a sus asientos

-Si supiera que lo terminamos hace dos horas-le susurro Emi al oído a Tomoyo antes de alejarse a su respectivo lugar

-Señoritas Daidouji y Von Dei Heiguer… las buscan-dijo el profesor señalando la puerta

-Ascot!!-exclamo Emi levantando se de golpe

El castaño las saludo sonriendo tranquilamente, ambas chicas tomaron sus mochilas y salieron rápidamente del salón dejando al profesor con la pregunta en la boca.

-Vieron eso?-dijo Shaoran sorprendido

-Debe ser uno de los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo-dijo Eriol

-Tomoyo solo tiene mujeres guardaespaldas-dijo Sakura

-entonces de Von Dei Heiguer-insistió Eriol

-Ella no tiene-bufo Aaric

-Y tu como lo sabes!?-dijo Eriol molesto

-…

-Entonces es de Von Dei Heiguer-dijo Eriol finalizando el asunto

Mientras tanto por las calles de Japón…

-Ascot, cómo y por qué viniste por nosotras?-dijo Emi confundida

-Lucy y las chicas me enviaron…al parecer querían que hoy llegaran antes-dijo el chico viendo alrededor con interés

-Oh es verdad!... ayer mencionamos lo mucho que nos gustaría escapar de clases luego de la exposición-dijo Tomoyo- Pero que atentas son…

-Si pero no debemos volverlo hacer-dijo Emi elocuente

-Mejor volvamos a céfiro Ascot, bien podríamos avanzar el entrenamiento-sugirió Tomoyo

-Sí, la verdad su mundo me confunde-suspiro Ascot causando la risa de las chicas

Con simpleza se puede contar que todo ese mes fueron a céfiro directamente luego de la escuela a entrenar su magia, no había sido necesario ocultarse pues entre semana los clubes deportivos mantenían a los hechiceros ocupados, esa semana se supo poco de las "gordas nerd" pero nadie pareció notarlo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Aquí está el capitulo dos… aclarando algunas partes de el... y más en lo que se refiere a la historia de Emi se irán aclarando en el resto de los capítulos cuando se conozca el resto de su historia...ademas añado aunque creo que iran notando que ire combinando la historia del anime y las ovas de las guerreras magicas...

Agradecimientoa quienes se molestaron en dejarme Reviews:

Estelanna.-bueno si, se que la idea es algo rara, pero lo tome de una idea que vino a mi mente cuando me pelee con mis mejores amigas...considerando como era tomoyo de leal a sus amigos...una traicion...refugiarse en la comida me parecio una de las consecuencias problables...y si, Clef y Marina estan casados, y bueno :S el cabello, creo que me quede con que era blanco en las ovas XD...espero que te guste este capi!

Johanna-Ikari.-gracias por tu review.. te prometo que tu duda se resolvera en uno de lo capitulos ya que eso es parte de la historia...

darthmocy.-bueno aki esta el otro capi!, y si habra Tomoyo/Eriol y un poco de Emi/Aaric son las parejas principales, claro que n olvidare a Sakura y a Shaoran

loka-Changola.-No creas.. no lo abandonare tan facil, aunke este algo rara mi gusto mi idea XD

megan.-Que bien ke comprendieras en algo la escencia de lo kiero mostrar en este fic... mas que nada el concepto de amistad,como valor a las personas y como es el amor...aveses las personas son tan vanales y creen conocer esos conceptos por que ya es comun decirlos y olvidan lo que realmente significan, con ello se pueden crear muchas consecuencias...ojala te guste este capitulo y los ke vendran

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

atte. Marinne-chan


	3. Dias complicados

Capitulo 3

Días complicados

* * *

-AAAHH!!! Lunes, un nuevo día! Hoy me siento tan bien! 

-Igual yo…

Ambas chicas avanzaban con normalidad hacia su salón de clases, habían llegado a tomar la segunda hora pues tanto entrenamiento las hacia merecer unas horas más de descanso. El otoño comenzaba a llegar, se lograba apreciar en los arboles sin hojas o en las hojas que aun caían de algunos árboles. La pelinegra tarareaba una canción sin notar las miradas dirigidas hacia ellas.

-Tomoyo…-dijo Emi con voz tenebrosa

-Que ocurre?-dijo la mencionada deteniendo su avance

-Por qué no paseas un poco tu vista alrededor querida y vez el motivo de mi miedo

Tomoyo no dudo en hacer lo que su amiga le decía, pero sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más ante la sorpresa de ver las miradas insinuantes de los chicos sobre ellas. Y bueno luego de tanto tiempo de dieta y ejercicios excesivos tenían que existir frutos, el uniforme nunca les había quedado mejor. El corto chaleco de manga larga sobrepuesto al vestido que en ese momento llevaban corto en los reglamentarios tonos azules y con escudo de la escuela bordado era acompañado por unas largas mallas que llegaban un poco debajo de la falda, Emi las llevaba negras y Tomoyo blancas junto a los normales zapatos escolares, sin embargo, la silueta de las chicas era más "sugestiva" para el ojo masculino.

-A la cuenta de tres avanzamos rápidamente hacia el edificio sin perder el glamur-murmuro Emi tomando el brazo de su aun pasmada amiga-…Tres!

Intentar parecer calmadas mientras un ejército de chicos te persigue no es muy simple y más si intentas avanzar rápido "sin perder el glamur". Ambas chicas alcanzaron a divisar la puerta de la entrada al salón de música, para sus desesperadas imaginaciones era la entrada al paraíso y brillaba rodeada de estrellas y flores. En cuando llegó, Tomoyo toco soltando un suspiro para retomar la calma que se suponía tenia y en cuanto tuvieron el permiso de pasar entraron cerrando la puerta con fuerza, el sonido de montones de caídas y quejidos se escucharon al tiempo que ellas se recargaban contra la puerta volviendo a respirar tranquilas.

-Estuvo cerca…

-Las puedo ayudar en algo señoritas?-dijo la profesora alzando al ceja

-Esto…solo queremos entrar a clase-dijo Emi riendo nerviosamente

-Están ustedes en esta clase?

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse mientras todos analizaban a las chicas que de nuevo se hallaron perdiendo la tranquilidad y la paciencia.

-Si…Ella es Von Dei Heiguer y yo soy Daidouji

-Que les paso?!-las risas y los comentarios ofensivos inundaron la clase

-Liposucción, seguro!

-Ya basta!-dijo la profesora silenciando al salón-El coro comienza mañana después de clases, les quitare el retardo si se unen…

-Acaso tenemos opción?-dijo Emi rodando los ojos con gesto de cansancio para después seguir a Tomoyo hacia los únicos asientos libres

-Tendremos que ir hoy para avisarles que no iremos mañana-le susurro Tomoyo al oído

-De nuevo debemos acomodar horarios…y justo ahora que empieza lo complicado-dijo Emi recargándose en la silla

-Señoritas! El hecho de ser mis cantantes estrella no les da privilegios en mi clase-regaño la profesora

* * *

Luego de tres clases después de esa, por fin llego el descanso… 

-Descanso!? …Cansancio! Debería llamarse!!-exclamo Emi molesta mientras regresaban al salón luego de la carrera que tuvieron que dar por la escuela huyendo de sus admiradores

-Bueno, al menos pudimos desayunar bien antes de venir a la escuela-dijo Tomoyo sentándose en su asiento asignado

-Y bueno que haremos respecto a lo otro?-dijo Emi recobrando su semblante serio

-Lo que teníamos planeado…hoy simplemente avanzaremos…quizás luego que acomodemos los horarios podamos buscar mejor-dijo Tomoyo con la misma seriedad

-Están hablando en clave o algo así?

-AH!!! Hiraguizawa! No nos asustes así!-dijo Emi molesta

-Lo siento, quería admirar de cerca a las nuevas bellezas de la preparatoria-dijo sonriendo galantemente provocando un sonrojo en Tomoyo

-Deberían unirse al club de porristas-dijo Sakura uniéndose a la plática acompañada de Shaoran y Aaric-Serian una buena adición

-…Tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo Emi desviando la mirada

-Y que les parecería venir a comer a mi casa con nosotros hoy en la tarde?

-Me encantaría Sakura!-dijo Tomoyo rápidamente para sorpresa de Emi

-Que dices tú Von Dei Heiguer-chan?-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-…Lo siento…tengo cosas que hacer-dijo avanzando hacia la puerta

-Emi! Oye espérame!-dijo Tomoyo corriendo tras ella-por que te vas?-agrego una vez que la alcanzo

-Pensé que querrías pasar tiempo con tus…amigos-dijo Emi mirándola de reojo

-…No yo…Lo siento, me emociono que Sakura me invitara a su casa como antes

-Está bien Tomoyo, puedes ir si quieres-sonrió Emi-Yo iniciare la búsqueda de Nicona y del mineral Escudo, pero luego vendrás conmigo si?

-De verdad?-dijo Tomoyo emocionada

-Claro

-Ah! Gracias!-exclamo abrazándola-Eres la mejor

-Lo se

-Entonces, voy con ellos, te veo luego!

-Sí, diviértete

Y se separaron….

* * *

Emi fue a céfiro en cuando las clases terminaron, no llego al castillo para evitar las preguntas sobre Tomoyo, por lo que decidió iniciar buscando a Nicona, llevaba un dibujo que le habían dado en el castillo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Lucy había comenzado a buscar en el bosque del silencio. 

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-grito la castaña al verse perseguida por montones de extrañas criaturas

La verdad a la chica le daba miedo dañar a alguna de las criaturas, nunca podía saber si era conocido, familiar, amigo o algo de Ascot y el chico molesto daba terror. Se ocultó entre las raíces de un gran árbol hasta que la estampida paso de largo, busco por todos los lugares que pudo marcando cada sección que revisaba, según su fastidio creyó revisar todo el bosque por lo que se retiro del el avanzando por otro bosque común.

Emi nunca se había considerado una chica común y no es que creyera que era mejor que cualquier persona. Había sido hija única y sus padres la habían mantenido con maestros personales desde que aprendió a hablar, nunca conoció nada más que fuera el interior de su casa o los jardines de ella.

-Quizas esta sea la fuente…aunque no parece una fuente-dijo viendo un pequeño lago- …mmm lo siento no eres como la del dibujo…-murmuro revisando otro de los papeles que llevaba mientras se alejaba por otro camino

Para una niña de 12 años que solo conocía la fotografía de boda de sus padres, enterarse de que murieron no podría considerarse algo muy relevante, pero para ella que había escuchado sus voces al teléfono para decirle que sentían no poder asistir a sus cumpleaños le dio motivos para llorar. A los días llamo su abuelo diciendo que se mudaría a Alemania con él, y que asistiría a la escuela allá. Se habia emocionado mucho...Tendría amigos.

-Esa es! La fuente de Eterna!!-grito Emi festejando con ligeros saltitos- realmente será como dijeron…-dijo subiendo a la roca junto a la fuente-Si! La línea es una fuente!...perfecto, mañana vendré con Tomoyo y …oye! Tu eres…-señalo a una criatura parecida a un conejo que la veía con una ligera sonrisa y de un salto le mostro los dientes, la chica retrocedió asustada cayendo de golpe sobre el agua

-Despierta…Emi…-la mencionada abrió los ojos con pesadez hallándose en un lugar oscuro

-Donde… estoy?-dijo poniéndose de pie unas risas en el eco del lugar la asustaron

-Esa estupida, realmente nos creía sus amigas

-Si jajaja…tenias razón la estúpida hizo todo lo que le dijimos que hiciera-más risas se unieron a las que ya se escuchaban

-Alguien como ella merece quedarse completamente sola…

Emi cubrió sus oídos recordando las imágenes de esa conversación cuando descubrió que las que creía sus amigas la traicionaron…nuevas voces se fueron uniendo a ellas y las siluetas de las sombras de esas personas comenzaron a rodearla.

-…Se que es mi nieta, pero yo no tengo tiempo para cuidar a niñitas mimadas-escucho la voz de su abuelo

-Lo siento hija, es un negocio importante y tu cumpleaños es todos los años-escucho a sus padres

-…eres patética-escucho a Aaric

-Ya basta!!!!-grito Emi comenzando a sollozar pero solo recibió más risas como respuesta

-…Me emociono que Sakura me invitara a su casa como antes…-la voz de Tomoyo silencio a las demás- Sakura y yo éramos las mejores amigas…y volveremos a serlo…

-Tomoyo…-murmuro Emi-…Esta bien, si eso te hace feliz, lo entenderé

La sombra de Tomoyo sonrió acercándose a ella le lanzo un poderoso hechizo mágico que lanzo a la castaña bastante lejos.

-Alguien como tu merece quedarse sola…jamás serás como Sakura-le dijo fríamente

-No quiero ser como Sakura-dijo Emi volviendo a ponerse de pie

-Sabes que eres fácil de reemplazar verdad?-volvió a agregar la sombra de Tomoyo sorprendiéndola

-Lo sé…pero aun así…quiero volver a probar…quiero volver abrirme no importa si me vuelven a lastimar, se que lo superare!-dijo empuñando las manos-No volveré a actuar de manera infantil, no volveré a depender de nadie!... y si Tomoyo me odia…quiero que ella misma me lo diga!!-grito para luego lanzar una esfera negra hacia las sombras que fueron absorbidas por ella

Un enorme cristal flotaba sobre ella quien sonrió satisfecha al ver que la luz entraba por lo alto, luego de un destello el cristal fue absorbido por el que se hallaba en su mano, se vio cegada por un instante y de nuevo se encontró fuera de la fuente con la extraña criatura viéndola desde la roca.

-Nicona verdad?-dijo la chica a lo que la criatura asintió-vienes conmigo al castillo?

A toda respuesta la criatura salto sobre su cabeza y sujetando su brazo herido la chica se dirigió al castillo maldiciendo por no haber escuchado a Clef cuando le dijo que intentara crear hechizos curativos. Logro llegar justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y fue regañada por Clef por no crear hechizos curativos, por Lucy por haber ido sola y por Anais por no ir primero al castillo antes de iniciar la búsqueda.

-Por lo menos encontró a Nicona-señalo Marina cambiando la dirección de las miradas hacia el extraño conejo sobre la cabeza de la chica- y trajiste el mineral escudo…

-Si… pero solo conseguí uno-dijo decepcionada

-Solo podías conseguir uno-dijo Clef serio-Donde está Tomoyo?

-Ella…tenía un asunto importante en la escuela y decidí adelantarme-dijo Emi rápidamente mientras Anais la curaba-…Creo que me precipite un poquito-rio

-Un poquito?-repitió Clef frunciendo el ceño

-…Ya lo hice… no importa…-suspiro la castaña-Presea…podrías hacer mi arma ahora?-dijo apenada

-Pero claro!...Ven, debes poner el escudo por acá…

Una vez que entrego el cristal se dirigió a cenar o más bien Clef la jalo al comedor….

-De acuerdo… explícate-dijo Clef con total seriedad-…Se que eres capaz de hacer lo que dijiste…pero tú nunca dejarías a Tomoyo enfrentar a la escuela sola…

-Este…bueno es que…-dijo Emi sonrojada

-Ya esta!-dijo Presea entrando con una espada en manos

-Gracias!-dijo Emi corriendo hacia ella y arrebatándosela-Tengo algo de prisa, los veo después…mañana no vendremos por qué tenemos clases por la tarde!-dijo antes de desaparecer

* * *

Ese mismo día Tomoyo acompaño a Sakura a su práctica, paso la tarde con ellos recordando viejos tiempos y fue muy feliz de volver a ver a Kero, Eriol la había acompañado a su casa y ese día término sintiéndose en las nubes. Entro a su casa rebosante de alegría y emoción, y corrió hacia la habitación de Emi, pero ella ya estaba más que dormida, lo que realmente había llamado la atención de Tomoyo fue la brillante espada con grabados transparentes en el filo y la empuñadura negra con listones plateados que la chica sostenía con fuerza junto a ella. 

-Encontró el material Escudo-dedujo Tomoyo dejándose caer de rodillas junto a la cama-Sabes Emi…soy patética…Toda mi niñez la pase dedicándome a ayudar en lo que podía a mis amigos y en especial a Sakura… dejándome a mi misma y a mis necesidades al final, nunca nadie lo aprecio y yo pague las consecuencias…pero gracias a ti volví a nacer, soy una nueva Tomoyo, sé que se supone que prometimos salvar juntas a céfiro y a nuestro mundo y que juntas les demostraríamos a todos que lo superficial no importa, que una amistad puede ser verdaderamente…mágica…Tú fuiste mi deseo y yo te abandone...pero eres tan buena y paciente conmigo que aun así me comprendes y me dejas ser feliz con mis fantasías pasajeras… es cierto que Sakura y los chicos de nuevo me ponen atención, pero es tuya, por que tú me ayudaste a levantarme aun que tu cayeras…estas cometiendo mis mismos errores…pero esta vez será diferente-dijo poniéndose de pie con firmeza-Si quieren ser amigos de la nueva Tomoyo…tendrán que iniciar la amistad como cualquier persona por que ellos no me conocen, he cambiado, hemos cambiado y tenemos una responsabilidad…nosotras primero que nada…nuestra amistad primero que nada…-Y con esa idea en la cabeza se levanto al día siguiente

-Como te fue Tomoyo?-sonrió Emi al verla llegar al comedor

-No iré a la escuela-dijo seria

-Qué? Por qué?-dijo Emi confundida

-Iré a buscar mi mineral escudo... y ni se te ocurra decirme donde esta, yo mima lo encontrare…no te preocupes llegare a tiempo para coro-sonrió para tranquilizar a la castaña

-Me vas a dejar solita con todos esos lobos hambrientos?-dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero de suplica

-Todo sea por los apuntes-dijo Tomoyo alzando los hombros

-Tomoyo!

-Me voy!-rio la pelinegra desapareciendo frente a sus ojos antes de que llegaran a servir el desayuno

Fue un día de clases complicado para la castaña, entro corriendo para que sus fans no la alcanzaran, dio el justificante de Tomoyo a la representante del grupo y en cuanto se sentó todos comenzaron a preguntarle por la pelinegra.

-Está enferma?-dijo Sakura

-No

-Análisis?-dijo Eriol

-No

-Entonces?-dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-Les conto algo ayer?-los tres negaron-Entonces solo les diré que fue a arreglar el asunto que dejo inconcluso ayer por irse con ustedes, pero vendrá a coro…-La entrada del profesor la salvo de las demás preguntas

Fue una mañana larga y solitaria para Emi, y a pesar de que al parecer su nueva apariencia atraía a más personas prefirió pasar el descanso en la biblioteca. Encontró un libro interesante sobre magia negra y se dispuso a leerlo en la sala de lectura.

-Vaya Von Dei Heiguer, desperdicias el descanso leyendo aquí…

-No es tu…-intento decir Emi levantando su vista

-Si tienes razón…no es mi asunto-dijo Aaric sin cambiar su normal expresión seria

-…Lo siento… no debí decir eso-dijo la castaña apenada-viene usted a leer?-agrego señalando el libro que el chico llevaba debajo del brazo

-...No, lo rente para leerlo en casa…

-Oh…

-…Este…Por qué no vienes conmigo, iré con los chicos…igual puedes rentar el libro y leerlo después…-dijo el chico sin mirarla sorprendiéndola

-Bueno…no es que necesite leerlo-dijo ella poniéndose de pie-…Supongo que un poco de aire no me hará mal, me espera un segundo?-agrego sonriéndole para luego avanzar hacia donde había encontrado el libro sin notar que el chico la había seguido

-Magia oscura…-leyó el asustándola-Te interesa la magia?

-…si…desde pequeña me gusta creer que existe-sonrió ella nerviosa-Nos vamos?

Salieron de la biblioteca, iban caminando juntos, la chica iba con una gran sonrisa notando los gestos de envidia de las admiradoras del chico,era una buena venganza sobre las tipas y la disfruto cada segundo... llegaron al patio izquierdo de la escuela donde Eriol y Shaoran esperaban a Sakura quien se encontraba entrenando con las porristas cosa que Emi miro con interés.

-Te gusta el baile latino?-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-No…

-Entonces que miras?-dijo Shaoran con su habitual tono de seriedad

-…Los saltos…-dijo Emi sin quitar su vista del entrenamiento

-Los saltos?-repitió Shaoran

-Son bastante…oh, Kinomoto salto mal, se va a caer…-y unos segundos después se escucho el quejido de la mencionada por lo que su novio corrió rápidamente en su ayuda

-Estoy bien Shaoran-decía Sakura en brazos de su novio-Hola chicos…Von Dei Heiguer-chan! Decidiste unírtenos!

-…Solo mato el tiempo hasta que llegue Tomoyo-bufo la chica sin mirarla

-Te caigo mal verdad?-dijo Sakura con gesto inocente

-No se me da bien prejuzgar a las personas-dijo Emi alzando los hombros

-EMI!!!!! EMI!!!-se escucho un grito detrás de ellos

Tomoyo corría a toda velocidad con una reluciente katana con grabados negros en su filo, el mango color blanco con listones grises seguida de una extraña bola de pelos que parecía una especie de conejo.

-Lo hice, lo hice!-festejo mostrándole la katana a la castaña

-Felicidades Tomoyo!-sonrió Emi sujetando al animal blanco que salto a sus brazos-Pero debiste curarte y ponerte el uniforme antes de venir-dijo viendo los cortes en el rostro y ropa deportiva de la chica

-Jeje lo olvide…me venció la emoción cuando Presea me dio la espada

-Si… lo supuse cuando te escuche gritar de esa manera-suspiro Emi-Vamos, debes cambiarte, curarte esas heridas y guardar el arma punzo cortante-rio

-… llamare a casa para que me traigan las cosas

-Te acompañare

-No, espérame aquí, ya regreso

-Una impresionante katana, donde la consiguió?-dijo Shaoran interesado una vez que Tomoyo se perdió de vista

-Esto…es un lugar muy exclusivo que solo nuestro sensei conoce

-AH! Entonces toman clases! Es por eso que bajaron de peso!-dijo Sakura-Me impresionan y que estudian exactamente?

-…Eh…pues… como notaste…Tomoyo, se inclino por las katanas…yo opte por espadas comunes y…debo irme!-dijo alejándose del lugar rápidamente

-Aquí pasa algo raro…esa katana no era nada común-dijo Shaoran serio

-Si tuvieran magia ya lo habríamos notado paranoico-dijo Aaric fastidiado

-Es verdad Shaoran…no todo el mundo es como nosotros-dijo Sakura-Y sabemos perfectamente que Tomoyo no tiene magia, así como Aaric-kun sabe que Von Dei Heiguer-chan no tiene…

-…Enserio Shaoran…Cuantas veces debo decirte que Von Dei Heiguer y yo nos conocemos desde niños, nunca le hable, claro esta, pero sé que ella no es una hechicera-dijo Aaric cruzándose de brazos

-…Creo que igual deberíamos vigilarlas-dijo Eriol sorprendiéndolos-Aun sigo sin comprender como se escabulleron de aquel baño

* * *

-Enserio Tomoyo! Creo que ya sospechan-dijo Emi preocupada 

-Mientras no lo digan directamente todo está bien-comento la chica guardando la espada en su cristal el cual desapareció unos segundos después

-Nicona, me puedes explicar por qué seguiste a Tomoyo? Tú debes esperarnos en céfiro, aquí no hay nada en lo que necesitemos que nos guíes-dijo Emi mirando con seriedad a la criatura mientras esta saltaba sobre las camas de la enfermería

-A mi me parece agradable que quisiera acompañarnos-sonrió Tomoyo mientras una ráfaga de viento desaparecía las heridas de su cuerpo

-Solo me haces pensar que enserio necesitas una mascota…desde que me contaste que te encantaba consentir al guardián mágico de Kinomoto… y lo veo ahora con Nicona…no quiero pensar lo que harás cuando tengamos a los genios!...Te regalare un perro…

-No es necesario-rio Tomoyo mientras se ponía el uniforme-Pero ahora que lo mencionas…nos he confeccionado unos trajes de combate divinos!-dijo con mirada chispeante

-Wow! Tengo a mi propia diseñadora!-rio Emi aumentando el entusiasmo de la pelinegra-Cuando volvamos a casa podemos jugar a que somos modelos

-Eso sería maravilloso! Será nuestro primer video de juegos!...Y después…Grabare toda nuestra travesía en Céfiro!-agrego con mirada llameante provocando una enorme gota en la nuca de la castaña

-Sabes Tomoyo…estamos ya a finales de noviembre…crees que deberíamos comprar regalos para nuestros amigos de céfiro?

-Pero claro! Mama siempre da una fiesta de navidad en casa podemos ir luego de eso a llevarles los regalos…tendremos que ir de compras uno de estos días

-Compras-suspiraron ambas con emoción

-Ya necesitamos ropa nueva todo me queda grande-declaro Emi levemente sonrojada

-Si…deberíamos cambiar de look, estos peinados ya no nos van-dijo señalando el cabello relamido de su amiga-…necesitamos algo que vaya acorde con nuestras nuevas personalidades-dijo Tomoyo-Pero nunca debemos olvidar…quienes fuimos

-No…jamás seremos como ellos Tomoyo-sonrió Emi abrazándola-Amigas siempre

-Siempre…

-Bueno ya vamos sentimentaloide o se nos hará tarde-rio Emi tomando a Nicona en brazos

-Sentimentaloide?!

-Nicona, debes quedarte muy quietecito si?

-Es verdad…Nicona por que no mejor nos esperas en el jardín, ahí puedes jugar- la criatura asintió alegremente-Procura que nadie te vea…-la castaña abrió la ventana por la que la criatura salto cayendo sobre la copa de un árbol donde comenzó a saltar alegremente, las chicas se despidieron y rápidamente avanzaron hacia el salón de música

-Espero que el público no sea exigente-dijo Emi disponiéndose a abrir la puerta

-Siempre tenemos a nuestra amiga regadera que nos consuele-rio Tomoyo mientras entraban al salón

-Hola de nuevo bellas damas-saludo Eriol desde el teclado

-Señoritas, bienvenidas a mi proyecto de coro-señalo la profesora-Creo que conocen a sus acompañantes…el señor Hiraguizawa las acompañara con el teclado, el señor Li con la guitarra, el señor Eastwood con el bajo y el joven Seyru con la batería…he de admitir que intente reemplazarlas ya que ustedes no parecían interesadas, pero no hay nadie en esta escuela con sus voces, por ello debí insistir…

-Odio mi vida-murmuro Emi recargando su frente en el hombro de Tomoyo quien simplemente soltó un ligero suspiro

-Bueno… ya necesitábamos una actividad extracurricular-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza

-Perfecto!...comencemos entonces-dijo la profesora entusiasmada

-…no creo que sea tan malo después de todo…-dijo Emi al oído de la chica mientras se colocaban frente a los chicos

-Chicas que les parece si salimos juntos esta tarde para celebrar el inicio de nuestra banda?-sugirió Eriol

-…Tenemos compromisos-dijo Emi frunciendo el ceño

-Oh no! Ustedes deben estar más que unidos para poder crear hermosas melodías…me parece correcto que salgan juntos-declaro la profesora

-…Esta bien…pero solo unas horas-dijo Tomoyo con diplomacia-Que dices Emi?

-Supongo que está bien…pero aun no comprendo este nuevo interés en que "nos juntemos con ellos"

-Emi-murmuro Tomoyo reprimiéndola

-Está bien! Ya no digo nada!-bufo la castaña cruzándose de brazos-…Sera como dijo Tomoyo…por esta vez…

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Listo!! Capitulo tres! XD Espero que las cosas vayan quedando claras con las explicaciones que se van dando entre capitulos, pero sientanse libre de irme diciendo sus dudas, me ayudan para darme ideas de como desarrollar los sigueintes capitulos XD

Agradecimientos por los reviews:

STARMOON.- me alegra que te gustara mi fic! y n ote preocupes los poderes de Tomoyo y Emi seran muy grandes XD y mas con los genios de su lado... respecto a Aaric... sus razones se iran explicando tambien tu decides si son buenas o no...

daniela.-Bueno no creas ke lo dejare XD como cualquier autora dudo de mi modo de escribir pero planeo llevar este fic al final

darthmocy.-He de admitir que me duelen los cambios por que yo amo a Eriol o pero es parte del fic... notaste que desde este capi empizan los cambios fisicos, ojala te guste este capi!

colibri.-Gracias por tu comentio aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y ojala te guste!

megan.-Hola! Que bien ke te gusto el segundo y espero sea igual con este, es bueno que te emocione leerla eso es lo que busco transmitir lo que sienten los personajes XD y no te preocupes, las cosas caen por su propio peso y las venganzas llegaran

Bombon Asesino.-Sip, estoi conciente de ke casi ningun fic describe a tomoyo gordita... siempre la describen perfecta y no me desagrada, yo misma los leo XD pero al crear el fic que no siempre todo es tan perfecto... como en el mundo real


	4. El primer genio?

Capitulo 4

El primer Genio

* * *

El ensayo pasó con normalidad, los desperfectos en las sincronizaciones de instrumentos para amoldarse a las voces de las chicas se habían solucionado rápidamente y mientras la profesora explicaba por detalles las interpretaciones que tenía planeadas, la mente de Tomoyo viajaba hacia sus recuerdos….

**/Flash back/**

-Veamos… según estos dibujos…empezare en el bosque del silencio…-decidió la pelinegra avanzando hacia donde señalaba el mapa que llevaba en las manos

Todos conocemos la historia de Tomoyo Daidouji, todos la conocimos como la niña detrás de la cámara, la que confeccionaba los trajes de Sakura…su mejor amiga y confidente, la niña madura, observadora y maternal…que le paso?...

La madurez la había llevado a comprender por qué los que creía sus amigos la habían abandonado?...Detenerse a pensar como te deberías sentir al respecto?, como deberías hacerle creer al mundo que te sientes?...si te cierras en una burbuja donde nada pasa realmente hasta que tu madre te pregunte, "Querida, que paso con tus amigas?"…cuando esa creencia de tu mente de que fue tu culpa desaparece…cuando intentas recordar por todos los medios que fue lo que hiciste mal…realmente fue tu culpa…eres una mala persona?

Entre esas reflexiones y al mirar de nuevo a tu alrededor…notar que estas completamente sola…como deberías sentirte entonces? Sola, abandonada, infeliz?...servirá de algo esa burbuja que llegaste a crear?...o simplemente te dejaras sumir en el vacio oscuro donde ya no deseas creer en nadie….

-Bueno…las marcas en todos esos árboles indican que Emi paso por aquí…y me queda claro que no es…-rio la chica alejando se del bosque incrementando la velocidad al escuchar chillidos de algunas criaturas

Reviso el bosque continuo a ese…el lago en el que una vez estuvo la castaña y las imágenes de lo que vivió con aquellos que una vez fueron sus amigos volvieron a su cabeza con nitidez…pero no encontró sentido al igual que años atrás

-…La escuela cambia a las personas?-se cuestiono deteniendo su avance-…Quizas fue eso…

Una extraña línea a lo lejos llamo su atención, corrió hacia ella y recordando lo que le habían contado sobre la fuente subió a la roca más cercana…una sonrisa surco sus labios, había encontrado la fuente y sin dudar se lanzo a ella.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, no distinguía nada…se reprocho por no haberle preguntado a su amiga que había hecho ella para obtener el escudo…un ruido junto a ella llamo su atención…justo la chica en la que pensaba estaba junto a ella

-Emi! Viniste a ayudarme?-sonrió la chica feliz

-…No…vine a deshacerme de ti-la chica contesto a su gesto sorprendiéndola-…Sabes? Ahora que veo las oportunidades de esto de ser "popular" desde otra perspectiva, no es tan malo

-Pero tu habías dicho que…

-Sé lo que dije Daidouji!-sentencio molesta-Recuerdo cada una de mis palabras…ja! No fueron más que eso, palabras y a esas se las lleva el viento…Tu aun sigues creyendo que Sakurita es tu amiga no? Me cambiarias por ella...pero conociendo esto…los círculos sociales en la escuela, la popularidad, no hay por qué estar sola…No es genial? Deberías probar, ahora es más simple

-No!...no quiero cambiar…quiero ser así como soy…por que es necesario cambiar para ser aceptado…por qué quieres cambiar?

-Si no cambias no eres aceptado, así de simple

-Pero…

-Afróntalo! Que creías que haría?... Tú pensabas cambiarme por ellos!

-No es verdad!

-Lo es!...eres como ellos! Una traidora!!-extraños rayos salieron del cuerpo de la castaña rasgando el de la pelinegra quien cayó de rodillas abatida-…Es eso? Me usaste…te mostré mi lado vulnerable y una vez que ya no te soy útil…

-NO!...jamás haría eso…no te abandonaría!-exclamo la chica contrariada-…nunca…tu eres mi amiga…me hiciste ver que yo no era la mala, no fue mi culpa!...yo no era la mala amiga, yo no era la traidora…se lo que se siente que te abandonen, lo que es estar sola…también tú conoces todos mis secretos! Te conté lo de mis padres, mis sentimientos respecto a mi soledad…todo!

-Uhhh…pues discúlpame pero creo que se los conté a todos-las risas se escucharon alrededor-Y creen que eres algo ridícula…crece un poco Daidouji, ya estás en la preparatoria…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver!...la escuela no tiene nada que ver…-suspiro poniéndose de pie-Las personas no cambian por eso! Cuando alguien es gentil…cuando alguien es amable…se que los hábitos no son difíciles de quitar…se que las personas pueden cambiar si se lo proponen… pero un amigo…la amistad no puede olvidarse si es verdadera!!-Las risas dejaron de escucharse-Puedes llamar amigos a aquellas personas en las que confías…a esas personas que sabes que sin importar lo que pase estarán ahí apoyándote y sabes que aunque tus defectos sean horribles sabrán comprenderte por qué…si son tus verdaderos amigos…-la respuesta vino a la mente de la chica quien cerró los ojos notando la calidez de la luz descender desde lo alto

Corría…corría velozmente al castillo de cristal a lo lejos…paso por alto los regalos del hombre de cabellos lilas entregándole a Presea el mineral escudo, una bola de pelos blanca salto hacia ella y una sonriente Lucy se la presento como Nicona…Emi la había encontrado…

-Aquí está tu espada Tomoyo…-la chica agradeció tomándola y desapareciendo rápidamente sin dar tiempo de quejas o reclamos…sin notar que Nicona aun seguía sentada sobre su cabeza

Importaba poco los rostros de las personas que la veían correr por la calle con una espada en manos y completamente herida…había encontrado su respuesta…la había buscado por años y había sido tan fácil encontrarla…Una verdadera amiga…es…

-EMI!!!! EMI!!!-diviso a la castaña y corrió hacia ella siendo recibida por una sonrisa

**/Flash back/**

Tomo con fuerza la mano de la chica junto a ella mientras salían de salón de música, la castaña la miro confundida y ella no encontró manera de contestarle más que pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura y luego de unas risas la chica le correspondiera repitiendo el gesto.

Habían decidido caminar detrás de los chicos, algo que no fue logrado debido a que ellos se colocaron a sus lados, el baterista había declinado la invitación y Shaoran había invitado a Sakura, ella y Eriol eran los únicos que conversaban, los demás simplemente los escuchaban, algunos con una sonrisa (Shaoran y Tomoyo), otros con gesto serio (Aaric) y una más que simplemente veía a la nada.

-Tú qué dices Von Dei Heiguer-chan?-dijo Sakura con su rostro frente al de la chica desubicándola

-…Sobre qué?-dijo ella retrocediendo con gesto dudativo

-Hablábamos sobre Daidouji, verdad que sigue siendo muy apasionada?-dijo Eriol sonriéndole a la pelinegra quien desvió la mirada sonrojada

-Si…Tomoyo siempre toma muy enserio las cosas, no solo es apasionada, es una amiga excelente y se puede confiar ciegamente en ella-dijo Emi sonriendo

-…Si-dijo Sakura sorprendida-Tomoyo aun te gusta la fotografía y esas cosas no?, por que no vienes un día de estos a grabar los ensayos, los nuevos pasos de bailes latinos son increíbles!

-…Bueno, lo que ocurre es que…Emi y yo ya quedamos de hacer otras cosas, no?-dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica

-Ah sí! Esas cosas!-rio la chica-…hablando de… esas cosas…trajiste a…

-Oh dios!!!-exclamo Tomoyo contrariada

-NICONA!!

-Lo sentimos, debemos irnos, olvidamos algo de suma importancia que requiere nuestra rápida intervención-dijo Emi siendo jalada por una apresurada Tomoyo

-Las esperamos en mi casa si?-sugirió Sakura

-Si, allá los vemos!-grito Tomoyo mientras desaparecían en la lejanía

-Crees que vayan?-pregunto Shaoran mirando a su novia

-Tomoyo puede haber cambiado…pero sigue siendo muy educada-dijo Sakura tomando la mano del chico-Nos vamos?

Mientras tanto en la escuela, las chicas no encontraban otra manera de pedirle perdón a la bola de pelos entre los brazos de Tomoyo. La criatura solo las miraba sin cambiar de expresión, su única acción había sido el saltar a los brazos de Tomoyo como si no hubiera sido consciente de que la habían abandonado.

-Ya se! Te preparare un delicioso pastel de chocolate para ti solito!-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Oye! Yo también quiero pastel de chocolate!-dijo Emi cruzándose de brazos-Sabes que amo el chocolate!

-Pero es para Nicona, a ella fue a la que abandonamos…es más, tú me ayudaras a prepararlo, será nuestra ofrenda de disculpa-dijo Tomoyo tocando el timbre de una casa

-Pero yo no sé nada de repostería!

-Pues…te enseñare-dijo Tomoyo con simpleza-Pero ni se te ocurra comerte el chocolate…

-…Este… lo intentare-dijo la castaña jugando con sus manos

-Que bien que pudieron venir-sonrió Sakura abriendo la puerta

-…Tomoyo…creí que íbamos a tu casa-le murmuro Emi al oído

-…Si…a veces odio mis modales…lo hice por inercia-le contesto la pelinegra

-Pasen…papá preparo un delicioso pastel de chocolate-dijo Sakura retrocediendo para que entraran

-Pastel…de chocolate dices?-repitió Emi en trance

-Si! Mi papa es un gran repostero-sonrió Sakura orgullosa

-…Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aunque sea un ratito Tomoyo-dijo Emi jalando a la pelinegra dentro de la casa-Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos! Ya creía que olvidaría sus rostros-agrego divertida al llegar a la sala

-A que se debe que ahora estés de tan buen humor Von Dei Heiguer?-dijo Shaoran alzando una ceja acentuando su confusión mientras veía a las chicas acomodarse donde Sakura les señalo

-A que te refieres Li, yo siempre estoy de buen humor-dijo Emi sonriendo-Y en pastel de chocolate Kinomoto?...espero que no me hayas traído con engaños?

-No! Jamás haría eso Von Dei Heiguer-chan-dijo Sakura negando rápidamente-…Oye…podría llamarte por tu nombre…tu apellido es algo largo y…me gustaría que fuéramos amigas…

-…Eres alguna clase de agente secreto que planea torturarme quitando los chocolates de mi vida?-dijo Emi con seriedad

-…este…no-dijo Sakura confundida

-…bueno, entonces lo pensare

-Qué bien!...y cambiando de tema, Tomoyo se que hace años de esto pero…que paso con lo de tu padre?

El silencio inundó la sala y las miradas se centraron en la mencionada quien simplemente sonrió con ligereza.

-Lo que tuvo que pasar Sakura…tiene una nueva familia, está muy bien y seguimos en contacto en mis cumpleaños y eso

-Si! Deberías conocer al medio hermano, esta pero de…me callo, me callo-dijo al ver el gesto de molestia de la pelinegra

-Mama y él se llevan normal, creo que el divorcio no fue tan malo para ellos

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, aquí está el pastel-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y anteojos entrando a la sala seguido de un pelinegro que lanzo una mirada asesina a Shaoran

-Chocolate!!-exclamo Emi emocionada

Pero su emoción término cuando una bola blanca se trago el pastel completo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-grito conmocionada-Nicona!! Cómo pudiste!! Asesinaste al pastel de chocolate!!-dijo tomando a la criatura y zarandeándola en el aire-Tomoyo!! Haz algo!

-Pobre Nicona…enserio tenias hambre-dijo la pelinegra arrebatándole a Nicona para acariciar su cabeza a modo de consuelo

-…Como puedes consentirlo?-dijo Emi agitando sus brazos con velocidad

-Esa…Cosa…la vimos antes-dijo Shaoran provocando que las chicas se volvieran de piedra

-Qué clase de animal es?-dijo Sakura intentando tomarlo

-Es… un…-intento decir Emi temerosa

-Un conejo!-exclamo Tomoyo evitando que Sakura lo tomara

-Si! Eso! Es un conejo-apoyo Emi con firmeza

-Un conejo?-repitió Eriol-Tiene rasgos de conejo… pero los conejos no tienen gemas en sus frentes…acaso no es…

-L-lo…encontramos…en el parque-dijo Emi-No estamos muy seguras de…que clase de conejo es…

-Pero Tomoyo, tu sabes que podría ser una especie de criatura mágica peligrosa-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos molesta-Debiste decirnos!

-Es que…es inofensiva-dijo la pelinegra apretando a Nicona contra su pecho-Sera mejor que nos vayamos…Nicona, debemos encontrar a tus dueños-sonrió Tomoyo nerviosa

-Pu! Pupupupupupu!-exclamo la criatura provocando que el cristal en su frente comenzara a brillar

-Ah!!!-grito Emi ganándose la atención de todos mientras Tomoyo tapaba rápidamente la frente de la criatura y huía del lugar-Enserio son hechiceros y eso? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!... Pero miren la hora! Nosotras nos retiramos, chao Kinomoto, siento lo del pastel, espero nos invites de nuevo…con permiso señor Kinomoto, chicos y…

-Touya Kinomoto-se presento el pelinegro

-Si…Emi Luna Ann von Dei Heiguer, un gusto conocerle…nos vemos-sonrió Emi saliendo de la sala apresurada

-Oye Von Dei Heiguer! Espera!-exclamo Shaoran intentando ir tras ella-Daidouji también huyo?…

-Espera Shaoran…-dijo Eriol deteniéndolo

-Pero Eriol! Esa criatura de seguro tiene que ver con los monstruos que nos han estado atacando!-dijo el castaño exaltado

-Si me permite joven Li-dijo el padre de Sakura sonriendo-Creo que…si Tomoyo y su amiga dicen que es inofensiva no creo por qué no debamos creerles, estoy seguro de que si ellas supieran algo no dudarían en decírselos, Tomoyo es consciente que en asuntos mágicos son su mejor opción…

-El tiene razón mocoso…como sabes si no es un conejo mutado o algo así, que no ves la televisión?-se burlo Touya

-…ellas…se veían muy nerviosas…-dijo Aaric dándole un sorbo a su te

-El tiene razón-dijo Eriol serio-Igual esta tarde… cuando le preguntamos a Emi sobre las espadas…no supo contestarnos y no creo que usen armas como esa sin saber la técnica que estudian…

-….Ya es tarde…mañana tendremos que acorralarlas en la escuela-dijo Aaric mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana aun sin cambiar su expresión neutral-Solo espero que Von Dei Heiguer no siga mintiendo-murmuro para si mismo

-…Aaric kun…deberías intentar usar otros gestos…enserio me causas miedo-dijo Sakura nerviosa

* * *

-De seguro mañana nos van a preguntar-dijo Emi dejándose caer en la cama de Tomoyo

-…pero mañana no iremos a la escuela…

-Qué?!!!!-exclamo la castaña poniéndose de pie de un salto-Quien eres tú y que le hiciste a Tomoyo!?

-Piénsalo un segundo…seguramente mañana nos trataran de acorralar para que les digamos todo y eso es lo que queremos evitar

-Pero en que cambia? Nos preguntaran igual cuando vayamos pasado mañana

-Si…pero ya habremos encontrado al dueño de Nicona para entonces-dijo Tomoyo con gesto malicioso-Y se a quien le quedaría excelente el papel…

-Perfecto! Y podríamos buscar a uno de los genios en el transcurso, Tomoyo eres brillante!

-Oh lo sé, lo sé…-sonrió-ve preparando todo, llamare a mamá y le inventare algo

-Si señora!

Mientras una divertida Nicona saltaba sobre la enorme cama de Tomoyo esta se encontraba comentándole a su mamá sobre lo mal que se sentían debido a las presiones de la escuela, la señora Daidouji preocupada insistió en que descansaran, hubo algunas contrariedades pues la madre quería enviar a un medico a revisarlas o que las mucamas las mantuvieran vigiladas pero gracias a las ocurrencias de Emi quien llego con las dos mochilas obtuvieron la victoria.

-Si mamá…estaremos en mi habitación y pondremos el cerrojo…si, te quiero, adiós!

-Que bien que la sobrina de Mary se vaya a casar verdad?-rio Emi

-Sí, mi madre le tiene mucho aprecio a Mary por cuidarme cuando ella no está…les daremos el día libre mañana y así no habrá inconvenientes-suspiro Tomoyo

Y así lo hicieron, en cuanto la casa quedo completamente sola, ambas chicas desaparecieron junto a la bola de pelos blanca para reaparecer en la fuente donde encontraron el mineral escudo.

-Esto parece videojuego…solo podemos aparecer en los puntos "clave" donde ya hemos estado-dijo Emi avanzando detrás de Tomoyo

-Es verdad…pero en fin, Nicona, debes llevarnos al primer genio, contamos con poco tiempo así que confiamos en ti

-Pupu!-exclamo la criatura comenzando a saltar

Las chicas tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla, y lo hicieron por horas, por supuesto que hubo quejas, muchas por parte de Emi y algunas de parte de Tomoyo, pero aun así no tenían tiempo de detenerse por que Nicona tampoco lo hacía. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambas chicas cayeran exhaustas bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

-Nicona… esta…loca-dijo Emi recuperando el aliento

Se compartieron la botella de agua de Tomoyo, para luego mantenerse en silencio recuperando fuerzas… y tuvo que pasar un largo rato antes de que Nicona llegara frente a ellas.

-Maldito intento de conejo!-grito Emi comenzando a perseguirlo en círculos

-Emi…en vez de perder el tiempo intentando golpear a Nicona, por que no continuamos?

-De nuevo te han salvado las circunstancias…-dijo Emi con gesto sombrío a un temeroso Nicona con el ceño fruncido-Pero no siempre tendrás esa suerte…

Comenzaron a correr detrás de Nicona, no tenía mucha importancia después de todo tenían prisa, y esa noche tuvieron que pasarla a la orilla del mar al que habían logrado llegar, se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron que Nicona había aparecido una extraña casa lanzando un brillo por su frente, y Emi intento golpearla de nuevo cuando apareció comida a pesar de que ellas llevaban en sus mochilas, aun así cuando ambas chicas se hallaron dormidas la criatura se acomodó junto a la castaña quien entre sueños la abrazo ligeramente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la preparatoria Tomoeda los profesores sorprendidos ponían falta a ambas chicas, la mirada de Eriol se poso sobre el asiento vacío frente a él, mientras que el rubio miraba de reojo el asiento junto a él. Tuvieron que esperar hasta el descanso para reunirse en el patio.

-…Que haremos ahora?-dijo Shaoran cruzado de brazos

-Esto solo aumenta las sospechas-dijo Eriol serio

-…pero…no comprendo…Tomoyo…no creo que sepa algo respecto a esos monstruos-Sakura estaba realmente confundida

No era la única, aquellos que fueron amigos de Tomoyo Daidouji jamás la habían encontrado compatible con la palabra magia, sin embargo esos días habían notado como ella al igual que su nueva amiga se habían ido transformado sin ninguna razón aparente. Habían dejado de ser las gordas ñoñas para convertirse en unas chicas hermosas e inteligentes pero muy misteriosas.

Sakura había visto las fotos de su infancia la noche anterior, recordó con nostalgia la amistad que había mantenido con la pelinegra y también las razones por las que había dejado de hablarle, y comenzó sentirse culpable….ella había notado cuando Tomoyo comenzó a cambiar su forma de ser y no hizo ni quiso hacer nada por ella. Se sintió tan querida e importante, fue cegada por la popularidad.

Por otro lado Shaoran también había pasado la noche recordando aquellos días en que Tomoyo le había brindado su ayuda para decirle a Sakura sus sentimientos, ella siempre estuvo con ellos cuando capturaron y cambiaron las cartas, no dudaba que aun tuviera los videos de sus aventuras, y la culpa también comenzó a hacerse presente.

Eriol, el era el más agobiado de todos, al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow siempre se había creído más maduro que todos…cuando había vuelto a Japón noto inmediatamente el estado de la chica y no dudo en intentar ayudarla…pero, termino dejándose llevar por su conciencia de adolecente y pronto la vio con esos ojos, no había dudado en ignorarla como lo habían hecho los demás, no imaginaba como había hecho sentir a la pobre de Tomoyo…se sentía menos que basura…cuando niños llego a sentir un cariño especial hacia ella, siempre le había gustado observarla cuando grababa a Sakura, ella siempre supo dar su apoyo para ayudar a sus amigos…y ellos no fueron en su auxilio cuando los necesito…

Aaric también se encontraba reflexionando, comenzó a pensar cuando noto la expresión culpable en el rostro de sus amigos… realmente el no podía sentirse culpable sobre Tomoyo, el no la conocía y solo se había dejado guiar por lo que ellos le habían dicho de ella, para él, cualquiera que no formara parte de su círculo era nada, y aunque conocía a Emi…cerró los ojos recordando cuando le contaron que lo "amaba" y sonrió con ligereza, realmente a él también le había gustado la manera inocente y curiosa en que ella veía el mundo y la vida, y había pensado seriamente en pedirle que salieran, pero antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera las amigas de ella le habían contado de lo que era capaz y de cómo actuaba la fachada que daba al mundo además de unas cuantas cosas que sabían sobre su familia… por ello no había dudado en rechazarla como se merecía, pero en eso momentos…él había sido capaz de acercarse más a la chica, había presenciado su carácter explosivo, su timidez e inseguridad…su manera de ver el mundo… y no encajaba….

-…Dios…me he comportado horrible con Tomoyo-dijo Sakura ahogando un sollozo-Que clase de amiga…no…ni siquiera merezco decir que lo fui alguna vez…

-Creo que…ninguno de nosotros-dijo Shaoran abrazándola

-…Debo disculparme con ella…-murmuro Eriol

-Iré a su casa…-dijo Sakura limpiando sus lagrimas-Esta misma tarde…hablare con ella…Tomoyo…ella me entenderá! Lo sé…

-Iré contigo!-afirmo Eriol rápidamente

-...Por que si Daidouji es tan especial…se les ocurre hacer esto hasta este momento-dijo Aaric recargándose contra la pared del edificio mirándolos aun sin cambiar su expresión neutral

-Por qué…-intento decir Sakura

-…somos malos amigos-murmuro Shaoran

* * *

-…Insinúas que tenemos que buscar debajo del mar?-dijo Emi con una mano a manera de visor viendo el horizonte

-Pupu!-afirmó Nicona

-Tenemos un hechizo para eso?-dijo Tomoyo con una mano en su barbilla reflexionando

A modo de respuesta Nicona lanzo otro rayo por el cristal de su frente apareciendo un extraño plato con alas, luego de que la criatura saltara sobre él las chicas la siguieron dudosas, gritando cuando se elevaron y volaron sobre al agua, un extraño cristal rodeo el plato dándole forma de huevo justo antes de sumergirse en el agua.

Ambas chicas miraban y señalaban emocionadas los extraños peces que veían pasar, se abrazaban asustadas cuando enormes seres con colmillos pasaban sus ojos sobre ellas, cuando Nicona comenzó a dar saltitos señalando hacia una dirección el grito de emoción resonó mientras ambas chicas se unían su felicidad al notar cómo se acercaban a un raro templo.

-Seguramente es el genio del agua, me pregunto cómo será-dijo Emi saliendo del extraño plato

-Mira, aquella puerta…-señalo Tomoyo

La puerta se abrió y ellas no dudaron en correr hacia la habitación, admiraron la enorme pintura de un dragón azul, los ojos de este brillaron asustándolas.

-_Ustedes deben ser las nuevas guerreras mágicas_-se escucho una voz de eco-_No era necesario que vinieran aquí…_

-A que te refieres con eso?!-dijo Emi resaltando su exaltación y sorpresa

-_…Nosotros aun mantenemos un lazo con las antiguas guerreas mágicas…Hemos sido testigos de su esfuerzo y su gran fuerza de voluntad…_

-Pero…

-_Ustedes ya nos tienen a mí y a los genios del viento y el fuego de su lado…solo deben llamarnos cuando nos necesiten…las antiguas guerreras les dirán como…_

-Debemos buscar a otros genios entonces?-dijo Tomoyo dudosa

-_…Así es… existen otros genios mas __allá__ de este mundo…es a ellos a quienes deben buscar__…se les conoce como los guardianes…ellos protegen la entrada de otros mundo__s__ a Céfiro, ya deben estar conscientes de sus movimientos…_

-…entonces…volvamos al castillo-suspiro Tomoyo agobiada

-Las llevare…-dijo el dragón aumentando el brillo de sus ojos y en un instante las chicas se hallaron en uno de los jardines del castillo

-Gracias! –gritaron ambas al aire

-Vamos...

* * *

-Parece que no hay nadie…

-Imposible! Tomoyo tiene un ejército de mucamas y cuando no hay nadie ella…

-…iba a tu casa?-a completo Eriol

-S-si…

-Debe haber salido con Von Dei Heiguer-dijo Shaoran

-Es probable…aun así la llamare-dijo Sakura sacando su celular-…Esto…alguien sabe el numero de Tomoyo? Lo olvide-todos negaron-…Y ahora?

-…llamemos a Von Dei Heiguer-dijo Aaric mirando al cielo

-tienes su número?-el rubio asintió-…d-de verdad?

-Por que te sorprende?

-…es que…nos contaste que nunca le hablaste…

-…Fuimos… compañeros de laboratorio…por un semestre-dijo desviando la mirada-…y ella solía… llevar los materiales…

-Entonces tuviste mas trato con ella del que nos contaste eh?-dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-…No nos llevábamos muy bien…terminamos mal

-Terminaron?...es que acaso ustedes…?-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-…No-dijo Aaric seca y rotundamente acallando a la castaña

-Llámala entonces…-el rubio saco su celular

* * *

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-el grito resonó por el castillo alertando a los soldados y habitantes del mismo

-Que ocurre?!-exclamo al que reconocieron como Rafaga

-Rafaga-san…este hombre extraño intento llevarnos con el-señalo Tomoyo al hombre de cabello verde frente a ellas

-…Rafaga explícales quien soy por favor, se cerraron en que no debían hablar con extraños con colores de cabello extravagante o algo así-suspiro el hombre

-Paris!-Anais paso de ellos abrazando al hombre

-Anais! Tú fuiste la primera en decirnos que era malo hablar con extraños y más en céfiro-reclamo Emi aun detrás de Rafaga

-Tranquilas chicas, el no es ningún extraño-dijo Clef con seriedad

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-un nuevo grito hizo retumbar el castillo

-Señor extraño llévenos con usted!!-suplicaron ambas-Un extraño hombre de cabello Lila nos está hablando!

-Pero chicas, el es Clef-dijo Anais divertida

-El no es Clef!-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño

-Si! Clef tiene un cuerno raro en la frente y un báculo enooooorme-agrego Emi

Varias risitas comenzaron a oírse detrás del hombre al que criticaban, el resto de los conocidos de las chicas habían llegado y miraban con burla al hombre que mas venas de molestia no podía tener resaltadas…avanzo hacia las dramáticas guerreras mágicas y tomándolas a cada una por las orejas las llevo por el pasillo ignorando sus quejas…

-Ay! Clef fue solo una bromita note enojes-suplico Tomoyo

-Nunca te habíamos visto sin tu cuerno, tu báculo mi todas las joyas que sueles usar, no pudimos evitarlo-agrego la castaña con gesto de dolor

-Veremos si les dan ganas de hacer bromitas hacia mí luego del castigo que les pondré…

-Marina-san!! Sálvenos!!!-gritaron al ver a la peli azul saliendo de una de las habitaciones por la que pasaron

-CLEF!-el hombre soltó a las chicas asustado notando como ambas corrían hacia la mujer y sin que ella lo notara les sacaban la lengua

-Pero Marina… ellas…

-Ellas?-miro a la chicas quienes inmediatamente la miraron con gestos de suplica señalando sus orejas-Son solo una indefensas chicas y tu jalabas sus orejas como si fueran criminales!

-Pe…Pero yo

-Pero nada!-regaño la mujer-Vamos chicas, escuche que Paris volvió de Faren, es el rey de céfiro, por fin podrán conocerlo

-Ya lo vimos pero no hicimos las presentaciones-sonrió Tomoyo avanzando junto a la mujer al igual que su amiga

-Se veía que era un hombre muy…este…honorable?

-Jajaja cuando lo conocí creí que era algo estúpido pero es muy halagador, no se dejen engañar

Llegaron al comedor, se había convertido ya en su lugar de reunión y todos las esperaban ahí…

-Y Clef?-dijo Paris extrañado

-Le di su merecido por tratar mal a las chicas sin razón-dijo la mujer sentándose junto a las mencionadas- Bueno Paris, ya conociste a nuestras nuevas guerreras mágicas

-Si… una encuentro muy extraño debo decir…pero no estuvo tan mal considerando la belleza que vi-Anais jalo su ojera con fuerza-Que dije?

-Deja de hacerte el coqueto con las chicas-regaño la mujer

Las presentaciones se dieron y las risas cuando un deprimido Clef se unió a ellos, pero las chicas le subieron el ánimo comentándole lo del primer genio, animo que volviera a bajar cuando le explicaron la cuestión…

-Oh… olvidamos ese detalle-rio Lucy-Lexus…fue mi genio del fuego

-Windom mi genio del viento

-Ceres, el dragón que conocieron-sonrió Marina-Pueden invocarlos gritando sus nombres

-Entonces Nicona…donde están los otros genios?

-Pupupupupu…-dijo la criatura señalándolas a Tomoyo y a ella

-…-el silencio inundo el comedor

-…Nosotras…-murmuro Emi-…viniste con nosotras…

-En nuestro mundo?...están en nuestro mundo!-exclamo Tomoyo al ver que la criatura asentía-Ahora todo encaja!

-Arreglado ese asunto…Clef, vas a hacernos un favor

-Y por qué yo?

-Eres el único con pinta rara por aquí…si ven tu cuerno ellos creerán que Nicona es tu mascota-explico Emi

-Que tiene que ver mi cuerno…-dijo Clef receloso

-…Es que…es algo…

El cristal de la castaña brillo acallando la explicación de Tomoyo, con extrañeza notaron como el sonido de su celular comenzaba a escucharse, la pelinegra le indico que lo contestara aun cuando el numero era desconocido para la chica.

-Hola?

-…donde estas?-escucho la voz cortante de Aaric por lo que frunció el ceño

-Y por que debería decirte?

-…Me hablaste de tu…-dijo con lentitud

-Si…situaciones ajenas a mi me han hecho notar que no debería hablarte de usted si no eres nada relevante…que se te ofrece?

-…Buscamos a Daidouji…

-Para qué?

-Los chicos quieren hablar con ella…

-…Tomoyo-dijo la castaña mirando a la chica-Kinomoto, Li y Hiraguizawa quieren hablar contigo…

-…Mañana, ahora estoy ocupada

-Escuchaste?-dijo al teléfono

-…Si…donde están?

-…Que insistencia-bufo Emi con molestia-…Estamos hablando con el dueño de Nicona

-Tiene dueño?

-Sip! El hombre es algo exentrico…mando a que le implantaran la gema por qué a él le gusta colgarse joyas en la frente-rio Emi provocando varias risas a su alrededor

-Hay más personas ahí…

-Obviamente…

-…Entonces…mañana las veremos en la escuela?

-Que no escuchaste a Tomoyo?

-…Y en coro

-Sí… y en coro

-Algún día soltaras esa cosa?!-exclamo Clef fastidiado

-…Quien era ese?

-Alguien…debo colgar, hasta mañana!

-Por qué tanta conversación con Eastwood?-dijo Tomoyo confundida

-No lo sé, me limitaba a contestar sus preguntas, lo raro fue que él quisiera alargarla…

* * *

-Que te dijo?-pregunto Sakura al verlo bajar el teléfono

-…Nos verán mañana

-Y que mas?... hablaste más de lo que has llegado a hablar en un día con una chica, si no te conociera creería que no querías que te colgara-dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-…Están con el dueño de la cosa que se comió el pastel en casa de Kinomoto-explico desviando la mirada-Parece ser que…el tipo es algo exentrico, tiene un gusto por las joyas en la frente y se la implanto…

-…Debe ser un tipo de lo más peculiar-el rubio asintió-Y que mas?

-Es todo

-Oh vamos…hasta frunciste el ceño cuando le preguntaste con quien estaba-rio Eriol con burla-Tu nunca cambias de gesto…no me digas que te gusta Emi-chan?

-…Por que le dices Emi-chan?

-Te molesta que lo haga?

-No

-Pues…Emi-chan, Emi-chan, Emi-chan

-…Vámonos…mañana le puedes declarar tu amor a Daidouji-dijo el rubio provocando el sonrojo de Eriol

-…Mas bien tu a Emi-chan

-Parece que ya encontraron con que molestarse mutuamente-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-…Que infantiles-dijo Shaoran riendo- Pero…Parece que obtendré mi venganza…

-Que venganza?

-Mañana lo veras… y me divertiré mucho…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno espero que las dudas hayan quedado claras y las apariciones faltantes hayan gustado XD a partir del próximo capítulo empezaran a haber acercamientos entre las parejas que aun no son pareja! ¬¬ Las torturas y momentos difíciles serán ahora para ellos cuando ellas se pongan difíciles…

Agradecimientos por los reviews:

STARMOON.-Sip! No cabe duda ke aunque la venganza mate y envenene el alma… se siente tan bien XD …no te kreas ya veras que cada quien se llevara su merecido aquí, gracias por estar al pendiente de fic y espero te guste este capi tanto como los anteriores

Bombon Asesino.-tienes razón, la vdd es ke con ello yo también me animo a hacer ejercicio para ser tan buena como ellas, ke viva el mundo de los fics! Nos sirve para perdernos en la fantasía y olvidar los problemas reales aunque sea por un momento XD

megan.-jajaj si! No lo había notado pero tienes razón! Va con la canción y quizás la use en algún capi XD gracias por el dato y bueno también intente contestar tu pregunta en este capi, espero vayan kedandome bien este y los demás capítulos XD

colibri.-Sehh Paris keda con Anais obviamente si me encanta su pareja! El primer romance de la serie de las guerreras mágicas o prometo poner mas interacciones con los de céfiro!

tomoyo-eriol-4ever.-ajap esas son las parejas pero el romance se ira dando entre los capítulos al igual que las peleeas y ojala te gusten XD

darthmocy.-sip! Ellos sufrirán! Jajajajajaja ¬¬ bueno me paso… no mucho…pero claro ke habrá romance ya lo iras notando con el pasar de los capis!

LMUndine.-Hola! Es el primer review ke me dejas y si… XD sip se ke es raro pero asi se desenvuelve el fic , con forme pase iras notando el Tomoyo/Eriol y kien es el malo del cuento ojala te guste este capi también!


	5. Somos las guerreras Magicas!

Capitulo 5

Somos las Guerreras Mágicas!!

* * *

-Buenos días jóvenes-saludo el profesor entrando al salón

-Buenos días profesor!-contesto el alumnado poniéndose de pie

-Pueden sentarse….

-Esto…Profesor…

-Ah, Pasen Señoritas-sonrió el profesor a las chicas en la puerta

-Gracias!-sonrió una castaña acomodando su larga y brillante cabellera lacia que rosaba su cintura antes de entrar seguida de una pelinegra de larga y ondulada melena negra rosando el largo de su falda

Las miradas de la sección masculina se abrieron con sorpresa analizando en cámara lenta el avance de las chicas, su perfecta figura balanceándose ante su caminar, los roces del uniforme en sus alucinantes curvas, sus delicados y hermosos rostros acentuados con un poco maquillaje, sus chispeantes miradas… ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? Era una de las preguntas que se hacían entre cuchicheos.

-…Buenas Eastwood- sonrió la castaña sentándose junto al sorprendido chico-Vaya es la primera vez que veo una expresión diferente en tu rostro…

-Emi!...dime que trajiste el proyecto-dijo la pelinegra con gesto preocupado acomodándose frente a un pasmado Eriol mientras revisaba su mochila con gesto impaciente-Olvídalo… ya lo encontré-suspiro mostrándole las hojas

-Un poco mas y te mato…-suspiro la castaña viéndola alejarse para entregárselo al profesor

-…V-Vo-Von Dei Heiguer?-murmuro Aaric sin despegar su vista de la chica que acomodaba su escritorio para sentarse

-Si?-sonrió la chica dirigiendo su vista hacia el

-…No…nada…-desvió el la mirada rápidamente

La clase comenzó sin más interrupciones, las nuevas atracciones mantuvieron a gran parte del salón distraído, más aun cuando eran seleccionadas para contestar problemas en el pizarrón. Ni hablar de Eriol que cada que Tomoyo movía su cabeza se encontraba oliendo el perfume que se desprendía de su cabello el cual a veces caía sobre la paleta de su asiento cuando ella giraba su cabeza hacia la castaña para hacerle gestos que no entendía, la ganancia es que se ganaba una sonrisa cuando lo retiraba para alejarlo de él antes de que pudiera tocarlo y esa era la parte que le desagradaba pues se moría por experimentar la suavidad del cabello entre sus manos. Por otro lado la castaña se divertía haciéndole gestos a la chica, habían inventado una manera de comunicarse por medio de ellos para desesperar a Clef e intercambiar información sin que todos a su alrededor les entendiera e interfirieran con preguntas tontas como "de que hablan?"

-De que hablan?-la chica giro su vista hacia el rubio junto a ella

-…Cosas de chicas

-No es necesario comunicarse por un idioma inventado si solo son cosas de chicas-frunció el ceño

-OH!...ese es un gran argumento Eastwood-kun…debí pensarlo antes…por que alguien inventaría un idioma secreto para hablar cosas sin importancia?-dijo con una acento infantil-…Tal vez para ver a cuantos "inteligentes" se les ocurre preguntarme lo mismo

-No es necesaria la hostilidad

-No soy hostil…son un ángel caído del cielo, la chica más amable, me encanta explicarles los porqués de mis asuntos a completos desconocidos-continuo ella sonriendo con ligereza

-…-el chico se giro hacia Eriol gruñendo-y como te va a ti?

-Eh?...-el hombre miraba ensimismado la espalda de la chica frente a el

-Eriol…los amigos se apoyan!-murmuro tocándolo por el hombro-y te estoy hablando!

-No es una belleza?-suspiro Eriol

-…Si-miro de reojo a la castaña que contestaba con velocidad lo que tenían de tarea-Pero eso no implica que sean…que debamos…Eriol!! Yo no puedo pensar así de ella…

-…Emi-chan?...Insinúas que te gusta?-la burla inundo sus ojos cuando por fin se giro hacia el

-NO!-grito molesto

-Pasa algo chicos?-la mirada amatista estaba sobre ellos

-To-To-Tomoyo…desde cuándo?-dijo Eriol nervioso

-Eastwood grito y…

-No pasa nada Daidouji-suspiro Aaric-…Hablamos de…Chicas-miro de nuevo a la castaña junto a él notando con sorpresa que también los miraba

-Sí, chicas lindas e inteligentes-agrego Eriol sonriendo

Qué?...Es que todos los hombres piensan así? Emi y Tomoyo se miraron confundidas y molestas para luego volver la atención a las tareas que necesitaban terminar... ¿No eres nerd si eres bonita?... ¿No son acaso todas las chicas bonitas¿Cual es el distintivo que las hace feas¿Es el peso?...Aun la persona que dice no ser superficial no lo es del todo¿acaso todo el mundo es así¿Enserio es posible llegar a darle toda tu confianza a alguien sin miedo a que te llegue a traicionar?... ¿Realmente existe eso llamado amistad¿Cómo puedes saberlo…quien te enseña a ser un buen amigo?….¿Quien te enseña a ser…una buena persona?... por que sabes que son preguntas que solo tú mismo te puedes contestar y aun así te lo preguntas, es estúpido…

Sin que la castaña lo notara…al darse aviso de que el profesor de esa hora no llegaría, varias personas habían rodeado a su amiga pelinegra quien los miraba con gesto confuso.

-Los puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo regresando su vista al cuaderno sobre su escritorio

-Tomoyo…veníamos a…pedirte una sincera y gran disculpa-dijo Eriol con gesto abatido

-Nos portamos muy mal contigo y…perdóname Tomoyo no se cómo pude decir que alguna vez fui tu mejor amiga-dijo Sakura con la mirada cristalizada

-…Bueno…no es necesario que llores Sakura-dijo Tomoyo sin saber que hacer o decir-Esto…me sentí muy mal en ese entonces digo…tu no…

-Se sincera Tomoyo…estamos listos para que nos digas lo que quieras-dijo Shaoran con seriedad

-No pienso hacer nada contra ustedes-dijo la chica sorprendiéndolos-Es cierto que fui la perjudicada en todo pero fue mi culpa en cierto modo…y no pienso volver a caer en eso

-Nos perdonas entonces?-dijo Sakura suplicante

-Sakura…no los odio…hablando claramente…justo ahora no me interesan en absoluto-de nuevo todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras se ponía de pie cruzándose de brazos-…Se podría decir que hace tiempo los perdone, si no lo hacía solo me torturaría a mi misma… y ustedes no merecían esa satisfacción

-De verdad?! Oh Tomoyo gracias!-la sollozante ojiverde saltando hacia sus brazos tomándola desprevenida

-…Como sea…Emi es mi amiga ahora y…no permitiere que la traten mal además…

-No te preocupes por eso-la interrumpió el castaño-No tenemos nada contra Von Dei Heiguer

El rubio se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, no tenía derecho ni obligación de participar en ella, su vista se había mantenido sobre la castaña que veía su cuaderno con el ceño fruncido…no entendía la razón pues hacía rato que había terminado su tarea….esa chica…se estaba metiendo en su cabeza tan rápidamente…tenia que…sacarla

-…Von Dei Heiguer!

-…Que…? Qué ocurre?-dijo la chica desenfocando su concentración sobre sus pensamientos

-Ven…Daidouji te llama-señalo Aaric hacia la otra esquina del salón donde Tomoyo abrazaba a una sollozante Sakura, la chica no dudo en acercarse rápidamente a ver qué les ocurría

-…Ocurre algo malo?-dijo Emi preocupada llegando junto a las chicas-…Kinomoto…te sientes bien?

-Todo está bien Emi…-sonrió Tomoyo

-También…debería disculparme…contigo Von Dei Heiguer-chan-dijo Sakura con ligeros hipidos-…E sido muy superficial…he sido horrible!

-…Eh?...No te preocupes Kinomoto, no llegamos a intercambiar muchas palabras, a mi no debes pedirme disculpas-dijo Emi negando contrariada-…No te sientas mal, hasta donde te conozco eres una buena persona, algo influenciable bueno mas bien diría demasiado ingenua e influenciable o quizás demasiado egocéntrica e influenciable? Dejémoslo en…que eres muy soñadora y te llenan rápido el ojo y el ego en el sentido "superficial" eres muy llorona y exagerada aunque al final siempre logras lo que según tu no podías ay! Y eso es desesperante!-dijo provocando una gota en la frente de todos-…al final una buena persona-señalaba recordando los videos que había visto en casa de Tomoyo provocando una risita nerviosa en la castaña- Tomoyo me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti y también las he visto, eran niñas claro…pero sería interesante conocer a la "adolescente"…si _Sakura_?-sonrió guiñándole el ojo

-…Gracias…Emi-chan-sonrió Sakura tomando la mano de la castaña y uniéndola al abrazo que aun sostenía con la pelinegra

-Pero aun me debes ese pastel de chocolate eh?!

-Emi!-regaño Tomoyo

-Qué?...Sakura ya me dijo que no es ninguna terrorista del chocolate-dijo la castaña provocando la risa de la ojiverde-Además estoy de buen humor hoy!

-No la regañes Tomoyo, yo misma les preparare un delicioso pastel de chocolate y lo comeremos juntas…mañana les parece bien?

-…Mañana?...Es que no podemos Sakura-dijo Tomoyo suspirando

-…Ah!!! Por que la vida se empeña en alejarme del chocolate…juro que me tirare por la ventana si no…-una barra de chocolate apareció frente a sus ojos-Para mí?-murmuro girando su vista al rubio que la extendía quien asintió desviando la mirada-…Gracias

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no molestaras después-dijo Tomoyo suspirando mientras la chica degustaba el chocolate

-Que mala eres…-murmuro Emi haciendo un gracioso puchero

-jeje…tienes chocolate por toda la boca-señalo la pelinegra sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo en su falda para extendérselo-Pareces una adorable niñita

-Y tu pareces mi…-la chica desvió la vista mientras se limpiaba el chocolate-…el profesor no vendrá?

-Al parecer no-dijo Shaoran al notar que la chica quería cambiar la conversación

-…Mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años…-dijo Sakura con la mirada fija en la chica

-…oh…lo siento…-dijo Emi viéndola de reojo

-La tuya…?

-No te ofendas Sakura…-dijo Emi frunciendo el ceño-Pero aun no confió en ti-agrego dándole la espalda para luego salir del aula

-…lo siento Sakura…Emi…le han pasado muchas cosas y…le cuesta confiar en las personas-dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de la chica en señal de apoyo

-No te preocupes… sé que me ganare su confianza…por que yo ya confió en ella

-…No deberías hacerlo…-dijo Tomoyo soltando su mano y poniendo gesto serio para sorpresa de los chicos-…Nadie debería…la confianza es algo que se gana con mucho esfuerzo, pero se pierde con mucha facilidad…quizás ese fue siempre tu problema, no todas las personas merecen o comprenden el significado de esa palabra

-Tomoyo…-murmuro Sakura sorprendida

-…iré con ella…nos vemos después -sonrió la pelinegra tomando el camino por que había desaparecido la castaña

-Que sabes sobre eso Aaric?-dijo Eriol con seriedad

-…No se-dijo el rubio metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos con gesto indiferente-…ya te he dicho que no se mucho de ella…

-Tomoyo…no es como yo creí que era-dijo Sakura seria-Ah cambiado…ella tampoco confía en mi

* * *

-Bueno jóvenes…alguien tiene alguna propuesta para la presentación? El director quiere ponernos a prueba para ver si mantiene el club de música-dijo la profesor sorprendiendo a los chicos

-Presentación?!-exclamo Emi sonrojada-Olvídelo! Yo no canto en público!

-Vamos, vamos Emi-chan, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, eres bonita al igual que tu voz, a los maestros les encantara escucharte, seguro que las adoraran-sonrió la profesora complacida- Decídanlo mientras voy a la sala de maestros por mi portafolio…

-…Vamos Emi, se que la regadera estará orgullosa de ti-dijo Tomoyo burlona

-oh cállate-bufo Emi girando su vista indignada

Tomoyo encendió la grabadora dejando escuchar una extraña pista, Emi la miro sorprendida y luego de una ligera risita y siguiendo el ritmo, la castaña comenzó a cantar divertida bailando con la pelinegra siguiéndola y coreando la canción. (Lunarian –Seto no Hanayome)

Go!... Go…! Go!... one, two… one two three go!!!

uchuu no hate kara yatte kimashita-! (L.u.n.a.r.i.a.n)

okiraku gokuraku MIRAKURU SU-PA- GA-RU (L.u.n.a.r.i.a.n)

sore ha kiseki no Lunarian sore ha muteki no Lunarian

Las chicas bailaban divertidas ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos, Emi siguiendo la canción era en ese momento Luna Ann, se subió al improvisando de escenario el escritorio de la profesora tomando una escoba como micrófono.

anata ni tsutae ni yatte kimaSTAR ! (L.u.n.a.r.i.a.n)

sui kin chi ka moku do ten kai soku- ! (L.u.n.a.r.i.a.n)

sore ha kiseki no Lunarian sore ha muteki no Lunarian

shinjiru? shinjinai? ha

kitto kimi shidai dayo

DON DON! yume mite KYUNKYUN! tokimeko- !

ENAJII chuunyuu five four three two one take off !!!

Justo en el momento en que Tomoyo subió junto a ella para unirse a su canto y a su baile, la profesora entro al salón seguida del director, varios alumnos y profesores quienes se sorprendieron mucho ante la escena.

GO GO tsuki ha itsudemo

GO GO kimi wo matteru

dakara shinjite issho ni take off !!

GO GO nerai wo tsukete

GO GO negai wo kakete

yume no ROKETTO tobasou

one two three JUMP !! one two three JUMP !!

Otome no HA-TO ha maru de KURE-TA- ? (L.u.n.a.r.i.a.n)

kizutsuku tabi ni tsuyoku natte kureta ! (L.u.n.a.r.i.a.n)

datte kiseki no Lunarian datte muteki no Lunarian

Ninguna de las chicas había notado el público que comenzaba a formarse para escucharlas, estaban ensimismadas disfrutando la canción, del otro lado la profesora de música asentía emocionada ante lo que el sonriente director le decía, los alumnos bailaban siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, varios clubes deportivos habían detenido sus entrenamientos cuando la voz se corrió por la escuela, todos iban hacia donde provenía la música apresurados.

anata to watashi no kyori

ima ha dore kurai kana ?

CHANCE CHANCE chikadzuke DOKIDOKI mochitsuke

genki chuunyuu five four three two one… take off!!

GO GO uchuu ha kyou mo

GO GO minna wo miteru

dakara shinjite issho ni… take off !!

GO GO kakugo kimetara

GO GO maru de mujuuryoku

koi no ROKETTO tobashite

one two three JUMP!!

Go!

Go!

Go! One, two… one two three go!!

Era como si estuvieran solas en la habitación de Tomoyo jugando con su karaoke era lo que solían hacer para divertirse o cuando para hacer enojar a Clef cantaban interrumpiendo sus explicaciones, bailaban y cantaban juntas sorprendiendo aun a sus compañeros de banda quienes habían terminado en primera fila siendo empujados por los que iban llegando, no creían que las chicas no notaran el publico que las observaba o los gritos que las animaban a seguir.

Take off!

GO GO tsuki ha itsudemo

GO GO kimi wo matteru

dakara shinjite issho ni… take off !!

GO GO nerai wo tsukete

GO GO negai wo kakete

yume no ROKETTO tobasou

One two three JUMP !! One two three JUMP !!

One two three JUMP !! One two three JUMP !!

JUMP! woo...JUMP!!

Los aplausos, chiflidos y victores tomaron desprevenidas a las chicas quien había bajado de un salto del "escenario" justo al final de la canción, inmediatamente después se vieron rodeadas por muchas personas, porristas que preguntaban sobre el baile, chicos que les pedían citas, chicas haciendo preguntas indiscretas, felicitaciones y de mas.

-Mis felicitaciones señoritas, tenía mis dudas sobre enviarlas al concurso de bandas que se dará a principio de año pero creo que merecen ese honor-sonrió el director abriéndose paso entre los alumnos

-Un concurso?!!!-grito Emi espantada para luego desmayarse

-Emi!!

-Ya la tengo-sonrió un pelinegro reconocido como Ken Seyru el baterista de la banda- La llevare a la enfermería…

-Iré contigo!-el chico asintió e inmediatamente el director les abrió camino para salir del salón seguidos por el resto de la banda y Sakura que los alcanzo

La enfermera los atendió rápidamente por orden del director, un algodón con algo de alcohol fue suficiente para reanimar a la chica.

-…No Clef…aleja tu cuerno de mi…-murmuro confundiendo a las personas que la miraban y causando la risa de Tomoyo

-Quien es ese?-cuestiono Aaric a la pelinegra

-…El dueño de Nicona-explico Tomoyo

-Ah!!!-grito Emi saltando de los brazos del pelinegro-…Donde estoy? Por que todos me miran así?...Tomoyo! protégeme!-exclamo abrazándose a la chica quien solo sonrió con ligereza

-…enserio…tu faceta de niñita es adorable-le murmuro al oído consiguiendo que la mirada con el ceño fruncido para luego soltarla

-Me alegra que este bien Señorita Von Dei Heiguer, me retiro, debo inscribirlos aun…

-De que habla?-dijo Emi viendo al hombre salir de la enfermería

-Del concurso…-dijo Eriol tranquilamente

-Ah eso…-sonrió Emi-…concurso…-asintió con firmeza-…espera…un concurso?-el chico asintió sonriente-Ósea…jueces…miles de personas… y todo eso?

-Si! Exacto! Comprendes muy bien el concepto Emi-chan-rio Eriol

-Emi!!-grito Tomoyo al ver que de nuevo se desvanecía

-Queda claro que no le agrado la idea-dijo Shaoran con una goa enorme en su frente viendo como Ken la recostaba en una de las camas

-Lo siento chicos, debo irme, los veo mañana en los ensayos-declaro Ken dirigiéndose a la salida-Cuídenla y procuren no mencionar el concurso…

-Tendrá que superarlo-bufo Tomoyo avanzando hacia la cama-Emi!! A tu izquierda! Defiende!!

-Izquierda, si!-exclamó la castaña para dar un salto y caer de la cama-Ahhhhhh!!!!

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-estallo Tomoyo sujetando su estomago

-Por que te divierte torturarme?! Mala!-dijo Emi reincorporándose sujetando su adolorida retaguardia mientras le sacaba la lengua a la pelinegra que había caído sobre la cama entre carcajadas-…Ya Tomoyo! Recuerda que tenemos asuntos… y es tarde!

-Si…si…ah! Ya me calme-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-Vamos…

-Pero chicas…que hay del…concurso-dijo Shaoran con cuidado

-Eso lo arreglaremos mañana en coro-dijo Tomoyo jalando la oreja de la castaña para evitar que se desmayara-Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer

-Hay, Hay! Ya, me duele, me duele!-se quejo la castaña siendo llevada por los pasillos de la oreja

-Es una extraña forma de querer a alguien-dijo Shaoran sonriendo-Son graciosas

-Sí, ya quiero que me tengan esa confianza-dijo Sakura emocionada

-Quieres que Tomoyo te jale la oreja de esa manera?-rio Eriol

-…desde cuando es Tomoyo?-dijo Aaric levantando una ceja

-Eriol… tienes todo mi apoyo cuando decidas decirle lo que sientes-rio Shaoran con burla al ver el sonrojo del chico

* * *

-Segura de que es por aquí Nicona?-dijo Emi viendo alrededor temerosa

Había oscurecido y ambas chicas se encontraban casi en las afueras de la cuidad luego de haber seguido a Nicona, Tomoyo no había soltado la cámara en todo el camino grabándose a sí misma y a la chica quienes llevaban unos interesantes vestidos creados por ella.

Tomoyo llevaba un brillante vestido tan blanco como la nieve, era estraple y se pegaba desde su pecho hasta su cadera de donde caía con ligereza sobre un short que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo, las botas eran cortas y solo llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo y un largo guante se extendía en por su brazo izquierdo.

Emi llevaba un ajustado traje negro, también era estraple, un cinturón de hebilla plateada se amoldaba a su cintura, la finalización del traje era un short un poco más corto que el de su compañera pero por su espalda caía una especie de capa que se extendía desde la altura del cinturón hasta rozar su tobillo, de calzado llevaba también unas botas pero por debajo de la rodilla y un corto guante en su mano derecha.

Por obviedad comprenderemos que sobre los trajes iban las armaduras y en la mano contraria al guante, su cristal activado en caso de algún ataque, caminaron otro tramo hasta que se encontraron en la carretera, el letrero "usted está saliendo de Tomoeda" detuvo su avanzar pues Nicona lo señalaba con insistencia.

-Aquí?-la criatura asintió-Nicona…a menos que el cartel sea el templo…opino que te perdiste-la criatura negó volviendo a señalar el cartel

Tomoyo enfoco la cámara con el cartel mientras Emi lo analizaba pasando sus manos por el por si su cristal activaba alguna entrada mágica o algo parecido, un chillido de Nicona cambio rápidamente el ángulo de la cámara, extraños monstruos habían rodeado el perímetro por lo que Nicona había huido para esconderse tras unas rocas, inmediatamente Emi saco su espada, Tomoyo corrió sin alejar la lente de la chica quien cortaba a los monstruos dando graciables piruetas para evitar sus ataques, había pasado tres horas entrenando a Nicona para que sujetara la cámara como se debía, sonrió al ver como la criatura tomaba la cámara y saltaba hacia la roca más alta dando la señal de que estaba lista.

Tomoyo fue la siguiente en lanzarse al ataque, dándole una patada en el rostro a uno de los monstruos, Emi llamo su atención gritándole que mirara hacia una dirección, Sakura y los chicos se acercaban volando junto a sus guardianes…ya esperaban algo así…Por ello Tomoyo había alaciado su cabello y Emi llevaba unos perfectos bucles, se colocaron los antifaces contrarios a sus atuendos Tomoyo lo llevaba negro y Emi blanco.

Nicona enfoco la cámara sobre los que descendían, sus expresiones de sorpresa al encontrar a unas desconocidas destruyendo facilidad a los monstruos que ellos con dificultad lograban dañar.

-Quienes son ustedes?!-pregunto Sakura sorprendida una vez que las desconocidas derrotaron al último monstruo

-…Somos las protectoras de los inocentes-dijo la castaña elevando el brazo derecho al cielo

-Somos quienes defienden la paz en este mundo-agrego la pelinegra extendiendo el brazo izquierdo hacia adelante

-Somos las guerreras mágicas!!-exclamaron ambas girando grácilmente para intercambiar de lugares y posiciones (El gran sayaman en baja escala XD)

-Soy luz y ella es oscuridad-sonrió la pelinegra-…Sentimos haberles dejado el trabajo pesado, pero nos encargaremos desde ahora…

-Ni hablar! Hemos defendido Tomoeda desde antes que ustedes llegaran-dijo Shaoran molesto

-Como quieran-bufo la llamada oscuridad cruzándose de brazos-…Luz, no bajes la guardia…-dijo señalando a los nuevos monstruos que aparecían tras la mencionada

-Calma lo tengo controlado-sonrió la pelinegra-…_Dragón de agua_

El agua apareció desde lo alto en forma de dragón llevándose a los nuevos monstruos que desaparecieron de un golpe.

-Excelente despliegue de voluntad Luz-festejo oscuridad

-_"Guerreras mágicas…."_-se escucho de eco- _"Están aquí en busca de mi poder…el mal de céfiro a extendido las fronteras…está ahora en su mundo…"_

-Somos consientes de ello-dijo Luz seria

-Así es…y defenderemos a este mundo!-agrego oscuridad con firmeza

-Con quien hablan…?-se cuestionaban los chicos tras ellas

-_"Alguien __ha__ bloqueado la entrada a mi templo…destruyan a __quién__ protege el sello…demuéstrenme su unión para ver si son dignas de portar mi poder"_

-Ya lo escuchaste-anuncio Luz

-…Si… llego la hora de divertirse-rio oscuridad dando un largo salto que dejo a los guardianes y a los chicos con la boca abierta- _Taladro oscuro__-_exclamó comenzando a caer girando a una gran velocidad creando una gran agujero donde antes estuvo el cartel

-Lo encontraste?!-grito Luz por el agujero recibiendo su eco como respuesta

Unos segundos después oscuridad salió rápidamente colocándose junto a luz e inmediatamente ambas tomaron posiciones de ataque, Emi con su espada y Tomoyo con su cristal notando que podrían ser descubiertas pues los chicos ya habían visto su arma.

Un enorme y deforme monstruo hecho de lava salió de agujero lanzando un fuerte alarido.

Luz y oscuridad se tomaron de las manos, invocando a los elementos que llevaban por nombres enfocaron todo su poder en aquel elemento que sería la perdición de aquel monstruo, pero algo interrumpió su concentración.

-Ataca agua!-exclamo Sakura y la carta tomo forma lanzándose contra el monstruo seguido de varios hechizos de hielo y agua cortesía de los otros hechiceros

Luz rompió la unión…corrió hacia ellos levantando un escudo de viento… y como ella previo aquellos ataques rebotaron al no tener la suficiente fuerza, pero no supuso el que el monstruo soplaría sobre ellos convirtiéndolos en llamaradas… el escudo de viendo no resistiría un ataque de fuego y oscuridad lo sabia…

-_Escudo de hielo_-exclamo colocándose justo frente al ataque el cual logro detener ganándose algunas quemaduras en el proceso

-Oscuridad!!-grito luz corriendo hacia ella-por qué hiciste eso?

-Tonta…el viento…aumenta el poder del fuego…-dijo la chica sujetándose el brazo con mayor numero de heridas-En que pensabas cuando rompiste la unión! Casi nos matas a todos!

-Iban a matarlos!-exclamó luz molesta señalando a los incrédulos hechiceros

-…Casi consigues que de verdad pasara-bufo oscuridad

-…lo siento…perdóname oscuridad…me asuste cuando vi que intervinieron…

-…Esta bien…es tu naturaleza, pero la próxima vez abstente de ser "buena"-rio-Pasemos a algo más complicado… _brisa sanadora__-_una ligera ventisca curo sus quemaduras y ambas chicas unieron de nuevo sus manos

-Ven en nuestra ayuda…_CERES_-gritaron ambas elevando las manos en las que portaban sus cristales

Un torrente de agua descendió del cielo tomando la forma de un enorme dragón azul, los cristales de las guerreras mágicas brillaban intensamente en color azul, el dragón se unió a ellas cuando sus ojos brillaron, el izquierdo en azul oscuro representando a la llamada oscuridad y el derecho en azul claro representando a la llamada luz.

-Ataca Ceres!! _Marea infinita__-_gritaron ambas chicas señalando con sus cristales la dirección hacia donde el dragón lanzo una enorme ola que envolvió a la criatura volviéndola polvo-Lo hicimos! Gracias Ceres!!

-_"P__ueden llamarme cuando me necesiten…mis queridas guerreras mágicas"_-dijo el dragón antes de desaparecer

-Esa cosa hablaba?!-grito el león con alas junto a Sakura

-Se escapan!-señalo la pantera negra junto a Eriol al ver como las guerreras mágicas entraban al agujero antes abierto por oscuridad

Las guerreras mágicas no habían perdido el tiempo y en cuanto el dragón hubo desaparecido se lanzaron hacia el templo de la tierra, claro estaba que ellas no sabían que los hechiceros las habían seguido. Parecía que estaban casi en el centro de la tierra por la profundidad del agujero, ahí estaban y solo había una enorme puerta de madera con un símbolo extraño, se trataba de una extraña flor rodeada por otras de igual rareza, ambas chicas giraron su vista a la esquina inferior de la puerta saludando a la cámara para luego volver su mirada a la puerta al igual que la lente.

Los hechiceros las habían alcanzado y miraban la puerta incrédulos, notaron como esta se abría causando que todo a su alrededor temblara pero cuando regresaron su vista a la puerta, está ya se encontraba cerrada y no había rastro de luz ni de oscuridad.

-Que hacemos ahora?-suspiro la castaña

-Abrir esa puerta…ahí están nuestras respuestas-dijo Eriol con seriedad e inmediatamente Aaric lanzo una esfera de fuego contra la puerta

Del otro lado de ella las chicas se habían retirado el antifaz ante un extraño espíritu de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, al escuchar los golpes sobre la puerta frunció el ceño con marcada molestia.

-_"L__as han seguido…"_

-Fue culpa de Tomoyo-señalo Emi-Les dio a entender que nos importaban y por eso se creen con derecho a entrometerse…

-Oye! Yo solo actué por impulso!...nadie debe salir dañado…se supone que peleamos apara defenderlos!-dijo la mencionada cruzándose de brazos molesta

-…Pasamos la prueba?-dijo Emi con mirada suplicante

-_"Aunque no demuestran su unión en mi presencia…han probado __que merecen portar mi poder…El genio del agua__ ya las __ha__ reconocido"_

-Pero…tú no eres un genio ni un guardián verdad?-sonrió Tomoyo confundida

-_"…Así es…__Yo soy la sacerdotisa que cuidaba de los guardianes__…"_

-Qué?... No nos dijeron nada de una sacerdotisa-dijo Emi confundida haciendo recuento de lo que les habían contado las antiguas guerreras mágicas

-_"…__Es posible que así fuera por qué no se sabe demasiado sobre mi__…__existí hace ya demasiados siglo__s__…"_suspiro_ "Fue hace ya demasiado…pero quien cuenta ya los siglos…para proteger céfiro el __pilar había enviado a los genios de la Luz y la Oscuridad a este mundo ya que era el más cercano a Céfiro y los humanos comenzaban a utilizar la magia sin comprenderla, se escogió de entre esos humanos a una chica…la de corazón más puro, ella guiaría a los humanos con ayuda de los guardianes…La sacerdotisa de los guardianes, purificaba las ondas negativas que llegaba a crear la magia, cuidaba los templos de los guardianes…cuando la sacerdotisa cumplía su tiempo límite en el mundo o como dicen ustedes moría, una nueva nacía en algún lugar del mundo…la marca que se mostraba en su frente al nacer daba la señal a los hechiceros…pero la envidia y la incomprensión crecieron con los años y ellos olvidaron lo que significaba…me asesinaron" _las chicas ahogaron un grito_ "__Derramando mi sangre…y con ello__ destruyeron el ciclo, nadie llego a reemplazarme__…__ he esperado desde entonces"_

-Y no te has cansado de estar aquí? -sonrió Emi

-_"…__Es mi deber__…__debe existir siempre una sacerdotisa pero desde mi __muerte…__" _negó contrariada_ "__la sacerdotisa debe cuidar el equilibrio mágico de este mundo pero debido a los hechiceros egoístas que viven en __e__l__… la nueva sacerdotisa nunca nació__…los templos de los guardianes fueron destruido__s__ y no he sabido de ellos desde entonces__"_

-Pero no te preocupaste por pedir ayuda a céfiro? -dijo Tomoyo con seriedad

-Es verdad! Seguro te habrían ayudado a darles su merecido a esos hechiceros! …-completo Emi viendo a la chica asentir

-_"Todo es como han dicho…__pero en ese entonces era demasiado arriesgado para el pilar__y dispersados los guardianes__…__ la luz de la esperanza desapareció de __mi __lado…pero apareció __de nuevo __por ustedes__"_

-…Nosotras, haremos lo necesario para salvar a ambos mundos-dijo Tomoyo con seriedad

-Para eso fuimos elegidas…es nuestra responsabilidad-sonrió Emi tomando la mano de su compañera-…Agradeceríamos que nos dijeras que tenemos que hacer?

-_"Tengan cuidado guerreras mágicas…__deben buscar a los guardianes, ustedes son sus compatibles y sus pruebas serán difíciles…seguramente ellos ya no confían en los humanos__"-_dijo la mujer comenzando a desaparecer- _"Y__o les cedo lo que alguna vez quedo de__ mi poder…pero si en algún lugar…si el__ circulo de la sacerdotisa se restableciera podrían encontrar a su enemigo con mas velocidad…por ahora solo puedo ayudarlas con eso…gracias a ustedes por fin podre descansar en paz"_-desapareció

El brillo amarillo que había quedado flotando en el lugar del espíritu se dividió entrando en los cristales de las chicas, al instante las armaduras se hicieron más grandes (entiéndanse por las armadura que tuvieran las antiguas guerreras mágicas al obtener el segundo genio solo que de los colores de ellas) y las espadas aparecieron en sus manos con otra forma diferente. La katana de Tomoyo se había alargado, los grabados que antes fueron negros tomaron ahora los colores de un arcoíris y el mango era ahora la simulación de unas alas blancas extendiéndose, La espada de Emi también se había alargado y en la punta ahora tenía una reforzacion de plata, el mango había tomado la forma de unas garras inclinadas hacia abajo y los listones había desaparecido para ser reemplazados por una cadena negra rota que solo contaba con 5 eslabones enredándose a la empuñadura. Se colocaron de nuevo los antifaces dirigiéndose a la puerta donde tuvieron que crear un escudo para detener los ataques que iban dirigidos a "la puerta".

-Creí decirles que no interfirieran-dijo oscuridad sonriendo con malicia-Niños malos… quieren ser castigados?

-Oscuridad… relájate por favor-bufo Luz con cansancio-Escuchen…esto se pondrá más peligroso de ahora en adelante, si siguen interfiriendo lo único que conseguirán lastimarse…oscuridad no moverá un dedo para defenderlos…y yo no puedo estar rompiendo la unión para ayudarlos…háganse un favor y no se metan en esto…

-Ya podemos irnos?-dijo oscuridad divertida

-Si…oh no! Espera…Corten!-grito al aire

-…Bien…hora de irse…-suspiro oscuridad-yo invoco el poder de la tierra…

-…tenemos un lugar a donde ir…llego tiempo de que nos abras el camino-continuo luz

Debajo de ellas se abrió un agujero por el que cayeron despidiéndose de los sorprendidos hechiceros, y no se preocupen… detrás de las rocas también habían abierto una salida para Nicona.

-Yo que ustedes me voy…el lugar se derrumbara en cualquier momento!!!-grito oscuridad riendo justo antes de que el agujero se cerrara

-Corran!-grito Shaoran cuando su alrededor comenzó a temblar y usando la carta viento de Sakura alcanzaron a salir unos segundos antes de que fuera tarde

-…Esas chicas…saben lo que está ocurriendo-dijo Aaric reflexivo

-Creen que pueden hacerlo ellas solas… no saben lo que es tener el futuro del mundo sobre sus hombros…-dijo Sakura-Vieron como se lo tomaban a juego?

-…Tenemos que encontrarlas…hablar con ellas-dijo Eriol serio-Si averiguamos de donde obtiene esa magia… a ese extraño guardián…podríamos obtener el poder que necesitamos para derrotar monstruos como ellas lo hacen…

-Y donde podemos encontrarlas señor ideas brillantes?-dijo Shaoran molesto

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, aquí quedó algo complicado el asunto de los guardianes…si tienen dudas mejor pregunten

Aquí es donde quiera pedir su ayuda, como ya leyeron por igual XD…aun falta encontrar a los genios de Luz y Oscuridad, y en realidad tengo planeados ya los "animales" que serán pero no soy muy buena con los nombres por lo que se aceptan sugerencias también para la forma animal por que recuerden que más que nada son los elementos representativos de nuestras queridas heroínas.

Agradecimientos por los reviews:

**daniela**

**megan**

**Bombon**** Asesino****colibri**

**darthmocy****tomoyo-eriol-4ever**

**Shami**

**STARMOON**

**Johanna-Ikari**

Gracias a todas por su apoyo! Espero que les guste ese capi! Siento no poder contestarles sus reviews como suelo hacer pero es ke subí este rapidito para no hacerlas esperar más y es que ando en algunas vueltas por culpa de la escuela o … Hasta el siguiente capi!!

Atte. Marinne-chan!


	6. Vidas adolescentes normales?

Capitulo 6

Vidas adolescentes…normales?

* * *

-Vocalizar…Una gran idea, ahora casi no puedo hablar-dijo Emi con voz ronca

-Tomate un vaso de agua, siempre ayuda-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Bien, ya he seleccionado las canciones que tocaran en cada parte del concurso…pero necesitamos ahora voces masculinas-dijo la profesora revisando los papeles en sus manos

-Jajaja me qué bien me queda ese papel justo ahora-rio Emi aun con la voz deforme

-Emi-chan por favor! Cuida tu voz!-regaño la profesora-Chicos, alguno de ustedes canta?

-Shaoran canta profesora-señalo Eriol rápidamente

-Mientes!-gruño el chino sonrojado

-Yo canto-dijo Aaric sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

-Perfecto, señorita Daidouji tome esta canción, es la que cantaran juntos-ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño-Que ocurre?

-…No creo que tengamos…usted sabe…química en el escenario-dijo Tomoyo revisando la canción-Y menos en una canción como esta…

-Si! Mejor que cante Hiraguizawa!-rio Emi ya con su voz normal provocando el sonrojo del mencionado y de su amiga

-Probemos ambos duetos-sugirió la profesora alzando los hombros

-Vamos Tomoyo! Tu puedes! No te rindas!-exclamo Emi elevado los brazos

La pelinegra se coloco junto al rubio y luego de unos acordes de la guitara de Shaoran comenzaron a cantar acapela, no lo hacían mal pero el gesto de la profesora los detuvo, de nuevo llego el intento de Eriol, ambos chicos se encontraban bastante nerviosos cuando se colocaron juntos para compartir la hoja de la canción, Shaoran repitió el tono y de nuevo comenzaron a cantar.

-UHHHH!!! Bravo!!-vitoreó la castaña aplaudiendo cuando terminaron la primer estrofa sin complicaciones-…Son perfectos profesora, pero falta la "interacción"

-Sí, eso lo arreglaremos después…me han quitado un gran peso de encima, también tengo una canción para que cantes ustedes chicos…el problema será acomodar a las chicas…

-Sobre eso-dijo Tomoyo colocándose en el teclado presionando algunas notas-Podemos arreglarlo-agrego mientras Emi le quitaba la guitarra a Shaoran

Ambas comenzaron a tocar ambos instrumentos siguiendo la canción que antes había cantado Tomoyo con los chicos, la perfecta sincronía sorprendió y maravillo a los presentes en el salón.

-Hay algo que ustedes no puedan hacer?-dijo la profesora emocionada

-…De hecho hay varias cosas-rio Emi mientras Tomoyo asentía

-Hemos completado el repertorio de canciones "conocidas" pero al final deben tocar una creada por ustedes, aquí hay papel y lápices, comiencen!

-…Para eso si no soy buena-bufo Emi- La poesía se me da horrible…la mejor canción que escribí se llamaba Hearth Breakin Romance y nunca la termine… (Hatenkou Yuugi -Opening)

-Y que te inspiro a escribir una canción con ese título-preguntó Shaoran intrigado mientras tomaba una hoja y se preparaba para escribir

-…No se…la escribí a los 10 años para mi profesor de canto, pero no le gusto-rio la castaña

-Eres todo un enigma-señalo Eriol sorprendido-Haces cosas sorprendentes y no sabes cómo las haces?...Déjame ver esa canción!

-No la tengo aquí…debe estar en algún lugar de mi casa en Inglaterra-bufo la chica

-Pues dinos como va-suspiro Aaric sentándose junto a Shaoran para señalarle que escribiera

-…Iba…-murmuro Emi pensando- Tabidachi wa sou ne totsuzen (He iniciado un viaje inesperado)… Guuzen no you na hitsuzen (Debido a una circunstancia inevitable) …Mawari dashita unmei ga kishimu… (El destino está haciendo su jugada)

Totsuzen no ame ni souzen (Confundida por un amor inesperado)

Furarete zubure bouzen (Es inevitable que sea rechazada)

Warai tobase michi wa hirakareru (pero una simple sonrisa despejara mi camino)

Muimi na kotoba ni kakusareteru (Como una palabra sin sentido en mi carta)

Ichiban daiji na mono wa nani (Reflexiono que es lo más preciado para mí)

Kitto kiseki Wa okosu darou (No hay duda que un milagro en mi mente ocurrirá)

Tomatte (Entonces espérame)

Heartbreaking Romance (Romance rompecorazones)

Hajike you omou mama ni (Sacude el contenido de tu corazón)

Omoshiro yukai (Una atrapante confusión)

Sore ga kihon (Es el cimiento de las grandes historias)

Kimi no Heart Dreams Somehow (Tu corazón sueña de algún modo)

Ima wa mada furenai yo (Pero aun tengo que ponerme en marcha)

Mazu wa koko kara hajimeru yo (empecemos nuestra historia justo aquí)

My Ever (mi eterno) (Opening versión Tv)

-La deje hasta ahí…-dijo Emi sonriendo ante los rostros de incredulidad de sus compañeros

-A mi me suena a que la hiciste después de que murieron tus…-dijo Tomoyo pero soltando un grito se cubrió la boca

-…cuando murieron tus padres?-añadió Shaoran analizando a la castaña que aun sonreía

-No…mis padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años

-Entonces te mudaste…tenias maestros privaros pero aun así entraste de golpe a la escuela-dijo Shaoran

-Debió ser…algo complicado y sin tus padres-dijo Eriol-Por eso tu…?

-No necesite a mis padres en mi niñez y menos tuve necesidad de ellos cuando murieron-dijo Emi frunciendo el ceño-No soy ninguna mártir que pide consuelo!-agrego molesta saliendo del salón

-No fue así…-murmuro Tomoyo ganándose la atención de los chicos y la profesora-…No se puede ser consciente de la muerte de unas personas que nunca conociste…

-No vivían con ella?-pregunto la profesora con algo de timidez

-…no-dijo Tomoyo-Emi solo conoció a sus padres por la fotografía de su boda…me comento que era su favorita-rio con ligereza

-No tenia mas familia?-señalo Aaric con seriedad

-No…- suspiro-…No debía contarles, ella se enojara conmigo…

-No le diremos…solo dinos…es por eso que no confía en nadie?-pregunto Eriol sorprendiendo a la chica

-Te interesa mucho Emi eh?

-Eh…no!...no de la forma que piensas!-contesto rápidamente el chico sonrojado-…También queremos ser sus amigos, no chicos?

-…Emi siempre dice que por eso no confía a en ustedes…cree que aunque se hayan "arrepentido" de cómo fueron conmigo nunca podrás apostar a que no lo volverán a hacer si solo nos notaron cuando "cambiamos"

-…No es verdad!-exclamo Shaoran molesto sin notar que la castaña volvía a entrar al salón-Su cambio solo nos hizo darnos cuenta de que fuimos muy superficiales, ustedes se esforzaron mucho, tuvieron que cambiar su forma de ser para ayudarse a sí mismas y aun así no guardan rencor…eso es digno de admirarse…queremos ser sus amigos por qué…envidiamos su fortaleza…ojala fuéramos así

-Qué lindo! Un pensador con futuro!-exclamo Emi provocando el sonrojo del castaño

-…Te sientes mejor?-dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-Eh?.. Si, ya se me paso el coraje-sonrió la castaña-Ya escribieron la canción?

-Creí que usaríamos la tuya?-dijo Eriol mostrando la hoja donde Shaoran había escrito la letra

-..Nop! sería demasiado complicado…inventen una ustedes…

Los chicos gruñeron antes de tomar una hoja para comenzar a escribir, habían quedado de ir a ver a Sakura en los ensayos pues ya se acercaba la competencia de porristas y debían apoyarla. Así pues cuando nadie logro escribir la canción optaron por practicar las que ya tenían para luego tomar ruta hacia el estadio donde entrenaba Sakura.

Llegaron al lugar justo cuando comenzaban el "baile latino", eran una serie de movimientos de cadera bastante provocativos por los cuales Shaoran siempre se quejaba, no todas las porristas lograban completarlos satisfactoriamente y por ello Sakura había alargado los ensayos ya varios días, aun en los que se suponía descansaban. Detuvieron el inicio por cuarta vez cuando una de las porristas pareció perder el control, el rostro de Emi fue un poema cuando reconoció su rostro.

-Con un demonio Kinomoto! Que es lo que según tu me sale mal?-exclamo la chica de cabello rubio acomodando su top rosa y su mini short negro

-Laila…no sigues el conteo y tus caderas no van a ritmo, siempre te jactas de haber sido la líder de las porristas en Alemania pero no lo demuestras aquí-dijo Sakura molesta

-…Oh dios-murmuro Emi-Eastwood! Tu lo sabías?

-Que Laila estaba aquí?.. si, lo sabia-dijo el rubio tranquilamente sin mirarla

-Eres increíble! Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!-exclamo la castaña en voz baja jalándole la manga para ganarse su atención-…Lo último que quiero es encontrarme con esa!...me voy!

-Creí que eran amigas-dijo el rubio ganándose una mirada fulminante de la chica

-…amiga mía esa?...después de lo que me hizo perdí credibilidad en esa palabra!-exclamo la chica bajando de las gradas dejando a todos sorprendidos por su actitud

-Qué le hizo?-dijo Aaric girando su vista rápidamente hacia Tomoyo

-…Nunca menciona nombres cuando me cuenta sus cosas…pero en Alemania…

-Oh! Luna! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-escucharon abajo viendo como la rubia había abrazado a la castaña quien la alejo de un empujón-Que te pasa Luna? No me extrañaste?

-…Eres una…-siseo Emi molesta

-Emi-chan… se conocen?-dijo Sakura llegando junto a ellas seguida de los chicos

-Aaric! Viniste a verme practicar?-sonrió la rubia coqueta

-…no

-Que quieres decir con eso? A que vendrías si no?-dijo la rubia abrazándolo por el cuello-Recuerdas Aaric cuando la pequeña Luna te confeso su amor…

-QUE!!!!!!?-gritaron todos sorprendidos menos Tomoyo y Emi que fruncieron el ceño

-Se vio tan linda!...lástima que sus intenciones no fueran las adecuadas…pobrecita de ti Luna, pero la verdad te volviste una ridícula y por eso te dejamos…

-…Si…quien iba decir que volveríamos a encontrarnos, siento haber sido tan ridícula contigo Laila-dijo Emi sonriendo-En aquel entonces era algo crédula e infantil, sin mencionar el que era _Muy_ influenciable no?

-Y ya no lo eres?-rio Laila sin soltarse de Aaric

-Creo que un poco…

-Supongo que ahora que ya no eres una sebosa crees que puedes volver a quitarme mi título de la más popular de nuevo no?-frunció el ceño

-…No tengo intenciones de hacer eso Laila…la popularidad no llama mi atención…

-Que haces aquí entonces Nerd?

-Yo la invite-dijo Sakura con seriedad-Y si tienes algún problema con mis amigos será mejor que te retires Laila, mejores elementos puedo conseguir para ganar la competencia

-Me estas excluyendo del equipo?!

-Así es! Te esta excluyendo del equipo!-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo triunfal-Saca tus enormes senos llenos de silicona de nuestra vista!

-Se van a arrepentir! Nadie me hace esto a mí!-chillo Laila molesta saliendo del lugar

-…No tenias que hacer eso Sakura-dijo Emi sorprendida

-Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo-sonrió la capitana de las porristas

-Pero escuchaste lo que dijo no?... te hizo lo que te hizo por que te tenia celos!!!-exclamó Tomoyo alegremente-La rubia teñida obtuvo su lección!!

-…Si pero ahora necesito otras dos para cubrirla a ella y a la que se fue o no entraremos a la competencia-suspiro Sakura deprimida

-Tomoyo baila muy bien-señalo Emi sonriendo con malicia

-Enserio Tomoyo?!

-Qué?! … No, no, no! Yo bailo horrible! Jamás me saldrían esos movimientos de cadera!-exclamo la chica sonrojada-Sakura tu sabes que a mi jamás se me han dado ese tipo de cosas! Además mírame!...no creo que sea del tipo que bailan eso…

-Oh entonces lo que bailamos en tu cuarto no era…oh dios!

-Te delataste tu sola!! Que tonta!-rio Tomoyo divertida

-Ah no! Tengo suficiente con el concurso de bandas! No bailare enfrente de millones de personas con ese uniforme tan pequeño!.. Además, Tomoyo mueve las caderas mejor que yo!

-Mentira! Si fuiste tú la que me enseño a bailar así!...aquella vez que nos desvelamos jugando toda clase de videojuegos!, hasta casi logras imitar el bailar como Shakira!

-Una patética imitación debo decir-suspiro –Te salió mejor a ti

-Que dices?!Yo apenas si logre el movimiento ese de…este-dijo la pelinegra balanceando las caderas en círculos

-Y cuando lograste este!-exclamo Emi repitiendo perfectamente el que hacían en el baile de Sakura provocando que los ojos de esta brillaran con emoción

-No logre ese… logre bajar agitándome recuerdas?!

-Y ese cómo es?-cuestiono Sakura

-Pues así…-dijo Tomoyo meneando las caderas y comenzando a bajar-No, no, no! Sakura no puedes, no puedes!

* * *

-Si pudo…

-Vamos Tomoyo tu giras y avanzas tres pasos al frente!-señalo Sakura-Perfecto! Emi síguela y repite el movimiento que te dije…eso es!!

-Nunca había visto a Sakura tan entusiasmada…excepto las veces que Shaoran le dice cosas bonitas-rio Eriol divertido

-Oye!

-Cambiando de tema…-dijo cambiando su gesto a serio-Como esta eso de que Emi-chan te confeso su amor?-las miradas de ambos chicos se clavaron en el rubio que miraban entretenido el baile

-…Estuvimos en la misma primaria…ella entro tarde a clases…no tuvo problemas para adaptarse, era amable, atenta…se sentaba frente a mi…no hablábamos mucho pero lo suficiente… y siempre nos tocaba juntos para hacer los trabajos escolares, laboratorio, investigaciones…aun así no hablábamos demasiado, ella era muy tímida y a mí no me gusta hablar-suspiro-Un día Laila, quien era su mejor amiga en aquel entonces me conto que ella me amaba con locura, que tenia fotografías mías por toda su habitación…me dijo que estaba más que obsesionada conmigo, que era el único chico que no había caído a sus pies desde el principio y que eso le molestaba…por eso ella iba a tomar el primer paso…

-Y que pasó?

-…Caminaba solo por el patio cuando escuche que me llamaba…entonces me dijo que "me amaba con locura"… la rechace, no tenía interés en una persona como ella…no volví a prestarle atención después de eso, cambiaba de equipo cuando me tocaba con ella y cosas así…luego en cuanto termino el semestre obtuvo un intercambio y se fue…

-…No te detuviste a pensar un segundo que la tal Laila mentía?-Shaoran frunció el ceño

-…No…y menos cuando Emi me lo dijo tal cual…

-…Emi te lo dijo tal cual…y eso no te pareció sospechoso?-ahora Eriol frunció el ceño

-Laila era su mejor amiga-puntualizó Aaric

-…Una mejor amiga no habla mal de su amiga-dijo Sakura apareciendo frente a él-A simple vista se ve que Emi-chan no es de esas!-señalo hacia donde estaba la chica quien perseguía a una divertida Tomoyo por el estadio-…Ustedes ya saben de ella verdad?-los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a contarle

-Tomoyo!!! No huyas!!

-Crees que soy tonta? Si no huyo me atraparas!!

Las porristas ya se habían retirado, había sido algo complicado para las chicas bailar con los uniformes escolares regulares pero según Sakura lo habían hecho bien y estaban incluidas para el futuro concurso, la profesora no había tenido problemas y solo habían quedado ellas y los chicos en el estadio, Tomoyo había comenzado a burlarse de Emi mencionando lo "sensual" que bailaba, cosa que sabia molestaba a la chica, sin que ellas lo notaran Sakura se había alejado para ver por que los chicos hablaban con rostros serios y algo molestos.

En un descuido de Tomoyo esta tropezó cayendo fuertemente al piso, Emi enseguida corrió a auxiliarla y mientras la pelinegra se quejaba por su torpeza un aura maligna inundo el lugar, las chicas se miraron contrariadas, muchos monstruos habían aparecido en el estadio y los chicos no habían dudado en lanzarse al ataque, como podían "transformarse"?…era un verdadero lio.

-Chicas! Ocúltense!-grito Eriol forcejeando con uno de los monstruos

Amabas chicas miraron con preocupación como Eriol cedía rápidamente ante la fuerza del monstruo y con algo de dificultad Shaoran le ayudaba a salir del embrollo. Unos ruiditos llamaron su atención, Nicona saludaba con la cámara enfocada hacia ellas desde lo alto de las gradas señalando algo debajo junto a las chicas…un bolso que Tomoyo reconoció sonriente.

-Vamos!-dijo jalando a Emi debajo de las gradas-Esta vez usaremos a viento para un peinado de emergencia!

-Clef se va a enojar-rio Emi tomando el atuendo negro que Tomoyo le extendía-Nuevo?

-Claro! No apareceremos con el mismo!-sonrió la chica con mirada chispeante

-Y cuando los hiciste?!

-No preguntes y cámbiate con magia, así podremos escapar y volver a aparecer sin dar explicaciones

-Que lista!

-Lo se

-Poderes mágicos!-exclamaron en voz baja

* * *

Los hechiceros luchaban con bastante desventaja, Shaoran estaba herido, tenían que defenderlo y al mismo tiempo atacar, un grito resonó por el lugar, Sakura había sido lanzada por los aires pero no había tiempo para distracciones, grave fue el error de Eriol quien ya no podía detener el puño que iba a caer sobre su cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que nunca llego.

-Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño!-grito Luz aun sosteniendo el puño del monstruo para luego pulverizarlo con varias llamaradas que salieron de su mano

-…Rayos que no les dijimos que era peligroso? –dijo oscuridad dejando a Sakura en el suelo –Váyanse, nos encargaremos ahora…

Las guerreras mágicas se recargaron sobre sus espaldas, el ajustado vestido de licra de cuello redondo sin mangas, y con capas que rozaban sus cinturas sujetadas desde sus hombros, llevando cada una su color representativo y aunque los antifaces eran en el mismo color eran ahora representativos a un gato al igual que las codas que caían desde su falda, la posición tenía como propósito dar a entender el que eran diferentes caras de la misma moneda.

-No! Tenemos que proteger a Tomoyo y a Emi-dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a ambas chicas

-…Ellas salieron del lugar por nuestra orden -dijo Luz con seriedad-Deberían seguir su ejemplo…

-Sip, chicas inteligentes -sonrió oscuridad

-…Ustedes no pueden decirnos que hacer-dijo Aaric molesto-Somos los hechiceros más poderosos, no por nada Shaoran es el futuro líder de hechiceros de Oriente como yo de Occidente

-Si! Y Eriol es la reencarnación del Mago Clow… yo soy quien heredo sus cartas mágicas y a sus guardianes…-agrego Sakura con seriedad

-Luz…no debemos involucrarnos-señalo oscuridad-Terminemos con esto y vámonos...Aun tenemos asuntos…

-…claro…pido la derecha…

-Izquierda entonces-bufo oscuridad

-_Espadas de hielo/Rayos rojos_-cada chica lanzo su ataque hacia su lazo planeado destruyendo a todos los monstruos en el camino…o eso creyeron

-Que ocurre?!-exclamo Luz confundida viendo como se regeneraban

-Y cómo quieres que lo sepa! Veo lo mismo que tú!

Pero su discusión se vio finalizada cuando nuevos monstruos voladores comenzaron a llegar, la defensa había sido su único recurso, tomando posiciones alrededor de los hechiceros que seguían sin irse, se dispusieron a planear una estrategia.

-…Y que harán poderosas guerreras mágicas-dijo Shaoran con burla

-Cállate señor "me estoy desangrando y aun así me hago el gracioso"!-exclamo oscuridad

-Brisa sanadora!-las heridas de Shaoran desaparecieron por cortesía de luz-Oscuridad... Concentrémonos en nuestro actual problema si…

-…Necesitamos más entrenamiento?-dijo oscuridad juguetona

-No!...deber ser algo más!

-Quizas nuestro enemigo por fin quiere dejar de jugar y pasar a la bueno

-Es lo más probable…debemos hablar con…debemos ir a céfiro

-Bien, pero eso será luego de derrotar a estos monstruos…y como lo haremos?

-Intentemos un hechizo combinado-dijo luz con gesto serio e inmediatamente el escudo despareció

-Destruye al mal que nos rodea…-recito luz

-…no dejes ni su sombra…

-_HELICE ELECTRICA__-_una esfera resplandeciente se extendió desde donde alguna vez estuvo el escudo expandiéndose por todo el estadio dejando cegados a los hechiceros

-A donde se fueron!?

-Escaparon de nuevo-bufo Aaric molesto

-Chicos!! Están bien?!-grito Tomoyo corriendo hacia ellos algo agitada

-…Ay espérame!-grito Emi corriendo tras ella

-Nosotros bien y ustedes?-dijo Sakura preocupada

-…Deja que muera y te diré-dijo Emi dejándose caer de rodillas respirando con dificultad al igual que Tomoyo

-Corrieron mucho?-dijo Shaoran extrañado

-…este… si…

-De verdad?-insistió el castaño

-Que haríamos si no?-gruño Emi-Crees que gritamos algún hechizo poderosísimo y luego nos fuimos para volver rápido hasta aquí o qué?

-…pues… no…

-Claro que no! Los únicos "mágicos" son ustedes!

-Ya...Estoy…mejor…-dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie-…Tenemos que irnos...nos vemos

-…Espérame!!-grito Emi levantándose para correr detrás de ella

-Eso sí que fue extraño

-Sigámoslas-dijo Aaric corriendo por donde las chicas se habían ido

-Para qué?!-grito Shaoran yendo tras el seguido de Eriol y Sakura

* * *

-Rápido, rápido!-decía Tomoyo metiendo todos los cuadernos a su mochila

-Voy, voy!

-Chicas!

-AH!!!

-Oh…las asuste, lo siento…

-Que ocurre Seyru-kun-dijo Emi aun sujetando su pecho

-Veras... sucede que…ya casi será invierno y…

-Invierno?...si ya lo sabemos-dijo Emi sin dejar de guardar su mochila

-…En invierno la escuela prepara un baile…de bueno… invierno-añadió el chico sonrojado

-Un baile?!-exclamó Emi contrariada

-Sucede que quería ver si tu…

-…Al baile de invierno… Emi ira conmigo-dijo Aaric entrando al salón

-…Que?!-exclamaron los que conocían la historia de los chicos

-…Bueno ya que estamos en eso…Tomoyo, irías conmigo al baile?-dijo Eriol a la sonrojada chica

-C-claro Eriol… me e-encantaría!-sonrió la sonrojada chica

-…Me disculpan un segundo?-dijo Emi con el ceño fruncido-Ven un segundo EASTWOOD-remarco saliendo del salón seguida de el-Quien te crees que eres como para…?

-Tú no vas a ir al baile con Seyru-declaro el chico acorralándola contra la pared-…Antes no te preocupaban los bailes…

-Antes nadie me había invitado a un baile-dijo ella sonrojada desviando la mirada

-…No iras con el...no me agrada para ti…

-Tú no puedes decirme con quien salgo!

-Nadie más va a invitarte…tendrás que ir conmigo-advirtió el chico dándole la espalda

-Como estas tan seguro?!

-Ya verás…

* * *

-Te dijo eso?!-exclamaron todas las mujeres de la mesa

-Si…

-Quien se cree ese cretino!-chillo Marina

-Llévate a Ascot!-señalaron todas

-…Eh?.. Pero yo no sé nada de bailes de su mundo!-dijo el castaño espantado

-Debe haber una forma de que le des su merecido a ese-dijo Caldina apretando el puño

-Ahh pues yo iré con Eriol-suspiro Tomoyo

-IUUUU!! Tomoyo y Eriol sentados en un árbol, se dan muchos besitos!-canto Emi

-Podrían dejar de hablar de eso y concentrarse en el tema…-dijo Clef ya con una vena punzante en su frente-Destruyeron a los monstruos?

-Si... Pero terminamos exhaustas-explico Tomoyo seria-Y apenas es la segunda vez que luchamos contra ellos, eso es normal?

-…No

-Eso lo resuelve todo-dijo Emi elocuente-…Pensaron sobre el asunto de navidad? Por que alguien tendrá que hablar con la madre de Tomoyo…

-Emi!!-regaño Tomoyo-…Bueno es verdad que mi madre no está muy convencida… no los conoce

-Propongo que vaya Lantis y Lucy, su combinación seria y entusiasta será más convincente que Clef con su cuerno- dijo Ascot con burla

-Ascot eres un genio!!!-exclamaron las chica

* * *

-De nuevo no vinieron a clases-dijo Eriol a la profesora-No sabemos si vendrán al ensayo…

-Rápido!!!-se escucho por el pasillo antes de que la puerta se abrieron y las chicas que esperaban entraran jaloneando a un hombre pelinegro y a una mujer de cabellos rojos

-Sentimos la tardanza profesora…pero aquí traemos todo lo de la canción final preparada-dijo Tomoyo dándoles hojas a cada uno de los chicos-Ya esta listas para cada instrumento…los dejamos para que practiquen

-y ustedes?-dijo la profesora contrariada

-Es que…ayer practicamos toda la noche y toda la mañana…y bueno…-la castaña saludo señalando su garganta y haciendo señales de que no salía sonido alguno por su boca

-QUEEEEEE?!!!!-exclamo la profesora antes de desmayarse

-uhhh….eso le dolerá cuando se despierte-rio Ken

-…Bueno se las encargamos, Vámonos chicos -dijo Tomoyo sujetando la mano de la mujer peliroja-Hasta mañana chicos

-A donde van?-dijo Eriol frunciendo el ceño

-Les mostraremos la ciudad -la castaña asintió-Y de paso llevaremos a Emi al doctor o algo…Lantis, Lucy ellos son, Hiraguizawa Eriol, Li Shaoran, Eastwood Aaric y Seyru Ken –señalo a cada uno-Ellos son unos conocidos del dueño de Nicona…

-…Parece que les tienen mucha…Confianza-dijo Aaric viendo a Emi sujetada del brazo de Lantis

-Oh si! Son una excelentes personas, no Emi?-la mencionada asintió sonriente

-Ya podemos irnos? Íbamos a ir de compras también no?-dijo Lucy entusiasmada

-Si… solo de compras, Emi nada de helado!

Sin voltear a mirar de nuevo a sus compañeros de banda salieron riendo de la expresión de la castaña, nadie quedo conforme con eso por lo que apresuraron el ensayo, eran buenos con sus instrumentos por lo que no les costaba adaptarse al ritmo de las canciones. En cuanto el ultimo sonido salió del los instrumentos se hallaron corriendo hacia las canchas donde Shaoran se quedo con Sakura rehusándose a seguir con esa "locura" … subiendo al auto de Eriol tomaron rumbo al centro comercial más popular de la ciudad.

-Y tú a que viniste Seyru-dijo Aaric con el ceño fruncido

-…A mí me gusta Emi, y como al parecer tu y ella no tiene nada que ver como intentaste decirme le pediré que vaya al baile conmigo

Eriol dio una vuelta policiaca para entrar al estacionamiento del centro comercial-Apresúrense!-exclamo saliendo rápidamente del auto luego de haber quedado perfectamente estacionado al terminar la vuelta

-Está loco-murmuraron los otros dos antes de salir detrás de el

Los tres avanzaban mirando por todos los lugares posibles que la gran cantidad de gente que pasaba les permitía ver. Pero las chicas estaban ya dentro de una de las tantas tiendas midiéndose montones de ropa.

-Ah... Jamás me imagine que volvería a preocuparme por que usar-suspiro Tomoyo saliendo del vestidor atraviada de una minifalda tableada morada con cuadricula negra y una blusa de tirantes con espirales brillantes en lila, la palabra sexy resaltaba en grande sobre sus pechos, sobre sus piernas unas largas mallas blancas rozaban la falda con algunas figuras de espirales negra y moradas sobre los muslos. Se coloco los zapatos de plataforma negro junto a un Lantis cargado de cajas y bolsas

-Ni yo... pero aquí estamos… y me gusta-sonrió Emi saliendo del vestidor de al lado con mini short café claro y una blusa ajustada elevada hasta su cuello de donde sobresalía un delgado listón en moño verde, hasta sus senos la blusa era tono color café oscuro y caía hasta cubrir un poco más de la longitud el short de la parte trasera y casi nada de la delantera, no llevaba mangas pero si unos largo guantes que se anudaban sus ante brazos con el mismo tipo de listón que el moño en su cuello, de igual manera unas malla del mismo tono arena de sus guantes se extendían hasta un poco debajo del short anudándose por el mismo tipo de listones-pásame los zapatos Lantis-san-el hombre con algunas maniobras evasivas hacia los montones de cajas que lo rodeaban le paso unos zapatos de plataforma del mismo tono del café de la blusa idénticos a los de Tomoyo

-Esto llevaremos al concurso…que te parece Lucy?-sonrió Tomoyo dando una ligera vuelta para que admirara todo el atuendo

-Se ven increíbles no crees Amor?!

-Si me quitaras cajas del rostro quizás las vería-bufo el provocando la risa de las chicas que volvían a entrar al vestidor a quitarse la ropa

-Aun debemos llamar a la mama de Tomoyo-dijo Emi entregándole su tarjeta a la cajera

-Si, cuando lleguemos a casa- señalo Tomoyo tomando algunas bolsas para ayudar al pobre de Lantis

-Lantis, nosotras llevaremos las bolsas y tu las cajas que te parece-sugirió Emi tomando bolsas también

-…Si por favor-dijo el poniéndose de pie con las cajas

Se dirigieron a una de las mesas exteriores, donde pidieron algo de comer y dejaron al cefiriano esperando la comida y cuidando las compras mientras ellas se dirigían a ver una tienda que les falto en el recorrido.

-Ahí esta!-exclamo Eriol alertando a Lantis-Y las chicas?

-Deben haber encontrado otra tienda... yo que se…déjame el mensaje y les avisare cuando vengan por mi-suspiro dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con cansancio

-…Lo han traído como burro de cargas?-dijo Ken viendo los montones de bolsas alrededor del chico

-Eh?...no... Me han ayudado con las bolsas pero he dado tantas vueltas y escuchado tantas veces el "Lantis se ve bien esto?" "Verdad que me veo genial?" "me gusta esta y esta y esta" "Tomoyo! Ven a subirme el cierre del vestido!" "esto está muy corto! Se me vera todo!"-las caras de los chicos iban tomando un tono rojizo ante las imágenes que se formaban en sus cabezas por cada explicación- "Hay Tomoyo! No toques ahí" "quédate quieta Emi!" "uhhh y yo que creí que no las tenias tan grandes" "las tienes más grandes tú ves!" –la mueca burlona paso desapercibida para los chicos

-Ya basta!!-exclamaron los tres chicos sacando vapor por las orejas

-En que estarán pensando los pervertidos-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-Lantis-san, muero de hambre dime que ya llego la comida-suspiro Emi sentándose junto al pelinegro

-Estoy cansado…cuando nos vamos?

-Después de comer por supuesto-dijo Tomoyo sentándose del otro lado del hombre-Y ustedes que hacen aquí no deberían estar en sus casas?

-No compraron nada?

-…No, Esas mujeres son unas torpes!...Luego buscaremos accesorios -dijo Tomoyo-Es mas vámonos, cancelare la orden, Emi llama para que vayan preparando la comida y que vengan por nosotras

-Si señora!...Y bueno por que decían que vinieron chicos?

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aun no decido que canción poner para que canten al final…se me va poner un poco complicado con eso -.-

Aunque falta tiempo para los concursos ya tenían demasiado que hacer… pasando a problemas mágicos, aun no descubren quien es el que manda a los monstruos ni han podido buscar a los genios…

Emi.-Es que de verdad! Como puede alguien salvar al mundo tranquilamente si no se lo permiten!!?

Tomoyo.-Solo espero que podamos con la carga, no he podido dormir bien últimamente-bostezó

Emi.-Sueñas que Clef te persigue con su cuerno?

Tomoyo.-Si! Y la ultima vez casi me alcan…-algo jala las orejas de ambas chicas

Clef (furioso).-Ya que tiene mucho tiempo para hablar incrementaremos los entrenamientos mágicos, haber si con eso derrotan a los monstruos-molesto se las lleva a rastras del lugar

Bueno, esperemos que logren salvarnos XD

Agradecimientos por los reviews:

**megan**

**colibri**

**darthmocy**

**Bombon Asesino**

Gracias por las ideas, las tomare en cuenta no se preocupen si no pudiern darme del todo con su mismo reviews me animan! E tenido demasiadas complicaciones con varios maestros agresivos y es literal! una se atrevio a amenazarme! ¬¬... las vueltas a la direccion -.- espero poder inspirarme para escribir el siguiente capitulo, me esmerare!!

Atte. Marinne-chan


	7. Aviso!

Aviso!!

Hola! Se ke me e desparecido mucho tiempo… i ni señas de la segunda parte o de alguna nueva historia… si lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta tener k esperar mucho a ke alguien se decida a escribir cuanod solo me dedico a leer.. i tambein me gusta leer mucho…

Estaba releyendo la historia y por un golpe de suerte encontré la memoria donde solia guardar los capítulos de ella… para kienes no sepan, tenia varios capítulos guardados allí pero se me perdió i había tenido ke volverlos a escribir desde el capitulo 7 por lo ke se fueron muchas de las ideas que había tenido para esa historia… ya sabes, aveses se te ocurre algo y si no lo escribes no es probable que te acuerdes de lo ke pensaste por muy genial que esto fuera… asi k como mi memoria volvió, s eme ocurrió poner los capítulos como realmente tenia planeado … al final ustedes diran si estaba mejor la anterior o esta nueva versión la cual actualizare cada semana pork tengo varios capis hechos jejeje…

Entonces todo quedara igual hasta el capitulo 6 i del 7 en adelante todo será diferente… sin mas subo el capitulo 7 nuevo si??

Atte. Marinne-chan


	8. Afrontando los problemas

Capitulo 7

Problemas escolares

Clase deportiva…era el día donde todo el salón estaba obligado a participar en los ejercicios. Antes nuestras protagonistas pasaban de eso fácilmente pero debido a su nuevo cambio de actitud y apariencia el profesor había insistido en que ellas iniciaran la demostración…nunca odiaron mas el uniforme de deportes…el corto y ajustado short y aunque la blusa les quedaba algo holgada Sakura las había "convencido" de ajustarla con un nudo a su cadera para que se ajustara "correctamente", habían intentado de todo para evitar hacer "ejercicios" pero ninguna actuación había podido convencer al profesor.

Primero Emi fingió un agudo dolor en el estomago pidiéndole a Tomoyo que la llevara a la enfermería, pero luego de que Shaoran gritara algo sobre el pastel de chocolate de la cafetería el teatro se les vino abajo para decepción de Tomoyo…luego Tomoyo fue la que fingió lastimarse el tobillo cuando se preparaban para iniciar los ejercicios pero luego de revisarlo el profesor dejo de creerles, alegando que no habían tenido calentamiento previo fueron acalladas con la amenaza de que tendrían mala calificación si no lo hacían.

Sus vistas temerosas se enfocaron en la locura de demostración…había una serie de colchonetas por las que debían hacer una serie de giros los que más fáciles les parecieran para ellas que eran principiantes (Aja ¬¬) luego seguían las barras…cuerdas para saltar…barras de nuevo… obstáculos al estilo militar y finalizaba en otra larga fila de colchonetas. El profesor les había explicado miles de veces lo que debían de hacer…un castigo por haber evadido esa clase desde que inicio el año…

-Comiencen o ya no será una amenaza-dijo el profesor molesto

-S-si ya comenzamos-las chicas se miraron temerosas

-Pero y si me caigo?-dijo Emi sonriendo con ligereza

-Ya basta!! Solo háganlo!!!

-S-Si!!

Amabas chicas se colocaron frente a las colchonetas elevando los brazos a modo de alertar de que iniciaban (como gimnastas) …que podía ser peor…

-Hey sebosas!-grito Laila impidiendo que comenzaran-Tengan cuidado! Se les pueden caer las grapas que sostienen su grasa!-las risas aumentaron su comentario

Los clubes de fans de las chicas estaban ahí… parecía que toda la escuela presenciaría su demostración…pero el enojo era lo más cercano que mostraban sus rostros hacia la rubia teñida, se miraron entre ellas asintiendo para luego retomar posiciones…

-Listas?!-el profesor mostro el cronometro-Si lo hacen en un buen tiempo olvidare lo de los meses pasados…Comiencen!

Ambas chicas iniciaron con una rodada simple… lo mejor vino después, sus saltos combinados en el pequeño espacio de las colchonetas finalizaron cuando dando el último salto se tomaron de las manos en el aire impulsándose hacia las barras donde hicieron una serie de piruetas cada una en una barra para después intercambiarse de lugares…Tomoyo fue la primera en saltar hacia el siguiente desafío, tomo una de las cuerdas y comenzó a saltar al tiempo que Emi la alcanzaba tomando la otra cuerda, los chiflidos y gritos del los clubes se unieron cuando ambas saltaban solo con la cuerda de Tomoyo, en un último salto la castaña se alejo de ella y con un salto de espaldas alcanzo las siguientes barras dio uno cuantos giros tomando impulso hacia el aire mientras Tomoyo tomaba las barras alcanzándola en el salto a los segundos, se tomaron de las manos de nuevo comenzando a girar en el aire... Pero un grito familiar las hizo detenerse…

-Con un demonio que creen que hacen?!

-Ese cuerno…-murmuro Emi cuando por fin cayeron

-Hola Clef-saludo Tomoyo temerosa

-Vengan aquí niñas imprudentes!-ambas chicas avanzaron rápidamente hacia su furioso profesor de magia-…Creí que no mostrarían sus habilidades en público-regaño en voz baja

-Es que…-intentó decir Emi

-Lo sentimos-continuo Tomoyo-el profesor nos obligo y no podíamos fingir ser torpes sin que nos reprobara!

-Por suerte llegue a tiempo-suspiro el hombre

-Y que haces aquí-Nicona salto a los brazos de la pelinegra-paso algo malo?

-Marina me obligo a venir-murmuro apresumbrado-Tienen ya listos los prototipos del disfraz que les diste-señalo a Tomoyo-Quieren que se los midan para arreglar desperfectos y que le enseñen a Ascot a bailar y eso…su baile será pronto no?

-Bah! Ni quiero ir-bufo Emi

-Ya vuelvo!-sonrió Tomoyo entregándole a Nicona a la confundida castaña-Profesor!!-exclamo yendo hacia el

-Que ocurre Daidouji-dijo el hombre aun sorprendido por la demostración inconclusa

De hecho el público entero estaba en silencio mirando sorprendido alternativamente a las chicas, era entendible que pudieran hacer piruetas complicadas si tomaron clases de gimnasia…pero una persona normal no podía saltar tan alto y hacer piruetas tan extremas…en pareja?!

-…Shaoran…esas eran…Emi-chan y Tomoyo verdad?-dijo Sakura sin salir de su sorpresa

-Así parece-contesto el igual de sorprendido

Las miradas del resto estaban en el hombre del cuerno que discutía con una divertida Emi, notaron a Nicona y luego la pinta del hombre…asintieron totalmente seguros de que la rareza de la criatura era similar a su dueño…

-Espera Daidouji!-exclamo Aaric sonriendo con ligereza-Que tal una demostración…de su arte de espadas…-ambas chicas se tensaron

-Por qué no-dijo Clef con tranquilidad sorprendiéndolas-/Pídanles que vuelvan a ser normales…así no habrá sospecha/

-/Eso se puede hacer?/Emi le entrego a Nicona respondiendo a su mensaje mental

Si, como ya sospecharan las clases de magia no solo fueron como las de las antiguas guerreras mágicas, como sabemos lo que conocemos la historia, Clef no tuvo tiempo de mostrarles cómo usar su magia y menos como usar el poder de su mente o voluntad, sin embargo… con ellas sí que había tenido tiempo hasta de mostrarles el crear conjuros mágicos complejos…

Ambas chicas corrieron hasta "detrás del edificio" fingiendo que iban llamar a casa desde el salón, enviaron las espadas a la entrada con un conjuro luego de notar sorprendidas como con su orden directa retomaban su forma inicial, volvieron a correr hacia la entrada donde las tomaron para regresar hasta el lugar donde estaba Clef con un serio Lantis… Para quienes se lo preguntaron, si, Clef y Lantis llevaban ropa que se podría considerar normal para pasar desapercibidos, no era precisamente ropa de la tierra pero una camisa y un pantalón son comunes en todos lados y más unos elegidos por las antiguas guerreras mágicas para ocasiones como esas…

-A qué hora llegaste?-cuestiono Emi sorprendida

-Ya estaba aquí, solo que no me notaron-dijo el hombre con simpleza-Nada de técnicas ni saltos complicados, solo lo básico-señalo

-Si!-amabas chicas corrieron hacia el profesor quien asombrado intento tomar una de las espadas

-NO!-Tomoyo alejo su espada alarmada-Este…arruinara mi octavo chakra y ….eso…

Tomando cada una un lado se dispusieron a iniciar un combate entre ellas, Tomoyo tomo una posición inclinando la katana ligeramente debido a la elevación de su codo mientras extendía su brazo derecho por lo largo (A quienes vieron Rurounin Kenshin imaginen la posición de Saito), mentalmente se habían avisado que usarían técnicas de la televisión para no solo hacer lo básico.

-/No demasiado llamativo/

Emi asintió extendiendo la espada sosteniéndola solo con su mano izquierda abriendo un poco las piernas para equilibrarse, aunque la espada realmente no pesara para ella los demás no debían notarlo, luego de que Lantis diera la señal se lanzaron al ataque. El choque de las espadas tomo a todos desprevenidos, estuvieron unos segundos forcejeando por tomar el control pero luego de un impulso se separaron por un ligero salto hacia atrás, con nuevos gritos de guerra se lanzaron la una contra la otra.

Giros, choques consecutivos, saltos de evasión…Shaoran Li quien era experto en la espada estaba más que emocionado viendo el despliegue de habilidad, su novia no compartía su emoción pero si miraba sorprendida como ambas chicas disfrutaban la pelea y se retaban mutuamente. Junto a ellos Aaric y Eriol ya habían pasado la parte de la sorpresa y sus miradas se centraban ahora en los hombres que las vigilaban, notando claramente como cada que el de cabello negro hacia un gesto de disgusto la pelea perdía la intensidad que ganaba con cada golpe, avanzaron hacia ellos sin que nadie los notara debido a su atenta mirada en la pelea frente a ellos.

-Usted les enseño a pelear?-Eriol llamo la atención de Lantis-No habíamos tenido tiempo de cuestionarle nada...usted les enseño a pelear así?

-No…yo solo fui maestro de Emi, mi esposa le enseño a Tomoyo-dijo Lantis mirándolos de reojo

-Ellas nos dijeron que ustedes les consiguieron las espadas-continuo Aaric

-No… ellas consiguieron lo necesario y una amiga se las creo

-Donde?/Quien?-ambos chicos hablaron al mismo tiempo algo irritados

-Eso es algo privado, si las chicas no quieren decírselos no es nuestro problema-señalo Clef con seriedad-Vuelvan a sus lugares, el combate está por terminar…

-Sabemos que ustedes y esa bola de pelos tienen que ver con las guerreras mágicas-dijo Eriol ganándose la atención de los hombres-Saben dónde podemos encontrarlas o mejor…saben quienes son

-Olvídate de eso! Si ellos saben quienes son ellas es probable que sepan sobre los monstruos y eso…son hechiceros no es así?-los hombres los miraron con seriedad para luego estallar en carcajadas

-De que hablas niño, la magia no existe-dijo Clef fingiendo diversión

-Las guerreras mágicas son de algún libro de ciencia ficción o algo así?-cuestiono Lantis confundiendo a los chicos-Ah chicas!

-Ya podemos irnos-sonrió Tomoyo limpiando el sudor de su frente con su muñeca

-Ya cumplimos con el entrenamiento de hoy!-festejo Emi

-Eso sí que no! Aun tienen entrenamiento conmigo para fortalecer su mente-dijo Clef frunciendo el ceño al instante las quejas de las chicas se escucharon-Silencio!! Es hora de irnos…

-Por lo menos lleven sus espadas, es de caballeros-señalo Eriol haciéndolos detenerse

-Tienes algo en contra de que las llevemos nosotras Hiraguizawa?-dijo Emi confundida-Nunca nos habituaremos a ellas si no podemos sostenerlas en la caminata hasta el auto

-Esto yo…

-Bien dicho Emi-felicito Lantis siguiéndole el juego-Como premio te daré una rebanada de…

-Pastel de chocolate?

-No…iba a decir tarta de…

-Ah no… no quiero de las tartas de Lucy, saben feo-murmuro la chica avanzando a la salida-Clef! Si acepto una rebanada de alguna tarta de Marina-san

-Pues yo no te doy!-rio el hombre mientras todos retomaban la caminata a la salida

-Tomoyo!! Clef está siendo malo conmigo!-se quejo la castaña

-Bien, siempre puedes acusarlo con Marina-san-dijo la chica con malicia

-uhhh me encanta cuando eres cruel-rio la castaña

-Perdimos nuestra única pista-suspiro Eriol decepcionado

-Igual nunca creí que ellas tuvieron algo que ver-dijo Aaric metiendo las manos en su bolsillos

656565656565

-Esto se sale de control…si no bajo sus defensas acabaran con cada uno de mis monstruos

En algún lugar oscuro solo el brillo de unos ojos amarillos de mirada felina centellaban con molestia, miles de sombras se arremolinaban a sus pies tomando diferentes formas entre la oscuridad, un extraño hombre con aspecto de ave se arrodillo junto a él.

-Desea que hagamos algo mi señor?

-Si…las cosas les están saliendo demasiado bien, debemos lograr que pierdan su confianza…para lograr mi objetivo y deshacerme de esas guerreras entrometidas…

-Señor, aun que hayan liberado al guardián con el poder sobre la Tierra aun tenemos al guardián de la Luz y…

-Silencio!...te di permiso de hablar?

-N-no mi señor, le ruego me disculpe

-Dejémoslas por ahora…solo debemos dejar que confíen de nuevo… y entonces golpearlas! Una vez destruida su confianza yo ganare…

656565656

-Y que sabes bailar?

Emi miraba con seriedad a un nervioso Ascot, se había quedado en uno de los salones con todos los hombres mientras las que si sabían de costura y arte terminaban los disfraces del baile de invierno.

Bueno todos tenemos defectos, la perfección no existe y si algún día existiera seria cruelmente aplastada por las envidias del mundo, la castaña no era la excepción, se le daba horrible todo lo que tuviera que ver con trabajos manuales, dibujo, pintura…costura…por ello Tomoyo le había pedido se quedara ahí ayudando a su futura pareja de baile a estar lista para… el baile.

-Que bailes existen en tu mundo?

-Vals?

-Si…es fácil-suspiro el chico aliviado

-Rock, Pop y seguramente también pondrán bailes latinos… no sé por qué comienzan a obsesionarse con ellos

-No tengo idea de ninguno de esos

-Tranquilo para eso estoy aquí-sonrió la chica-Quiero ver qué tal te mueves para saber por dónde comenzar…Paris, ya que esto te da mucha risa, por que no bailas con Ascot

-YO?!

-Si…tengo que ver como se mueve y por lo tanto no puedo bailar yo con él, anda solo será un vals…rápido!!

Ambos hombres se miraron sonrojados intentado ignorar las risitas de los demás, la chica sin notar todo eso simplemente había encendido una grabadora que había llevado justamente para eso, la encendió y una balada tranquila comenzó a escucharse, un tembloroso Ascot le ofreció su mano a un molesto Paris el cual la tomo…las carcajadas de los hombres estallaron cuando estos comenzaron a bailar el vals con algo de torpeza.

-Suficiente!-la música se detuvo-Ya vi lo que necesitaba…quieren sorprender a sus esposas?-sonrió intrigando a los hombres del salón

65656565656565

-Listo!-declaro Tomoyo alejándose unos pasos de su creación

Las mujeres aplaudieron maravilladas, dos hermosos vestidos con corte de princesa resaltaban en los dos maniquíes uno de ellos era blanco tenía una especie de collar con holanes que se amarraba al cuello del maniquí, era de pieza completa, estraple por el frente simulaba ser un corsalet que se amarraba con listones morado oscuro que terminaban en un moño a la izquierda de la cadera, desde ahí tenía una abertura que mostraba los cortes de los holanes que ampliaban la falda hasta el promedio de la mitad del muslo, junto a él unas mallas blancas que finalizaban en holanes lilas además de unas zapatillas estilo ballet en el mismo tono morado de los listones.

Junto a él estaba el traje común de Ascot modificado, los tonos verdes eran ahora eléctricos la tela normal del traje había sido sustituida por seda y su normal gorro por una corona secuestrada de la colección de Paris. Al lado de el un vestido negro parecido al de Tomoyo pero en negro con listones plateados, era similar por la parte de enfrente la diferencia era que se extendía una larga cola hasta llegar al suelo simulando a un corsalet también llevaba mallas solo que más cortas y unas zapatillas como las del vestido blanco pero en plateado y un guante largo en el brazo izquierdo acompañado de un listón plateado que se amarraba a la muñeca contraria. Ambos vestidos fueron complementados por unas pequeñas alas que Anais unió a la parte trasera de cada vestido unas pequeñas alas, al blando unas singulares alas de ángel que Marina acomodaba mientras Lucy y Anais terminaban de acomodar las curiosas alas de demonio al vestido negro.

-Está listo!-exclamo Lucy cuando terminaron con el vestido negro

-Vayamos ahora a ver cómo van las lecciones de baile-dijo Caldina emocionada saliendo del salón con andar alegre seguida de las demás

65656566

-Eso es! Ahora giro!-Emi observaba sonriente como los hombres seguían con firmeza los pasos que les había enseñado

Había comenzado poniendo la primer canción movida que había encontrado y pidiéndoles que siguieran el ritmo como lo sintieran, le había costado bastante que dejaran de mirarla con gestos de reproche…un sonrojado Rafaga había tomando la iniciativa moviéndose un poco, Caldina era conocida por que le encantaba el movimiento y amando tanto a la mujer hacer ese ridículo no importaba si la veía feliz, Emi no dudo en animarlo y un rato después ya le mostraba como moverse más fluidamente solo y con pareja, iban a cambiar el ritmo cuando los demás aceptaron unirse, el escepticismo no falto pero luego de un rato el entusiasmo y las risas dominaban los ánimos cada que cambiaban de canción, hasta se dieron el lujo de inventar pasos para mostrarle a su maestra.

En una esquina se amontonaban capas, armaduras y telas que sobraban sobre los atuendos, los hombres llevan solo el pantalón y una ligera camisa, las joyas y espadas no tardaron en ser lanzadas sobre la ropa para lograr la libertad de movimiento. Habían formado un círculo animándose entre ellos a pasar al centro para mostrar sus pasos, Paris y Clef tomaban su turno cuando las mujeres entraron llevándose una gran sorpresa.

La castaña les señalo que no advirtieran a los hombres de su presencia por lo que sigilosamente se acercaron a ella quien tenía la mejor vista del asunto al igual que Nicona que grababa todo el espectáculo, no fue hasta que la canción termino que los rostros de ellos se volvieron totalmente rojos.

-Oh no se apenen, lo hicieron genial!-exclamo Emi-Mis felicitaciones se han graduado con honores de esta escuela de danza… me hacen sentir orgullosa-fingió llanto

-Estuvieron increíbles!-Caldina abrazó a su esposo más que feliz

-Tengo que admitir que eres una gran profesora-dijo Marina satisfecha-Los volviste unos excelentes bailarines

-Realmente no hice mucho, solo les explique los tipos de movimientos y ellos hicieron lo demás-sonrió-Quieren intentarlo con parejas?

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo cada quien bailaba con su pareja, y sorprendentemente Ascot bailo fluidamente con ambas guerreras mágicas señalando la idea de cómo era bailar de "sándwich", terminaron todos divertidos formando el conocido circulo intercalando parejas que demostraban sus pasos.

65656565656565656

Esa noche las chicas regresaron a su mundo acompañadas de Lantis, Clef, Marina y Lucy para hablar con la madre de Tomoyo que había vuelto a Japón especialmente para conocer a las personas con las que su hija y su protegida querían pasar las fiestas navideñas.

-Mama, te presento a Clef, Lantis, Marina y Lucy…son esposos respectivamente-señalo Tomoyo

-Un placer conocer a las personas que lograron hacer entrar en razón a estas niñas-sonrió la mujer

-También es un placer conocerla señora Daidouji-sonrió Marina-Las chicas son adorables, su hija nos ha hablado mucho de usted, la quiere mucho

-Oh Tomoyo siempre exagera

-Claro que no señora Sonomi, quien no se sentiría orgullosa de tener una madre como usted-sonrió Emi sonrojando a la mujer

-Tú siempre tan aduladora linda

-Solo con los que me caen bien-la chica guiño el ojo provocando la risa de los adultos

-Tomamos el te?-sugirió Sonomi a lo que todos asintieron

Fue una velada tranquila que dejo a la madre de Tomoyo encantada, invito a los cefirianos a pasar la noche en la mansión pues entre platicas se les había hecho algo tarde, ciertamente las conversaciones triviales fueron fáciles de dominar pero cuando pasaron a temas de adultos del mundo de las chicas los hombre no pudieron intervenir mucho…de no ser por qué Marina sabía mucho de política así como Lucy sabia de negocios para sorpresa de las chicas, quedaron como una perfecta influencia.

-Chicas mañana debo volver temprano a Estados Unidos pero…por qué no se saltan las clases y llevan a nuestros invitados a la inauguración del parque de diversiones?-las chicas asintieron sonrientes-Llamare al director por la mañana para explicarle, duerman tranquilas

-Si!!!-el grito de la castaña se escucho hasta que doblaron el pasillo provocando la risa de la mujer

545454545454545

-Les tenemos una sorpresa jóvenes

La hora deportiva había sido cancelada, el grupo con el mejor promedio había sido premiado, los gritos de alegría se escuchaban en el autobús que se dirigía al nuevo parque de diversiones abierto esa mañana. No se debe explicar que el promedio era elevado debido a que en ese grupo se centraban los inteligentes.

-Es una lástima que se hayan enfermado…se lo perdieron-dijo Sakura bajando del autobús seguida de sus amigos-Les comprare algún recuerdo…

-Seguro les gustaran-apoyo Shaoran

Pero justo cuando entraban se quedaron igual de sorprendidos que el profesor, frente a ellos pasaban las "enfermas" acompañadas de los hombres que habían ido por ellas el día anterior y otras dos mujeres.

-Vamos!!! Necesito mas adrenalina!! Subamos a cualquier juego que nos ponga de cabeza!!-exclamo Emi hiperactiva-SI!!!!

-Alto ahí señorita-Clef la detuvo por el cuello de su blusa –Has comido demasiados dulces esta tarde y subido a demasiados juegos

-BUAAAAAAA!!!! Quiero subir a juego que _padece_ columpios!-los gestos infantiles tomaron por sorpresa a todos los que la conocían-Tomoyo! Si? Si?

-Emi que te…

-Juegos, Juegos!-insistió haciendo pucheros que solo confundían mas a la pelinegra

-Dime que estas fingiendo

-Quiero… subir… a ese… juego!!!!-el berrinche estallo al igual que una implosión de magia oscura

Frente ellos estaba una pequeña de enormes y expresivos ojos grises con el cabello recogido en dos pequeñas coletas, estaba cruzada de brazos viendo a los cefirianos y a Tomoyo con reproche.

-Sueño!!!

El grito de Sakura resonó y todas las personas alrededor comenzaron a caer dormidas, Tomoyo miro con suplica a sus amigos quienes comprendiendo el mensaje fingieron caer en el hechizo.

-Tomoyo! Que paso?-los chicos corrieron hacia la pelinegra

-Emi…sabes quién soy?-la chica paso de ellos inclinándose hacia la niña frente a ella

-…No…como sabes mi nombre?-la niña retrocedió temerosa

-Por dios! Es Emi-chan?...KAWAI!!!-Sakura estrujo a la niña entre sus brazos

-Suéltame!!-la niña se soltó alejándose de ella-Donde estoy? Quiero ir a mi casa

-Escucha Emi-chan-sonrió Eriol inclinándose hacia ella-nosotros te llevaremos a casa si? Venimos solo para eso

-…Feo!

-Eh?

-Que eres Feo!!!-la niña le saco la lengua escondiéndose detrás de Tomoyo-Y no te creo!

-…Quien lo intenta?-dijo Eriol frustrado

-No soy bueno con los niños-bufo Shaoran

La niña avanzo hacia el rubio mirándolo de pies a cabeza frunció el ceño y giro su vista hacia Tomoyo.

-Oye angelito…quien es este idiota?-dijo con inocencia señalando a Aaric

Las carcajadas de Eriol y Shaoran estallaron ante el ceño frunció de Aaric, el cual tomo a la niña en brazos, al contrario de cualquier creencia esta no se quejo y solo lo miro con su carita angelical sonriendo con ligereza.

-Qué? Nunca te habían dicho la verdad?-rio ella-me bajas? Angelito me va a comprar un chocolate…

-Has comido demasiados chocolates hoy-dijo Tomoyo con calma-Que te pareces si me dices que recuerdas de ti?

-Yo?...Me llamo Emi Luna Ann Von Dei Heiguer…Osi me dice Luna-rio mostrando su mano-Y Osi? Donde esta mi Osi!!!

-Quien es Osi?-cuestiono Sakura preocupada

-BUAAAAAAA papa me regalo a Osi cuando me trajo la cigüeña…-sollozo la niña desbordando agua como si fuera una fuente

-Tranquila Emi, seguro Osi está en tu casa esperándote-Tomoyo acaricio la cabeza de la niña que detuvo su llanto abruptamente volviendo a sonreír

-Si!...que mas?....tengo 4 años, me gusta leer toooodos los libros de la biblioteca… y de grande quiero tener amigos!-exclamo sorprendiendo a los chicos

-Emi-chan, donde vives?-cuestionó Shaoran

-…Inglaterra, vivo con Osi…

-Quien te cuida?-Sakura la miro con algo de lastima

-Osi!

-Pero un adulto-insistió Eriol

-ah! Pues, pues…angelito!-señalo a Tomoyo-Ella viene y me cuenta cuentos de hadas y magia!

-Yo?-la niña asintió-Pero si yo…donde me ves?

-En mis sueños

-….que es lo último que recuerdas antes de que aparecieras aquí?-dijo Aaric con seriedad

-…Estaba soñando-todos la miraron interrogantes-Soñé que angelito y yo íbamos a otro mundo y…

-ajajajajaja que lindo sueño-rio Tomoyo con nerviosismo interrumpiéndola-Eso fue lo que soñaste justo antes de aparecer aquí?

-…No, estaba comiendo muchos dulces!-menciono la niña con entusiasmo-Me iba a subir a un juego y…

-Y?-presionaron todos interesados

-…Se puso todo oscuro…-dijo la niña sonriendo emocionada-La voz me dijo que fuera hacia ella…la voz me dijo que ella me cuidaba…luego estaba aquí

-Emi-chan era una niña muy lista-señalo Sakura

-Si, a los cuatro yo apenas comenzaba a ir a la escuela y hablaba como…niño-dijo Eriol-A esa edad no tienes mucha conciencia del mundo

-Oye feo!...te digo como nacen los bebes?

-Se que los trae la cigüeña Emi-chan-dijo Eriol sosteniendo el tic de sus ceja

-Cigüeña? Eso es de niños!-hizo un pucherito-La verdad es que los papas tiene algo llamado "Sexo"…sabes que es sexo?

-Emi-chan…no deberías hablar de esas cosas, estas muy chiquita-dijo Sakura sonrojada

-Por qué? El libro decía que era un proceso físico normal que todos los humanos pasaran en algún momento-dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño

-…Que materias te gustan Emi-chan?-Tomoyo la miraba sorprendida

-Matemáticas, Biología, Química, Calculo….pero estaba leyendo de Finanzas…angelito eso ya te lo conté tu me dijiste que leer era divertido

-Debemos descubrir qué clase de hechizo esta sobre Emi-señalo Aaric con seriedad

-Angelito…por que estas con estos-dijo la niña tomando la mano de Tomoyo-Feo!-señalo a Eriol-Idiota!-señalo a Aaric-…él se parece al príncipe del cuento que me contaste!-señalo a un sorprendido Shaoran- y ella a la torpe princesa de la que se enamora!

-Emi…que más te dijo la voz?-Tomoyo la miro con seriedad

-Ya te dije…solo me dijo eso…_"un poco mas de oscuridad…acércate"_-dijo la niña con voz tenebrosa

-Te acercaste a la oscuridad?-cuestiono Tomoyo molesta

-Nop! Yo no necesito ir… ella viene, la oscuridad me rodea cuando tú te vas angelito

-Que se aleje entonces! Estoy aquí-sonrió a la chica

-…La voz no quiere irse-dijo la niña asustada-La voz te odia…

-Emi! Dile a esa voz que se vaya! Es tu mente, tu mundo!-regaño Tomoyo-Ordénale que te deje!

-…Que me deje? Pero… la voz nos cuida a Osi y a mí cuando no hay nadie en casa…

-Yo los cuidare…yo cuidare de ti y de Osi-sonrió Tomoyo sorprendiendo a la niña

-Angelito estará conmigo siempre? Si!!!-la niña salto a los brazos de la chica siendo rodeada por un aura oscura-Que…oye que haces!!!?-exclamo ya con su cuerpo normal

-Pues te respondo a tu abrazo

-Y cuando te abrace?-dijo la castaña confundida-Y por que están todos dormido y por que ellos me ven con caras extrañas?

-No recuerdas nada?-dijo Eriol con seriedad

-Sobre qué?-dijo la chica confundida-Hice algo malo?

-…No es normal…si no tienes magia no pudo ser algo dentro de ti-dijo Shaoran reflexivo-Y no había presencias malignas alrededor…por qué pasaría?

-No perderé mi día de diversión total por intentar entender lo que dicen-frunció el ceño-Vamos! Subamos a cualquier juego que nos ponga de cabeza!! Que viva la adrenalina!!

-Nunca antes la había visto así-murmuro Aaric

-Despierten a todos o se va a enojar cuando descubra que el juego no funciona-rio Tomoyo

-Si…Esto…Tomoyo, paso por ti a las ocho?-dijo Eriol sonrojado

-Esto…S-si… bueno… yo te llamo, quisiera ir con Emi y Ascot para que no lleguemos solas y pues…es que es complicado

-Qué? Emi-chan tiene pareja?-dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a un sorprendido rubio

-Sí, el chico castaño que fue por nosotras a la escuela aquella vez…Ascot, el es la pareja de Emi-sonrió Tomoyo viendo el gesto de molestia del rubio-en fin…despiertan a todos?

Sakura anulo el poder de la carta sueño y en cuanto Clef y todos fingieron despertar se alejaron hacia el juego donde Emi ya paseaba, habían escuchado todo lo ocurrido cuando fingían dormir…Emi tenia magia y oscura…pero no tenía sentido, nada de lo ocurrido…la transformación de la nada, la voz que menciono…los sueños con Tomoyo…

-Es hora de irnos, debemos prepararnos para el baile-Emi asintió sonriente-…Este…Emi tenias algún peluche que quisieras mucho de niña o algo así que recuerdes?

-…Que?...No, digo…de niña me gustaba leer pero…peluche?...deja de decir tantas cosas raras y vámonos

-No lo recuerda…no recuerda nada de su niñez, por qué?-cuestiono Tomoyo viendo los rostros serios de los cefirianos

6565656565656565656

Notas de la autora:


	9. Concurso de Bandas!

Capitulo 8

Concurso de Bandas

* * *

Luego de aquella experiencia muchas preguntas llenaron las cabezas de los cefirianos, luego de hacer una elegante huida del parque de diversiones arrastrando a una molesta Emi que seguía sin comprender nada, se dirigieron a la mansión Daidouji para aclarar algunas dudas...

-Que?...

-Emi, es simple, solo dime que recuerdas de tu infancia-dijo Tomoyo con paciencia

-Pues, ya te he contado todo lo que se... no hay nada más interesante

-Tenias un peluche llamado Osi?-insistió Tomoyo

-No

-Soñabas con alguna persona que llamaras "Ángel" o algo parecido?-continuo Clef con seriedad

-No

-Recuerdas que paso en el parque de diversiones?-insistió Clef

-Paso algo?

-Es inútil, no creo que nos este mintiendo-suspiro Tomoyo frustrada

-Alguien podría explicarme que pasa?-dijo Emi confusa

-Veras...

-Disculpe señorita-interrumpió una de las mucamas-Tiene una llamada del director de su escuela, al parecer es muy urgente-explico entregándole el teléfono

-Buenas tardes, habla Daidouji Tomoyo... si, ella está aquí...si, comprendo, yo le comunicare...si, estaremos listas...-finalizo colgando y entregando el teléfono de nuevo a la mucama se giro hacia Emi

-Qué pasa? Se incendio la escuela?

-Me temo... que el concurso de bandas se adelanto...al parecer es mañana...

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

* * *

Había llegado la hora, montones de personas intentaban encontrar sus lugares en el estadio de conciertos de Tomoeda, el concurso de bandas a nivel regional los concursantes se despedían de sus familias antes de entrar a los camerinos, ahí mismo Sakura acompañaba a su novio y amigos, la familia de Sakura ya se hallaba acomodada junto a una emocionada Sonomi Daidouji que coordinaba el acomodo de las cámaras que grabarían el concurso, junto a ellos aun se encontraban varios asientos vacios con el letrero "Reservado" sobresaliendo, pero no había señales de las vocalistas.

-Ya le preguntaste por las chicas?-insistió Eriol divisando la entrada

-Si… dice que solo le dijeron que llegarían después por que tenían que ir a recoger a alguien y que se fueron con "el encantador y educado jovencito"-rio ante la expresión de los chicos

-Miren!-señalo Ken hacia el lugar donde estaban los Kinomoto y la señora Daidouji

Las chicas indicaban a unas personas que se sentaran en los lugares quitando el cartel despreocupadamente, un exentrico hombre con un cuerno de cristal resaltando en su frente llevaba a Nicona en brazos. Llevaban ropas comunes, las chicas habían pasado toda la tarde de compras por ello, no debían levantar sospechas, Ascot fue enviado con las indicaciones sobre medidas y gustos de colores para ayudar a las chicas con ello y los resultados se mostraban cuando cada uno de ellos saludaba amablemente a los Kinomoto y a la señora Daidouji luego de que las chicas los presentaran, llamaron la atención de los chicos quienes se acercaron para ser presentados también…

-Por ultimo Eriol Hiraguizawa y Aaric Eastwood…-señalo Tomoyo-Chicos, Clef es el dueño de Nicona, su esposa Marina…Ella es Lucy, su esposo Lantis, Anais y su esposo Paris…

-Ya conocen a Ascot-el mencionado saludo-Caldina y su esposo Ráfaga por acá junto con Presea-sonrió Emi-Son amables personas que nos han estado ayudando…

-*Segunda llamada…*

-Ahh! Aun no nos cambiamos!-exclamaron las cantantes de la banda

-Váyanse ya chicas, cuidaremos a sus invitados-sonrió Sonomi-Suerte!

Las chicas corrieron a los camerinos seguidas de los chicos que avanzaban a paso tranquilo, por lo que al llegar a su respectivo camerino recibieron un portazo en los rostros, las chicas alegando que tenían que arreglarse los habían dejado afuera. Los chicos habían llegado ya listos, como si de uniformes se trataran todos llevaban pantalones negros algo holgados, cada uno llevaba camisas desabotonadas por la parte de arriba, Aaric de rojo, Eriol de azul, Shaoran de verde y Ken de gris…aunque habían llegado pulcramente peinados, con excepción de Shaoran que no lo logro y para complementar todos habían revuelto sus cabellos dándose un look semi-desaliñado, la profesora había estado encantado de lo bien que lucían hasta fans habían conseguido mientras esperaban a sus compañeras de banda. Se escucho la tercera llamada por lo comenzaron a tocar con insistencia para apresurar a las chicas…no recibieron contestación, al pasar el coordinador les aviso que tenían el último turno por lo que dejaron de presionar para analizar a la competencia.

-Qué tal si murieron ahí dentro?-dijo Ken con burla

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado-suspiro Shaoran

-Sakura tarda mucho?-cuestiono Ken

-…considerando que tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados sumada a que tengo que ir por ella cuando salimos y espero a que se arregle mientras sufro los comentarios de su hermano…esto es el paraíso

-Preparatoria Tomoeda?-los chicos asintieron-…Salen en 3 minutos…-los chicos volvieron a correr al camerino seguidos de un serio Aaric y un sonriente Eriol

-Chicas!-volvieron a gritar tocando la puerta con desesperación-Nos toca!-de nuevo no hubo respuesta por lo que abrieron la puerta

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-la cerraron de nuevo sonrojados

-Era broma!-rieron ambas saliendo por fin

-Lucen geniales!-dijo Ken sonriendo

Los atuendos elegidos la tarde que habían salido de compras con Lantis y Lucy habían sido complementadas por el maquillaje y el peinado, ambas chicas habían sujetado su cabello en una simple media cola con broches de cristales compatibles a sus atuendos, el maquillaje estaba más acentuado de lo acostumbrado considerando el entorno en que estarían y como lo esperaban las miradas de los chicos estaban más que clavadas en ellas.

-No decidíamos que hacer con muestro cabello… si les contáramos la travesía que pasamos, fue horrible-suspiro Emi

-…Su turno!-grito el encargado y todos corrieron hacia el sin chistar

_*Has llegado el turno de la ultima preparatoria inscrita…he de mencionarles que es la primera vez que participan en concursos que no sean deportivos…ese siempre ha sido su distintivo… con ustedes la banda de la preparatoria Tomoeda! "Los " *_

Las luces se encendieron el sonido de las guitarras provoco algunos gritos cuando se enfoco a los chicos de la banda, las pancartas apoyando a la preparatoria o a alguno en especifico se elevaron y el público comenzó a saltar cuando el ritmo de la canción comenzó a tomar forma.

"(**Gundam Seed Destiny) Shizuka Na Yoru Ni **"(Version Meer Campbell)

shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no (En esta calmada noche, te estoy esperando)

ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite (durante este tiempo, tu sonrisa se ha desvanecido)

are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite (Ahora que un pequeño tiempo ha pasado)

omoide ga yasashiku natta ne. (Los buenos recuerdos empiezan a resurgir)

Tomoyo comenzó la canción entrando al escenario desde la parte izquierda, en cuanto termino la estrofa Emi entro por el lado contrario cantando la siguiente sin perder la sincronía sorprendiendo a los jueces pues la canción en dúo era bastante difícil

hoshi no furu basho de (En el lugar donde las estrellas caen)

anata ga waratte irukoto wo (Siempre deseo verte sonreír)

itsumo negatteta (Aunque estemos ahora separados)

ima tookutemo mata aeru yo ne (Seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar verdad?)

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute (Desde cuando mi sonrisa se ha desvanecido tanto)

hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara (Desde que fue destrozada por un error)

taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete (Cambiare solo las cosas preciosas en luz e..)

tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade (Iré más allá del cielo con Fortaleza)

Emi tomo el control de la siguiente estrofa comenzando varios pasos de baile acompañada de Tomoyo, el público estaba más que entusiasmado siguiendo la canción, los carteles de apoyo a la preparatoria se veían por lo alto, algunos señalando nombres específicos otros apoyando en general.

hoshi no furu basho e (Hacia lugar donde las estrellas caen)

omoi wo anata ni todoketai (Quiero que mis pensamientos lleguen)

itsumo soba ni iru (Estoy siempre a tu lado)

we are in the quiet night (Estamos en una noche tranquila)

dreaming in the night (Soñando en una noche)

hoshi no furu basho de (En el lugar donde las estrellas caen)

anata ga waratte irukoto wo (Estoy deseando tu sonrisa)

itsumo negatteta (Aunque estemos ahora separados)

ima tookutemo mata aeru yo ne (seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar verdad?)

Tomoyo tomo el control de las siguientes estrofas, canto la primera al oído de Eriol enloqueciendo al público, para luego continuar las segunda mientras bailaba girando junto a su compañera de canto. La última estrofa resonó por todo el estadio cuando ambas unieron sus voces para dar un gran final acompañadas de todos los instrumentos provocando que todo el estadio se pusiera de pie entre gritos y aplausos.

hoshi no furu basho e (hacia el lugar donde las estrellas caen)

omoi wo anata ni todoketai (Quiero que mis pensamientos lleguen)

itsumo soba ni iru (Estoy siempre a tu lado)

we are in the quiet night (Estamos en una noche tranquila)

dreaming in the night (Soñando en una noche)

_*Una increíble presentación!...es probable que la preparatoria Tomoeda sea una de las que logren pasar la siguiente ronda!* _anuncio el presentador mientras los chicos se retiraban a su camerino

-Chicas eso fue increíble!-aplaudió Ken-Realmente se prepararon

-…Creíste que faltamos a la escuela por diversión?-cuestionó Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño mientras su compañera se empinaba una botella de agua

-Yo no... Pero ellos sí!-dijo temeroso señalando a los chicos

-Espero que pasemos a la siguiente ronda…-suspiro Tomoyo dejándose caer sobre el sillón tras ella

-Pero claro que pasaremos!-festejo Shaoran-No vieron como impresionaron a los jueces? Se lucieron!

-…Me duele la garganta-dijo Emi recibiendo montones de miradas horrorizadas-Es broma!-los suspiros de alivio resonaron por el pequeño cuarto

-No juegues con eso!-regaño Aaric molesto para sorpresa de sus amigos

-Es para bajar la tensión-rio la chica-Cual cantaremos en la siguiente ronda?...digo, si lo logramos

-Sigue la sección de canto masculino-señalo Eriol leyendo el folleto con los horarios

-…Cual piensan cantar?-dijo Tomoyo abriendo la botella de agua que le quito a Emi

-…Es una buena pregunta…

El silencio inundo el camerino cuando los chicos confesaron no haber preparado ninguna canción para ellos…el grito de las chicas penas fue amortiguado por la puerta.

-Es que la profesora no señalo esta categoría!-defendió Ken mientras los chicos asentían

-Wings of words-dijo Emi con total seriedad-…Con el perfecto balance del teclado-miro a Tomoyo- la batería y guitarra-señalo a Ken y luego a ella misma-…y que sus voces no lo arruinen, comiencen a practicar!

* * *

-Las chicas estuvieron geniales!-exclamo Caldina emocionada-No pensé que la música se escuchara tan bien cuando los instrumentos las acompañaban

-Estuvieron practicando con ustedes?-cuestiono Sakura

-Pero claro! Todos los días luego de clases los pasan con nosotros entrenando su…-Ascot cubrió la boca de la mujer mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-Entrenando su qué?-cuestiono Sakura confundida

-…Espadas! Si… se interesaron mucho y son muy buenas!-a completo Ascot rápidamente soltando a la mujer que se asfixiaba

-Ah! Quien les enseño?...Mencionaron a Presea pero no supe mucho, solo pude ver la katana de Tomoyo y era preciosa!

-Presea les dio las armas…pero Lucy y Lantis las entrenaron-señalo Caldina-Esas niñas son muy habilidosas, deberías verlas!

-Si! Un día de estos las acompañare para ver algún entrenamiento-dijo Sakura provocando que ambos cayeran-Pasa algo malo?

-N-no…nada

_*Anunciare ahora a las 4 escuelas que pasaron a la segunda ronda!*_ las platicas se silenciaron para escuchar lo que el presentador decía _*La preparatoria Honan!*_ varios gritos se escucharon al fondo del estadio _*La preparatoria Genbu! La preparatoria Touda!*_ mas gritos se sumaron a los primeros apoyando a sus escuelas _*Y por ultimo! Con un impactante inicio en el mundo de la música…La preparatoria Tomoeda!*_ Los cefirianos y los familiares se sumaron a los gritos de alegría de los que habían ida a apoyar a la banda _*Y esta es la primera llamada para la segunda ronda!*_exclamo antes de retirarse

-Pasaron, Pasaron!-festejaba Sonomi zarandeando al sonriente señor Kinomoto-Sabia que mi Tomoyo lo lograría!

-Sigue la prueba de voces masculinas-bufo Touya-El mocoso piensa aturdirnos con sus alaridos?

-Hermano!-exclamo Sakura molesta-No digas eso de Shaoran!

* * *

-Wings of…ACHU!

-Shaoran! Acabas de arruinar el ensayo!-exclamo Emi molesta

-La verdad creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí…ya nos sale-dijo Eriol cansado

-…Bien, será culpa suya si no pasamos a la última ronda-señalo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño

-Ni siquiera sabemos si pasamos a la segunda-dijo Emi alzando los hombros

-Chicos prepárense serán los terceros de la segunda ronda-dijo el coordinador abriendo y cerrando rápidamente la puerta

-Me uno a lo que dijo Tomoyo-sonrió Emi-Si arruinan nuestro esfuerzo en la primera ronda…serán severamente castigados-agrego de forma sombría asustando a los chicos

-Creo que…vocalizare un poco-dijo Eriol sonriendo con nerviosismo al ver que la misma aura había rodeado a Tomoyo-Me acompañan compañeros?

-Mientras ellos arreglan sus voces…Quisiera hablar contigo Luna-sonrió Ken

-Emi! Shaoran esta desafinando!-acuso Aaric rápidamente

-Como que esta desafinando!-exclamo la chica molesta avanzando hasta ellos-Shaoran!

-Te gusta Emi?-dijo Tomoyo tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro

-s-si…quiero invitarla al baile pero…si no es Eastwood es algo mas lo que me lo impide-suspiro el chico deprimido

-No te preocupes a Emi no le interesa Eastwood-sonrió la chica-…Quizas podría ayudarte un poco

-Enserio?

-Claro!

-5 minutos!

-…Listos?-dijo Eriol ofreciéndole su mano a la chica quien la acepto sonriendo

-Si desafinas te golpeare Shaoran-dijo Emi frunciendo el ceño

Si creían que llevaban los mismos atuendos estaban muy equivocados!, Tomoyo siempre fue muy precavida pero esa vez había sorprendido incluso a su amiga cuando llego con varios atuendos "por si ocurría algo". Las chicas llevaban el mismo vestido azul, era sencillo lo interesante era las alas que tenían sujetadas a sus hombros y su cabello sujetado en dos coletas junto con una tiara que sostenía su aureola dorada.

Los chicos vestían ahora unos pantalones blancos y una especie de chaleco con enormes botones dorados en el pecho, también había aureolas y alas para ellos pero luego de reflexionarlo y alborotarles el cabello un poco más Tomoyo asintió satisfecha dándoles su aprobación.

-AHH no puedo decirle que no… mírenla se ve como una niñita adorable-dijo Shaoran con fingido arrumaco avergonzando a la chica

-Tengo que admitirlo, ambas lucen hermosas-sonrió Eriol con galantería-Pero Emi con los gestos que haces te ves como una niña

Ambos chicos salieron del camerino con espirales en los ojos y un enorme chichón en sus cabezas, sin embargo tuvieron que reaccionar cuando les indicaron que era su turno de entrar al escenario, fueron recibidos con bastante entusiasmo mientras rápidamente tomaban sus respectivos lugares.

-Tú puedes Shaoran!-grito Sakura provocando el sonrojo en el chico

-Concéntrate o no viviremos al final de la canción-murmuro Eriol divertido

Tomoyo comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes acompañada por las voces de los chicos y millones de gritos femeninos se oyeron por el lugar, la guitarra y el teclado iniciaron acompañando a Shaoran que iniciaba la canción.

(Gundam seed Destiny -Wings of words)

nagusamenagara fukinshin dakedo (Sé que soy temerario al reconfortarte)

naiteru kao mo kirei de aseru yo (Pero tu cara llorosa es hermosa y no puedo ayudarte)

tomodachi no kyori sukoshi chichimetara (Nos hicimos algo más cercano a amigos)

kimi wa itoshii kowaremono datta (Y te entregue mi querido tesoro)

kujikezu yume wo miru koto wa (Para tener un sueño ininterrumpido)

jibun to tatakatteru koto wa (se tiene que luchar contra uno mismo)

higoto ni fueru surikizu wo (He luchado lo suficiente como para estar orgulloso)

jiman shite mo ii kurai sa (de mis heridas que se aumentan cada día)

Eriol siguió con la siguiente estrofa, colocándose junto a Shaoran. El público había permanecido en silencio y el eco de las voces rebotaba por el estadio, los que tocaban los instrumentos sonreían ante la intensidad con la que se sentía la canción. Los tres cantaron juntos la tercera estrofa.

sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara ageyou (Aun no puedo volar a los cielos, puedo darte mis alas)

sore wa "mou hitori jyanai" to (Tu me dices "No estas solo")

kimi no kodoku hagasu kotoba (Y las palabras pueden llevarse la soledad)

donna PESSIMIST mo koishite kawaru (Incluso los pesimistas pueden caer en el amor y ser cambiados)

eranda michi ga moshi ikitomari nara soko de (Si la ruta que has elegido llega a un callejón sin salida)

mayoeba ii (Por qué no quedarse ahí?)

"kagen no tsuki ga KNIFE no you dane" (La luna menguante parece un cuchillo)

sou iinagara DEJA VU kanjiteru (y sentí un dejavu como me dijiste)

yokan to tomadoi no naka de (En los lugares de confusión)

hitomi wa kimi wo sagashiteta (Yo buscaba tus ojos)

futari jyanai to hirakanai (En este mundo existen puertas)

tobira ga aru kono sekai de (que solo pueden abrir dos personas)

Llego el turno de Aaric quien canto una estrofa solo y la siguiente la dividió cantando una parte acompañado de Shaoran y otra de Eriol logrando sacar una sonrisa de los jueces por lograrlo sin desafinar. De nuevo cantaron los tres juntos esta vez hasta el final.

sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara aru no sa (Aunque no puedo volar a los cielos, si tengo alas)

sore wa futo fureta shisen de (Esa fue la contraseña que susurraste para mí)

kimi ga sasayaiteta SIGNAL (Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentren inesperadamente)

itsuka REALIST wa shounen ni modoru (El realista regresara al muchacho)

sono toki boku wa kimi no tame ni donna yume wo (Cuando esto suceda mi sueño es…)

miru no darou (ser como tu)

nazeka tagai no tsubasa wo mette (Por alguna razón)

bokura wa umaretekita (Hemos nacido con alas)

mirai eto mukau tame ni (Con el fin de afrontar el futuro)

You know love has a gift (Tu sabes que el amor tiene un regalo)

The Wings of Words... (Las alas de las palabras)

sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara ageyou (Aunque no puedo volar a los cielos, puedo darte mis alas)

sore wa "mou hitori jyanai" to (Tú me dices "no estas solo")

kimi no kodoku hagasu kotoba (Y las palabras que quitaran tu soledad)

donna PESSIMIST mo koishite kawaru (Incluso los pesimistas pueden caer en el amor y ser cambiados)

eranda michi ga moshi ikitomari nara soko de(Si la ruta que han elegido es un callejón sin salida)

mayoeba ii (Por qué no quedarse ahí?)

El estallido de aplausos se escucho en cuando las voces de los chicos cesaron el canto y pronto sus emocionadas compañeras dejaron los instrumentos para darle un abrazo que los tomo por sorpresa, luego de unas cuantas risas salieron del escenario.

-Perfectos! Así estuvieron! Estoy tan emocionada que siento como si de verdad me cayeran bien-exclamo Emi entrando al camerino dando ligeros saltitos

-Ósea que no te caemos bien?-exclamo Shaoran

-Es broma!-rio Emi-Era algo así como una metáfora, que poco conocedor eres

-Seguramente pasaremos a la final!-festejo Tomoyo

-Y tu desde cuando tocas el violín?-señalo Eriol a la castaña

-…Es que…tu sabes que cuando damos la canción ponen los instrumentos que son necesarios para tocar la canción…yo esperaba una guitarra pero solo estaba el violín! Así que lo use, Duh!-explico la chica como si fuera obvio

-Pero nunca dijiste que tocaras dos instrumentos!

-Y quien dijo que toco dos instrumentos?-dijo la castaña con inocencia-…En realidad toco simplemente 5…

-CINCO!

-Bueno…entiéndanla, la pobrecita no tenía nada que hacer cuando era niña-explico Tomoyo-Tenía que hacer algo durante las tardes…

-...Tomoyo…no me defiendas por favor

-Cuales?-dijo Shaoran con un tic en la ceja

-…Guitarra, violín, piano, arpa y su voz!-exclamo Tomoyo

-Tomoyo!

-Qué? No te estoy defendiendo... Ahora te ataco vez?

-…Gracias-frunció el ceño-Me haces quedar como una rareza de la naturaleza, una nerd sin vida!

-Pero claro que tienes vida amiga mía…estas completamente loca

-Genial, ahora estoy loca además de todo?

-No… por que tu locura es para motivar la vida, lo que te hace sumamente rara y especial-el tono rojo inundo las mejillas de la castaña quien tomo uno de los cojines cubriéndose la cara

-Cállate ya!

-Que linda, te avergüenza que diga cosas lindas de ti?-rio Tomoyo con burla

-Felicitaciones chicos…están en las finales con Honan-de nuevo el coordinador entro y salió rápidamente dejándolos en shock

-Lo hicimos!-grito Emi sacando a todos de su ensoñación-Tomoyo! Lo hicimos!-repitió abrazando a la chica

-Oye! Nosotros también participamos-gruño Aaric sin mirarla

-Nunca dijo que no-sonrió Tomoyo-Bien hecho chicos, no lo habríamos logrados sin ustedes

-Sep! Aceptare que no son tan malos-asintió Emi

-Que no somos malos?.. Mejor admite que nos quieres más de lo que dices-sonrió Eriol

-…no diré mentiras-dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño-Se que han demostrado que cumplen…pero no confió en ustedes aun…si he de ser sincera Shaoran y Ken me caen mejor que Eriol y Eastwood

-Jajajajajajajaja-se carcajearon el castaño y el pelinegro señalando con burla a los otros dos

-Esto… no creo que sea tan relevante-dijo la castaña confundida

-Bueno, eres complicada compañera-rio Tomoyo-Que alguien te caiga bien es un logro

-…tú tienes el logro más grande… después te daré tu trofeo

-De acuerdo…te lo recordare en caso de que lo olvides

Las chicas se abrazaron con fuerza y si notarlo se vieron rodeadas por un fuerte brillo que lleno la habitación las imágenes de las espadas cambiando de forma aparecieron frente a las chicas. Los grabados de la katana de Tomoyo cambiaron a otro tipo de grabados intensificando el brillo las alas en el mango se abrieron mas aumentando su tamaño además de tener amarres de listones repletos de cristales en la empuñadura. La espada de Emi también tuvo un cambio en las figuras de los grabados los cuales se tronaron de un plateado centellante, las garras que antes estuvieron hacia abajo cambiaron su rumbo hacia arriba y 5 nuevos eslabones se crearon en la cadena que colgaba al final de la espada. La imagen desapareció y de nuevo se hallaron en el camerino, los chicos miraban interrogantes por todo el lugar pero por suerte no parecía haber sospecha sobre ellas.

-Ocurre algo malo?-cuestiono Tomoyo

-Parece que vieron algo-dijo Ken sin entender

-Chicos! Siguen!

-Vamos! Ganaremos esta cosa fea que aun no puedo mencionar!-exclamo Emi poniéndose de pie de un salto-Listos?-todos asintieron

-Tomoyo y yo tomaremos el dueto-anuncio Eriol sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

-Tomare el teclado... si es que lo hay

La preparatoria Honan había hecho su presentación en el tiempo que lo mágico paso, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, las conversaciones y practicas habían entretenido tanto a los chicos que no habían notado la presión ni la dificultad del concurso, estaban bastante bien sincronizados y con más entusiasmo hacia la que creían su victoria asegurada.

Entraron con esa seguridad al escenario saludando al público con entusiasmo mientras se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares. Tomoyo estaba bastante nerviosa, cuando escribieron la canción en céfiro nunca creyó que la cantaría con Eriol, era cierto que el chico le había gustado antes y hacia poco había descubierto que nunca había dejado de gustarle, era complicado pues aun estaba resentida con el por lo de abandonarla y a pesar de que le había confiado el tema a Emi esta no había podido ayudarla mucho alegando que no tenía experiencia en temas de amor y que a ella no le simpatizaba del todo la actitud de Eriol, además de eso le había dicho que el parecía interesado en ella lo que lo hacía más complicado por qué no sabía si gustaba de ella por que ahora era "bonita" o por que realmente le gustaba Tomoyo Daidouji, ella realmente pensaba igual que su amiga, la actitud de Eriol hacia cualquier chica bonita era igual y aunque trataba de forma especial a la pelinegra ella misma había notado que cuando intentaba acercarse a Emi la trataba de la misma manera.

Ella tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en el amor por lo que no sabía si debía prejuzgar al chico desde antes, había decidido dejar que las cosas se dieran como tenían que darse y si el destino quería que ella y Eriol estuvieran juntos lo aceptaría al igual que si no fuera así. El problema era que el tipo de situaciones como el tener que cantar una canción con el…le iba a dificultar el actuarla sin evitar los acercamientos que provocarían el mariposeo que seguro arruinaría la presentación y la tranquilidad que se había propuesto tener sobre temas de amor.

-Tomoyo…-le susurro Eriol extendiéndole el micrófono-Ya vamos a empezar

-Ah…Lo siento-contesto la chica

-Todo bien?-la llamo la castaña a lo que asintió para luego colocarse junto a Eriol

Tomoyo inicio la canción seguida de algunos ligeros acordes de las guitarras Y Emi en un coreado de fondo. (Eriol canta las partes subrayadas y supongo que entenderán cuales canta Tomoyo XD)

dare mo mina samayoi nagara kotae wo sagashite (cada uno, vagando, busca una respuesta)

**Las verdaderas tonadas emocionaron al estadio al momento del estallido, Shaoran y Aaric lucían su control sobre sus instrumentos con marcado entusiasmo, luego de ese cambio Tomoyo continúo con la estrofa.**

futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro (Si estuviéramos juntos, aun el tiempo podría estar bajo nuestro control y solo entonces recordé)

**Eriol tomo su mano cuando su turno de cantar llego provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica.**

tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro ( En los cambios sobre los flujos del tiempo, aun los colores del cielo han cambiado, y nuestros corazones pararon directamente el uno por el otro)

**Y mirándose a los ojos cantaron juntos la siguiente dividiéndose los versos.  
**

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de (¿En el curso interminable de las estaciones,)  
ano toki ga tomareba (no sería agradable si nosotros pudiéramos congelar el tiempo)  
ii no ni (en aquel un momento?)

futari mata samayoi nagara  
kono sora wo kanata ni  
ai wo sagashite (Dos de nosotros, todavía vagando, buscan el amor en las esquinas lejanas de la oscuridad)

**Los instrumentos tomaron de nuevo el control aumentando su volumen, para darles espacio Eriol hizo girar a Tomoyo la cual retuvo entre sus brazos mientras Aaric y Shaoran avanzaban hacia el público moviéndose para acentuar los movimientos de sus manos sobre las guitarras.**

ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro nara kikikaesenai nara (¿Qué color es el cielo ahora mismo donde estas? Por como soy no puedo preguntar otra vez)

**Tomoyo se alejo lentamente de Eriol mientras los chicos retrocedían volviéndoles a dar el protagonismo, pero al cantar su estrofa el chico la alcanzo abrazándola por la espalda entusiasmando al público.**

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de sukoshi tomadou kokoro(Como sigo olvidando las cosas importantes en la vida, mi corazón se hace un poco confuso)

**Tomoyo se alejo del de un ligero empujo y viéndolo fijamente avanzo hacia el haciéndolo retroceder, pero Eriol copio su acción llegado el momento de volver a dividir los versos.**

mekurumeku ginga no naka de (Dentro de nuestra deslumbrante galaxia)  
sono kokoro takuri  
yosetemu (su corazón dibuja en y se acerca a mí)  
futari tada hoshi wo miagete (dos de nosotros solamente miran hacia las estrellas)  
ano toki no sora no  
iro wo kasaneteru (y en este momento, los colores del cielo se mezclan todos juntos)

**Se separaron para colocarse junto a cada guitarrista para que tocaran su parte, Tomoyo señalo a su compañero de canto siguiendo la canción y con una sonrisa Eriol coloco su propia mano en su pecho siguiendo lo que decía su parte.**

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai (No déjese olvidar las cosas importantes en la vida)  
kegare wo shiranu kokoro (un corazón que no conoce ninguna impureza)

**El tono de la música se relajo al tiempo que ambos se acercaban lentamente hasta tomar sus manos en el aire sonriendo.**

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de (En el curso interminable de las estaciones)  
kono hoshi ga kiesaru  
toki ni wa (una hora vendrá cuando este planeta no desaparecerá en nada)

**Al cambiar el ritmo de nuevo giraron de golpe hacia el público y avanzando hacia el frente del escenario con firmeza sin soltar sus manos finalizaron su canto dejando a los instrumentos finalizar la canción.**

kokoro goto zero ni modoshite  
shounen no hitomi de   
mitsumete (y todas las cosas en mi corazón serán restauradas para poner a cero como miro fijamente sobre con sólo los ojos de un muchacho)  
futari mata ano yume no hate  
arukidasu tsunaida  
te wo hanasazu ni (Pero por ahora estamos juntos otra vez, y hacia el final de aquel sueño comenzamos a andar, de la mano, nunca dejándolo ir)

El estadio entero se puso de pie aclamando a los cantantes, los cuales aun se miraban fijamente, desde atrás el resto de la banda que ya había dejado los instrumentos los miraban con diferentes gestos, Shaoran y Ken sonreían ante la escena, Emi suspiro soñadoramente pero al notar que los chicos la miraban extrañados les saco la lengua para luego cruzarse de brazos con gesto molesto y Aaric simplemente soltó un bufido y miro de reojo a la castaña quien le jalaba las mejillas a Shaoran a modo de venganza por la burla hacia su gesto inicial por la pareja, los cuales al ver acercarse miro cuestionándose por que había mirado a la castaña.

-Que le hiciste ahora?-rio Eriol

-…Les contare ya que todo termine-suspiro Shaoran acariciando las zonas dañadas

La banda de la preparatoria Honan llego a su lado para escuchar los resultados finales, el estadio estaba dividido por el apoyo a ambas bandas, luego de que el presentador les pidiera se acercaran al frente del escenario los de Honan cumplieron la petición tomándose de las manos.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos, pero Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo sonriendo, la chica sonrojada tomo la de su amiga en busca de apoyo, y ella alzando los hombros para restarle importancia le extendió su mano al que estaba junto a ella, Aaric frunció el ceño tomando la mano de la chica quien lo miro sorprendida para luego sacarle la lengua, el simplemente incremento la presión en el agarre y paso su otro brazo por el hombro de Shaoran quien hizo lo mismo con Ken, avanzaron así hacia quedar justo al frente del jurado.

-Esta decisión ha sido difícil…ambas escuelas han demostrado su superioridad sobre las demás-dijo el cabecilla del jurado con seriedad-Honan a podido ganar los últimos años seguidos llegando a representar a Japón a nivel internacional…la preparatoria Tomoeda por el contrario es su primer año-la seriedad inundo los rostros de los chicos quienes terminaron abrazados esperando lo peor-Pero han tenido un perfecto inicio y un perfecto final…que les ha dado la victoria…Felicidades a la preparatoria Tomoeda, esperamos que ganen la internacional por nosotros….

-SI!-el grito de las chicas se escucho por todo el estadio y dio inicio al resto de los gritos

-Ganamos!-exclamaron los chicos eufóricos

Todos bajaron del escenario de un salto, Tomoyo se abrazo con fuerza a su madre al igual que Sakura quien salto a los brazos de su novio, Eriol y Aaric fueron recibidos por la guardiana del primero quien los abrazaba a punto de asfixiarlos, Ken era felicitado por sus padres detrás de todas las escenas que Emi apreciaba con algo de envidia.

-Tú no piensas celebrar?

-Ah Lucy…bueno creo que celebre suficiente cuando estábamos arriba-rio

-No te hagas la dura-dijo Marina molesta apareciendo frente a ella-Se que lo único que deseas estar en otro lugar totalmente sola para poder llorar…

-No es bueno guardarte eso…ya no estás sola-sonrió Anais

-…N-no estoy sola...no lo estoy!

-Por favor… no lo hagas…tus ojos te delatan-insistió Lucy con tono cariñoso

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas ante el tono de la mujer, las tres la abrazaron y luego de unos ligeros sollozos se encontró llorando abierta mente, varias miradas se giraron rápidamente sorprendiéndose ante la escena…las lagrimas desbordaban de los ojos de la castaña quien se aferraba con fuerza al abrazo sus rodillas le fallaron y pronto las cuatro se hallaban de rodillas tres sollozando silenciosamente una intentando detener su fuerte llanto.

-No… no…no quiero…-murmuraba Emi-No lo aceptare…No lo hare-se puso de pie de golpe intentando limpiar las lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos sin parar- Es su culpa! Todo es su culpa! Estaba perfectamente bien antes de conocerlos! Nada era importante…nada lo es! Ni yo, ni el mundo!

Una fuerte bofetada resonó, Tomoyo respiraba con dificultad aun con el brazo levantado mientras miraba molesta a la castaña sujetando su mejilla con su mano marcada.

-No digas tonterías-siseo Tomoyo mas que molesta-Lo dices como si no te importara vivir…es eso?

-…Yo no…

-Dime!-exclamo la pelinegra fuera de si

-…Si…no me importa…dejo de importarme hace tiempo…-dijo la castaña limpiando las lagrimas que un quedaban en sus ojos retomando su gesto natural

-…Creí que yo te importaba…

-Me importas… tú no eres yo… tienes lo que jamás tendré-sonrió-Deberías aprovecharlo, aun estoy aquí… y no romperé mi promesa...Siento lo que dije…

-…no vuelvas a decirlo

-T-te lo prometo-murmuro la castaña apenada-Es que... explote… hacía tiempo que no lloraba…así…

-Tonta!-grito Tomoyo molesta-Te juro que si vuelves a decirlo te golpeare con más fuerza…

-…No! Ya no me pegues!...-exclamo horrorizada-Mejor quiéreme mucho-sonrió causando la risa de la chica ante el cambio repentino de actitud-Esto…pero creo que no saldré de mi habitación por un tiempo…

-Por que lo dices?

La castaña señalo un punto tras ellas donde la banda del escenario y los jueces las veían con una mueca extraña, ambas chicas se ocultaron detrás de los cefirianos que comenzaron a reír.

-Qué horror!

-Cálmate Emi-chan-suspiro Eriol

-No! Ocúltenme! Nadie debe ver mi feo rostro nunca más!

-…No creo que sea tan malo-rio Shaoran-Además fue un momento dramático que deben haber sobre interpretado…

-Si… Conociendo a esa gente deben creer que Amo a Hiraguizawa y me destrozó que me cambiara por Tomoyo frente a toda esa gente…OH dios! Eso es peor!...abre la puerta, me suicidare!

-…Ya basta!-exclamo Tomoyo-Todo estará bien…hable con una de las de la banda... Solo creen que eres muy sensible

-…Ah bueno-suspiro la chica-Ya me calme… ahora si explíquenme a donde vamos todo juntos?

-A festejar toda la noche por supuesto!-exclamo Sakura entusiasmada

-…ósea... Ir a bailar y eso?-dijo la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento general como respuesta-…Déjenme en casa de Tomoyo de camino

-Pero Emi-chan!

-…No me gustan esas cosas…ni los bailes, ni las discos ni nada de eso….mejor terminare de el libro que empecé esta mañana

-Vamos Emi no seas anti social-insistió Shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-Bien…no seré antisocial…pero en otra ocasión-toco la ventanilla del conductor-Por donde vamos?

-Ya casi llegamos señorita….

-Bájeme aquí

-Pero señorita!

-…Por favor... Ahora

-S-si-el auto se detuvo

-Iré contigo-dijo Tomoyo reincorporándose

-Ni hablar!...Tu si quieres ir, divierte por mi si?

-Pero…

-Estaré bien, aprendimos a defendernos recuerdas?-le guiño el ojo

-Si-sonrió la chica ya más tranquila cuando se cerró la puerta

-Detenga el auto!-el rubio bajo también dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos-Diviértanse por mi también

-Bueno…la noche es nuestra-sonrió Eriol tomando la mano de la pelinegra

* * *

**Notas de la autora:

Uhhhhh! Próximo episodio…solo Tomoyo y Eriol!

Reviews:

Tommy.- Si lo siento no volverá a pasar, o al menos lo intentare jeje

Superfangirl.- Me alegro que te guste espero que los que siguen también te gusten…

alee hiraguizawa.- Hola, bueno sobre tus dudas, si ya lo había terminado, silo que como explique en el aviso antes decidí reacomodarlo debido a algunas circunstancias, pero no te preocupes estare actualizando cada semana asi que no tardaras mucho en leer el final

En fin, hasta la otra semana…

Atte. Marinne-chan


	10. Vuelve a confiar

Capitulo 9

Vuelve a confiar

* * *

-Te gusta el lugar Tomoyo?-grito Sakura para que su voz sobrepasara al ruido

Habían ido al mejor antro de la ciudad, los chicos iban al lugar seguido, se podía notar cuando los meseros les llevaban "lo mismo de siempre", Tomoyo había pedido un agua mineral y habían intentado sostener una plática a gritos.

-Eso creo!-contesto la chica mirando alrededor

-Pero no nos quedemos aquí! Vamos a bailar!-propuso Eriol ofreciéndole su mano

Ambas parejas avanzaron a la pista, los castaños no tardaron en tomar el ritmo y perderse entre la multitud pero Tomoyo no compartía su gusto, realmente las luces y todo le daban al lugar un buen ambiente para la diversión mas no para la plática, no era un buen lugar si querías convivir con tus amigos y menos para intercambiar ideas sobre algún tema y eso era lo que Tomoyo siempre había preferido, los lugares tranquilos.

-Me gusta esa canción!-grito Eriol bailando frente a ella divertido

-…A mi también!...creo

La canción término de golpe cambiando a una lenta, la pareja se miro sonrojada pero el chico le extendió la mano. Comenzaron a bailar algo alejados, Eriol le guiño el ojo a los castaños que estaban agradeciendo al Dj en la lejanía, todo había sido parte de su plan…excepto lo de Emi, los chicos creían que si lograban que ella y su amigo rubio se enamoraran se le quitaría lo egoísta y desconfiada y con ello ya no interferiría en que Tomoyo volviera a confiar en ellos, tenían la esperanza de que Aaric la estuviera convenciendo de ir con él al baile para tener avances.

Pero su atención se centraba ahora en la chica entre sus brazos, había estado evitando mirarlo a los ojos desde lo del concurso y eso le preocupaba, ya había aceptado ir con él al baile pero tenía el presentimiento de que le ocultaba algo…siempre que intentaba encontrarla con su magia por las tardes no lograba encontrarla o algo bloqueaba el conjuro y eso no era normal.

Y esas guerreras mágicas…eran las únicas que habían podido derrotar a los extraños monstruos aunque la ultima vez parecieron tener dificultades, había gran parte de sus tardes releyendo los libros de Clow buscando algo sobre ellas, sobre los monstruos o sobre los extraños conjuros y espadas que las extrañas chicas utilizaban….pero no había podido encontrar nada. El chico estaba realmente frustrado en ese aspecto y el hecho de que la chica que comenzaba a gustarle guardara muchos secretos que seguramente no le diría aumentaba el estrés.

-Tomoyo…no confías en mi verdad?-le dijo al oído

-…No Eriol…no confió en ustedes…-respondió la chica de igual manera

-Pero… por qué?

-Bueno…una no puede confiar en alguien que la traiciono

-Te traicione?

-Me abandonaste Eriol…aun recuerdo el día que volviste de Inglaterra…

*/Flash Back/*

-Daidouji?-la chica se sorprendió al ver al chico de anteojos frente a ella-No vas a ir con Sakura? Ya es hora del descanso y sigues aquí en el salón…

-…A Kinomoto no le gustaría si llegara a hablare cuando esta con sus amigas-dijo la chica sin mirarlo-…Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

-…Ven a almorzar conmigo entonces-sonrió el chico volviéndola a sorprender

-Seguro que quieres que te vean….conmigo?

-A que te refieres? Somos amigos no? Es normal que almorcemos juntos

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-sonrió la chica-Vamos antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo

Llegaron a la cafetería donde Eriol se sorprendió ante toda la comida que su amiga había pedido, el simplemente pidió un jugo y unas bolas de arroz por lo que tuvo que ayudar a la chica a cargar sus cosas.

-Enserio puedes comerte todo eso? Te vas a enfermar Daidouji-dijo Eriol preocupado viéndola saborear la tercera ronda

-Enfermar?-dijo Tomoyo analizando su comida-…Lo crees?

-Pero claro!

-…Me he acostumbrado a esto, y hasta ahora estoy muy bien

-Yo me ocupare de que comas solo lo que necesites, pero me sentiré más tranquilo cuando vuelvas a ser la misma chica animosa de antes

-…G-gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Para que estamos los amigos… y hablando de amigos, mira quienes vienen

Tomoyo dirigió su vista hacia el lugar que su amigo señalaba mirando con sorpresa como una pareja de castaños conocida para ella se acercaba a ellos, ambos chicos miraron a Eriol con extrañeza para luego dirigir su vista a la sonrojada chica.

-Eriol, que haces aquí con Daidouji-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos-Que dirán cuando te vean con ella? Es que no piensas en tu reputación?

-Mi reputación la considero menos que a mi conciencia querida Sakura, Daidouji fue y sigue siendo la misma chica de hace años, amistosa, observadora y linda

-Linda?-rio el castaño-Eriol, ella no ha ganado ninguno de los concursos de popularidad, ni siquiera llega al círculo de los rechazados por lo antisocial que es

-Olvidan todo lo que ella hizo por ustedes?

-No… bien, para que veas que aun se lo agradezco-bufo Sakura-Daidouji…digo…Tomoyo, quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros y el equipo

-Claro!

Los castaños tomaron camino inmediatamente sin notar que la pelinegra se había puesto de pie de un salto para ir tras ellos, pero se detuvo para mirar a Eriol quien le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no volverás a estar sola, cuidare de ti

*/Fin del Flash Back/*

-Rompiste tu promesa…a los tres días

-Si… ya te dije que lo sentía, fui un idiota, más que un idiota…

-Sí, te perdoné… pero eso no implica que vuelva a confiar en ti

-Emi-chan te aconsejo eso?

-Claro que no! …se que ella es muy desconfiada pero no tienes por qué pensar tan mal de ella, es una gran persona!-dijo la chica molesta intentando alejarse de ella pero el chico se lo impidió aferrando su cintura

-No quise hablar mal de ella…pero es que pasan tanto tiempo juntas, por eso lo creí…sigo siendo un idiota verdad?

-Si, un completo idiota

-…Eh… no esperaba que fueras tan directa-dijo el chico con una enorme gota en la frente

-Eso si me lo enseño Emi, ella no se guarda nada-sonrió la chica

-Lo he notado…la quieres mucho no?

-Justo ahora ella es mi mejor amiga, claro que la quiero mucho…llego para sacarme de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido mi vida, le debo mucho y pienso retribuírselo como pueda

-Aun así creo que te influencia demasiado en eso de la desconfianza-rio el

-Por qué sigues con eso

-Bien, bien…cambiemos de tema, nada de Emi-chan

-Correcto, pero la canción termino-señalo la chica señalando la pista vacía

-…La mesa

Regresaron a la mesa, estaba sola y bueno cuando la música volvió a subir su volumen la reencarnación del mago Clow no dudo en crear una burbuja mágica a su alrededor para que el sonido no interrumpiera su conversación.

-Cielos, tanto esfuerzo para hablar conmigo?-rio ella

-Me agrada escuchar su voz bella dama-sonrió el chico con galantería

-Ya está bien Eriol, dime por qué haces todo esto?

-No es nada malo…quería decirte…que me gustas mucho-la chica se sonrojo notoriamente haciendo sonreír al chico-Y aunque ya te lo dije…quisiera pedirte de nuevo que seas mi pareja para el baile de invierno

-…Es para probar si no he cambiado de opinión?-ambos rieron-Ya te había dicho que si Eriol

-Quería escucharte decirlo de nuevo

-Hey chicos?-la pareja faltante entro en la burbuja-Por que la protección?

-Queríamos hablar tranquilamente-explico Eriol

-Pero si venimos a celebrar no a hablar-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero

-No es divertido si no puedo molestar a Aaric-bufo Shaoran-Después de bailar, regresar y verlo con su rostro serio mirando a la nada y su bebida terminada…o con esa rubia sobre el diciéndole cosas al oído y eso, cuando se ponía de cachondo no podía evitar reírme

-Hablas de…?-intento decir Tomoyo pero la chica llego a la mesa viendo hacia todos lados

-Eri-kun sabes que no puedes usar magia frente a no magos-regaño Laila entrando al burbuja-Donde está Aaric?

-También es una hechicera?-exclamo Tomoyo sorprendida

-Pero claro! Mi familia es la representante de Alemania en el concilio-dijo la rubia altaneramente- Por eso planeo casarme con Aaric, estamos destinados!...Pero, por que estas tu aquí?

-Tomoyo es una buena amiga y sabe que somos hechiceros desde que éramos niños-dijo Sakura sonriéndole a la pelinegra

-Pero… no es una hechicera, jamás comprenderá nuestros asuntos-la rubia frunció el ceño

-Yo no interfiero en asuntos de magia-dijo Tomoyo con simpleza-Eso se los dejo a los que la poseen…si me toca ayudar…hago lo que puedo

-No creo que sea mucho…Y me dirán donde esta mi Aaric?

-Se quedo con Emi-respondió Shaoran fastidiado

-Qué? Por que esta con esa?

-Pregúntaselo a el

-Propongo que nos retiremos por esta noche-sugiero Eriol poniéndose de pie para luego desaparecer la burbuja mágica-Llevare a Tomoyo a su casa!

-Bien! Yo llevare a Sakura!-contesto Shaoran

Salieron dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca, afuera ya los esperaban dos autos, se despidieron prometiendo una posible salida todos juntos para el día siguiente, ambos autos tomaron diferentes direcciones.

Estaban solos de nuevo, Tomoyo comenzaba a dudar, quizás debería volver a confiar en ellos, parecían realmente arrepentidos y habían sido muy atentos con ella y Emi los últimos días, miro atentamente al chico junto a ella quien respondió con una mirada confundida.

-Pasa algo malo?

-…No se…si debería confiar en ti…

-Puedes confiar en mí, esta vez cumpliré mi promesa…no te defraudare-dijo el tomando sus manos-Cuéntame Tomoyo…

-Crees que tengo algo que contarte?

-Se que ocultas algo…algo que es muy importante para ti…

-…No tengo nada importante que contarte Eriol

-Pero…todas esas salidas misteriosas…donde pasas las tardes…las katana, el extraño conejo…es extraño Tomoyo-insistió el chico aferrando sus manos a las de ella-…Sospechamos que ustedes conocen a las Guerreras mágicas

-Qué? Por qué deberíamos conocerlas, solo las vimos una vez!

-…Lo sé pero….

-Pero nada Eriol! Como puedes pedirme que confié en ti si tu no confías en mi!

-…Lo siento…tienes razón

De nuevo se mantuvieron en silencio, ella mirando con molestia y el a ella con arrepentimiento, pero en un instante sus rostros se acercaban era una extraña atracción que iniciaba en sus ojos, se habían perdido en sus miradas, los gestos habían desaparecido de sus rostros al igual que cualquier pensamiento, solo importaba la persona que enfocaban sus ojos.

Y si quería, la chica deseaba volver a confiar en ellos, volver a confiar en el…realmente estaba bastante enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa pero el temor le había impedido confesarle antes la verdad…el mismo temor que sentía ahora que el besaba dulcemente sus labios al pensar lo que pasaría cuando el descubriera la verdad…le había mentido… le ofreció confianza a cambio de confianza, pero no había querido decírselo, quería que él la quisiera por ser solo ella, Tomoyo, no por ser una hechicera, no por ser una guerrera mágica.

Pero que es el amor?...el amor es confianza, es fidelidad, es…felicidad?, el amor te hace sentir segura, te hace sonreír sin ninguna razón…puedes explicar por qué te enamoras?, nunca es fácil explicar por qué amas a una persona, puedes decir millones de calificativos hacia tu persona especial pero, eso es lo que sientes? Es eso lo que quieres expresarle?...

Por qué…por que era tan difícil?...había cerrado su corazón con tanta facilidad antes pero ahora era tan difícil liberarlo? Eso solo le había traído complicaciones, por fin estaba con Eriol, se encontraba ahora abrazada a él esperando llegar a su casa pero no podía sacar de su cabeza el sentimiento de culpa y aun así se sentía sumamente feliz luego de aquel beso…su primer beso…y con su príncipe azul…

-Tomoyo…

-Dime?

-…realmente me gustas mucho

La sorpresa inundo el rostro de la chica, hacia poco se lo había dicho y aun le sorprendida, nunca había esperado oírlo, quizás en sus sueños lo deseo pero…como odiaba no saber sobre el amor…no tenía idea de que contestarle así que solo lo abrazo con más fuerza. Quizás luego las cosas se arreglaban, después de todo si el realmente la quería, sabría entender su miedo, su desconfianza, su ignorancia ante el amor…eso esperaba con todo su corazón.

-Eriol…confiare en ti…pero dame tiempo

-Todo el que necesites-sonrió el satisfecho

-Gracias-sonrió la chica besando sus labios con ligereza

El chico la tomo por la cintura alargando el beso, estaba realmente feliz de que ella le permitiera volver a entrar en su mundo, aunque antes no estaba en el…la niña tras la cámara…era ahora la chica entre sus brazos, la hermosa chica entre sus brazos…y era algo que Emi-chan no le arrebataría.

Estaba claro que Eriol no confiaba en la amiga de Tomoyo, tenía la firme convicción de que ella era la que alejaba a la chica de sus amigos, la que hacía que fuera tan desconfiada…que no aceptara del todo estar junto a él, pues nunca la dejaba sola y eso molestaba mucho al chico que siempre que quería estar solo con la pelinegra la "amiga" se entrometiera, pero claro! Siempre era para recordarle algún compromiso que tenían y no volvían a saber de ellas hasta el día siguiente o el día después de ese para que cuando por fin aparecieran estuvieran hablando en clave para que no las comprendieran y eso alejaba más a Tomoyo de él y sus amigos.

Había notado el interés que su querido amigo Aaric había comenzado a tener hacia la chica, a pesar de su "interesante" historia anterior y teniendo que aceptar que el rubio idiota había actuado precipitadamente con la chica…Eriol había deducido que quizás el había provocado que la actitud de la chica se tornara tan turbia y por causas del destino envenenara con ella a su querida Tomoyo. Eastwood siempre había sido muy callado y poco hablador, tendía a creer cualquier cosa mala que dijeran de las personas sin importar quién se lo dijera, era realmente egoísta ya que su único objetivo claro en la vida era preservar el buen nombre de su familia convirtiéndose en un excelente líder del concilio en un futuro, por ello quizás se había hecho amigo suyo y de Shaoran.

Pero en fin, la atención del chico volvió a centrarse en la chica que se había separado de el al notar que estaban llegando en su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, según sabia la madre de la chica solo había llegado a ver el concurso por ello tuvo que irse al aeropuerto en cuanto este término, desde que sus negocios se habían expandido a los estados unidos pasaba más tiempo allá que en su casa.

-Parece que Emi no ha llegado-suspiro la chica tomando la mano que él le extendía para ayudarla a bajar-Donde podrá estar a esta hora?

-Debe estar con Aaric por ahí, no te preocupes

-No es eso, ella sabe cuidarse sola pero… es muy difícil que se despierte en las mañana y más cuando se duerme tarde-rio ella-Pero es divertido ver las posiciones en las que termina por las mañanas…

-…Quieres… que me quede un rato, hasta que llegue?

-Te importaría?

-Para nada, será un placer para mí-el chico avanzo indicándole al chofer que se fuera sin el

-Y como te irás tú…ah claro… magia

-Es muy práctico no crees?

-Imagino lo mucho que debe serlo-sonrió ella-Entramos?

Tomoyo abrió la puerta, llevaba llaves, siempre lo hacía pues a veces llegaban de céfiro muy tarde y tomaban precauciones para no despertar a la servidumbre, podían aparece fácilmente en la casa si…pero el destello que llegaba junto con ellas era demasiado luminoso… lo que hacía un problema bastante importante. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba preocupada, no tenía sentido que su amiga no hubiera llegado aun, cuantas horas podría soportar estando con Aaric Eastwood, sabía que luego de lo que paso en el concurso estaba muy sensible, siempre le había dicho que esa era la parte que mas odiaba de ella…luego de que su "mascara" se cayera, tenía que dormir muy bien si quería empezar a rehacerla al día siguiente…Pero si estaba con el rubio…

-Estas bien?

-S-si... me quede pensando, te ofrezco algo?

-Agua estará bien

-No prefieres un té y… pastel de chocolate?

-Tienes pastel de chocolate?-rio el chico

-Sí y de vainilla…

-De vainilla-sonrió el chico-pero te ayudare a cortar los pedazos

Avanzaron hasta la cocina, Tomoyo corrió al refrigerador, no había necesidad de luz ante un camino que conocías de memoria, pero el chico la encendió justo cuando ella ponía el pastel sobre el desayunador, se sonrieron mutuamente e inmediatamente ella puso a hervir el agua mientras el analizaba la obra de arte sobre la mesa.

-Sigues preparando los legendarios pasteles que enloquecían a Kerberos?

-Por ahora me concentro en enseñarle a Emi y enloquecer a Nicona-rio la chica ofreciéndole una taza-Tenemos planeado preparar un enorme para llevarlo a…regalarlo a nuestros amigos…los que conocieron en el concierto

-Pasaran la navidad con ellos?

-…Mamá siempre hace un fiesta en casa, pero parece ser que este año la hará en su empresa… bueno…será la primera navidad que no pasemos juntas y ella estaba muy triste pero quería quedar bien con los inversionistas…para hacerla sentir mejor Emi y yo planeamos eso y cuando mamá los conoció en el concierto la idea comenzó a gustarle

-Por qué no mejor la pasas con nosotros?...Este año festejaremos navidad en mi casa, solo entre amigos claro-sonrió él mientras ella servía el te-Dormiremos junto a la chimenea esperando a Santa y… por la mañana intercambiaremos regalos! Qué te parece?

-…Suena increíble Eriol!

-…Iras?

-Claro, Emi y yo estaremos encantadas-sonrió la chica extendiéndole la rebanada

-Sobre eso…no creo que ella estará cómoda…digo… Laila y Aaric estarán ahí y…-explico el sin mirarla llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, él creía que era tonta o algo así?, creía que no podía notar su desagrado hacia su amiga, ella nunca había perdido su don, era una excelente observadora podía notar detalles que otros no…

-Insinúas que ella no está invitada?

-No! Claro que no!...Emi-chan está invitada también pero…sabes cómo es ella

-Si...Cuando Emi esta de mal humor suele ponerse insoportable-señalo Tomoyo suspirando-He llegado a enojarme muy fuerte con ella cuando ocurre…pero…

-Pero?

-Cuando pide perdón...es muy sincera…como solo ella-sonrió-Se ve tan divina!...Su sonrojo, su mirada apenada…parece una muñequita de colección!

-Me encanta tu faceta apasionada-sonrió el chico haciéndola sonrojar-Y más aun tu deliciosa repostería-señalo el plato ya vacio

-…Gracias pero…fue Emi quien hizo ese pastel-rio ante la cara de incredulidad del chico-Que puedo decir, es muy buena aprendiz

-Creí que…el de chocolate…

-Si…ese lo hice yo…Emi es un peligro cerca del chocolate

-Debí adivinarlo-rio el rodeando la mesa para abrazarla

Se inclino hacia ella disponiéndose a besarla cuando unos gritos interrumpieron su momento romántico, avanzaron hacía la puerta solo para ver como una seria Emi subía las escaleras a paso veloz completamente empapada sin poner atención a los gritos de rubio que tocaba la puerta con fuerza, Mary y varias de las mucamas habían salido de sus habitaciones para ver que ocurría pero Tomoyo las envió de regreso diciendo que ella lo arreglaría.

-Sera mejor que…te vayas Eriol-suspiro avanzando hacia la puerta-Yo calmare a Emi… y tu a Eastwood

-Si…te veré mañana cierto?

-…Hare lo posible-dijo la chica abriéndole la puerta-Que le hiciste?-agrego con gesto molesto cuando vio al rubio igual de mojado que su amiga con gesto suplicante

-Déjame hablar con ella

-Aaric es tarde… lo harás mañana-dijo Eriol sujetándolo por el hombro

-Tiene que ser ahora!... Por favor Daidouji!

-…Lo siento Eastwood…tal como está ahora… no te escuchara-dijo ella conmovida por su gesto desesperado-Te prometo que mañana la llevare al picnic…estará más tranquila y…todo estará bien

El rubio asintió agradecido para luego alejarse acompañado de Eriol, luego de una pequeña distancia lejos de la casa desaparecieron de la vista de la chica quien rápidamente cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el cuarto de la castaña. No se molesto en tocar la puerta cuando escucho unos sollozos ahogados…el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro.

-Emi?-dijo preocupada acercándose a la tambaleante sombra en la esquina más cerrada de la habitación

-Vete…-dijo sollozando

-Que te pasa?-insistió arrodillándose junto a ella-Que te hizo?

-…Tomoyo…-dejo escapar un ligero hipido antes de abrazar a su amiga quien correspondió acariciando su cabello- Tomoyo!

-Estoy aquí…no te dejare sola

-Siento…haber arruinado…tu momento con…Eriol-dijo la chica intentando controlar su llanto-no era mi intención…

-Lo sé…estas muy aturdida…puedes desahogarte, hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor

Y por segunda vez en ese día la chica escucho el fuerte llorar de su querida amiga, quien se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello… la noche paso así hasta que la castaña se tranquilizo quedándose dormida sobre sus piernas…

-…Se que te enojarías si te dijera esto pero…mi felicidad no estará completa si tu no alcanzas la tuya…

* * *

-Todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan…-sonrió un hombre observando la escena desde un espejo mágico en algún lugar cubierto entre las sombras- Su seguridad decae…

-Quiere que las ataquemos mi señor?

-Ahora no idiota! Lo menos que quiero es dañar a mi futuro juguetito

-Pero señor, ahora están indefensas-insistió la segunda voz entre las sombras

-Lo sé… pero será mejor hacerlo cuando estén al descubierto...por ahora dejémoslas descansar-rio con ligereza antes de darse la vuelta ondeando su larga capa-Falta poco… y estarás en mis manos…mi preciosa Luz….

* * *

**Notas de la autora:

Bueno como notaran de aquí en adelante las cosas comenzaran a complicarse para todos, en especial para Tomoyo y Emi, pero no se preocupen cada quien se lleva lo suyo…

Agradecimientos a quienes me han estado apoyando:

**darck**

**alee hiraguizawa**

**superfangirl**

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

PD. Se aceptan sugerencias xD

Atte. Marinne_chan


	11. La cruda verdad

Capitulo 10

La cruda verdad

* * *

La castaña había bajado del auto y sin importarle si se iba o no tomo el camino contrario a este, tenía pensado pasear un rato antes de llegar a leer ese libro, estaba algo conmocionada aun por la forma en la que había llorado…el abrazo maternal de una mujer ya podía soportarlo… pero de tres!...

-Emi!...Espera!-la chica se detuvo bastante sorprendida al reconocer la voz detrás de ella-No puedes andar sola a estas horas, te acompañare hasta casa de Tomoyo…

-No necesito que me acompañes-dijo ella continuando su avance

-No me digas que sabes defenderte sola-insisto el alcanzándola-Ni siquiera traes tu espada contigo, no puedes defenderte sin ella…niégate ahora…

-Eres algo estúpido-rio la chica deteniéndose para mirarlo con fijeza-Aun tengo puños y se dar buenas patadas…

-Pero eres una chica…jamás le ganarías a un chico-explico él con simpleza

-…Y quien lo dice…tu?

-Pues claro! Se mas de ti de lo que crees-dijo él con seriedad

-OH! Eso es nuevo-exclamo la chica avanzando de nuevo con más velocidad para alejarse del chico quien también la aumento para alcanzarla

-No es nuevo…es desde que mi familia domina la magia…-la chica comenzó a correr-Por que la tuya también lo hizo!

Se detuvo…giro su mirada incrédula hacia el que avanzaba hacia ella de nuevo con gesto serio, la tomo por los hombros soltando un suspiro para luego tomar aire.

-Que quieres decir con eso…

-No te hagas la tonta…lo sé todo-frunció el ceño-Laila me lo dijo antes de que…te me declararas

-…Que te dijo?

-La verdad!, esa verdad que ocultabas como un miembro de tu podrida familia!-exclamo alejándola de el de dándole un ligero empujón

-…Pero yo…

-Anda! Di lo que quieras!...los Von Dei Heiguer por años han intentado quitarle el liderazgo del concilio a mi familia… que mejor manera de alcanzar el título que engatusarme para que tu adorado hermano se quede con todo…

-Hermano?...Tengo un… hermano?-dijo ella retrocediendo unos pasos

-No puedo creer que…dios…fui un iluso creyendo que tu…-decía el molesto caminando en círculos sin mirar a la chica-Pero claro! Es como Laila dijo! Querías que cayera a tus pies como todos!...y lo peor es que caí!...Eras bonita, tierna, graciosa…rayos! Sigues siéndolo!

-…Un hermano…pero…oye qué?-la pobre castaña ya no encontraba mas maneras de sorprenderse antes las revelaciones del rubio

-Sabes que olvídalo!...De seguro hasta eres una hechicera y finges no serlo!-dijo fastidiado metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y alejándose del lugar

La chica tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de que el rubio se había ido y al hacerlo no dudo en tomar carrera para alcanzarlo, habían llegado al conocido parque pingüino, alcanzo a verlo a lo lejos pero se había alejado demasiado, incremento su velocidad hasta tomarlo por el brazo pero el mismo impulso y el giro dado por él para evitarla los había enviado al suelo.

-Enserio eres estúpido!-exclamo la chica-Quítate de encima!

-No me vengas con eso! Fue tu culpa que cayéramos…seguramente es tu nuevo plan no?-rio-Pues te daré gusto

-Espera que…

El chico unió sus labios con fuerza sorprendiéndola, había intentado empujarlo pero él la sujeto por los brazos para evitar sus golpes, se alejo de sus labios cuando el aire les hizo falta para luego mirarla con el ceño fruncido, no entendía por qué se negaba si lo que quería era seducirlo, importaba poco pues estaba decidido a complacerla, le daría lo que quería y saciaría su curiosidad, dos pájaros de un tiro… luego por fin podría sacarla de su cabeza sin dañar el nombre de su familia.

Comenzó a besar su cuello con impaciencia ignorando las quejas que ella lanzaba o los forcejeos que hacía para intentar zafarse…

-Usa tu magia si tanto quieres que te suelte-le murmuró al oído antes de morderlo

-No tengo magia! Entiéndelo idiota!

-…Dios…por qué no eres una buena ramera y te callas de una vez-bufo el antes de volver a besarla

Por fin cedió…por lo que le soltó las manos para poder acariciar otros lugares de su cuerpo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando había clavado sus uñas con fuerza en su cuello para alejarlo lo suficiente y darle una fuerte cachetada…se alejo de el gateando rápidamente poniéndose de pie apoyada del Rey pingüino…no lo había mirado, se concentro en regularizar su respiración y en tranquilizarse.

-Dime…que sabes de mi familia…-dijo sorprendiéndolo-Por favor…dímelo…por que yo no sé nada

-Que quieres decir con que no sabes nada-dijo el poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella

-ALEJATE!-exclamo corriendo hacia el borde del rio sujetando con fuerza las barras para no girarse hacia el-…Solo dímelo…te lo suplico

-…Los…Von Dei Heiguer…siempre han sido el segundo clan más poderoso de occidente…y han peleado con mi familia por generaciones por el liderazgo…-dijo el recuperando algo de su gesto serio-Tu hermano siempre estuvo al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el concilio…siempre estaba ahí, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños…es idéntico a ti…tu padre siempre estaba instruyéndolo en algo nuevo, era increíblemente bueno para aprender toda clase de hechizos…nos odiamos a muerte….

-…Y…como se llama él?-dijo ella sorprendiéndolo

-No sabes?...es tu hermano!...tienen la misma edad... son gemelos no?

-Gemelos?-dijo ella girándose hacia el con lentitud asimilando la nueva información -…Cual es su nombre?

-Es una buena treta... pero no caeré en ella-dijo molesto avanzado hacia ella de nuevo pero esta vez la chica no retrocedió-Vamos alégrate, lograste tu cometido…me enloqueces totalmente, sueño contigo todas las noches y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…-decía besándola en el cuello mientras la aferraba con fuerza por la cintura-Nunca, nunca…jamás dejare que otro te tenga…te quiero a mi lado…te necesito a mi lado…no me importa dejar que tu hermano obtenga lo que quiere…

-Basta…-murmuro ella mirando a la nada-No sigas…

-Pero por qué!-exclamo el chico ocultado su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de ella-Por qué…me haces esto…he dejado mis principios al lado, todo en cuanto creía…y solo por seguirte esta noche…por decirte lo que siento…eres tan cruel…eres.. Una maldita!-grito empujándola

La chica perdió el equilibrio ante la fuerza del empuje e inconscientemente se sujeto a él para evitar la caída, pero ya era tarde y debido al ángulo de caída… ambos cayeron al arroyo…de la nada las carcajadas de ella lo tomaron por sorpresa, reía, reía como si hubieran sido años en los que no disfrutara de diversión alguna.

-Bien ríete todo lo que quieras-dijo el chico desviando la mirada con decepción

-…nunca te preguntaste…por que ellos nunca hablaron de mi existencia?...por qué no lo hicieron, verdad?-el chico la miro de reojo negando-…Pase los primeros 12 años de mi vida encerrada en casa…nunca vi a mis padres, aunque solían llamarme en mi cumpleaños-dijo con la mirada oculta bajo su fleco-Tuve maestros privados…me esmeraba mucho en ser la mejor…estudiaba todo lo que podía…música, ciencias, matemáticas…pero nada lograba ganar su atención…

-Entonces tu…

-…pues claro que no…-rio-No tenía idea…

-…Yo lo…

-No te disculpes…de igual manera quizás Laila tuviera razón…soy una estúpida…-levanto su vista para admirar la luna mientras se ponía de pie-…Tengo un hermano…pero parece que tampoco le preocupa mi existencia…está ocupado destruyendo la tuya y lo siento….

-Enserio no…lo sabías?-dijo el poniéndose de pie rápidamente-Creí que era otra…mentira

-…tiene sentido…mi vida es tan patética y vacía que nadie cree que sea posible-suspiro ella-…Quizas me odiarán por eso…por qué no soy "mágica" como ellos…habría sido una vergüenza para la familia, como dices… esos principios van sobre todo no?

-No sobre la vida de alguien Emi…-dijo él con gesto compasivo

-Deja de mirarme así! No soy ninguna necesitada de cariño-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-Puedo superar esto, no soy una mártir!

-Nunca dije que lo fueras-agrego el sorprendiéndola

-…Como es…él?-dijo apenada

-…Erick?...es muy…-suspiro-Es muy reservado…no somos muy cercanos como ya te dije…

-Oh…Tienes alguna foto o algo?-insistió ella impaciente

-Por que te preocupa…digo...a el no le preocupas!-dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño

-Es mi hermano-dijo ella como si fuera obvio

-Pero el no te considera su hermana!-la chica desvió la mirada-Lo siento…pero es que…

Ella lo ignoro avanzando hacia la barda para de un salto subir de nuevo, estaba completamente empapada y llevaba el ajustado traje que uso durante la primera canción del concierto, el chico copio su acción sin despegar su vista de ella quien miraba ausente el movimiento de los arboles ante las brisas. Fue un impulso pero de dos largos pasos la había abrazado por la espalda, era un poco más baja que el por lo que recargo su barbilla en su hombro con naturalidad, sabía que estaba triste, confundida…pero aunque era poco rencorosa seguía siendo muy desconfiada y jamás le permitiría verla en su estado de vulnerabilidad…después de todo era toda una Von Dei Heiguer.

-Emi…déjame ayudarte…me comporte como un completo idiota, tú misma lo dijiste…déjame reparar el daño…olvida todo, olvida a tu familia, tu vida anterior…ven conmigo a Alemania…huyamos juntos

-…No

-Por dios…que mas quieres que haga?...te confesé mis sentimientos, te estoy rogando y aun así te niegas?-exclamó soltándola-Niega que te gusto! Niega que te e gustado desde que éramos niños!

-…No puedo… yo…

Ella no lo miraba y el comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, quizás estuviera loco por ella pero nadie pisoteaba el orgullo de un Eastwood y menos…una Von Dei Heiguer.

-Pues ya fue suficiente! No te rogare más!-exclamo molesto-mejores chicas me puedo conseguir que si son hechiceras y estarían dispuestas a lo que sea por ser mis novias! Eres patética! Lo peor es que lo sabes… y te haces la mártir aunque digas que te desagrada parecerlo…además…-un sollozo detuvo su discurso

-…Yo… me hice una promesa…-murmuro la chica mirándolo de reojo con ligeras lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas-…Nunca…me permitiré huir…no de nuevo….no abandonare a Tomoyo…es la única que estuvo a mi lado sin contemplaciones ni condiciones…además…tengo que terminar un asunto muy importante para ambas…y no la abandonare para huir cobardemente de mi vida-limpio sus lagrimas-Lo hice una vez…y aun me arrepiento de no haber confrontado esos problemas por difíciles que fueran…-la sonrisa volvió a su rostro-Así que no descansare hasta cumplir el deseo de mi única y mejor amiga….idiota-agrego antes de comenzar a correr lejos de el

-Oye no…Espera!-el corrió tras ella

Ya no importaba nada… estaba claro que no era necesaria en ese mundo, solo Tomoyo…ella y sus amigos de céfiro eran lo único que necesitaba, nadie más se interesaría en ella o en su patética existencia, a nadie más le daría su confianza, nadie más importaba…daría su vida por esas personas, las únicas que la habían apoyado…no moriría antes de que ellas fueran felices, fingiría su propia felicidad si fuera necesario.

Patética mártir…como rayos podía confiar, como amar… como podía ser una buena amiga…como?...ella era lo peor que existía en el mundo, torpe, mártir, exagerada, explosiva, tenía el horrible defecto de hacer sentir mal a las personas a su alrededor cuando estaba de mal humor…

Tomoyo era la mejor…era tierna, simpática, atenta, leal…quizás si hubiera sido como ella sus padres la habrían querido aunque no hubiera nacido con magia…ahora tenía magia…pero no podía decirlo…nadie debía saberlo…no hasta que ambas estuvieran de acuerdo…no hasta que la situación cambiara y los amigos de Tomoyo estuvieran a salvo…

Escuchaba la voz del rubio a lo lejos pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era alejarse de el…el idiota que cometió el pecado de decir que pensaba en ella, el estúpido que le confesó que ella era su punto débil…le había prometido todo lo que siempre soñó pero ella lo había tenido que rechazar…en ese momento no lo necesitaba, solo entorpecería su camino, solo arruinaría sus planes…

Hacer que el descerebrado de Hiraguizawa entendiera que Tomoyo era especial, que la quisiera realmente, como ella merecía! Que abriera sus ojos... de ser necesario incrementaría el aumento en sus anteojos…solo para que viera lo especial que Tomoyo era por dentro, que sin importar si ella decidía volver a subir de peso…fuera tan hermosa para él como siempre lo era ella.

Levanto su vista…había llegado a casa de Tomoyo…pero ella apenas llegaba, salía del auto de la mano de Eriol y analizaban la casa con interés…No era el momento, ella debía estar con él a solas para que se enamorara de ella, no arruinaría la noche de su amiga con sus estupideces, dio la media vuelta tomando la calle hacia la derecha…pero choco con algo…

-Lo siento…Luna?

-…Ken…que haces aquí?

-No podía dormir y salí a dar la vuelta-sonrió-Cual es tu excusa?

-…la misma

-Pero si estas empapada-señalo el chico-Te acompaño a tu casa?

-No!...es que...aun no puedo volver

-Te enfermaras si no cambias tu ropa-dijo el preocupado

-Estaré bien-sonrió

-Emi!

-Vaya…Eastwood-bufo el pelinegro con fastidio viéndolo llegar junto a ellos

-…Emi…yo no

-…No me interesa, por que no vas a visitar a Laila…supongo que es la principal en tu lista no? Le encantara ser tu novia y todo lo que me dijiste…

-Entiende que yo…

-Me voy, ya deja de seguirme!...te veo luego Ken-dijo volviendo a retomar su carrera

-Que le hiciste?

-Que te importa-ambos se miraron con molestia

El rubio paso de él intentando alcanzar a la chica…pero no tuvo que correr demasiado…dos calles más adelante y luego al izquierda…Emi miraba sorprendida al castaño frente a ella, mismos ojos, mismo tono de cabello solo que el de él era más corto, era más alto que ella por una cabeza y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Quien eres tú?-dijo el castaño con voz fría

-…Von Dei Heiguer-murmuro Aaric ganando la atención de ambos

-Vaya Eastwood…busque tu presencia y supuse que te alcanzaría por aquí…conoces a esta chica?-señalo a Emi-…Me mira como si fuera un bicho raro

-No… no la reconoces?

-Tengo qué?

-Alguna vez te has visto en un espejo idiota?-exclamo el rubio, el castaño levanto una ceja para parecer sorprendido y giro su vista a la chica

-E-Erick?-dijo ella en un murmullo

-Así es… Soy Erick Steven Allen Von Dei Heiguer…y tu eres?

-…E-Emi…Emi Luna Ann Von Dei Heiguer-dijo ella con firmeza-T-tu hermana

-Estas de broma-dijo el castaño molesto-No perdonare a quien juegue con la memoria de mi hermana, es una treta tuya Eastwood?

-De que hablas! Que no la estás viendo? Ella es tu hermana!

-…Mi hermana murió durante el parto…no sabían que éramos gemelos…y no la sacaron a tiempo-dijo el castaño desviando la mirada

-Jajaja ósea que para el mundo estoy muerta?...eso explica por qué el abuelo tardo tanto con mi papeleo-sonrió la chica-…No morí…solo estuve una larga temporada en la casa de campo de Inglaterra…

-He estado en esa casa… como es que nunca te vi?

-…Solo estuve hasta los 12…cuando nuestros padres murieron

-Mis padres no han muerto…solo están de vacaciones…ya enserio quien eres…

-…Vivos…-dijo ella sorprendida-…No soy nadie…nadie…solo una muerta mas del mundo-rio avanzando lentamente de regreso por donde había llegado

-Espera! Dijiste que no ibas a huir!, Enfréntalo!-dijo Aaric deteniéndola por el brazo-Demuéstrale que eres su hermana!

-…No puedo hacer nada…morí antes de nacer no oíste?-dijo divertida-Deja de entrometerte en mi vida, ve a jugar al hechicero lejos de mi...-siseo zafándose de él y retomando su camino

-Una no maga conoce tu secreto?-rio Erick-Cuando se enteren de esto en el concilio perderás puntos Eastwood…eso me dará una victoria segura

La castaña se detuvo girando su vista hacia su copia en masculino, lo miro con molestia para luego avanzar hacia el de nuevo, saco algo de su cuello…un extraño collar con un símbolo y figuras raras que le extendió al chico, una vez que lo tomo volvió a alejarse…

-Esto es…-Erick ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa analizando el dije del collar-De donde lo sacaste?

-Lo tengo desde que mi memoria existe…lo he llevado siempre conmigo…hasta ahora-dijo ella sin detenerse ni girarse-Reniego de ustedes…me niego a ser una Von Dei Heiguer, todos ustedes son los patéticos, no yo…y entérate que jamás obtendrás el liderazgo cuando haga un escándalo diciendo que una "no maga" forma parte de su familia-rio-Felicidades Aaric-kun, serás un gran líder…-agrego antes de tomar carrera de nuevo en dirección a casa de Tomoyo

-No de nuevo dios…Emi espera!-exclamo yendo de nuevo tras ella y dejando atrás a un aturdido castaño que miraba el sello antiguo de los Von Dei Heiguer que se suponía había sido enterrado junto al cuerpo de su gemela muerta

Y fue entonces cuando entro a la mansión sin importarle los gritos del rubio tras ella, sin importar el escándalo que despertó a la servidumbre, ni las miradas confundidas de Tomoyo y Eriol cuando subió apresurada a su habitación sin mirarlos siquiera…

Cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y corrió al rincón más oscuro de la habitación…siempre le había gustado la oscuridad…ella podía cubrirla, encerrarla en un mundo donde todo era un frio reconfortante, abrazo sus rodillas sin poder detener el ligero llanto que salía de sus ojos, no quería pensar, no quería sentir…deseaba morir en ese mismo instante…

-Emi?-la voz de su amiga la regreso a la realidad

-…vete-su voz se escuchaba ronca

-Que te pasa?-la sintió junto a ella-Que te hizo?

-Tomoyo…-sollozo sin poder sopórtalo-Tomoyo…-un ligero hipido escapo de sus garganta e inmediatamente se aferro a la cintura de su amiga

-Estoy aquí…no te dejare sola-sus palabra siempre lograban reconfortarla

-Siento…haber arruinado…tu momento con…Eriol-los sollozos no la dejaban hablar bien-no era mi intención…

-Lo sé…estas muy aturdida…puedes desahogarte, hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor

No podía seguir manteniendo el sentimiento de dolor en su pecho, el nudo en su garganta…odiaba llorar, siempre lo había odiado…odiaba que cuando más necesitaba mantenerse firme las lagrimas la traicionaran, era frustrante que al querer evitar que te vieran llorar las lagrimas no dejaran de brotar de los ojos…

Había fingido quedarse dormida cuando su llanto había cesado..Aun no quería contarle a Tomoyo lo que había pasado…no estaba lista para repetir las escenas en su cabeza…

-…Se que te enojarías si te dijera esto pero…mi felicidad no estará completa si tu no alcanzas la tuya…-la había escuchado…pero eso solo logro hacerla sentir peor…

* * *

*** Notas de la autora

Bueno he aquí la versión de Emi mientras los otros habían estado en el Antrooo, decidí actualizar un día antes de lo planeado pork hoy es mi cumple y no tenia nada que hacer jajaja y mañana estaré ocupadísima así que aproveche…

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo que me costó algo hacer, gracias a quienes me dejan review, siempre es motivante saber que los enredos que escribo le gustan a alguien. Gracias a:

_**alee hiraguizawa**_

_**superfangirl**_

_**angela**_

_**EIMI**_

Repito se aceptan sugerencias para dar merecidos, golpear gente, nuevos ataques para las gerrera mágicas, etc

Atte. Marinne_chan


	12. No mas mentiras

Capitulo 11

No más mentiras

* * *

La mañana había sido pesada, no habían dormido bien, no desayunaron… no tenían mucho apetito…Emi no había vuelto a hablar luego dormir dos horas sobre las piernas de Tomoyo quien no había querido presionarla para que le contara lo ocurrido con Aaric…pero las buenas amigas no se guardan nada no?...oh bueno la chica confiaba demasiado en su amiga como para guardarse demasiado lo que sentía…

-…Tengo un hermano… gemelo…

-Como?

-Eastwood me lo dijo ayer…me dijo, que mi familia es parte del concilio…

La castaña le conto lo ocurrido la noche anterior con los mayores detalles que pudo, a pesar de que su gesto se mantenía serio las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, se habían abrazado de nuevo, pero luego de terminar la historia ambas limpiaron sus lagrimas y prometieron no volver a llorar.

-Si tu familia no te quiere siempre te puedes unir a la mía-sugirió la pelinegra

-Gracias-rio la castaña-Y que planes tienes para hoy? Saldrás con Hiraguizawa?

-Creí que ya le decías Eriol, el ya te llama por tu nombre

-…Cierto…lo olvide, saldrás con él?

-Pues, no exactamente…saldremos con ellos-la castaña frunció el ceño-Lo prometí Emi! No puedes dejar que quede mal! Por favor!

-…No quiero ver a Eastwood

-Sé cómo te sientes pero…como dijiste, lo superaras! No debes preocuparte por eso si…

-…Herí sus sentimientos…estaba tan molesta que…odio mi forma de ser

-Si te sientes culpable, discúlpate

-Es que…no sé si fue mi culpa, digo, también fue su culpa…tu qué crees que deba hacer?

-Haz lo que sientas que debes hacer-sonrió-Debiste ver anoche la expresión del pobre…estaba muy arrepentido, quizás deberíamos confiar en ellos y decirles…

-…Creo que es muy precipitado, solo por que nos gusten y…-suspiro-Bueno…si crees que es lo correcto, supongo que me puedo adaptar…

-Es que…yo tampoco lo se

-Disculpen señoritas…Hay unos jovencitos que preguntan por ustedes en el recibidor, la señorita Kinomoto está con ellos-dijo Mary-Que les digo?

-Bajamos enseguida!-dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie de un salto

-Ya lo tenías planeado verdad, por eso me dijiste que me vistiera casual

Ambas chicas vestían unos jeans a la cadera ajustados en tonos oscuros, Tomoyo llevaba una blusa cuello halter azul mientras que Emi usaba una de tirantes gris oscuro, optaron por unas sandalias ligeras para disfrutar una agradable caminata….

-No como crees-dijo Tomoyo elocuente llevándola de la mano hasta el recibidor

-Buenos días chicas-saludo Eriol

-Que tienen de buenos-bufo la castaña

-Emi! No empieces!

-…Solo terminó-sonrió la chica nerviosa-Te juro que me portare bien…solo por hoy

-Bien, iré por el pastel!

-El de chocolate!-exclamo la castaña viéndola entrar al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina

-Esto…Emi-chan-llamo Sakura temerosa

-Tranquilízate Sakura, no te comeré…hoy me portare bien recuerdas?-dijo ella divertida

-…Este si…-suspiro-Lo que pasa es que…hice esto para ti-dijo mostrándole un pequeño pastel de chocolate adornado con fresas

-AH! No te hubieras molestado Sakura-exclamo dándole un corto abrazo

-Listo! Pastel de chocolate-anuncio Tomoyo

-Si… algo me dice que hoy será un gran día-dijo Emi con mirada soñadora

Salieron de la mansión Daidouji con caminar alegre, Tomoyo con Eriol, Sakura con Shaoran y Emi detrás de ellos, la primera giro su vista mirando interrogante a todas partes cuando llegaron al auto que los llevaría…

-Chicos… donde está Eastwood?

-…Es que el…-intento explicar Eriol

-Anoche hubo un problema…parece ser que su contrincante por el liderazgo declino al poder…se armo un alboroto y tuvo que volver a Europa-comento Shaoran con seriedad-Pero parecía muy interesado en volver lo más pronto posible, hoy a mas tardar, dijo que nos alcanzaría

-Declino?-dijo Emi interesada-Por qué?

-…No lo sé…Aaric no dio explicaciones, solo nos dijo eso y se fue…Ah!-metió la mano a su bolsillo-Me dijo que te diera esto-le extendió un sobre

Todos miraron con atención como la chica lo abría rápidamente, saco un collar de plata que ella reconoció de inmediato al igual que Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol lo analizaban el grabado del dije con interés mientras la chica desdoblaba el papel dentro del sobre…

_Emi:_

_La verdad no sabía si debía intentar escribirte…no sé si leerás esto, aun debes estar molesta conmigo y tienes toda la razón al estarlo, actué como un patán…si no hubieras sabido defenderte quizás ahora…_

_No quiero ni pensar en eso, escribo esto rápidamente antes de salir para el aeropuerto…_

_Tu hermano se niega a ser el líder del concilio…está muy impactado por su encuentro, al parecer también es verdad que él no sabía de tu existencia, por eso… no lo odies…esta devastado y lo acompañare para hablar con tus padres…te prometo darte todos los detalles, investigaremos lo que podamos respecto a por que te mantuvieron alejada de la que debería haber sido tu vida…_

_Si logro volver para mañana por la tarde no dudes que llegare al picnic…quisiera pedirte disculpas de frente, merezco totalmente que no me tengas confianza pero… déjame estar a tu lado, no pido mas…_

_Aaric Eastwood_

-Qué opinas ahora?-le susurro Tomoyo al oído

-…Supongo que la confianza no puede ser tan mala-sonrió la castaña

Subieron al auto con un nuevo ánimo que se contagio a sus acompañantes rápidamente mientras se dirigían a pasar una relajante tarde de convivencia con sus nuevos amigos…

* * *

-Maldita sea!-un fuerte grito se escucho por todo el cuarto oscuro

-Que ocurre mi señor?

-…Nada…aun nada, todavía puedo retomar el control mientras ese entrometido de Eastwood no regrese-gruño reflexionando-Ataquen ahora mismo el concilio de Occidente!

-Si señor!

-…espera!...liberen al genio de la luz…eso hará que vuelvan a caer…-una ligera risa se escucho-En cuanto las veas agobiadas libera a los monstruos nivel 2 y ordénales que ataquen a los hechiceritos….

* * *

La tarde de los chicos había pasado sin problemas, almorzaron sándwiches que el padre de Sakura había hecho para ellos, Emi se había entretenido discutiendo el por qué era mejor jugadora de videojuegos que los guardianes de Sakura y Eriol, platicaron sobre temas triviales, comida, televisión, videojuegos, las aventuras de cuando eran niños y capturaban las cartas Clow, las versiones de Eriol ante los relatos del cambio de las cartas, la historia de amor de Sakura y Shaoran quienes se miraban sonrojados de vez en cuando al recordarlo.

-Ustedes sí que se divertían-rio Emi

-Que hacías tu para divertirte…digo eh

-Pues…solía esconderme en la torre sur, había un pasadizo secreto para llegar, me gustaba sentarme ahí y pensar que algún día mi príncipe llegaría a rescatarme-suspiro

-Que romántico!

-Sí, lástima que nunca llego, pero también tenía televisión y videojuegos así que no lo espere demasiado-dijo causando la risa de los chicos

-Me alegra que comiences a tenernos confianza Emi-chan-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Si bueno…sobre eso...

-Por fin confesaran su secreto?-dijo Shaoran sorprendido

-…Es que no sabemos si deban saberlo-dijo Tomoyo contrariada

-Si aun no están listas, podemos esperar…no creo que sea algo que ponga en peligro nuestras vidas-era una broma pero logro que las chicas tomaran una decisión, una de la que quizás se arrepintieran

-Quizas les contemos, cuando tengamos un secreto-dijo Emi sorprendiéndolos

-Pero…entonces no ocultan nada?

-Claro que no Sakura que podríamos ocultar-rio Tomoyo

-…Solo si ves demasiada televisión puedes imaginar que…-Emi analizo lo que debía decir-Somos una especie de monstruos alienígenas que se apoderaron del cuerpo de las verdaderas y queremos chuparles el cerebro!-dijo de manera tenebrosa provocando que Sakura se escondiera de un salto detrás de su novio

-Entonces… el segundo sospechoso es el dueño de ese extraño conejo-Shaoran frunció el ceño-Nadie normal puede usar ese tipo de joyería a menos que sea para crear maleficios o sea una especie de monstruo disfrazado…

Las guerreras mágicas estallaron en carcajadas imaginando la cara de Clef si hubiera escuchado esa opinión, estaban satisfechas, debido a ese comentario creían que lo mejor era no confesarles que ellas eran las guerreras mágicas, teniendo sus semi-falsas identidades podrían mantenerlos al margen del asunto evitando que estuvieran en peligro, mas en esa situación en la que no conocían el motivo por el cual los monstruos comenzaban a hacerse fuertes, en un mal momento no podrían defenderlos y eso si que no se lo perdonarían.

-Jugamos a algo?...Traje este frisby-mostro la ojiverde

-Excelente! Siempre quise intentar jugar a esa cosa-festejo la segunda castaña poniéndose de pie

Ambas se alejaron de los chicos comenzándose a lanzar el juguete, luego de unas cuantas tiradas y de retarse mutuamente los lanzamientos se tornaron más fuertes y agresivos, hasta que alguien no alcanzo a tomar el frisby…

-Ah!

-Gane!

-Hiciste trampa Sakura! Lo lanzaste demasiado alto!

-Claro que no! El viento estuvo a mi favor y es diferente…-miro sonriente un punto detrás de la chica frente a ella-Aaric-kun! Nos pasas el frisby?

La mirada de todos se giro hacia el rubio que avanzaba hacia las chicas con el bendito frisby en las manos, se lo extendió a Emi quien lo miraba ligeramente sonrojada…

Y es que no tenía idea de que decir, podía simplemente tirarse a sus brazos como deseaba pero no creía que fuera lo correcto luego de todo lo ocurrido, se había portado horrible con él, ella y sus malos hábitos de explosión, por fin tomo el plato pasándoselo a la chica junto a ella quien sin notar la situación retomo su sitio volviendo a iniciar el juego.

Él había detenido el plato para evitar que golpeara su cabeza, lo había visto de suerte pues iba sumido en sus pensamientos recordando la conversación que había sostenido con los padres de Emi en el concilio…estaba tan confundido, aun así le había prometido a la chica- _hubiera leído la carta o no-_ que le contaría todo, esperaba que lo entendiera, y que ya no estuviera molesta con el…había analizado el juguete entre sus manos hasta que unos gritos femeninos lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba ella, tan explosiva como siempre discutiendo con Sakura algo sobre la cosa entre sus manos suponía, la novia de Shaoran lo había visto e inmediatamente le pidió regresara el juguetito con el que seguro estaban entretenidas jugando…

Avanzó hacia ellas sin despegar la vista de la chica que había deseado ver desde que había desaparecido de su vista la noche anterior, no lo veía molesta simplemente lo veía como si fuera algo mas en el cuadro, le ofreció el frisby sonriéndole ligeramente notando como se sonrojaba, tardo unos segundos en tomarlo pero en cuanto se lo extendió a la otra castaña y habían iniciado el juego se vio obligado a retirarse avanzando hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos y los guardianes…

-Como te fue?

-…Bien, el titulo solo lo podre heredar yo y papá esta mas que feliz-suspiro el rubio-Pero la noticia no gusto demasiado, más de la mitad del concilio apoyaba a Erick…

-Y que dijo respecto a Emi-dijo Tomoyo tomando por sorpresa al chico-No te sorprendas Eastwood, obviamente ella iba a contármelo, soy su amiga y me confía todos sus pensamientos…

-…La excluyeron de su clan por su falta de magia, no quisieron decirme más…Erick estaba realmente furioso, jamás lo había visto fuera de su semblante frio, fue como ver a Emi realmente molesta pero en chico…

-Debió ser muy sorprendente-señalo Tomoyo-Yo solo he visto sus enojos en baja escala y aun así me asustan

-Pero de qué hablan ustedes dos-dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-…Emi es hija del clan de hechiceros que compite con el mío desde hace años-dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a ambos chicos-Apenas anoche se lo dije por accidente…y por accidente también conoció a su gemelo y se entero que sus padres fingieron su muerte ante ella para no tener que hacerse cargo de ella…

-Pero claro, Von Dei Heiguer-murmuro Eriol con gesto serio

-El mundo de la magia es muy cruel-dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos-sus concilios lo hacen así, la magia debería ser pura, estoy de acuerdo en el lema de Spiderman "con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad" pero se lo toman demasiado apecho y solo traen tragedias al mundo-suspiro-A veces me pregunto si realmente entenderán los conceptos de los que ustedes mismos llaman honor, familia, amistad o amor…

-Lo dices como si fuéramos de lo peor-señalo Eriol incrédulo

-Y que no lo son? Se creen con el suficiente poder de pisotear a las personas solo por que ustedes poseen magia y los demás son no magos…por qué no nacimos con magia, quizás deberían comprender que la magia no es solo el crear conjuros…la magia esta en todo, en el aire que sopla, en las aves volando, en los colores del atardecer…el mundo entero es magia, la misma amistad es magia…se han encerrado demasiado en el egoísmo y ahora no ven lo demás, hacen más magia como personas que como hechiceros, deberían hacer que los concilios notaran eso…

-_"Guerreras mágicas…" _se escucho en eco del viento solo para los oídos de las mencionadas _"Es hora de su prueba"_

-Tomoyo!-Emi corrió hacia ella velozmente-Ya viste la hora? Debemos irnos!

-Tienes razón! Es tardísimo!

-Pero si ninguna trae reloj-los chicos fruncieron el ceño mirando las muñecas sin reloj alguno

-_"guerrera mágica que porta el poder de la luz…muéstrame tu fuerza de voluntad"_ el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza alertando a los hechiceros

-…Vámonos!-exclamo Emi tomando la mano de la chica y disponiéndose a huir del lugar pero los chicos les cubrieron el paso con gestos serios

-Y se puede saber a dónde van con tanta prisa?

-Eriol, es que… olvidamos que teníamos algo importante que hacer-dijo la pelinegra nerviosa viendo como Sakura se acercaba a ellos

-Pero si vinieron por que no tenían nada que hacer-dijo incrédula

-…Por eso, entiende que lo olvidamos-insistió Emi sonriendo nerviosamente

Un chillido llamo la atención de todos, montones de monstruos los habían rodeado, los hechiceros formaron un círculo alrededor de las chicas quienes veían asustadas a los monstruos a su alrededor, pero no precisamente por temor a que les hicieran daño…la carta escudo reemplazo a los chicos quienes se habían lanzado al ataque…

-Esperen! Es peligroso!-exclamo Emi preocupada

-Estaremos bien, permanezcan dentro del escudo-ordeno Shaoran con seriedad

Pero permanecer dentro del escudo no era prioridad de las guerreras mágicas, no podían revelar sus identidades…pero tampoco podían dejar que los monstruos dañaran a sus amigos y ni que decir de obtener el poder del genio de la luz.

Y hablando de luces…fue una poderosa luz que llegaba del arroyo la que llamo la atención de las chicas, un imponente unicornio con alas las observaba desde ahí, las miraba con gesto serio y tras un movimiento de su cabeza la castaña salió disparada del escudo estrellándose contra uno de los monstruos…

-EMI!-grito Tomoyo alertando a los hechiceros

-_"guerrera mágica que domina la luz…por qué no me muestras tu fuerza de voluntad…defiende aquello que amas…si quieres obtener mi poder"_ el genio regreso su mirada a la chica al tiempo que señalaba una dirección

Un monstruo más grande apareció en el lugar donde había señalado, dos largas piernas de buey, torso de águila, rostro deforme que parecía ser de algún reptil y garras de metal enormes…escupió un extraño liquido lila hacia los hechiceros, quienes la esquivaron de un salto notando como había derretido todo lo que había tocado, pero eso no había llamado la atención de la pelinegra…su vista estaba sobre una de las garras de metal del monstruo que en algún momento había sujetado el cuerpo de su amiga…

Salió del escudo con paso firme a pesar de los gritos de Sakura de que volviera a él no aparto su mirada de su objetivo…

-Tomoyo! No lo hagas!-suplico la chica haciendo gesto de dolor cuando la presión sobre su cuerpo aumentaba-Estaré bien!

-…Claro que no estarás bien!

-Tomoyo…estás segura! Sabes que eso…

-Sé lo que ocurrirá…pero es más importante esto! Ya lo había prometido, nosotras primero que nadie!-exclamo con firmeza-…Observa esto genio de luz…te mostrare… mi fuerza de voluntad…PODERES MAGICOS!

Una fuerte luz envolvió el cuerpo de la chica tomando por sorpresa a todos los hechiceros, volvió a aparecer con una armadura familiar a sus ojos, el mismo traje blanco de la última vez, ese antifaz…la brillante katana en su mano derecha donde tenía el cristal incrustado, lanzando un grito de guerra corrió hacia el monstruo cortando a los que se ponían en su camino, dio un largo salto y cayendo de nuevo sobre él le corto el brazo donde tenía a la chica el cual cayó cerca de los aun sorprendidos hechiceros…

-AH! Pudiste ser más cuidadosa!-exclamo la castaña aun atrapada entre las garras que parecían aun vivas-no te quedes ahí! Quítame esto!

-Estoy ocupada! Quítatelo tu!-respondió la pelinegra esquivando algunos ataques de liquido lila y golpes del otro brazo

-Tranquila Emi-chan nosotros te…-intento decir Sakura

-Ah! PODERES MAGICOS!-se escucho desde las garras de donde surgió un extraño humo negro tomando forma frente a ellos se transformo en la que habían conocido como oscuridad-Gracias pero puedo sola-sonrió mirándolos de reojo apareciendo su espada en su mano

-_"no interfieras guerrera de la oscuridad"_ el genio lanzo un destello blanco hacia la chica lanzándola de nuevo hacia la garra la cual volvió a cerrarse sobre ella

-Que haces?-exclamo Tomoyo confundida logrando ser lanzada también por un golpe debido a su distracción

-_"la oscuridad no tiene nada que ver con la luz… esta prueba es para ti, ella no debe interferir"_

-No… entiendo…-la chica volvió a ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad-Que hay de la unión?...luz y oscuridad siempre están juntas!

-_"Lo que dices es verdad…sin embargo… Ninguna interfiere en los asuntos de la otra a menos que sea para dañarse mutuamente"_ las guerreras mágicas se sorprendieron ante la declaración del genio _"La oscuridad siempre será considerada mala y la luz siempre será considerada buena…desde el principio de los tiempos ha sido así y será así hasta el final de ellos…"_

Tomoyo estaba molesta, muy molesta y desquitaba su ira cortando a los monstruos inferiores que aparecían hasta terminar con ellos, las palabras del genio resonaban en su cabeza y lo peor es que les encontraba sentido…era la ideología de todo el mundo… Giro su vista hacia Emi, había dejado de pelear contra la garra y simplemente había cerrado los ojos esperando a que todo terminara…

-No…-murmuro Tomoyo sorprendiendo al genio- NO CREERE NADA DE LO QUE DICES!-exclamo provocando que el brillo de su cristal se intensificara-…Destruye lo que se opone a mis ideales… abre mi camino a la libertad…_Destello solar!-_el poderoso rayo broto de su mano estrellándose contra el monstruo que intento detenerlo con su única mano pero luego de unos cuantos forcejeos y un nuevo grito para aumentar el poder la chica impulso una nueva onda de energía que logro que el ataque lo traspasara destruyéndolo- No creeré lo que dices…la luz es tan capaz de destruir como la oscuridad…además es cierto lo que dices, ninguna debe inmiscuirse…pero tampoco pueden vivir la una sin la otra…

_-"Es una buena creencia…espero que la conserves para futuras peleas, será de gran ayuda… mi nombre es Shine, puedes llamarme cuando me necesites"_ el genio se convirtió en un destello de luz que entro en el cristal de la chica, su armadura tomo la forma de un extraño ropaje…Su falda caía en tiras desgarradas cada una del color representativo de los elementos en tono pastel debajo de ella un corto short se adhería hasta la mitas de su muslo en blanco, un top del mismo color cubría desde poco arriba de su ombligo pero unos pequeños cristales lo adornaban tomando la forma de arcoíris adornando el top desde el cual se sujetaba la brillante capa blanca que caía hasta el suelo. Su espada también había cambiado, tomando su forma final las alas del mango por fin de expandían totalmente dejando caer algunas plumas cuando ella probó su movimiento, los grabados habían desaparecido siendo sustituido por un aura blanquecina rodeando el filo.

-WOO! Te ves bien-sonrió la castaña frente a ella guardando su espada-Espero fervientemente que el genio de la oscuridad no sea tan frustrante como el tuyo

-Vayamos a informarle a los demás de nuestro avance… después volveremos por lo que falte-dijo Tomoyo con seriedad dando media vuelta

-…sin el pastel?

-No es momento para eso… mantén la compostura…

La castaña giro su vista hacia los hechiceros quienes las veían con gesto serio, soltó un suspiro acercándose a ellos con andar lento notando de reojo que su amiga ya se había adelantado a céfiro…

-Esto…están molestos?

-Una pregunta tonta no te parece?-dijo Eriol frunciendo el ceño-Oscuridad

-Contestar con una pregunta a otra es lo tonto Eri-kun-dijo ella sonriendo-Había dicho que intentaría confiar…pero no creímos prudente decirles esto…es un tema peligroso que apenas podemos manejar nosotras y…

-Ahórrate los comentarios Von Dei Heiguer-dijo Sakura frívolamente-Ustedes eran las que hablaba de confianza, amistad…todo este tiempo han estado ocultándonos esto! Sabiendo la verdadera gravedad de la circunstancia que nosotros aun no entendemos…

-…Hablaban de la importancia de ver en el interior de las personas…dijiste que odiabas la traición…como llamas a esto?

-…Me gusta llamarle, salvar la vida de nuestros "amigos"…ustedes no tienen el tipo de magia para destruir ni a un monstruo de bajo nivel, intentamos decírselos desde el principio

-Que te hace pensar que no podemos! Siempre hemos podido salir adelante, somos los hechiceros más poderosos-declaró Eriol molesto

-…Un verdadero hechicero poderoso sabría notar los límites de su fuerza…-dijo la castaña con paciencia

-Que engreída eres! Como pudiste juzgarnos antes, ve tus errores primero!-exclamo Sakura molesta-Una suerte que nunca llegue a considerarte una verdadera amiga…

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo-apoyo Eriol

La chica giro su mirada hacia el rubio que no había dicho nada, pero él no le sostuvo la mirada y dándose media vuelta se alejo del lugar…

-Tomoyo tenía razón…hicimos vienen no decírselos…-dijo ella antes de desaparecer dejando a los hechiceros confundidos

* * *

-El plan salió a la perfección

-Pero mi señor! Solo les falta un genio para obtener el poder que necesitan!

-…No seas estúpido…jamás encontraran a ese genio-rio- ni yo mismo pude hacerlo… pronto…muy pronto tendré a mi juguetito, esos idiotas nunca comprenderán la esencia de la magia…solo las han puesto a mi merced…-el espejo mágico mostraba a los hechiceros en la mansión Hiraguizawa buscando entre los libros del mago Clow algo respecto a la magia de las chicas

Igualmente las verían en tres días para el concurso de porristas, y aunque no quisieran hablar con ellas tendrían que obligarlas a que resolvieran sus dudas…aunque tuvieran que usar la fuerza para lograrlo, probarían merecer esa magia capaz de derrotar a los extraños monstruos, probarían que ellas se habían equivocado subestimándolos… pero nunca protegiéndolos…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aki entrego el siguiente capitulo de esta loca historia xD

de verdad agradezco el apoyo ke me dan dejandome reviews durante los avances espero que mis nuevas ideas les vayan gustando sin mas que decir y con algo de prisa me retiro.. hasta la otra semana!

_chan


	13. Limites

Capitulo 12

Limites

Los tres días pasaron lentamente y a pesar de haber leído casi toda la biblioteca de Eriol, nada referente a "las guerreras mágicas" o su magia había aparecido en sus lecturas algo que los tenía bastante frustrados.

Habían intentado averiguar algo a través de la única fuente confiable que creían tener, el apellido de Emi, pero Aaric no había podido aportar mucho, de hecho se había mantenido en un sorprendente estado de silencio que jamás le habían conocido, era el que menos había ayudado a buscar, simplemente veía a la nada como si reflexionara los porqués sin respuesta.

De igual manera no había habido señal de vida de las guerreras mágicas desde aquel día que se fueron, en casa de Tomoyo no les daban razones de ellas y solo les quedaba pensar que se encontraban con esas extrañas personas las cuales especulaban les habían enseñado la magia que dominaban, así que su nueva misión era encontrar a esas personas y pedirles que les enseñaran como derrotar a esos monstruos y para esto debían saber dónde encontrarlos, y esto daba la vuelta a donde empezaron, las guerreras mágicas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Céfiro las chicas estaban en otra situación, si bien habían llegado bastante deprimidas el primer día, las cosas habían rotado gracias a la intervención de los cefirianos y la navidad que fue recibida con entusiasmo por las guerreras mágicas, así como el año nuevo, aunque en céfiro no celebraban esas cosas, lo hicieron para mejorar los ánimos.

-Me encanto Faren!-dijo Tomoyo emocionada bajando de una enorme nave-AH! Me siento como un alíen!

-Terrícolas, venimos en paz!-dijo Emi con voz deforme para luego reír en compañía de las que entendieron el chiste

-Hoy es el concurso de porristas-dijo Clef con seriedad deteniendo abruptamente el coro de risas

-Lo sabemos-dijo Tomoyo soltando un suspiro-Pero sigo siendo de la opinión de Marina_san, nosotras no hicimos nada malo..

-Si! Ellos son los arrogantes! No quieren entender que esta vez no pueden hacer nada y eso les molesta, no pueden aceptar que seamos más poderosas que ellos-agrego Emi cruzándose de brazos

-Iré con ustedes-declaro el hombre del cuerno sorprendiéndolas-Me sentiré más tranquilo si se que su mente no es alterada

-Nuestra mente alterada…-repitió Tomoyo sin entender

-Empiezo a creer que…

-Chicaaaaas!-exclamo Paris bajando de la nave apresurado-Puedo ir yo también? Siempre he tenido curiosidad por su mundo! Los bailes sería algo interesante de ver

-Claro! No veo problema en que nos acompañes-rio Emi-Que decías Clef?

-Nada, Nada-suspiro el hombre sonriendo con ligereza-Vayamos todos, que les parece?

-Genial!-se escucho a coro justo antes de que todos desaparecieran

* * *

El edificio del concurso estaba a reventar, los hechiceros estaban en los camerinos con Sakura cuando un flash familiar al final del pasillo llamo su atención e incluso hizo reaccionar a Aaric quien miro en silencio como las guerreras mágicas avanzaban hacia ellos seguidos de las personas con las que pensaban hablar.

-Sus uniformes están dentro del camerino-dijo Sakura seria sin mirarlas

-Ah por su puesto-sonrió Tomoyo-Emi te molestaría?

-Para nada, será un placer-sonrió empuñando su mano y apareciendo su cristal-A mi sombras!-susurro cual eco y tras ser envueltas por la oscuridad estuvieron listas

-Al parecer mejoraste su sigilo-alabo Clef sonriendo

-Pero claro, es la mejor parte-sonrió Emi

-Iremos a buscar donde sentarnos, que tengan suerte chicas-sonrió Lucy guiando a la comitiva

-También nos vamos Sakura-dijo Eriol con cuidado señalando con disimulo a los cefirianos haciendo sonreír a Tomoyo-Suerte!

Los hechiceros se fueron, Aaric giro su vista hacia las guerreras mágicas justo cuando Shaoran pasaba junto a él, su mirada se centro en la castaña quien le respondió mirándolo con cuidado, el chico le sonrió con ligereza sorprendiéndola hizo un ligero gesto hacia arriba y la chica asintió aun confundida, solo fueron segundos y pronto el rubio se hayo detrás del castaño que ya salía de camerinos.

-Somos las terceras…-dijo Sakura antes de entrar al camerino

-Tomoyo, notaste algo raro?-dijo Emi aun sin dejar de mirar el camino que habían tomado los chicos

-Ellos planean obtener sus respuestas por medio de nuestros amigos de céfiro, sería divertido ver como los convencen-rio la pelinegra-Nicona, podrías grabarlo?-dijo al aire

-Pupu!-se escucho tras ellas provocando sus risas

-Tomoyo, creo que… A-Aaric quiere hablar conmigo

-…El te lo dijo?

-Eso me dio a entender-dijo la castaña confundida-Crees que deba?

-Si es lo que quieres…

-Quiero saber, pero, me asusta

-Iría contigo, pero esto debes afrontarlo sola-suspiro la chica-Ahora?

-Eso creo… somos las terceras no?-su amiga asintió-Te quedaras aquí?

-Sí, te espero-sonrió Tomoyo al tiempo que Emi tomaba carrera hacia donde creía era el punto pactado

Se detuvo justo antes de salir a la azotea y respiro apresurada para regularizar el palpitar de su corazón, tal vez Aaric no la odiara, tal vez el lo comprendiera y… pensaba una vez que abría la puerta para salir al lugar. El chico la esperaba con calma, viendo el horizonte por lo que la chica se acerco con cuidado hasta quedar detrás de él y por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente sonrojándose al pensar que definitivamente no sonaba tranquila

El chico se giro con tranquilidad y de igual manera la miro logrando aumentar el sonrojo de la chica que desvió la mirada, estaba serio no era algo anormal, había vuelto a ser el chico que ella recordaba y por alguna razón eso la entristeció, clavo su mirada gris en el chico frente a ella y lo miro con tristeza…

-Querías hablar conmigo?-dijo ella sin poder borrar del todo el sonrojo, el chico asintió mas no dijo nada-De qué?

-Supongo, que querrás saber que ocurrió con tu hermano-dijo él con voz neutra

-…No lo sé-dijo ella bajando la mirada

-No fue tu culpa-dijo el sorprendiéndola-En realidad fue justo por eso…que te exiliaron

-Me…Me exiliaron-repitió ella mirándolo anonadada

-Si, por tu magia obscura…

-Magia obscura-volvió a repetir ella en trance-Pero…yo no había tenido magia hasta que conocí a… a esas personas, como es que…

-El sello-dijo él con simpleza interrumpiéndola-El collar que siempre llevabas contigo, era para mantener tu magia sellada y que nadie notara tu existencia como otra Von Dei Heiguer, ni siquiera tu hermano…

El pensamiento de la chica trabajo rápidamente recordando cuando le entregaron ese collar a su corta edad de tres años pidiéndole que nunca se lo quitara y eso había hecho incluso cuando…

-Pero lo llevaba puesto cuando obtuve estos poderes!-exclamo-Y nada me impidió obtenerlos, ni siquiera el collar…

-Es magia diferente-dijo el chico sonriendo con ligereza-Hechiceros normales no pueden conjurar hechizos como los que tu y Daidouji hacen y al parecer solo esa clase de hechizos pueden destruir a esas extrañas creaturas…-agrego sorprendiéndola

-Tu…si lo entiendes…-dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente-No sabes que aliviada me siento-agrego sorprendiéndolo-La verdad creí que tu tampoco querrías hablarnos…Aunque Tomoyo lo oculte se que todo esto le afecta mucho, esperábamos que lo entendieran, esto no es algo en lo que puedan inmiscuirse, es un tipo de magia diferente… con la que se nace…

-Lo sé-asintió el dándole la espalda-Esa magia, te alejo de lo que debiste tener, aunque…

-Aunque?

-De haber sido diferente, tal vez tú…-continuo girándose de nuevo hacia ella-Serias como ellos…

-Si? Pues yo no lo creo-dijo ella divertida-Digo, mi cerebro es más grande que cualquiera de las que pertenece a esa familia no crees?-rio

-Sí, es verdad, pero te habrían sometido para que usaras tu cerebro en su beneficio

-…Tal vez-accedió ella suspirando-Por algún motivo fui diferente

-Me alegro por ello-dijo el consiguiendo que de nuevo la mirada grisácea se clavara en el-Yo, no había tenido tiempo de disculparme debido a lo ocurrido, siento haber sido un patán, idiota y todo lo que quieras decirme…te ofrezco disculpas

-También, quería disculparme… estaba tan cerrada en mi misma que, creo que olvide detenerme a escuchar-el chico negó

-Tenias derecho a cerrarte, fue un golpe duro e inesperado, incluso a mi me tomo desprevenido, ni que decir de tu hermano…

-De verdad Abdico?

-Lo hizo, al parecer, el que las cosas ocurrieran así también lo hizo diferente a como se espera de alguien de tu familia…

-Pero…si era algo que él quería…

-No quería-volvió a interrumpir el rubio-Es algo tradicional en nuestras familias, no puedes negarte aunque quieras, el a creado un revuelo en el concilio-dijo divertido-No, te preocupes, hallare la manera para que puedas hablar con el de nuevo, pero más tranquilamente…

-Gracias, no entiendo por qué me ayudas pero, te lo agradezco mucho, espero poder pagarte todo lo que haces-dijo Emi apenada

El rubio se acerco a ella con lentitud sonriendo con ligereza ante el sonrojo de la chica la tomo por los hombros y…

-Este, siento interrumpir-dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas-Pero ya es nuestro turno…

-Ah, si, si!-dijo Emi rápidamente-Te-Te veo después Aaric?

-Claro, si no te importa Daidouji, supongo que Emi te contara de lo que hablamos, pero me gustaría hablar con las dos también, podríamos ir a tu casa luego de concurso-dijo el chico con seriedad

-Si, por supuesto-contesto la pelinegra con la misma seriedad-Emi…

-Voy…entonces, te veo en un rato…Aaric-dijo la castaña antes de correr tras su amiga que ya había salido del lugar

Al mismo tiempo en las gradas, y digo al mismo tiempo que Emi iba hacia las azotea…

Los cefirianos habían encontrado un buen lugar justo en la parte céntrica de las gradas gracias a la cara de enojo de Clef que les había abierto el paso, el hombre había notado que los hechiceros los seguían e incluso se sentaron tras ellos…

-Disculpen-llamo Eriol educadamente-Me permitirían unos minutos de su tiempo

-Por supuesto, que podemos hacer por usted?-dijo Marina sonriendo ante los gruñidos de su esposo-Si es sobre magia, váyanlo olvidando-agrego sorprendiendo a los hechiceros

-No lo entiendo-dijo Eriol-Si lo que necesitan es apoyo, podemos dárselos, para ello deben decirnos como derrotar a esos monstruos y que es lo que ocurre para que estos aparezcan

-Esta magia no es algo que ustedes comprendan-dijo Clef con lentitud glacial-Menos aun sabiendo cómo han tratado a nuestras chicas, las cuales lo único que han intentado hacer es salvarlos de un final seguro-agrego sorprendiéndoles-Creen que les enseñaríamos a unos niños como ustedes lo que realmente es la vida? El cómo deben tratar a las personas?, si realmente son tan capaces de controlar una magia como la nuestra o como la de las guerreras mágicas porque no empiezan por entender…que si no cambian primero su estúpida actitud no van a lograr nada, ni en la magia ni en sus patéticas vidas!

-Creo que no sabe lo que dice-dijo Eriol molesto-No tiene idea de quienes somos

-Oh! Claro que lo sé, reencarnación de Clow-sonrío sorprendiendo al niño-Quiero que sepas, que ni toda tu magia condensada podría contener uno de los hechizos de Tomoyo, niño, porque es lo que son, niños! Que por un motivo que no termino de entender se creen adultos!

-Clef, cálmate-dijo Marina seria

-Como quieres que me calme! Estos estúpidos vienen aquí creyendo que traicionaríamos a las chicas o peor aun que entenderíamos su egoístas motivos y los apoyaríamos? Saben que? Mejor deberíamos dejar que destruyeran todo! En fin, creo que este mundo lo merece, estos hechiceros han perdido la noción de lo que es la magia-termino volviendo a tomar asiento gruñendo aun y dejando la confusión y la sorpresa en los rostros de Shaoran y Eriol

-Es magia emocional…-dijo Eriol con lentitud

-Magia emocional?-rio Marina-Eso existe?, Por favor, creo que no lo entienden, ustedes no nacieron con ese tipo de magia, afróntenlo de una buena vez y comiencen a darse de topes contra la pared porque no creo que las chicas vuelvan a dirigirles la palabra

-O al menos yo no lo permitiré-gruño Clef justo cuando las mencionadas entraban a la pista a tomar su turno y el resto de los cefirianos comenzaban a vitorear

La música comenzó a sonar justo en el momento que la formación estuvo lista, pronto los movimientos sincronizados comenzaron a darse…

-Aaric, donde te habías metido-cuestiono Shaoran cuando el rubio tomo asiento junto a el

Mas el rubio no le contesto y centro su mirada en el baile que se ejecutaba, los sensuales movimientos de cintura, los rápidos movimientos de cadera, ciertamente Clef estaba escandalizado y otros sonrojados, y por supuesto las mujeres emocionadas.

-Qué manera de moverse!-chillaba Caldina emocionada

-Ah! Les pediré que me enseñen!-exclamo Marina logrando que su esposo se sonrojara

El baile termino con una pirámide y varias chicas, incluidas las guerreras mágicas en la parte baja de la pirámide en pose. Los aplausos inundaron el lugar mientras las porristas de la preparatoria Tomoeda se retiraban, faltaban otros dos equipos para que la competencia finalizara, y prontamente la siguiente escuela había salido a tomar su turno. Eriol tomo su celular curioso ante la vibración que había sentido en el bolsillo…

-Aaric-lo llamo-Que significado tiene, que me hayas enviado un mensaje desde Inglaterra diciendo que están bajo ataque?-El rubio lo miro confundido-Es tu celular el que se marca!-agrego llamando la atención de los cefirianos-Me pides que busque a las guerreras mágicas por ayuda ya que son los monstruos, crei que ya sabias quienes eran ellas!

-Debe ser un error…-dijo el rubio tranquilamente

-Muéstrame tu celular-gruño la reencarnación de Clow poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que un serio Shaoran-Ahora!

El rubio se puso de pie lentamente, sonriendo con ligereza metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un celular a vista de todos…

-Crees que soy estúpido! Ese no es tu celular!-exclamo Eriol provocando que los cefirianos se pusieran de pie

-Oh, los hechiceros de hoy en día no son tan estúpidos-rio Aaric con una voz diferente a la que le conocían-Pero ya es muy tarde, las guerreras mágicas, me pertenecen…

-Que quieres decir con eso?-exclamo Clef molesto al tiempo que el rubio desaparecía frente a sus ojos-Que quiso decir con eso?-gruño hacia los hechiceros

-Lo importante ahora es que el concilio de Occidente está bajo ataque-Los cefirianos asintieron y juntos tomaron carrera hacia los camerinos sin notar que el ultimo equipo había terminado su baile

* * *

Las porristas de la preparatoria Tomoeda estaban nerviosas, los resultados se anunciarían pronto por lo que todos los equipos fueron llamados de nuevo, estaban saliendo cuando fueron interceptadas por el grupo.

-Que ocurre?-cuestionaron las guerreras mágicas al unísono al ver el rostro de los cefirianos

-Están atacando el concilio de Occidente-declaro Eriol con seriedad

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo! Vayan!-exclamo Clef sorprendiéndolas

Ambas asintieron desapareciendo tras un destello y una nube negra. Sakura miro a sus amigos interrogante pero fue llevada a empujones a recibir el premio, habían ganado el primer lugar.

Las guerreras mágicas aparecieron listas para el combate, y prontamente se lanzaron contra los monstruos sorprendiendo a más de uno de los hechiceros que se hallaban peleando. A lo lejos una melena rubia miraba en su dirección suspirando con alivio al notar que los monstruos a los que ni siquiera su padre había podido lastimar esas chicas los hacían desaparecer con sus hechizos o algún corte de sus espadas.

-Ellas son las guerreras mágicas de las que hablabas-dijo un castaño acercándose a él-Que clase de magia usan?

-Clase de magia…?-repitió el rubio sin comprender

-Observa, ellas hacen con simpleza lo que llevamos horas intentando hacer-explico el castaño con calma-No es ningún hechizo especial, solo lo hacen…

El rubio asintió regresando su mirada hacia las chicas notando como la llamada obscuridad se dirigía hacia ellos…

-Estas bien?-dijo sonriendo tomando por sorpresa a ambos chicos-Como llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido Aaric?

-Como…? Desde cuando…?-intentaba decir el rubio confundido

-Emi! Detrás de ti!-exclamo Luz alertando a la chica de ropajes negros que simplemente se giro cortando con una velocidad envidiable a los monstruos que llegaban por su espalda

-Emi?-repitieron los chicos mas sorprendidos

-Si…que no… pero si Aaric ya…-comenzó la castaña confundida mientras se quitaba el antifaz-Que ocurre aquí?

-Listo! El lugar está despejado-dijo Luz llegando junto a Emi-Que ocurre?-continuo quitándose el antifaz

-Daidouji!-exclamo Aaric-Pero… ustedes son las guerreras mágicas?... Debí suponerlo! Alguna otra cosa que quieran confesar?

-De que hablas? Emi, creí que habías dicho que el comprendía!-dijo Tomoyo molesta

-Yo…no entiendo que ocurre, cuando hablamos en la azotea…

-Tú y yo no hemos hablado desde que vine a Inglaterra-interrumpió el rubio molesto

-Contrólate Eastwood-regaño Erick-Tranquila Luna, solo está algo aturdido por la noticia, podrías explicarnos que pasa? Creímos que no poseías magia…

-Pero…entonces, lo que dijiste…-murmuraba Emi desconcertada al tiempo que quienes se habían quedado en Tomoeda aparecían en el lugar

-Entonces, con quien hablo Emi en la azotea?-cuestiono Tomoyo mirando con recelo a los hechiceros

-Era alguien que tomo el lugar de Aaric para acercarse a ustedes-explico Clef-Nosotros lo vimos, ellos no tenían idea…

-Es mentira…-dijo una nueva voz apareciendo junto a ellos-Ellos lo sabían…

-Ken?-dijeron quienes lo conocían sorprendidos

-Lo hice por su bien chicas, en este lugar están limitadas, están rodeadas por reglas y sentimientos negativos que detiene sus avances… incluso quienes creían sus amigos las han traicionado-dijo señalando a los cefirianos para sorpresa de las chicas

-No las hemos traicionado!-exclamo Clef molesto

-Lo ven, están con ellos ahora, incluso los trajeron aquí o no? Les estan dando la razon... o no?-señalo Ken sonriendo-Yo las comprendo, se por lo que pasan, comprendo sus poderes y las apoyo incondicionalmente…piénsenlo un momento-agrego haciendo una pausa-Es obvio que del lado donde tenían su vida normal no tienen nada de apoyo-los hechiceros se sorprendieron-Y han perdido el que creían tener…

-No lo escuchen!-ordeno Clef

-Lo ven… ni si quiera quieren que les diga la verdad-las guerreras mágicas se miraron mutuamente frunciendo el ceño

-Emi_chan, tu más que nadie sabe que los hechiceros de este mundo son corruptos, son egoístas, no merecen llevar el titulo de hechiceros, por que lo que te conté en la azotea es la verdad, pregúntale a tu hermano, o a tus padres que están por allá-señalo un punto tras ellos sorprendiendo a la castaña-Te ocultaron, te expulsaron de la familia, incluso pensaron en matarte por la deshonra que conllevaría que un poderoso clan de hechiceros que controlan la luz tuvieran una heredera que controlara la magia obscura…-sonrío con pesar-Que hay de ti Tomoyo_chan, ellos te dejaron sola, tanto tiempo sola, e incluso cuando les volviste a abrir tu corazón, solo te usaron y no comprendieron lo que deseabas hacer…volvieron a confiar y …volvieron a traicionarlas…

-No…-murmuro Clef notando como las chicas bajaban la mirada

-Están solas, solo se tienen mutuamente…nadie comprende sus esencias, solo yo-continuo acercándose a ellas

Los cefirianos se lanzaron contra Ken pero un extraño escudo los envió contra la pared, al notar esto los hechiceros no dudaron en lanzar hechizos hacia el escudo pero solo rebotaban…

-No lo escuchen!-exclamo Lantis en esta ocasion ante el shock del resto

-Chicas!-exclamaron las antiguas guerreras mágicas

-Lo notan…apoyan a los hechiceros para llegar a ustedes, y esos hechiceros egoístas solo las necesitan porque quieren poseer sus poderes mágicos-murmuro sonriendo notando como su energía purpura comenzaba a rodear a las jóvenes entre sus brazos-Eriol no te quería porque eras una simple humana Tomoyo, después te desplazo porque no quisiste confesarle tu más preciado secreto, incluso cuando creías que podías confiar en él-continuo mirando hacia un anonadado Eriol-Que me dices de tu adorado Aaric, incluso tu querido hermano, Emi…

-Aléjate de ella!-gruño el rubio lanzándose sobre el seguido de un molesto Erick

-Están juntos ahora, y no planeaban decirte tu verdadera naturaleza, incluso cuando llegaste aquí con la buena disposición, te rechazaron o no?-agrego cuando los chicos rebotaban en el escudo

-No…-murmuro Emi sorprendiendo a todos-Erick…el no me rechazo-murmuro intentado levantar la mirada

-Es verdad, Clef…ellos no pudieron…-intento decir Tomoyo

-Pero que dicen…ustedes no los escucharon cuando hablaban de ustedes una vez que no estaban presentes-dijo Ken rápidamente-Emi, tu hermano también es un hechicero de luz, y como candidato a líder del concilio de occidente debe saber como reaccionar a la adversidad o no? Por que el no a abdicado, en esa parte te menti, no dejaria eso por ti...-dijo consiguiendo que la mirada de la castaña volviera a caer-Además, en céfiro, las cosas de su mundo son vánales, siempre terminaban quejándose, mencionando…que ustedes solo iban cuando necesitaban consuelo…-dijo divertido notando la sorpresa en la mirada de Tomoyo que pronto siguió el ejemplo de la de su amiga-Así que, vengan conmigo, destruyamos este patético mundo y creemos uno mejor, donde no existan este tipo de personas no creen?-termino riendo al notar que su aura obscura había rodeado por completo el cuerpo de las guerreras mágicas

-Desgraciado!-exclamo Clef-Que les has hecho?

-Nada que no haya logrado sin su valiosa ayuda-dijo Ken mientras era rodeado por su magia dejando notar su apariencia de adulto-Su forma de hacer flaquear las mentes de estas chicas, sin ello no podría haberlas controlado, necesitaba que fueran corrompidas lo suficiente…

-Corrompidas…-murmuro Lantis sin comprender

-Si, era lo que había notado-explico Clef-Cuando las conocimos, estaban rodeadas de sentimientos negativos pero su alma siempre permaneció pura, aun cuando muchas emociones obscuras en Emi eran muy fuertes, se necesitaba algo contundente para lograr algo así…

-Por supuesto, una magia tan pura no se había visto desde hacía milenios-dijo Ken riendo-Por esto me costó más trabajo, tuve que usar mi propia escencia para hacer a mi ejercito mas fuerte durante cada ataque y hacerlas dudar un poco, hacerlas confiar en ustedes fue fácil, y para rematar que mejor que combinar sentimientos para tener una mente pura en confusión constante y así debilitarla-agrego mientras los cuerpos de las guerreras mágicas flotaban junto al suyo-Allí entran claro mis queridos hechiceros, Amor-dijo mirando a Eriol y Aaric alternativamente- Amistad-continuo mirando a Sakura y Shaoran-confianza-dio un giro mirando tanto a los cefirianos como a los hechiceras- Desilusión-miro de nuevo a los hechiceros-Traición- clavo la mirada en los cefirianos- Y…desamor…-rio con fuerza antes de desaparecer junto a los cuerpos de las chicas

-Volvamos-dijo Clef con la mirada baja-Debemos preparar nuestras defensas…

-Pero Clef…son las chicas-dijo Marina

-LO SE!-estallo el hombre-Pero él tiene razón…les dimos demasiada carga, ellas ya tenían sus propios problemas y por ayudarnos… solo se los complicamos mas…

-Que hay de nosotros-dijo Sakura con cuidado-Tengo entendido que no es una clase de magia que podamos…

-Me alegra que lo entiendan-dijo Lantis serio-Aunque es un poco tarde para que les entre en sus cabezas huecas no creen?...No negamos que parte de esto es culpa nuestra, pero ustedes se llevan la mayor parte…

-No teníamos idea-dijo Eriol conmocionado

-Oh-rio Clef-El gran y poderoso Eriol, reencarnación de un hechicero de gran poder, no tenía idea?...PUES CLARO QUE NO TENIAS IDEA MOCOSO! EN TODOS LOS MUNDOS HAY COSAS QUE INCLUSO YO NO ENTIENDO! COSAS QUE SALEN DE MIS LIMITES! PERO PARA SER UN GRAN Y SABIO HECHICERO ES ALGO QUE ESCAPO DE TUS MANOS? QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ERES UN NIÑO! SOLO UN MOCOSO QUE TIENE CONOCIMIENTOS DE OTRA VIDA, ESO NO TE HACE NADA IMPORTANTE, ESO NO TE DA TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS! PERO QUE MAS DA! YA HAS LANZADO LA UNICA SALVACION QUE TENIAN POR LA BORDA! Y NI CREAN QUE LES AYUDAREMOS!- finalizo sorprendiendo a todos

-Q-qu-que quieren decir con eso? Ustedes también deben defenderse no?-dijo Sakura temerosa

-Aun en trance, tengo la firme convicción de que ellas no nos harán daño-señalo Ascot sorprendiendo a los he hechiceros-El comentario que él hizo para que Tomoyo cayera, no fue alimentando su odio…fue alimentando su culpa…

-Jamás pensé que… se sintieran así-murmuro Anais-A mi no me molestaba ayudarlas-agrego afligida siendo abrazada por su esposo-Son unas increíbles personas, no merecen esto…

-Hallaremos la manera de hacerlas volver-dijo Clef empuñando las manos-Vámonos…

Los cefirianos desaparecieron de la vista de los hechiceros, dejando al concilio entero en un profundo silencio…

-Muy bien, solo queda preparar defensas-dijo Erick suspirando ganándose al mirada asesina de quienes conocían a las chicas

-No tienes ni idea del poder de ataque que tienen-explico Aaric aun captando la información que Ken le había dado-Ni siquiera la tenemos nosotros del todo, menos ahora que están bajo el mando de ese tipo y con el único objetivo de destruir…

-Tienen alguna otra idea entonces?-dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño gesto que llamo la atención del rubio-En ese caso, mantengamos el optimismo, aun podemos hacer lo que los que se acaban de ir… hallar la manera de hacerlas regresar, o no?-finalizo sonriendo de una manera que dejo a los hechiceros sin habla

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Tan, tan TAAAAN! que pasara ahora? bandos divididos, estrategias por desplegarse otras por marcarse, a quien atacaran primero? podrán hacerlas volver? como? estas i mas respuestas, tal vez en el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana, y este lo dedico a quienes me dejaron review el capitulo anterior:

**superfangirl**

**alee hiraguizawa**

**angela**

**EIMI**

Gracias por su apoyo!

atte. Marinne_chan


	14. Detras de Camaras

Capitulo 13

Detrás de cámaras…

* * *

Semanas... habían pasado semanas y nada había ocurrido…sin monstruos, sin apariciones de aquellas personas extrañas, ni que decir, la señora Daidouji no había puesto el mundo de cabeza para buscar a su hija…

Luego de aquello, permanecieron el resto del día en Inglaterra intentando llenar los huecos en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos para luego poder exponer el problema a los concilios, ya que aquello había llegado incluso a sus ojos con ese ataque…

-Es decir que esa chica pertenece a clan Von Dei Heiguer?-dijo uno de los hombres-Eso es un suplicio! Han ocultado a una de su estirpe con tal poder mágico?-continuo el anciano escandalizado

-Ni que decir de que controla magia oscura y al parecer se ha unido a ellos para destruirnos-dijo un hombre de cabellera rubia logrando molestar a un hombre castaño

-Es obvio que la obligo!-exclamo dicho hombre-Además, yo no la reconozco como mi hija, por ello nunca fue reconocida como alguien en el clan…

-Papá!-exclamo Erick molesto

-…De haberlo hecho, habría sido educada como lo fue mi hijo-continuo el hombre pasando de su hijo-E igualmente, al parecer ella conocía a tu hijo más que al mío, o como tuvo acceso a este lugar?

-Mi hijo jamás se mezclaría con alguien de tu podrido clan, menos con una hechicera obscura!-objeto el hombre rubio y pronto el caos reino

-Eriol, podrías hacer algo-murmuro Sakura-Seguro te escuchan, eres la reencarnación de Clow!

-No creo, tener derecho a participar en esto Sakura-dijo el chico acomodando sus anteojos con cansancio-Están enfrascados en su absurdas discusiones "de adultos"

-No creo que lo escuchen, la discusión se basa solo en intereses por clan, no en defender nuestro mundo-apoyo Erick molesto-Supongo que al final merecemos ser "purificados" y que mejor que mi hermana para hacer justicia

-No creo que sea lo que ella realmente quiera-dijo Aaric cruzándose de brazos-Solo nos queda esperar, ahora que ha llegado la madre de Shaoran como voz del concilio de Oriente, deberíamos poder hacernos escuchar…

-No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer-dijo Eriol con la mirada baja-Ninguno en esta sala, puede dañar a un monstruo…imaginen a miles con ellas liderándolos, azotando cualquiera de esos poderosos hechizos sobre nuestras cabezas…

-She! Estas muy bajo de optimismo Hiraguizawa-dijo Erick divertido

-Y tu estas muy optimista, hay algo que sepas y quieras contarnos-dijo Shaoran llegando seguido de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros sujetados en una coleta alta

-Buenas noches señora Li-saludaron todos haciendo una inclinación

-Shaoran me ha informado de la situación y veo el porqué insistió en que viniera yo personalmente-dijo mirando con gesto impasible la sala-Entonces joven Von Dei Heiguer, existe algo más que deba saber antes de enfrentarme a este descontrol?

-…Mi hermana no es mala, solo… está confundida-dijo el castaño claro con marcada seriedad

-Igual que Tomoyo?-dijo Eriol riendo con marcada ironía

-Es claro que las confundió-dijo Shaoran serio-Pero…

-Tu optimismo no es justificado-dijo Aaric interrumpiendo a su amigo aun con la mirada oculta-No sabes cómo hacerlas volver, no sabes cómo detener esto o como regresar el tiempo para que lo evitemos, se realista Von Dei Heiguer…debemos prepararnos para lo peor…-finalizo antes de salir con paso tranquilo de la sala

-Madre, por favor…

-Hare lo posible…

* * *

Y si, la alerta había sido lanzada y aunque el concilio de occidente estuvo renuente, al notar que en oriente las salvaguardas aumentaron no les quedo más que seguir su ejemplo, pero luego de algunas semanas sin actividad el interés comenzaba a perderse…

En la escuela tampoco había cambiado nada, parecía como si los nombres de esos tres alumnos fueran saltados apropósito, que incluso los profesores estuvieran del lado del malo del cuento, como si ya no pudieran confiar en nadie…

-Me siento tan insegura-comento Sakura al notar el silencio de sus amigos

-Tranquila-murmuro Shaoran tomando su mano

-Estar alerta todo el tiempo es cansado, kero ha estado más irritable que nunca, no puedo dormir bien y… al parecer no soy la única- continuo la ojiverde señalando a sus amigos

Ninguno había dormido bien, pero no por las mismas razones, e incluso estaban cambiados, siempre sumidos en un profundo silencio, no es que Aaric hablara mucho, no es que Eriol no tuviera un aire misterioso pero, su tensión y malestar eran notorios para los que sabían el porqué de sus ojeras, de su desarreglo personal, de su desinterés por las clases, el porqué su falta de apetito y por ende su pérdida de peso…era preocupante…

-Eriol-lo llamo la castaña-Eriol-insistió al no tener reacción

-Si…-respondió por fin dirigiendo una torcida sonrisa a su amiga

-Tal vez… deberíamos hablar de esto, no es bueno que uno se guarde todo, es malo para ustedes-señalo la chica-Si nos atacan…

-Si nos atacan?...creo que tendrían más interés en obtener magia de los que eran sus amigos-dijo Aaric con gesto ausente-Y solo entonces se molestarían en venir a masacrarnos, tal vez se tarden porque aquellas personas si lograrían detenerlas por un tiempo…

-Muy motivante de tu parte Aaric-regaño Shaoran al notar el miedo en el rostro de su novia

-Crees que vengan por nosotros primero?-cuestiono Eriol sin mirar al rubio

-No… tal vez nos dejen para el final no crees?

-YA BASTA!-exclamo Sakura antes de alejarse de ahí corriendo

-Bien hecho señores optimismo

-Aaric…te sientes culpable?-dijo Eriol cuando Shaoran se perdió de vista

-Si…culpable y confuso…

-Sí, todo esto es …irreal…por una decisión, por una estupidez, todo se viene abajo…y nunca sabes realmente que hacer aun cuando crees tener las respuestas

-mmm…tu monologo de recuerdo mi vida pasada?-dijo el rubio con nota cansada-Nadie lo sabe todo Eriol...creo que por eso lo hicimos mal, el creer que lo sabemos todo nos orillo a esto y ahora que nos encontramos sin salida…simplemente no vemos la luz al final del túnel…

-Aun crees que exista luz al final del túnel?

-Creo que… ellas lo creían, porque nosotros no?-dijo el rubio sonriendo con ligereza-Que crees que harían ellas en esta situación

-No lo sé…creo que no conocía a Tomoyo lo suficiente como para saber qué pensaría…tu sabes lo que Emi haría?

-Sabes… yo se que haría ella-dijo sorprendiendo a su compañero

-Lo sabes? Cómo?

-Conozco a Emi, mejor de lo que imaginan…antes…cuando la conocí-suspiro cerrando los ojos-La primera vez que la vi… no la tome en cuenta, fue como ver a alguien de reojo y no darle importancia…

-Bien, supongo que me paso igual con Tomoyo, e igualmente por cerrarme en mi mente arrogante y escuchar a los demás antes que averiguar yo mismo o simplemente observar con mis propios ojos…deje pasar algo que se pudo haber sido algo mágico…

-Si…pero yo si observe a Emi-dijo el rubio sonriendo con ligereza-La conozco un poco y por ello se que haría en una situación así…

-Y que haría?

-Subirle el ánimo a quienes aprecia aun cuando ella estuviera más temerosa que ellos y cuando llegara el momento, defenderlos con toda su fuerza…

-Supongo que…Tomoyo haría lo mismo-sonrió Eriol-Por eso son amigas no?

-Si…ellas lograron ver algo que nosotros no…

Se sumieron en un profundo silencio de reflexiones e ideas que rondaban sus cabezas, pensamientos que giraban en torno a la chica por la que cada uno soltó un suspiro por el cual se sonrieron mutuamente. Y es que en ocasiones simplemente cuando la respuesta que quieres no se encuentra buscándola, tal vez solo debas esperar a que ella llegue a ti… a veces si te relajas y la esperas esta llega y otra veces tienes que buscar y buscar y buscar…

Un familiar flash los sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente, se pusieron de pie de un salto notando como dos familiares rostros los miraban con recelo.

Dos hombres con ropas sumamente extrañas que conocían, el hombre del cuerno levanto el largo báculo que llevaba haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran, cosa que hicieron sin titubear ningún instante a pesar de la confusión en sus rostros. No hubo intercambio de palabras, el hombre alto de cabellos negros los miro con recelo mientras el del báculo gruñía, sintieron como todo a su alrededor giraba en multicolor y de repente se hallaron en un salón blanco y varios pares de ojos clavados en ellos…

-Eriol! Aaric!-los mencionados giraron su vista notando como Sakura y Shaoran ya se hallaban sentados en una larga mesa rodeados por esas personas

-Tomen asiento-dijo el hombre del cuerno con molestia tomando asiento junto a la mujer de cabellos azules-De prisa! No tenemos su tiempo!

Los hechiceros tomaron asiento apresurados juntos a sus amigos quienes los miraron con la misma nota de confusión que ellos les lanzaron, intercambiaron miradas para luego mirar hacia las personas que al parecer tenían las respuestas que estaban buscando.

-No es de mi gusto que estén aquí, como tampoco lo es de ninguno de los que conocimos a las chicas pero…al parecer tenemos que hacerlas volver …juntos-finalizo Clef con pesar

-Como?-cuestiono Shaoran confuso al notar el silencio de sus amigos

-Tenemos…"información" que nos hizo llegar a esas conclusiones-dijo Anais mostrando una conocida cámara de video

-La cámara de Tomoyo!-exclamo Sakura feliz

-Que podemos hacer?-dijo Eriol rápidamente

-No estamos seguros…pero, sabemos donde están ellas-dijo Clef sorprendiendo a los hechiceros

-Lo saben? Y no han hecho nada?-dijo Shaoran molesto-Al menos pudieron avisarnos, hemos estado bajo un estrés masivo!

-No han sido los únicos-bufo Marina molesta

Solo entonces notaron los rostros cansados de esas personas, los rastros de lágrimas aun frescas en algunas de las mujeres, lo desarreglado del extraño lugar…

-Observen…

Anais apunto la mira de la cámara en dirección a una pared blanca al tiempo que la sala se obscurecía…

_-Excelente, excelente!-resonó una voz que hizo tensarse a más de uno-Tengo mis trofeos! Tengo mi tesoro!_

_-Amo…estas niñas son el tesoro?-la cámara se ajusto con un poco de zoom y tomando visión nocturna haciendo notar un poco los rostros de quienes estaban ahí_

-Son Ken y…la profesora de música?-dijo Sakura sorprendida alertando a los cefirianos

_-No…estas niñas tienen el tesoro! La luz de la esperanza! Con ellas por fin podre entrar en céfiro y apoderarme de su magia!_

_-Pero Amo…_

_-Con estas niñas bajo mi control… hacerme con el poder de ese mundo no será nada, la magia más pura será mía y con ella…podre controlar la magia de este mundo, los concilios caerán rendidos a mis pies_

_La cámara volvió a enfocar el zoom cuando Ken avanzo cerca de donde se grababa, en la pared contraria se enfocaron dos figuras que hicieron que dos de los hechiceros se pusieran de pie, las guerreras mágicas se hallaban de pie con gesto perdido. Ken se coloco frente a ellas y las tomo a ambas por el cuello levantándolas con ligereza, pero no hubo gestos de lucha a pesar de que se notaba que el hombre lo hacía con fuerza…_

_-Vamos, entréguenme la luz de la esperanza!-exclamo el hombre frustrado-Déjenme entrar a céfiro!-agrego zarandeando a ambas chicas_

_Pero ninguna palabra o gesto salió del rostro impasible de las chicas a quienes Ken dejo caer con frustración contra el suelo para luego comenzar a patearlas…_

_-Es una orden! Entréguenmela!-exclamo cuando termino _

_-Amo!_

_-Tranquila, es verdad que estas mocosas son fuertes, pero aun no están a mi nivel-dijo con satisfacción-Hallare la manera de extraerles lo que necesito y entonces las matare…_

_-Pero amo, con ellas aquí, bien podría fácilmente dominar a los concilios, con su ejército al que ellos no pueden tocar!_

_-No seas estúpida!-exclamo Ken-No los podían tocar porque usaba parte de la magia que absorbía del genio de la luz! Pero ya no lo poseo! Ahora mi magia es como la de cualquiera de este mundo!_

_La cámara se movió rápidamente de de ángulo intentando enfocar algo que no se alcanzaba a ver con claridad por lo que lo siguiente que vieron fue el piso en diferentes posiciones para luego ver una toma desde otro punto del que parecía ser el cuarto donde estaban, unas cortinas cubrieron por un segundo la visión y luego un vidrio el cual luego de un enfoque dejo ver la torre de Tokyo en las cercanías, otro giro rápido ante un cambio de luz a espaldas a la cámara detuvo la respiración de los hechiceros…_

_Una sombra se dirigía hacia la cámara a través de la cortina, la imagen se vio con lentitud al salir de esta, la profesora de música se dirigía distraída hacia la ventana, una de las puertas al fondo estaba abierta, las guerreras mágicas aun yacían inconscientes en el suelo, un enfoque rápido lleno la imagen golpeando las conciencias de los hechiceros y luego la escena se volvió negra. El rostro de Clef lleno de sorpresa sustituyo el anterior negro…_

_-Nicona….-y la cámara se apago_

El silencio volvió al lugar cuando la sala volvió a iluminarse y los rostros de los cefirianos se giraron hacia quienes eran intrusos en ese lugar…

-El… símbolo de los Li-murmuro Shaoran sin respiración-El _antiguo_ símbolo…de mi familia…

-El hotel del concilio de Oriente en Japón-agrego Aaric-No puede ser…

-Nicona está ligada a las chicas, debido a la luz de la esperanza que aun reside en ellas-declaro Clef-Si la luz de la esperanza sigue ahí, podemos hacerlas volver…

-Como?-dijo Sakura rápidamente

-Debemos encontrar al genio que falta-explico Lantis-El poder de las chicas no está completo, con el genio de obscuridad, el equilibrio se recobraría y podríamos hacerlas reaccionar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo…

-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado todos los aquí presentes tenemos un vinculo con ellas-dijo Clef serio-De diferentes maneras y aun en esta situación, todos tenemos un vinculo de amistad con ellas, esa magia podría…

-La amistad no es magia-dijo Sakura interrumpiendo ya que sus amigos aun seguían en shock

-Quizás no en su magia, pero si en la de céfiro-dijo Paris serio-Y lo es para las chicas…si quieren ayudarlas lo primero que deberían hacer es creer en esa magia…

-La magia que ellas poseen-murmuro Eriol reaccionando cuando el rostro de Tomoyo lleno su mente-Yo creo en la magia de Tomoyo…

-Esta vez no la dejare sola-agrego Aaric serio

-No podemos atacar con precipitación-dijo Clef acortando los ánimos-Ese hombre parece comprender la magia de céfiro, debemos prepararnos para ello..

-Nos…enseñaran su magia?-dijo Sakura con cuidado y pronto las carcajadas brotaron de bocas cefirianos-Supongo que es un no

-Siguen sin comprender que esta magia no es algo que se enseñe-dijo Marina divertida

-Pero Ken hablo sobre obtenerla, debe haber una manera y el la sabe-dijo Eriol serio-Ustedes deben saberla…

-Existe una manera-dijo Clef animando a los cefirianos-Pero esa seria reponer el sistema del pilar sobre este mundo, este poder significa que sobre una persona recaería todo el poder de céfiro… y para ello se necesita la luz de la esperanza, es lo que quedo de la corona de Lucy, nuestro último pilar activo…antes de que deshiciera ese sistema al que conocemos hoy…

-Pero, si las chicas no son de su mundo, porque poseen su magia?-dijo Shaoran intrigado

-Sus almas están ligadas a céfiro-dijo Clef sonriendo con ligereza-Ellas son la última oportunidad que se dio a su mundo para estar ligado al nuestro, almas puras capaces de controlar magia pura, el poder de los deseos del corazón…las sacerdotisas que vinculan a nuestros mundos…

-Sacerdotisas…-repitió Aaric intrigado

-Saben cómo llego la magia a su mundo?-los hechiceros negaron-Por céfiro…por una joven hechicera de céfiro que por causas del destino llego a su mundo y con ella las bestias de la luz y la obscuridad…se enamoro de esa inhóspita tierra y sus habitantes por lo que pidió al pilar que le permitiera permanecer…les enseño a usar la pureza de la magia y convirtió su mundo en algo mejor, su descendencia era llamada por ustedes como "sacerdotisa" pero al mezclarse con personas de su mundo sus apariencias y poderes variaban en cada nuevo despertar…con el tiempo la avaricia y deseo de poder corrompieron a los hechiceros… y la ultima sacerdotisa fue asesinada…

-Al derramar su sangre el ciclo se rompió y no volvió a existir quien llevara el orden, los guardianes se dispersaron y céfiro no deseando corromperse se alejo…-continuo Paris ante el silencio de Clef-Habían llegado antes guerreras mágicas a céfiro… _"chicas invocadas por el pilar, con el ruego de que salvaran a nuestro mundo, chicas de otro mundo"_

-Pero, por aquel entonces, el pilar aun existía-dijo Lucy mirando la superficie de la mesa con atención-Por lo que nosotras no usamos la luz que aun rondaba en nuestro mundo más que para poder entrar en céfiro… y salir de el

-Una vez que decidimos permanecer aquí y conocimos esta historia, recordamos esa luz multicolor que nos trajo mas no sabíamos dónde encontrarla…hasta que la obscuridad de su mundo comenzó a alcanzar incluso a céfiro-explico Anais mirando a Marina

-Decidimos invocar a unas nuevas guerreras mágicas y solo tuvimos que verlas para notar que la luz de la esperanza ya estaba dentro de ellas! Sacar conclusiones fue fácil y estas se vieron afirmadas cuando las chicas comenzaron a usar su magia

-Eran obviamente sus nuevas sacerdotisas, y tenían que ser dos porque luego de tanto tiempo los elementos tenían que equilibrarse, la luz y la obscuridad si bien están juntas no contenidas en un mismo lugar…parecía que todo intentaba volver a su cauce luego de mucho tiempo, pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Clef confundido-¿Porque ahora? ¿Por qué de esta manera?...¿había ocurrido algo para que todo esto pasara?

-Pero no pudimos evitar adorar a esas chicas-dijo Caldina entrando a la conversación-Son un amor de jovencitas, tan ambles, tan atentas y divertidas

-Sí, parecían una pieza que no sabíamos que faltaba en este lugar-agrego Ascot sonriendo

-Tomoyo con su pasividad, su pasión por las artes y su enorme creatividad-señalo Marina sonriendo

-Emi con su dosis de locura, espontaneidad y poder de arrastre-dijo Clef riendo con ligereza

-Y ni hablar de cuando se juntaban-agrego Lantis y los cefirianos rieron con ligereza

-Al parecer pasaron mucho tiempo con ellas-dijo Shaoran sorprendido

-Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí desde que supieron que podían venir-señalo Anais-y cuando huían de ustedes con mayor razón

-Que mal suena eso ultimo-dijo Sakura apenada-supongo que entonces saben lo horribles que hemos sido con Tomoyo…

-Conocemos la historia

-Como podríamos influir en hacerlas volver entonces-dijo Eriol triste

-Bien, tampoco sabemos que hacer-dijo Lucy mirando al chico con algo de lastima-Tenemos algo de culpa si bien notas que nos usaron al igual que ustedes para hacerlas caer…

Las luces volvieron a irse al tiempo que otra escena brillaba desde la cámara llamando la atención de todos…

_-Te digo! Clef es un gruñón!-resonó la voz de Emi de la cual se veía la espalda-Siempre nos regaña por algo, no hay día que no hagamos algo mal para el _

_-Bueno, tal vez solo lo haga para motivarnos, es la manera de ser de Clef-dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que la cámara enfocaba su espalda-Espera mucho de nosotras_

_Ambas chicas entraron por una reja que los hechiceros reconocieron como la entrada de la mansión Daidouji, la cámara las siguió desde diferentes puntos y apagándose en algunas ocasiones, no hubo comentarios mientras las veían cenar, hacer ejercicios en un gimnasio en uno de los salones de la mansión ni cuando entrenaban con sus espadas en el jardín trasero, hasta que se hallaron en la que según dijo Sakura era la habitación de Tomoyo._

_-Tomoyo?-la castaña entro a la habitación vacía con el cabello algo húmedo y una corta bata morada-ah, supongo que sigue en el baño-dijo dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama_

_-No puedes dormir-la cámara se giro hacia la pelinegra que salía del baño con una bata azul secándose el cabello con una toalla_

_-No, sigo pensando en lo que dijiste de Clef…y bueno no solo es Clef-la castaña se sentó al tiempo que su amiga llegaba junto a ella y la cámara hacia un acercamiento-Son todos en céfiro…sabes, será la primera navidad que pase con algo parecido a…una familia-el sonrojo llego a las mejillas de la chica-Y me siento extraña al pensar así…_

_-No tiene nada de malo-Tomoyo rio acomodándose junto a la castaña-Me siento igual que tu…sabes, te confieso que en varias ocasiones he estado a punto de decirle a Clef… papá…_

_-…yo solo lo he pensado…ya sabes, nunca he usado esa palabra, no para referirme a alguien-Emi suspiro pero rápidamente sonrió entusiasmada-Sabes? Tengo montones de ideas sobre que podríamos obsequiarles a todos de navidad!_

_-Yo también! _

_-Cosas de broma, cosas de verdad!-rio Emi divertida-Imagina la cara que pondrán!_

_-Como si pudiera evitarlo!-rio Tomoyo-Me emociona mucho la idea de pasar esas fechas en céfiro, no será una navidad común, será muy especial por ello creo que deberíamos hacerles algo especial, no crees?_

_-Lo creo, pero no se cocer-dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie_

_-Recuerdo cuando iba en navidad a casa de Sakura-la pelinegra sonrió con melancolía provocando un bufido de la castaña-Lo siento, no lo digo con tristeza, no son malos recuerdos… en aquel entonces no eran malos conmigo…no crees que intentan cambiar?_

_-Creo que intentan adaptarse-Emi le dio la espalda a Tomoyo dándole a la cámara un fácil acceso a sus expresiones-Creo que solo lo hacen por curiosidad, como un niño con un videojuego nuevo, cuando lo terminan, deja de llamarles la atención…somos algo nuevo, diferente…_

_-O tal vez si cambiaron…-la castaña frunció el ceño mas no se giro_

_-Bien, bien, todo es probable…pero al final veras que tengo razón…cuando todo termine y se enteren de que somos las guerreras mágicas, conocerán el final del su "videojuego nuevo" y nos botaran, ahí notaras su cambio cuando a pesar de todas las palabras y todas las acciones, de haberte visto siendo tu todos los días…solo verán lo que el antifaz no les dio a ellos…_

_-Espero con toda mi alma que te equivoques-Tomoyo suspiro-Pero siempre podemos quedarnos a vivir en céfiro no? El plan de resguardo recuerdas?_

_-Y soportar al Clef el resto de mi vida?-rio Emi-…Suena bien, suena tentadoramente bien…_

_-Entrenar por las mañanas con Lucy y Lantis?-Tomoyo se puso de pie-Almorzar los nuevos inventos de Caldina? Ver como Ascot hace gestos por ello?_

_-Burlarnos de Paris y sus coronas de colección!-rio Emi divertida-Acusar a Clef con Marina! Hacer magia todo el día!-ambas chicas suspiraron emocionadas_

_-Seria genial no?-la castaña asintió-No extrañarías nada?_

_-No tengo nada aquí…tal vez las llamadas de tu madre, es divertida-sonrió Emi sentándose de nuevo al borde de la cama-tu extrañarías algo…además de a tu madre?-miro detenidamente a su amiga mientras esta jalaba la silla de su escritorio para acomodarse frente a su amiga_

_-No lo sé…tal vez a los chicos…_

_-No me digas que al cabeza hueca de Hiraguizawa-Emi se cruzo de brazos-Tomoyo, sabes que es obvio que le gustas pero no sé si de la manera que tu esperas_

_-Hablas del príncipe azul y el caballo blanco?_

_-Si…no lo sé Tomoyo, entiendo que te guste Hiraguizawa no es feo, tampoco idiota en la escuela, es caballeroso "frente a las personas"… pero, ¿que mas?, ¿sabes si es un pervertido? ¿Sabes si no te pedirá la pruebita de amor?... el concepto de príncipe que se toma a burla por el caballo blanco se toma ahora como un modo de inmadurez debido a que son "estándares" de lo que una espera que sea su "pareja ideal"-la castaña negó frunciendo el ceño y luego miro a su amiga con gesto pasivo-Que significa Hiraguizawa para ti?_

_-Creo… que siempre lo he visto como "mi príncipe"… pero no se aun si lleva caballo-explico Tomoyo sonriendo-Que me dices tú de Eastwood?_

_-Que hay con él?-Tomoyo la miro con suspicacia haciéndola sonrojar-AH! No me lo recuerdes! Es un idiota! Un completo idiota!...no sé porque demonios lo quiero tanto!-declaro cubriéndose el rostro-Tomoyo, odio el amor…es tan difícil de comprender y explicar… y las personas te juzgan horrible si lo sabes explicar o no lo comprendes como ellas-gruño-Porque…dime porque lo quiero si es un idiota y sé que no le intereso como quisiera_

_-Estoy en tu misma situación-suspiro Tomoyo_

_-En fin, igual nos odiaran al final así que…no debemos pensar en eso-sonrió-Mejor pensemos en algo mejor, algo que nunca dejara de ser maravilloso aunque todo nuestro alrededor se derrumbe_

_-Céfiro-suspiraron al mismo tiempo-Mañana iremos a comprar los regalos de todo y los empacaremos juntas por la noche, que te parece?_

_-Estupendo!-exclamo Emi justo antes de bostezar-Puedo dormir contigo hoy?_

_-Claro, trajiste a tu almohada "príncipe" contigo?-dijo Tomoyo saltando hacia la cama y abrazando una almohada _

_-No me puedes prestar la tuya?_

_-Claro que no! Las almohadas príncipe no se comparten! Son las únicas que te comprenden y comparten tus sueños sin juzgarte por nada!-la castaña gruño apareciendo su cristal al tiempo que algunas sombras se arremolinaban en su regazo donde apareció una almohada con una funda en tonos lilas la cual abrazo con fuerza antes de recostarse-Buenas noches Tomoyo_

_-Buenas noches-respondió esta apagando la luz-Oh!-las luz volvió a encenderse y Tomoyo se sentó de golpe-Nicona? Estas aquí? Ven a dormir con nosotras!_

_-Estuvo grabándonos? La matare!-la toma se fue acercando a ellas tras varios saltos_

_-No es como si lo fuera a ver alguien aparte de nosotras y Nicona-dijo Tomoyo tomando la cámara la cual se apago segundos después _

De nuevo el silencio inundo el lugar cuando las luces volvieron, nadie decía nada algunas simplemente sollozaban. Esas habían sido algunas de las cosas que las chicas decían de ellos cuando no las escuchaban, confidencias que solo compartían con el extraño conejo que los miraba a todos con una extraña sonrisa. Sakura y Shaoran que eran los que menos impacto habían recibido al no ser mencionados en el video miraban las reacciones de todos con interés analítico, en especial las de sus amigos…

Habían sentido y visto en la penumbra las reacciones de Eriol y Aaric cuando sus nombre se mencionaron, al ver la verdadera naturaleza de los pensamientos de las chicas respecto a ellos, admitían que fue una fuerte bofetada el hecho de que Emi siempre había estado como siempre sospecharon diciéndole a Tomoyo que no confiara en ellos, pero, siempre tuvo razón en intentar convencerla.

Eriol, reflexionaba en su propio estado de trance lo que había oído, la castaña no lo odiaba por lo que había hecho sino por lo que pensaba que podría hacerle a Tomoyo, y ella, su Tomoyo aunque también dudaba de él siempre lo quiso a su manera e incluso siempre los defendió a todos a su manera por lo cual había sido tremendamente decepcionada al final, se sentía peor que un gusano, si creía que había estado al fondo del foso, le había faltado aun mas caída.

Aaric, su rostro era un poema, el sospecho y se entero de algunas cosas de la castaña cuando ocurrió lo de Erick pero, no tenía ni idea de que ella…

-Mis chicas…-murmuro Clef sonriendo haciendo reaccionar a todos los de la mesa-Que estamos esperando? Debemos ir por ellas!

-Que hay de la estrategia?-dijo Ascot confundido

-Recuerdas lo que Tomoyo decía?-cuestiono Lantis poniéndose de pie

-La mejor estrategia se planea durante el combate-dijo Anais divertida-Igual podrás prever mil escenarios posibles pero ninguno es mejor que el que vives

-Sí, y que diría Emi?-rio Clef

-Me limito a hacerlos puré cuando mi vista cae sobre sus cabezas huecas-dijo Ascot divertido

-Saben cómo llegar ahí?-dijo Paris serio mirando a los hechiceros

-Claro, conozco la manera de entrar sin que lo noten-dijo Shaoran igual de serio

-Excelente, Clef, Caldina, Anais y Ascot, serán nuestra defensa-señalo un serio Ráfaga poniéndose de pie-El resto nos encargaremos de ataque…

-Objeciones?-cuestiono Paris mirando de nuevo a los hechiceros

-Su magia servirá mejor en defensas que la nuestra-declaro Eriol poniéndose de pie-Considerando que el ya no posee ese elemento a su favor sin el guardián de la luz

-Esperen…-dijo Aaric aun en trance-Que hay…que hay del guardián de obscuridad? Sin él las chicas no reaccionaran o no?

-Nicona-las miradas se centraron en la creatura-Sabes dónde está el guardián de obscuridad?-cuestiono Clef a lo que respondió negando rápidamente la cabeza

-…el parque de diversiones-dijo Aaric frunciendo el ceño-Recuerden lo que paso en el parque de diversiones?... la voz de la que hablo Emi, y ese… Osi…

-Es verdad-dijo Clef reflexionando-Nunca supimos que fue eso…

-Piénsenlo un momento-insistió el rubio-La voz le hablaba de obscuridad y por alguna extraña razón solo la Emi niña pudo decírnoslo…

-Algo de la infancia de Emi podría ayudar-dijo Eriol comenzando a comprender-Erick podría ayudarnos con eso-el rubio asintió

-Bien, iremos primero por "Osi"-dijo Marina sonriendo-Aun no lo entienden?-regaño mirando el gesto de confusión en la mayoría de los cefirianos

-La Emi niña hablo de una voz que la rodeaba de obscuridad y la llamaba a ella, la única manera de saber al respecto es haciendo que Emi recuerde esa parte de su infancia que nos dejo ver y lo que tenemos de pista es a "Osi"-explico Anais acariciándose el mentón-Es probable… que sea una pista del genio de obscuridad…

El entendimiento llego cual flash a los cefirianos y tras un rápido movimiento del báculo de Clef todos de hallaron frente al comedor de unos sorprendidos Von Dei Heiguer…

-Eastwood, Hiraguizawa, Li-dijo Erick poniéndose de pie

-Ven con nosotros-dijo Aaric con simpleza extendiéndole la mano la cual fue tomada sin resistencia ante los rostros y gestos de sorpresa y molestia de la mesa

-Si es por mi hermana ayudare-dijo el castaño mirando hacia sus padres justo antes de desaparecer de sus vistas

* * *

Notas de la autora:

To be continued…

Que porque actualice antes? Ciertas ciscunstancias me impediran actualizar mañana... la buena noticia es que puede que comience a actualizar mas rapido, estar ocupada con "cosas importates" hace que me llegue la inspiracion... increible no? yo tampoco lo puede creer! .. cuando estoy en la oficia haciendo relaciones de gastos se me ocurren nuevas ideas para el fic e incluso para crear nuevos jajaja

Prox. Capitulo...

-Como sabremos que o quien es Osi?-exclamo Erick luego de que le dieran una rapida explicacion mientras este les daba acceso a la casa donde Emi habia pasado su infancia

Los hechiceros y los cefirianos se miraron entre si confusos...

-Supusimos que tu tendrias una idea-explico Eriol sonriendo

-Porque habria de tenerla?-gruño Erick guiandolos hasta el recibidor-Solo se que la habitacion de Emi es la primera a la derecha... pero sus cosas ya no estan ahi...ya he revisado esa habitacion...

-_Porque habria de creerles...son hechiceros...solo seguire a quien lleve el poder de la sacerdotiza._.-dijo una voz susurrante que hizo que a varios se les pusieran los pelos de punta

-Ah! quien dijo eso?-grito Sakura aferrandose a Shaoran

-Venimos de parte de la Sacerdotiza!-exclamo Eriol frunciendo el ceño

-De LAS Sacerdotizas-corrigio Clef-Donde te encuentras? Necesitamos tu ayuda...

Tan! Sera Osi? O Freddy? quizas Jason? jajaja

angela .- Creelo pero las cosas daran un giro ya veraas! Gracias por tus reviews!

alee hiraguizawa.- jaja y eso que intente que Ken pasara desapercibido aunque no del todo, era un viejo disfrazado de jovencito! que pervertido no? jajaja en fin, te agradezco el seguimiento que le das a mis locas ideas y espero que te guste este capitulo tambien

superfangirl.-Gracias por tus comentarios, espero no dejar a nadie en suspenso de nuevo... jaja claro que si o ya no seria interesante leer o no? Saludos!

E igualmente agradezco a quienes leen aunque no dejen reviews aunque no estaria mal que me dijeran que opinan o que no les gusta, siempre existira alguien insatisfecho...

Nos leemos luego!

Atte. Marinne_chan


	15. Osi

Capitulo 14

Osi

_Les voy a contar una historia…de algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo…antes incluso de que nacieran sus abuelos…_

_-Y da miedo?-dijo una voz infantil temblorosa_

_No es de miedo…es de vida…_

989889898

Volvieron a aparecer a las afueras de Tomoeda, en realidad no había muchos sitios específicos que Clef conociera de ese mundo y era el único con el suficiente poder mágico para transportarlos a todos, por lo que nadie menciono nada. Aunque era poca la atención que los hechiceros tomaron a esto ya que los gestos serios se centraron en el gemelo de Emi.

-Ciertamente su parecido físico es… aunque claro, no eres una niña-dijo Ascot sorprendido mientras Nicona se acomodaba en su hombro derecho

-Por supuesto que no lo soy-gruño Erick-Lo que causa más impacto es el cabello y los ojos pero si pones atención a los rasgos no somos tan similares

-En realidad…-dijo Sakura sonriendo-Haces muchos gestos que me recuerdan a ella y eso te hace más parecido en muchos ángulos

-Aunque, ella no tiene la capacidad de permanecer seria mucho tiempo como tu-dijo Shaoran asintiendo-De hecho, creo que psicológicamente sería como se diferenciarían mas

-Olviden eso…han averiguado algo?-dijo Erick retomando su porte serio

-Sabemos donde las tienen-declaro Eriol alarmando al castaño

-Y que estamos esperando?... Porque no están allá!-exclamo furioso

-No podemos-lo interrumpió Aaric-No sirve de nada que entremos por ellas, si siguen bajo el control de ese tipo lo último que lograremos será traerlas con nosotros-el castaño asintió apresumbrado

-Ahí es donde entras tu-dijo Eriol rápidamente-Tenemos una idea de cómo lograr liberar sus conciencias, para ello debes ayudarnos a entrar al lugar donde Emi paso su infancia…

-Bien, me explican en el camino en ese caso-dijo el castaño resuelto-Esta es la casa de campo de mi familia-agrego mostrando una imagen holográfica a partir de un pentagrama que apareció a sus pies-Podrán llevarnos?

-Visualizare el lugar enfocándome en la esencia de Emi-dijo Clef al tiempo que elevaba su báculo

989898989898989898989898

_Hace mucho mucho tiempo…cuando los humanos comenzaban a crecer en conocimiento, en la época a la que ellos llamaron "Ilustración" o algo parecido…existió una jovencita, muy talentosa, hermosa y valiente…ella era una hechicera, la única de magia pura en todo el planeta, era conocida como la sacerdotisa de los mundos para unos pocos que conocían su historia, y como una amenaza para quienes habían perdido la capacidad de creer en la verdadera magia…_

_La magia no es simplemente poder crear cosas de la nada o destruirlas, la magia es la esencia de cualquier persona en este mundo, un amanecer, un ocaso, un nacimiento, una fuerte amistad…todo eso es magia…sin embargo, se olvidó y esto trajo desgracia a esta joven a quien le fue quitado su derecho a la vida…_

_-Dijiste que no daba miedo!-unas risas respondieron al comentario infantil_

_Solo estoy empezando… acobíjate, la oscuridad también da calor…._

989898989898

-Como sabremos qué o quién es Osi?-exclamo Erick luego de que le dieran una rápida explicación mientras este les daba acceso a la casa donde Emi había pasado su infancia

Los hechiceros y los cefirianos se miraron entre sí confusos...

-Supusimos que tu tendrías una idea-explico Eriol sonriendo

-Porque habría de tenerla?-gruño Erick guiándolos hasta el recibidor-Solo sé que la habitación de Emi es la primera a la derecha... pero sus cosas ya no están ahí...ya he revisado esa habitación...

-Y no estaba Osi?-insistió Sakura provocando un tic en la ceja del gemelo

-COMO RAYOS QUIEREN QUE LO SEPAA!-estallo Erick justo antes subir las escaleras de dos en dos-Vienen o qué?

-Creo que está muy susceptible-dijo Marina divertida-Como Emi cuando mencionamos un tema que le incomoda…

-Bien, bien…. También nos parecemos en eso-bufo Erick deteniéndose frente a una puerta de roble-Podemos hablar de eso… cuando ella esté aquí-agrego sin mirarlos mientras abría la puerta con cuidado

Como había mencionado antes Erick la habitación no mostraba nada importante, la cama estilo Luis XVI en tonos azules, un closet de exquisito tallado, un escritorio vacio y la puerta del baño…sin rastro de alguna pertenencia de la castaña.

-Ven a Osi por algún lado?-dijo Erick cruzándose de brazos-Porque yo no…

-Emi nos dijo que no recordaba nada sobre su infancia-menciono Clef-Por ello no tenemos pistas…

-Alguna idea?-dijo Lucy mirando hacia los cefirianos que ponían gesto reflexivo

-La biblioteca?-menciono Ascot-Le gustaba leer no?

-Soñaba con Tomoyo, pero aquí no queda nada-dijo Anais señalando la cama-Le gustaba leer…es una buena idea, vamos….

Erick guio a la comitiva de nuevo al recibidor y siguiendo el pasillo izquierdo junto a la escalera llegaron a una enorme puerta de roble con el emblema de la familia tallado en relieves finos, el castaño abrió la puerta cediéndoles el paso a todos que miraron boquiabiertos el lugar, repleto de estanterías que a su vez estaban repletas de libros e incluso había libros que se amontonaban por todo el piso dándoles apenas espacio para estar de pie.

-Ven a Osi?-dijo Erick divertido

-Emi…pasaba sus días aquí-dijo Sakura con tristeza-Una pequeña niña…

-Pero eso la doto de su increíble cerebro-dijo Eriol sonriendo ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de los cefirianos

-Pero... si es tan brillante, porque está en nuestro nivel-reflexiono Shaoran llevándose la atención-Quiero decir, miren estos libros, recuerden de lo que nos hablo cuando se volvió niña, cuantos años tenía? 4? Y ya sabía sobre…sobre…

-Sexo-finalizo Lantis ante el nerviosismo del castaño que asintió

-Tal vez… así tenía que ser-dijo Erick con simpleza-No quería ser mas diferente de lo que ya era, para no volver a ser rechazada y sentirse normal…no los habría conocido de haber tomado una decisión diferente…

-Es verdad, el destino estaba marcado para que ella y Tomoyo se conocieran-dijo Clef reflexivo

-O quizás ya se conocían desde antes…-dijo Ascot serio pero la mirada de incredulidad a su alrededor lo hizo dudar-Bueno…quiero decir…la pequeña lo dijo no?...que conocía a Tomoyo de antes…y Emi nos dijo que no recordaba su infancia…que tal… si Tomoyo también lo olvido…-agrego logrando sorprender a todos

-Ascot! Eres un genio!-exclamo Caldina abrazándolo

-Tienes una idea entonces?-dijo Lantis poniéndose firme-Dínosla, te escuchamos…

El castaño de céfiro asintió al tiempo que Caldina lo soltaba e inmediatamente tomo dirección al recibidor seguido por todos. Sé detuvo y soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirar a todos con gesto serio…

-Yo he tenido más conversaciones "triviales" con las chicas que cualquiera de ustedes-declaro sorprendiendo a todos-No lo malentiendan, no soy su favorito ni nada por el estilo…-suspiro-Sabia lo de Nicona y la cámara, siempre nos grababa desde donde no la veíamos-explico-Sabía que Emi era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, sabía que Tomoyo lo sabia pero no le gustaba pensar que eso la alejaba de ella…-gruño mirando hacia los hechiceros-Sabia que estaban enamoradas de ustedes y también lo confundidas que estaban al respecto…incluso, sabía que les interesaba vivir en céfiro…

-Pero…como? Cuando?-murmuro Clef sin voz por la sorpresa-Creí que…

-No lo malentiendan!-exclamo el castaño preocupado-También se cuanto los adoran, a cada uno por alguna cosa…cuando…cada que estábamos juntos, un poco antes del baile, solo… pasó…-empuño las manos dándole firmeza a su mirada-El caso es que…ninguna de las dos recordaba muchas cosas de su infancia, y eso las preocupaba un poco…pero mencionaron algunas cosas que recordaban que… me hacen atar cabos…

-Que cosas?-Clef estaba tenso algo que alteraba a todos a su alrededor

-Tranquilo Ascot…no estamos enojados solo…-explico Caldina ante la cara de susto del chico

-Porque demonios no lo dijiste antes!-estallo Marina furiosa-Nos hubieras ahorrado la tortura y…

-Cálmate Marina-exclamo Lucy sujetándola antes de que se lanzara contra el chico

Luego de que los ánimos de todos se restablecieran, Ascot relato a todos la información que tenia, la no relevante primero debido al nerviosismo que le invadió por la mirada asesina de algunos ante las cosas personales que sabía de las guerreras mágicas, como… cuando se les había retrasado el periodo o como planeaban bromas para algunas personas…

Al ser golpeado por Clef para que fuera al punto explico que la vez que las chicas intentaron recordar su infancia la castaña había mencionado algo de una torre…

-…de princesa?-repitió Paris frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que avanzaban por los pasillos hacia el lugar que Erick había reconocido por la descripción de Ascot

-Sí, decía que le gustaba subir ahí… era su escondite secreto, pero que lo recordaba borrosamente-explicaba Ascot que iba a la par del caminar de Erick-Tomoyo dijo que ella también se había pensado a sí misma en una torre pero que nunca había estado en una…

Erick se detuvo frente a una pared, la cual señalo como la torre, no había entrada a ninguna parte, solo una pared que impedía el paso. Era la única torre que cumplía con la descripción de "la torre más alta" y que tenía una "ventana".

Varias cabezas se asomaron por la ventana más cercana notando que si bien había 4 torres solo una tenía algo parecido a una entrada, que a su vista era "una ventana", sin más preámbulo y sin mirar atrás, los torrentes de magia se alzaron y pronto todos se hallaron tomando vuelo a través de la ventana para llegar a la torre.

Todos miraron con sorpresa como había más montones de libros, almohadas, cuadernos con escritos y dibujos, comics, algunas bolsas de frituras vacías y sobre un pequeño sillón…un viejo lobito de peluche…

-Osi…-murmuraron todos a la vez

Un sonido tras ellos alerto a todos, la pared contraria a la ventana se abría con lentitud dando paso a un sonrojado Ascot.

-Intente decírselos…-dijo ante el ceño fruncido de varios

-Creí que sería un Oso de peluche-dijo Sakura distraídamente-Creen que este peluche viejo las haga reaccionar?

-Ese peluche es lo único que nos une a la posible respuesta-explico Clef acercándose al objeto-Tal vez…ponga la balanza a nuestro favor

-El guardián de obscuridad nos escucharía?-dijo Erick serio-Porque habría de escucharnos…

-_Porque habría de creerles...son hechiceros...solo seguiré a quien lleve el poder de la sacerdotisa.._.-dijo una voz susurrante que hizo que a varios se les pusieran los pelos de punta

-Ah! quien dijo eso?-grito Sakura aferrándose a Shaoran

-Venimos de parte de la Sacerdotisa!-exclamo Eriol frunciendo el ceño

-De LAS Sacerdotisas-corrigió Clef-Donde te encuentras? Necesitamos tu ayuda...guardián de obscuridad…-agrego inclinándose ante el peluche

-_Mi ayuda? …Ustedes que poseen magia de céfiro…se han aliado con estos humanos que dicen ser hechiceros…porque habría de ayudarlos?-el pequeño lobo empezó a levitar siendo rodeado por un aura negra-Nada me obliga a hacer algo por ustedes… nada me…_

-OSI!-estallo una voz tras ellos provocando que al peluche le saliera una enorme gota en la nuca-Ya podemos dejar de escondernos?-dijo una pequeña castaña que provoco una exhalación contenida

-_"Hadita"_y yo queremos escuchar el final de la historia-dijo una segunda voz al tiempo que una segunda cabeza de cabellos negros salía al lado de ella

-Angelito, tiene razón, que paso cuando mataron a la sacerdotisa?-el shock llego al rostro de todos cuando dos pares de familiares pupilas los miraron con atención-Y quiénes son estos?-continuo la pequeña mientras se encaminaba junto a la pequeña de sonrisa amable y brillantes ojos amatistas hasta quedar junto al sillón

-Tal vez son amigos de Osi-señalo la pequeña mirando interesada a los mayores-Hola! Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, quienes son?

-No debes hablar con extraños!-exclamo la conocida pequeña Emi jalando el brazo de su amiga-Son malos! Querían llevarse a mi Osii!

-No!-dijo Eriol rápidamente-No veníamos por tu…

-FEOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamo Emi molesta-No me hables feo!

-Hadita… ellos no parecen malos-dijo la pequeña Tomoyo al oído de su amiga

-Osi, ellos son malos?-cuestiono la pequeña castaña encarando al peluche

-_Lo son…son los hechiceros de los que les contaba…ellos no entienden la obscuridad y la usan para malos propósitos-respondió el peluche comenzando a levitar rodeado por un aura purpurea_

-Ellos mataron a la sacerdotisa?-dijo Tomoyo temerosa-Nos mataran también?

-Claro que no! Nosotros no matamos a nadie!-exclamo Shaoran molesto-El les miente!

-Osi nunca nos mentiría! El nos cuida!-exclamo la pequeña Emi molesta

-Niñas…-las llamo Anais sujetándolas por un hombro para llamar su atencion-Hace cuanto que están aquí? Este lugar está completamente abandonado…

-mmmm…-reflexiono la pequeña Emi

-Hace unos días-respondió la pequeña Tomoyo-Pero había comida en la cocina-explicó-Hemos estado jugando…Osi nos contaba una historia antes de que llegaran…

-Comprendo-Anais les sonrió-Nosotros somos amigos suyos…nos recuerdan?-ambas niñas negaron-Ya veo… que es lo último que recuerdan antes de llegar aquí?

Ambas niñas se miraron confundidas, la pequeña de ojos amatistas negó con tristeza mientras que la pequeña de ojos grises estrujaba al pequeño peluche que había levitado hasta sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño…

-Estaba…obscuro-dijo Emi llamando la atención de todos-Angelito y yo estábamos solas y tristes…pensé que sería mejor venir a jugar aquí… así que traje a Angelito conmigo, con Osi no estaríamos solas ni tristes…

-Antes de eso…recuerdas más?-insistió Anais

La pequeña castaña volvió a estrujar al peluche mientras su mirada recorría los rostros de los presentes con interés analítico, frunció el ceño y se coloco frente a una sorprendida Tomoyo…

-Quienes son ustedes?-cuestiono la pequeña con nota furiosa-Porque hacen tantas preguntas? Que quieren de nosotras?

-Emi…-una voz masculina llamo la atención de la mirada gris-Se que entiendes perfectamente…lo que sea con solo mirarlo-dijo Erick con seriedad avanzando hacia la niña-Soy tu hermano…somos gemelos, pero soy mayor por 3 segundos así que escúchame atentamente…-la pequeña asintió relajando su semblante para sorpresa de todos-…Como puedes notar…

-Si lo sé…si eres mi gemelo, yo debería tener tu edad-dijo la pequeña-No soy idiota sabes? Sé que estoy aquí porque soy diferente, Osi me lo ha dicho…Angelito también es diferente y por alguna razón estamos conectadas…era porque le preguntamos que comenzó a contarnos esa historia…historia que ustedes interrumpieron!-exclamo molesta

-Tienes que pedirle a Osi que venga con nosotros-dijo Erick señalando al peluche-El es quien puede poner las cosas en orden…

-Como que en orden?-cuestiono Tomoyo mirando al peluche confusa

-Explíquense!-exigió la pequeña castaña-No sabemos quiénes son, Osi no confía en ustedes y aunque seas mi hermano y esto no tenga sentido, creo más en Osi porque él ha estado conmigo siempre-dijo sorprendiendo a Erick que desvió la mirada

-Guardián de obscuridad…te pido que seas flexible, si sabes quienes son estas niñas, también debes conocer la situación-dijo Clef con seriedad

-_Estas niñas siempre han estado aquí…-dijo la voz desde el peluche sorprendiendo a todos-Solo que el guardián de luz me pidió que las despertara para alejarlas de esa obscuridad corrompida…_

-Entonces sabes porque estamos aquí…-insistió Clef

-_He estado observando…-dijo con simpleza-Estas niñas son consientes de su magia y perciben céfiro, la luz de la esperanza le fue transferida…aquellas que ustedes quieren salvar son solo ahora caparazones vacios…_

-Pero no puedes dejarlas así!-exclamo Eriol furioso-Tomoyo no puede quedarse como una niña! Ella tiene 17 años!

-Silencio!-exclamo Clef sorprendiendo a los hechiceros-Entiendo porque haces esto guardián…pero ellas no han sido corrompidas aun, y tu también lo sabes…

-_Ciertamente han sabido soportar muchas cosas, pero esa obscuridad pudo bloquear sus conciencias, como planean evitar que la luz de la esperanza no sea obtenida por ese hechicero?_

-El guardián de luz continua dentro de Tomoyo, no es suficiente motivo para ti?-dijo Ascot molesto-El confía en el poder de las guerreras mágicas, ellas pueden lograr lo que sea!

-Además…-dijo Aaric sonriendo con ligereza-Todos aquí estamos para servirles de apoyo…

98989898989898989898

En la mansión Hiraguizawa en Tomoeda unas horas después…

Ante lo ocurrido, fue decisión unánime el llevar a las pequeñas con ellos para que el peluche accediera a acompañarlos y aunque este no volvió a hablar o moverse desde esa vez en la torre, la historia completa había sido explicada a las pequeñas que parecían no entender ni una palabra de lo que les decían.

Tomoyo por otra parte había accedido a cooperar aunque no entendiera todo, comprendió que podía ayudar y aceptado hacerlo a cambio de poder jugar con Nicona…era una pequeña niña después de todo.

-Muy bien, entonces ese es el plan…-finalizo Eriol con seriedad-Alguna pregunta?-la pequeña castaña alzo el brazo-Emi-chan…?

-Qué pasa si no quiero ir?

-Tienes que ir!-exclamo Tomoyo molesta-Esas personas malas lastimaran a mamá y a todos!

-Mmmmm…pero Osi ya no dice nada! Qué tal si no quiere ir?-insistió-Todo su plan es entrar a la fuerza y que Osi haga lo demás…Pero no saben si él quiere…

-Escucha Emi-chan…-dijo Eriol arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la niña que hizo un puchero de asco-…Les ocurrirá algo malo…a ti…y a Tomoyo…si Osi no nos ayuda-explico el chico con cuidado sorprendiendo a la niña que giro su vista asustada hacia su amiga que abrazaba a Nicona con el miedo reflejado en su carita

-Hermano…-murmuro la pequeña-El feo dice la verdad?-el castaño asintió-Entiendo…ya oíste Osi…quiero decir, guardián de la obscuridad, tienes que ayudar para que no le pase nada malo a Angelito-agrego encarando al peluche

_-…Estas segura?...Eso te alejara completamente de la oscuridad…-se escucho en el aire-Y de mi… _

-Claro que no! Nunca te dejaremos solo, verdad An-Tomoyo?

-Para nada!-declaro la otra niña sonriendo-Siempre puedes estar con nosotras, la obscuridad no es mala

-Así es, no es mala!-sonrió la castaña abrazando al peluche-Además yo te quiero mucho!

-_Bien…_

Los cefirianos y los hechiceros sonrieron ante la escena, al parecer aun de niñas las guerreras mágicas siempre hacían lo correcto y siempre juntas.

-Pero me rehusó a ir con el feo!-dijo Emi provocando varias caídas

-Con quien te gustaría ir?-cuestiono Marina que era la más cercana a las pequeñas

-…Con Osi!

_-No…mi poder no será liberado hasta que las conciencias se unan a las sacerdotisas_

-Insinúas que estas pequeñas son las conciencias de las chicas?-exclamo Clef escandalizado

-_Ya les he dicho, el guardián de Luz las mando conmigo…-gruño el peluche-Esa energía obscura corrompida…envolvía sus auras…_

-Pero, porque no nos recuerdan?-cuestiono Ascot

-_Porque así seria mejor…durante la infancia es cuando la pureza del corazón está latente, al crecer esta se pierde poco a poco…muchos simplemente olvidan lo que veían cuando niños por confundir el significado de "madurar"… yo selle los recuerdos de las sacerdotisas al dormirlos en estas pequeñas, como una prueba, quería ver si serian corrompidas por este mundo_

-Pasaron la prueba?-esta vez pregunto Shaoran intrigado

-_Por supuesto… la luz de la esperanza jamás se hubiera adherido a sus almas de no ser así, por supuesto que sus espíritus estaban invadidos de tristeza que fue purificada cuando tuvieron contacto con céfiro_

-Porque no habías aparecido antes? Es decir, si sabias que los estaban buscando, porque ocultarte en ese peluche? Porque mantuviste sus recuerdos bloqueados?-cuestiono Eriol molesto haciendo retroceder a las pequeñas ante su gesto

_-Eres idiota niño?... De haberlo intentado habría terminado como el guardián de la luz, si me hubieran capturado no tendrían ninguna oportunidad… el hecho es que no somos nada sin ellas y ellas no alcanzan su máximo potencial sin nosotros…les mande una señal no? Libere los recuerdos de la guerrera de la obscuridad por unos minutos-todos asintieron-Al final fue su culpa que ellas cayeran en manos del enemigo_

-Emi menciono que una voz le hablaba… eras tú?-un bufido contesto la pregunta de Eriol

_-Hay muchas cosas que ustedes no pueden saber-menciono el guardián de oscuridad levitando sobre la cabeza de Emi-El conocimiento solo será revelado cuando las sacerdotisas alcancen el equilibrio… y entonces tal vez, si aquellos que ahora controlan céfiro son considerados puros la información se les dará…los hechiceros de este mundo…por mi pueden morir y jamás saber nada…_

-Oye! No fuimos nosotros quienes mataron a la ultima sacerdotisa!-exclamo Sakura molesta-Todos nos tratan como si fuéramos malos!

-_Y no lo son?...-dijo el guardián divertido al tiempo que se veía rodeado por dos peluches que lo miraban molestos-Oh… bien, son descendientes de aquellos que lo hicieron…pero son corruptibles, o me dirán que no trataron mal a las sacerdotisas?-agrego sorprendiéndolos-No las ignoraron, no las despreciaron, no las envidiaron hasta casi odiarlas? Jajajajajaja pero claro que lo hicieron! Aun ahora desearían tener la magia que ellas poseen…_

-También queremos ayudarlas, sin pedir nada a cambio-señalo Aaric-También las queremos y no les deseamos ningún mal

-_Ya veremos que ocurre…-murmuro divertido el peluche antes de caer de nuevo en manos de la pequeña Emi que sonrió estrujándolo entre sus brazos_

-Atacaremos al atardecer-señalo Shaoran serio-La entrada de empleados del este está clausurada y nadie pasa por ahí, menos a esas horas…

-Yo voy con el hombre del cuerno!-dijo Emi señalándolo para sorpresa de Clef

-Emi, el estará defendiendo y tú debes ir al frente para llegar con tu yo adulto-explico Marina con paciencia ante el silencio de su esposo-Mejor ve con tu hermano bien?

-Está bien-murmuro la pequeña haciendo un puchero para luego alzar los brazos hacia su hermano que la alzo sonriendo-Te ahorco?-dijo riendo cuando se sujeto a el por la espalda

-Aun no-dijo el divertido-Pero no lo hagas o no llegare nunca-la pequeña rio

-Yo llevare a Tomoyo-dijo Eriol extendiendo su mano a la pequeña que aun abrazaba a Nicona en silencio-No temas, yo te protegeré…-la pequeña asintió dudosa antes de tomar la mano del chico

-Y me dirás que el feo es algo así como tu novio?-dijo unas voz infantil logrando sonrojar a la pequeña amatista que rápidamente soltó la mano del chico-Que malos gustos tienes

-Pues bien, los tuyos son peores Emi-chan-dijo Eriol señalando a Aaric quien desvió la mirada cuando los gemelos se giraron hacia el

-EL?-exclamaron ambos-Pero si es un idiota!-repitieron al unisonido para luego mirarse entre ellos-Que pude/pudo verle?-continuaron

-Que graciosos-rio Sakura divertida señalando a los castaños que la miraron molestos

-No te preocupes Emi, que yo haya sabido, el no es tu novio-dijo Erick frunciendo el ceño

-Dejemos ese tema para después-dijo Clef molesto-Es hora…-agrego señalando hacia la ventana donde se veía como el sol se ocultaba

-Entremos en acción!-exclamo Lucy divertida

-SI!-respondieron las pequeñas guerreras mágicas con entusiasmo

-Vamos hermano! Arranca!-exclamo Emi jalándolo de las orejas

-No soy un caballo!

Tras una corto periodo de risas la comitiva avanzo hacia la puerta con paso decidido, tenían su llave, hacía falta llegar a la cerradura… y si bien no encontraron su respuesta está siempre podría llegar después, como todo en la vida, si tienes paciencia y sabes jugar tus cartas con la calma requerida obtendrías lo que siempre habías buscado…

La prueba de ello eran las pequeñas guerreras mágicas, quienes de algún modo retorcido les brindaron una manera de acercarse a las chicas y cuando ellas despertaran con todo su poder al máximo las cosas retomarían su curso y podrían tener su atención…de nuevo…

0909090909

Notas de la autora:

Bien, entrego el siguiente capítulo pues no estoy segura de si tenga tiempo de actualizar la próxima semana, porque aunque es viernes…pueden creer que estoy con montones de cosas que hacer? Y otras muchas más programadas para la otra semana! Mmmm…

superfangirl

alee hiraguizawa

Gracias chicas por el review! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Atte. Marinne_chan


	16. El ciclo¿completado?

Capitulo 15

El ciclo… ¿completado?

* * *

La infiltración al edificio había sido un éxito… lo que levantaba mas sospechas y tensión…había sido demasiado fácil…y lo fácil regularmente desencadena cosas difíciles más en esa clase de situación.

Los rostros de todos estaban en modo seriedad algo que asustaba a las pequeñas que iban a cuestas… los ceños se fruncieron más cuando se encontraron frente a la habitación la cual tenía la entrada con un acceso totalmente libre…

-Esta soy yo de grande?-dijo la pequeña Emi rompiendo el silencio

Habían entrado…no había nadie… solo los cuerpos de las guerreras mágicas inconscientes y la habitación completamente destrozada…

-_La luz de la esperanza…se ha ido…-la voz del peluche que levitaba sobre los cuerpos inconscientes logro que todos se tensaran-Según entiendo…el guardiancito de la luz dice que se fueron siguiendo a la luz de la esperanza…_

-Lograron extraerla…-dijo Paris pasándose la mano por los cabellos con frustración

-No-dijo la pequeña Tomoyo mientras tocaba la cabeza de su yo mayor-Ella salió…-murmuro comenzando a verse traslucida-El ciclo se completara pronto…-agrego antes de desaparecer y que el cuerpo de la Tomoyo mayor comenzara a moverse

-Tomoyo!-exclamo Eriol ayudándola a ponerse de pie mientras esta se sujetaba la cabeza con gesto de dolor-Como te sientes?

-Emi…-murmuro ella al tiempo que la castaña comenzaba a levantarse-Debemos encontrarla primero…-dijo alejándose de Eriol con gesto serio

-Tres son multitud-bufo la castaña sentándose mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos-Porque no lo dijiste antes?-dijo mirando hacia el peluche que flotaba

-_Solo podría revelarse cuando ustedes estuvieran listas…las tres…-ambas chicas asintieron con seriedad_

-De que hablan?-cuestiono Sakura mirando a los cefirianos

Pero estos miraban con atención los gestos de las guerreras mágicas, se veían diferentes y se preguntaban hasta qué grado…el conocimiento había sido entregado cuando las pequeñas se habían vuelto a unir a ellas, ahora poseían todos sus recuerdos sumados a los de las anteriores sacerdotisas y no tenían idea de cuánto más o que querían decir con la información que intercambiaban…

Lo que más les preocupaba y no solo a los cefirianos era que ambas chicas los habían estado ignorando desde el momento en que despertaron, ¿realmente seguían creyendo en lo que ese hombre les había dicho?, ¿desconfiaban de ellos?…los hechiceros veían comprensible el hecho de que las guerreras mágicas pasaran de ellos mas no de los cefirianos, y la pregunta que estaba en el rostro de todos los ajenos al ambiente entre el peluche guardián y las chicas era la misma…

-Que quieren decir con… las tres?-cuestiono Erick logrando un expresión de susto en todos

-…Existe…una tercera guerrera mágica-explico Emi mirando al castaño con gesto apacible para sorpresa de todos-Clef…-agrego sorprendiendo al hombre

-Si?-respondió este rápidamente

-Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos encontrarla?-cuestiono Tomoyo mirando hacia el hombre-Podemos percibir la luz de la esperanza… pero creo que siendo tu alguien cercano a la magia central de céfiro podrías encontrar la presencia de la luz más rápido

-Por supuesto… pero tendría que estar en céfiro-ambas chicas asintieron

-No perdamos tiempo-dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia el peluche

-Vamos…_Yamiyo_…-murmuro Emi mientras se ponía de pie y el peluche caía a sus pies

-_A tus pies… sacerdotisa_

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al máximo contrario de las sacerdotisas que sonreían tranquilamente ante el extraño lobo de negro pelaje que se alargaba cual púas erizadas desde la cabeza hasta la mitad de su lomo y una pequeña parte hacia el frente como un gracioso flequillo en diferentes longitudes, con enormes garras purpureas y penetrantes ojos cual amatista con un curioso y escalofriante satinado de negro, tenía el tamaño de un lobo cualquiera y sus colmillos se alineaban en lo que parecía una sonrisa divertida hacia los presentes.

-_Bu…-dijo mirando hacia ellos antes de volverse una luz negra con brillos purpuras que entro en el cristal de la guerrera mágica de obscuridad _

La chica sonrió mas ampliamente cuando su armadura brillo unos segundos después, su traje apareció luego de ese interludio dejando ver una blusa cuello halter que terminaba a la mitad del vientre a juego con un corto short que era cubierto por una especie de falda que se amarraba por la cintura y solo cubría el muslo izquierdo pero estaba cubierta por llamativos garabatos bordados que representaban los colores de los elementos en tonos oscuros, unas gruesas botas de suela baja que rosaban la parte baja de sus rodillas con agujetas en tono morado que hacían juego con los guantes sin dedos que resaltaban el cristal en su mano, finalmente su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta que era adornada por un listón sujetado en forma de moño completamente negro pero que destellaba en tonos purpuras al contacto con la luz.

-Genial-dijo la chica al tiempo que su cristal brillaba y su nueva espada aparecía en su mano

Al igual que la de Tomoyo, el filo había sido resaltado por un aura negra además de que la espada en si se había vuelto cual plata, la reformación en la punta había desaparecido y las garras en la empuñadura se habían vuelto alas pero parecidas a las de un murciélago y con grabados en ellas realmente toscos ya que cada punta tenía algo parecido a un colmillo además la cadena que colgaba se había alargado, ahora poseía 10 eslabones y colgaba de ellos la figura de un lobo aullando.

-Parece más sencilla…me gusta-sonrió-Gracias Yamiyo!

-A céfiro-dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia los presentes ajenos a ellas

* * *

Si bien estaban en céfiro, nadie había dicho nada mientras todos, incluidos los hechiceros, seguían a las guerreras mágicas por los pasillos del castillo con paso apresurado…era de uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que debes decir algo pero no sabes el que debes decir o si debes abrir la boca… por miedo a cometer otro error…

-Que hacen ellos aquí?-dijo Tomoyo cuando por fin se giraron hacia quienes los seguían al detenerse ante una enorme puerta blanca

-…-el hombre del cuerno miro con confusión a los hechiceros que con gesto serio se dirigieron hacia las guerreras sacerdotisas

-Queremos ayudar-explico Sakura rápidamente

-Así es, los ayudamos a encontrarla-continuo Shaoran pero el gesto de ambas guerreras parecía impasible-Si lo que buscan esta en nuestro mundo les seremos de gran ayuda!

-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol llamando la atención de la chica-Queremos…quiero remediar lo que hice…déjanos ayudarlas…-para reafirmar esto Aaric y Erick miraron a Emi con seriedad

A respuesta la castaña soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír con gesto divertido mientras negaba la cabeza con lentitud, el gesto de Tomoyo permaneció impasible mientras miraba uno a uno a los hechiceros, con marcado interés en quienes había llamado antes amigos…

-Largo…-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza-Esto…no les incumbe…Es un asunto oficial de las sacerdotisas…ustedes no tienen nada que ver con nuestra magia

-Pero…!-intento decir Eriol al tiempo que la segunda sacerdotisa ahogaba una carcajada

-Nunca les dije antes…que la confianza es algo difícil de ganar?-dijo Emi sonriendo-Quizás no…porque nunca me consideraron su amiga según recuerdo-las miradas de los hechiceros que habían escuchado esas palabras se dirigieron hacia Tomoyo que frunció el ceño antes de mirar hacia Clef que al instante levanto su báculo

-No esperen!-exclamo Sakura pero en ese parpadeo se vio pronto frente a la mansión Hiraguizawa en Tomoeda

-Supongo que lo merecemos-bufo Eriol

-Quien le dijo eso?-todos miraron al rubio que junto a Erick los miraba con molestia

-Estábamos molestos-explico Sakura-Fue cuando descubrimos que eran las guerreras mágicas…por favor, en esos momentos nadie razona lo que dice…

-Emi es muy rencorosa…y al parecer Daidouji escucho cuando dijeron eso…-dijo Aaric sujetándose el puente de la nariz-No nos dejaran intervenir

-Podemos intervenir…rastrearemos a ese hombre-dijo Eriol rápidamente-Buscan la luz de la esperanza, también podemos rastrear algo que tenga la esencia del poder de las chicas en este mundo

-Bien! Ahora que ellas están allá y Ken no puede inmiscuirse quizás encontremos a la tercera guerrera antes que ellas-dijo Shaoran reflexionándolo

-Tendrían que escucharnos…si hacemos que esa chica este de nuestra parte-señalo Erick sonriendo-Es manipulador, pero es por un buen fin, todo sea porque mi hermanita me quiera-los hechiceros lo miraron molestos-Digo…nos…nos quieran…

-Manos a la obra-sonrió Eriol abriendo les paso para entrar en su mansión

-Te importa si uso el teléfono?-dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa-Solo espero que mi hermano no venga…-suspiro viendo el amanecer

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo una chica apagaba la luz de su recamara, era hora de dormir…pero eso no evito que viera el destello que entro por la ventana, traspasando los barrotes para estrellarse contra su pecho y que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente en su cama…

A unas cuantas calles de ahí, sobre el techo de una de las casas más altas dos figuras familiares miraban alrededor con prisa…una de ellas se irguió soltando un gruñido que hico inclinarse a la otra…

-La hemos perdido…-dijo la figura erguida cuando la luz de la luna los ilumino

-Al menos sabemos que esta por aquí-respondió la antigua profesora de música irguiéndose-Sera fácil encontrarla…con las guerreras mágicas fuera de la jugada, todo estará a sus manos…

-Aun así, nunca debes confiarte-respondió Ken-La luz a encontrado a su nueva dueña…su presencia será imposible de encontrar sin ayuda de alguien capaz de sentir esa magia…-sonrió con malicia

* * *

En la mansión Hiraguizawa…

Sakura había tenido que volver a su casa, era sabido que su hermano estaría muy molesto debido a su desaparición, mas porque fue en compañía de su novio el cual por poco fue atacado por el furioso galeno y por el guardián del sol que igual de molesto no había dudado en ir a recoger a su dueña…

Debido a ello, solo los hombres buscaban la manera de encontrar a la tercera guerrera mágica, aunque por esos momentos se encontraban todos sentados mirando las tazas de té que la guardiana de Eriol les había dejado sobre la mesita de la sala. A muchos les pasa que cuando tienen la necesidad de buscar sobre un tema no tienen ni idea de por dónde empezar o simplemente conocer el titulo pero no la razón de él o su significado.

-Alguna idea?-dijo Shaoran conteniendo un bostezo

Los rostros molestos lo miraron para luego regresar cada uno a sus propios pensamientos interrumpidos, la reflexión era lo único que quedaba para esos momentos o eso creían…

Una curiosa luz apareció ante ellos, las miradas atentas se clavaron en ella siguiéndola con cuidado cuando llego hasta un globo terráqueo que estaba cerca de un pequeño librero tras el sillón donde se hallaban sentados Shaoran y Erick…el globo terráqueo giro con cuidado y los continentes de iluminaron para luego volver a su estado apagado normal…

América brillo, y el globo giro para dar constancia de ello…

-La luz de la esperanza…?-murmuro Eriol al notar los tonos de arcoíris en la curiosa luz

El continente volvió a ser oscuro…

-Eso no nos dice nada… América es…-intento decir Shaoran pero una nueva luz parpadeante brillo acallándolo-México?

-…Es uno de los países más poblados…-gruño Aaric-Notaremos si nos quiere dar más detalles?

-Miren…-señalo Shaoran cuando la luz se enfoco en un punto del país-Eso queda al noroeste?

-Conozco ese lugar…-murmuro Erick cuando la luz señalo un lugar más especifico

-Has estado allí antes?-cuestiono Eriol interesado

-No

-Eso no nos da pistas…como es que lo conoces?-cuestiono Aaric

-No lo sé…hace tiempo…llamo mi atención-explico el ojigris pensativo

-Perfecto…iré con el-dijo Aaric-Les avisaremos si encontramos algo-agrego rápidamente tomando al chico del hombro para hacerlo reaccionar y ambos salieron de la casa

-No iremos con ellos?-cuestiono Shaoran a su amigo de anteojos que seguía mirando el globo terráqueo

-No sería prudente… creo que dejaremos las cosas que giran sobre Emi a los que tienen que ver con ella-dijo Eriol sin mirarlo-Es extraño que justamente un sitio que Erick conociera fuera el lugar y porque la luz de la esperanza nos avisaría precisamente a nosotros?

* * *

Mientras tanto en céfiro, las guerreras mágicas no corrían con la misma suerte, había tensión en el ambiente y eso no parecía ayudar demasiado…

-Muy bien…-suspiro Tomoyo deteniendo el flujo de magia que enviaba al báculo de Clef a modo de ayuda-Es suficiente, es claro que no lograremos nada

-Se puede saber que les pasa?-exclamo Emi molesta-No nos vemos por unos días debido a retorcidas circunstancias y ya nos tratan como desconocidas?

-Tranquilízate Emi… han estado de pie por mucho tiempo-explico Tomoyo con calma-Solo hace falta verles los rostros para saber que no han dormido y los hemos mantenido despiertos aun mas por ayudarnos…será mejor que vayan todos a descansar, nosotras pensaremos una manera de hacer esto más rápido

Los cefirianos asintieron pero nadie se movió de sus lugares, las miradas se mantuvieron sobre los rostros confusos de las guerreras mágicas. Unos segundos después la castaña soltó una carcajada que fue seguida de otras más incontrolables que la obligaron a ponerse de rodillas sujetando su estomago lo cual provoco que estas se contagiaran a su amiga y pronto todos en el lugar se hallaron riéndose sin razón aparente.

-De verdad creen que estamos enojadas con ustedes o algo parecido?-cuestiono Tomoyo limpiando las ligeras lagrimas de risa que salían de sus ojos

-Fue un argumento hacia nosotros lo que termino por…-intento decir Anais pero cayó al ver las sonrisas de las chicas

-No fue son culpables de nada-declaro Emi con divertida solemnidad

-Así es, es solo que creíamos que de verdad los habíamos estado usando…eran como nuestros analgésicos, aquí nos sentíamos más seguras que en nuestro mundo, los cargábamos de nuestros problemas sin detenernos a pensar que quizás ustedes tuvieran los propios-explico Tomoyo

-Solo nos sentíamos algo culpables-añadió Emi bajando la mirada apenada-Supongo que no molestarlos a veces y simplemente preguntarles cómo iba su día habría cambiado un poco las cosas…era algo egoísta solo hablar de nosotras

-Jamás han sido egoístas chicas-dijo Clef antes de soltar un suspiro-Daban movimiento a nuestra rutina diaria, en realidad ustedes tenían más que contar que cualquiera de nosotros-los cefirianos asintieron-Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar, tendremos mejores resultados estando sobrios

-Bien, nosotras hemos dormido mucho-dijo Emi con cansancio

-Nos prepararemos algo de desayunar y los veremos luego, bien?-sonrió Tomoyo señalándoles que se fueran, cosa que hicieron dejándolas solas

-Espero que la tercera no sea una entrometida-dijo Emi en cuanto supo que no las escuchaban

-Lo que no entiendo es porque no estuvo con nosotras desde el principio-menciono Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos-Tu y yo estuvimos juntas de niñas, espiritualmente pero al final tuvimos contacto como futuras sacerdotisas…porque ella no…?

* * *

El rubio y el gemelo de la guerrera de la obscuridad caminaban por un largo lugar mientras observaban el océano…llevaban 2 semanas en ese lugar sin haber encontrado nada, buscar una presencia similar a la de las guerreras mágicas no les había funcionado y la luz de la esperanza no les había dado ninguna otra señal, el nuevo semestre comenzarían al día siguiente y el tiempo se acababa…

-Este lugar es…tranquilizador-comento Aaric mientras veían como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos en el mar-Tal vez…deberíamos venir alguna vez…de vacaciones, cuando todo pase no crees?

-Sí, eso pensaba yo antes… pero jamás tuve tiempo-explico el castaña antes de soltar un ligero suspiro-Mi español es casi nulo

-Y el mío, fue un lenguaje que no me preocupo aprender…esperemos que ella hable ingles

-Podría ser el-gruño el castaño

-Eso no fue lo que dieron a entender las chicas-dijo Aaric mirando al castaño-De verdad te molestaría si tuviera algo con Emi?

-No lo sé, a ti no te molestaría si tuviera algo con tu hermana?-dijo Erick frunciendo el ceño

-Yo soy hijo único-Aaric sonrió levemente y justo cuando iba a recibir una repuesta algo choco contra el castaño haciéndolo inclinarse hacia adelante por lo que retrocedió

(Lo siguiente estará entre comillas ya que ellos no entenderán nada)

-" Disculpa!"

La mirada del castaño analizo a la chica de tez apiñonada que se matizaba con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas que capto su atención por lo que descendió la mirada para analizar a quien había chocado contra él, cabellos castaños obscuros recogidos en una coleta alta, sus ojos cual chocolate fundido, los cuales escanearon a ambos chicos con bastante velocidad, al tiempo que unas risas se escuchaban a sus espaldas.

No es que desde que llegaran allí montones de chicas no hubieran buscado mil excusas para acercárseles mientras buscaban indicios de la guerrera mágica, muchas habían usando ese truco precisamente…pero ninguna se había mostrado tan sonrojada o nerviosa…

-"Tenias que ser tu Arely"-se burlo una de las chicas tras ella logrando que se sonrojara mas

-"Dejen de reírse! No fue apropósito!"-las risas aumentaron

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos para luego regresar su atención a la escena

-Emmm…lo siento-volvió a decir la sonrojada chica en ingles

-No se preocupe señorita-contesto Erick con seriedad por lo que la chica desvió la mirada para ocultar el aumento de su sonrojo

-Si… ammm… nosotras ya nos vamos…-dijo rápidamente mientras sus acompañantes comenzaban a avanzar dejándola atrás

-Oye, no te importaría ayudarnos con algo?-dijo rápidamente Aaric sorprendiendo al castaño que frunció el ceño mientras la chica asentía aun apenada viendo como sus amigas ya se habían alejado bastante-No importa que te dejen?

-Bien… mi casa queda cerca-explico ella suspirando-Necesitan alguna indicación? Mi ingles no es tan bueno pero intentare ayudarles…

-Eastwood-bufo el castaño molesto-"No veo como esta niña podría ayudarnos... mírala esta casi temblando!"-comento en alemán por lo que la chica bajo la mirada

-"Emi y Daidouji no te han hecho entender cosas como a mi… además no crees que es extraño? Justo en este momento, esta chica…? "-respondió el rubio en alemán-Crees en la magia?-la chica asintió apenada-De verdad?

-Bien… es algo de niños pero… sí creo-dijo ella apenada

-Nunca has visto una luz multicolor?

-Eastwood-gruño el castaño a modo de advertencia

-Son ustedes?-dijo la chica que había pasado del nerviosismo a la sorpresa-Rápido síganme!

La chica tomo carrera alejándose de la playa unas cuantas calles, y aunque ellos tardaron en reaccionar la siguieron, uno más renuente que el otro pero siguieron hasta una calle que aunque parecía habitada estaba bastante solitaria…

-Una voz me dijo… en mis sueños…que alguien vendría y me preguntaría por esa luz-dijo ella recuperando el aliento-También… me señalo que no me acercara a un hombre extraño… y a una mujer que lo acompaña-agrego sorprendiendo a los chicos

-Así que están aquí…-murmuro Erick, la chica asintió

-Han pasado por mi casa varias veces…buscando…

-Sabes donde esta esa luz?-dijo Aaric al mismo tiempo

La chica asintió y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza…una pequeña luz broto de su pecho tomando por sorpresa a los chicos, anonadándolos ante su brillo y calidez para luego volver a entrar dentro de la chica que los miro esperando alguna respuesta.

-Llego a mi hace como 2 semanas y algunos días-explico ella suspirando mientras los miraba y volviendo a sonrojarse cuando los ojos de los chicos volvieron su atención a ella

-Tienes que venir con nosotros-dijo Aaric sorprendiéndola-A Japón…

-Qué?-exclamo ella retrocediendo- "Oh dios... Porque me haces esto?...me envías esta luz primero… luego a estos dos chicos que aparte de que están guapísimos me piden que vaya con ellos y a Japón!"-comenzó a decir ella rápidamente mientras caminaba en círculos con algo de velocidad mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos

-Vamos… apenas y alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo para el primer día de clases-dijo Erick al tiempo que el rubio tomaba a la chica por la muñeca que de inmediato se resistió echando su peso hacia atrás

-No puedo ir!-exclamo-Menos así… es muy rápido… es… que pasa con mis padres? Mi escuela?

El rubio soltó a la chica para luego sacar su celular de su bolsillo, marco un numero y se alejo del lugar mientras hablaba en susurros…

La chica lo miro confusa y luego regreso su mirada al castaño que para su sorpresa ya la estaba analizando de pies a cabeza por lo que el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas e inmediatamente le dio la espalda por lo que el chico sonrió con ligereza divertido.

-No te asustes-dijo con simpleza asustándola-Te explicaremos todo si vienes con nosotros-continuo notando como ella se giraba con lentitud-No se supone que debías confiar en nosotros?

-No se…solo se lo que les he dicho-murmuro ella mirándolo de reojo

-Listo-dijo el rubio volviendo por lo que los dos lo miraron-Hiraguizawa se encargara de lograr que te trasladen, pero nos corresponde llevarla…tienes pasaporte?-la chica negó-Visa?-volvió a negar-Eres mayor de edad?

-Es obvio que no-bufo el castaño al tiempo que ella negaba afirmándolo-Tendremos que movernos rápido…hablaremos con tus padres…

La chica los miro sorprendida e inmediatamente comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso…ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño…

-Uno…mi mamá no va a permitir nada de último minuto-dijo ella aun riendo-Dos…tienen idea de cuánto toma conseguir un pasaporte? Eso si logran convencer a mis padres… ustedes…chicos de mi edad… quizás un poco mayores pero al final… adolecentes…

-No tienes idea de con quién tratas-dijo Erick antes de tomarla por el brazo-Por donde queda tu casa?-cuestiono mientras avanzaban

* * *

Todos habían estado a tiempo para el primer día de clases, como sospecharon, ni Tomoyo ni Emi les dirigieron la mirada, ni siquiera porque Erick cursaría ese último semestre con ellos…

Pero la sorpresa llego dos semanas después de ese día…

-Buenos días jóvenes-saludo el profesor entrando a lo que todos respondieron de igual manera poniéndose de pie-Hoy tendremos una nueva compañera, pasa por favor…-agrego haciendo señas a la puerta

Los hechiceros sonrieron cuando la sonrojada chica se puso a la vista de todos, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ella, luego de que tuvieran que conseguir a un adulto para que se hiciera pasar por alguien de una asociación de intercambios para convencer con bastante dificultad a la madre de la chica, ya que el padre trabajaba fuera la decisión tardo mucho más de lo esperado…tuvieron que volver a Japón debido a las clases dejando todo a cargo de los guardianes de la luna de Eriol y Sakura que llegaron al día siguiente en que los chicos se fueran, en sus formas humanas, Nakuru y Yukito habían tenido el tiempo de conversar con la chica mientras arreglaban los papeles… habían pasado por ellos al aeropuerto el día anterior…

**_/Flash back/_**

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Tomoeda… debido a la exactitud con la que se controlaba la guardiana de la luna no fue nada complicada la llegada. Bajaron del avión y rápidamente Yukito fue por las maletas dejando a la medio dormida mexicana con los chicos y Nakuru quien no paraba de platicar con la joven que respondía sonriendo a casi todo lo que le preguntaba…

Una vez que Yukito volvió con las maletas, Nakuru no pudo resistirlo más…

-Bien, ya que nadie habla yo los presentare-dijo molesta-Chicos, ella es Arely Mora…aunque en México se usan dos apellidos así déjenlo para no confundir a nadie, habla poco japonés y bastante ingles aunque le falta practica-la chica bostezo sonrojándose ligeramente al notar que la atención estaba sobre ella-Tranquila te estoy presentando-explico la guardiana en ingles

-Supongo que ya conoces al rubio y al castaño…-comento Yukito

-Eastwood Aaric y el gruñón es Von Dei Heiguer Erick Steven Allen-señalo el rubio por lo que la chica rio murmurando algo que solo Nakuru logro escuchar aunque no entender

-Soy Hiraguizawa Eriol-se presento el chico-Este es Li Shaoran y su novia Kinomoto Sakura, con quien te quedaras-explico

-Es un placer conocerlos-contesto la chica en japonés para sorpresa de todos para luego mirar a Yukito y Nakuru-Tengo mucho sueño… no les importa?-cuestiono en ingles

-Vamos, hablaremos después tranquilamente-dijo Nakuru sujetándola por el hombro para guiarla

-Tranquilos-dijo Yukito llamando la atención de todos los que miraban a las chicas alejarse-Ya le hemos explicado todo...aunque no parecio muy convencida de poder ayudarnos...

_**/Fin flash back/**_

-Pareció caerle bien a Touya y Kero quedo fascinado-comento Sakura en susurros a su novio y a Eriol por lo que Tomoyo escucho pero fingió no hacerlo

-Siéntate detrás de Von Dei Heiguer-la castaña levanto la mano por lo que la chica avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo miro a cada uno de los hechiceros en el transcurso terminando con quien se sentaba junto a ella y detrás del rubio

-Muy bien... hoy comenzaremos con…-el profesor se giro hacia el pizarrón y empezó a escribir algunas formulas

-"Genial…matemáticas y con dibujitos"-un murmullo en español hizo que la castaña se tensara

-"Tranquila, no es tan difícil…como es que conseguiste un intercambio sin conocer esos dibujitos?"-cuestiono Emi en voz baja mientras se giraba ligeramente hacia la chica tras ella

-"Bien…solo se lo básico del japonés…ósea que los kanjis son…difíciles"-la chica sonrió apenada-"El intercambio… es una larga historia"

-"Conoces a…Kinomoto, Hiraguizawa…"

-"Si… por ellos conseguí el intercambio"-dijo consiguiendo sorprender a la castaña-"Porque?...Tengo algo que les interesa…y creo que a ti también te interesa"-agrego al notar la nota de duda en los ojos grises de su compañera de clase

-"Tu eres…"-dijo Emi conteniendo el aliento llamando la atención de los chicos junto a ellas

-"Según me explicaron…soy… la tercer guerrera mágica…mucho gusto"

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Por momentos parece que el seguimiento se pierde no? Pero también pasa en la vida cuando crees que las cosas se te van de las manos, que hacer, a quien acudir, debo o no debo confiar…que traerá a mover esta tercera guerrera mágica a los hechiceros, que lazos moverá para las guerreras mágicas… quien es ella y que ganara de todo esto?

Que esperarían ganar ustedes?

Agradecimientos:

**angela**

**superfangirl**

**alee hiraguizawa**

**aseret-1987**

Espero les guste este capítulo…

Nos leemos la otra semana... espero…

P.D. Para quien quiera saberlo... Yamiyo... es algo parecido a "noche obscura" en japones

Atte. Marinne_chan


	17. Ese algo especial

Capitulo 16

Ese _algo_ especial

* * *

¿Se han visto alguna vez en una situación en la que creen que no les corresponde estar y sin embargo están metidos hasta un punto en el que no quieren ser consientes de aceptar? Esa era la situación de la tercera guerrera mágica, quien soltando el quinto suspiro luego de 10 minutos de ver discutir a los hechiceros con las guerreras mágicas respecto a ella comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar… mas por que la discusión era en japonés, por lo que no había entendido ninguna palabra de ella. Se había sentado en una banca a ver la discusión que se daba frente a ella cual escena de película…

Todo había comenzado cuando le había revelado a la castaña que se sentaba frente a ella el verdadero motivo de su visita a Japón, había percibido quienes eran, ella y la chica de largos cabellos negros desde incluso antes de entrar al salón, el palpitar en su pecho le mostro sus rostros en una imagen difusa…las sacerdotisas de la luz y la obscuridad…

Ya tenía planteado que era su deber estar ahí, era lo que Nakuru y Yukito le habían dicho pero seguía sin encontrar el deber que tenía que cumplir… bien era verdad que llevaba dentro de si esa luz que todos deseaban, no era que pudiera conversar con ella, era una especie de cosa inanimada… si bien era cierto que había escuchado que una voz le decía algo en sueños… no era como si nunca hubiera nadie tenido un sueño sin sentido y cuando algo familiar a él pasara reaccionaras en consecuencia… la palabra "dejavú" ¿no les suena?... cuando estas despierto y pasa algo que te parece que ya habías vivido… eso es un dejavú… y a nuestra tercera guerrera mágica aun no sabido si era una sacerdotisa también le costaba no reaccionar antes ellos… ya que le ocurrían demasiado seguido…

-…No es un tema de su incumbencia se los dijimos!-exclamo Tomoyo en japonés pasando de la chica sentada en la banca que suspiraba de nuevo

-La luz de la esperanza nos dijo donde estaba! Y ella nos encontró a nosotros-exclamo Aaric dirigiéndose a Emi que se cruzo de brazos-Deben creernos, de lo contrario ella no estaría aquí o no?

-Qué más da, el punto es que la encontramos antes que el… debemos mantenerla a salvo al menos hasta que ese tipo sea detenido-dijo Erick con seriedad logrando callar a todos por fin

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica que si bien planeaba bostezar se contuvo y el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras se encogía, miro con timidez hacia las que se suponía eran sus iguales y estas le desviaron la mirada por lo que miro hacia los rostros familiares algo entristecida.

-Bien…¿que se supone que debo hacer? –cuestiono en ingles intentado controlar sus nervios

-Por lo pronto vendrás con nosotras a céfiro al terminar las clases-declaro Emi sin mirarla-Clef decidirá qué debemos hacer…

-Tranquila Arely_chan….todo va a estar bien-le dijo Eriol sonriendo con ligereza

-…Como digas-dijo la chica suspirando-Pero no sería más fácil, que les diera la luz a ellas y regresara a México?

-Si podías hacer eso debiste decírnoslo antes-dijo Tomoyo molesta

-…Lo siento…-respondió la chica bajando la mirada

La luz salió de su pecho con lentitud dejando ligeras ondas multicolor en su camino hasta detenerse frente a una seria Tomoyo, ambas guerreras mágicas aparecieron los cristales en sus manos y los ofrecieron a la luz ante la mirada de cautela de todos pero no hubo más movimiento y en un instante como si se tratase de un cometa volvió a entrar al pecho de Arely lanzándola hacia atrás y que esta se fuera de espaldas cayendo detrás de la banca con algo de fuerza.

-Auch!-exclamo al segundo de caer haciendo reaccionar a quienes no permanecían sorprendidos mirando hacia el lugar-No se preocupen estoy bien…-murmuro la chica levantándose con excesivo cuidado-De verdad, no me paso nada-insistió al ver que nadie se movía

Termino de ponerse de pie y soltó un suspiro antes de sujetarse la parte trasera de la cabeza con gesto de dolor, Sakura se dirigió a ella entonces ofreciéndole ir a la enfermería, oferta que fue rechazada mientras ambas tomaban asiento de nuevo en la banca.

-Lo hiciste apropósito!-estalló Emi molesta

-…Claro que no…!¿crees que me gusta estar tirándome a mi misma?

-Entréganos la luz!-dijo Tomoyo molesta

-Bien, bien…-bufo la mexicana poniéndose de pie

El proceso volvió a repetirse…pero esta vez Sakura cayó al intentar detener la caída…la tercera es la vencida siempre dicen ¿no?...¿pues qué creen?

-AHHHH!

-KYAAAA!

Ambas castañas eran lanzadas de nuevo hacia atrás pero esta vez los chicos decidieron reaccionar, Shaoran sujeto a Sakura y Erick alcanzo a sujetar a Arely…

-Les digo que no es apropósito…-murmuro la castaña sujetando su pecho-Podemos dejarlo ya… me duele…-agrego en voz apenas audible para el chico que aun la sujetaba

-Ya es suficiente-dijo Erick sorprendiendo a todos-Es obvio que no lo hace apropósito, será mejor que tomen su plan B y lo arreglen cuando estén en céfiro…

Las sacerdotisas asintieron resignadas y se retiraron del lugar, aun quedaban unos minutos antes de que el descanso terminara…

-Tengo que ir… con ellas… ¿yo sola?-cuestiono Arely retrocediendo para alejarse del chico que aun la sujetaba-Me dan algo de miedo…

-Es verdad que han cambiado desde lo ocurrido-señalo Shaoran reflexivo-Pero no creo que nos permitan acompañarte

-No te harán daño Arely-chan-sonrió Sakura para darle ánimos pero recibió un puchero lastimero en respuesta-De verdad te molesta ir tu sola?

-…No…está bien…iré-dijo ella con lentitud cerrando los ojos-solo que aun no me acostumbro… todo pasa muy rápido

-Si te pasa algo nos lo dirías verdad?-cuestiono Eriol interesado-Debes tenernos confianza

-La confianza no es algo rápido o fácil de ganarse-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los hechiceros-Lo siento… no es por ser mala… pero es que…

-No te preocupes, no te presionaremos-dijo Aaric con algo de seriedad-Pero no te importara contarnos lo que sea que te digan en céfiro…

-No… supongo que…se los debo…

* * *

Todo fue rápido al final de las clases…si bien no dieron el timbre y se despidieron del profesor cuando Emi se giro hacia ella tomando todo lo que tenia esparcido en su pupitre y metiéndolo rápidamente a la mochila de la chica que Tomoyo le ofrecía ya abierta, y una vez todo metido a empujones le toco a ella ser llevada por los pasillos hasta la azotea entre jalones y empujones, escucho gritar a Sakura tras ellas, mas no entendió lo que dijo…sintió un ardor en el pecho y luego de una sensación de vértigo, lo siguiente que entendió fue que se debía encontrar en céfiro, pues ya no estaban en la azotea y era observaba con curiosidad por bastantes personas por lo que como era normal el sonrojo llego a su rostro.

-Es ella… puedo percibir la luz-dijo un hombre con un exótico cuerno sujetado a su frente

-Yo…intente entregárselas lo juro!-exclamo la chica asustada

-Tranquila… es obvio que no pudieras entregárnosla-dijo Emi sonriendo-Siento lo de antes… queríamos probar si eras de fiar…

-De…verdad?-cuestiono Arely desconfiada

-Si… bien… frente a los chicos quizás nos hayamos vuelto algo gruñonas y eso… pero todo tiene un porque… y cuando nos aclaremos aquí lo entenderás mejor-comento Tomoyo sonriéndole también

-Fue algo cruel de su parte-dijo la chica sujetando su pecho aun adolorido

-Lo sentimos…-murmuraron ambas guerreras mágicas apenadas

-Me sentiré un poco mejor… si me explican que está pasando y que tengo que ver yo aquí-dijo Arely sonriendo con ligereza-Me quitaría un poco el mareo que me da ante todo lo que pasa y no controlo-varias sonrisas respondieron a la suya

-Bien… te contaremos primero que tenemos que ver con esos chicos-comenzó Tomoyo

La historia que nosotros conocemos le fue relatada, ella se limitaba a asentir para mostrar que prestaba atención y para hacer notar que seguía el relato cuando este pasaba de entre las guerreras mágicas hasta por las de los cefirianos que se presentaban en el proceso.

-Entonces la luz de la esperanza salió… y nos concentramos en buscarte sin meter a los chicos en ello-finalizo Tomoyo

-Pero porque te encontraron ellos-a modo de respuesta la mexicana alzo los hombros-No lo sabes?

-Ellos llegaron… y pues cuando…-al notar la atención sobre ella supo que era su turno-Bien… la luz entro en mi cuerpo hace unas semanas, cuando iba a dormir por lo que la caída no dolió tanto como cuando ustedes me obligaron a dárselas-agrego frunciendo el ceño-Tuve un sueño… bien… siempre tengo sueños bastante raros pero… estaba todo en tonos grises…y una voz…era parecida a la mía… como si me hablara a mi misma… me dijo que vendrían a buscarme y… que los identificaría cuando me preguntaran por la luz, de igual manera me toparía con ellos porque era mi destino….pero… que debía alejarme de un hombre y una mujer… porque ellos solo buscaban hacer cosas malas…-suspiro y su mirada recorrió en un vistazo los rostros de todos-Creí que solo había sido un simple sueño… pero cuando salí esa mañana para ir a la escuela… los vi…podían ser cualquier hombre y cualquier mujer paseando… pero me sentí rara…insegura… procure evitarlos, no fue difícil, no acostumbro salir muy seguido de mi casa por las tardes… fue el día que decidí salir con unas…compañeras de clase que me encontré con Aaric y Erick…

-Ellos te encontraron?-exclamo Emi sorprendida

-Si… y no tengo idea de cómo…pero me preguntaron por la luz… no sentí peligro en ellos… así que se los dije… les mostré la luz… lo siguiente que supe es que movieron el cosmos para lograr que consiguiera el intercambio…y pues aquí estoy…

-Algo que quieras agregar?-dijo Tomoyo divertida

-Es todo lo que se-dijo ella preocupada-O es que debería decir algo más?

-Lo que las chicas quieren decir es… si te importaría hablarnos un poco de ti?-dijo Marina sonriendo-Escucha… pocos aquí entendemos el ingles y bueno…

-Aquí en céfiro la magia viene del corazón-continuo Lucy-Tranquilízate un poco… y solo habla, así todos entenderán

-B-bien…-inhaló y exhaló varias veces-Eso quiere decir que nada de lo que dije antes lo entendieron?-las sacerdotisas rieron

-Si lo entendieron, te tranquilizas cuando hablas mucho…pero justo ahora no lo estas-dijo Tomoyo pasivamente-Ahora solo relájate, queremos saber quién eres, eso no es malo o sí?

-No...-sonrió-Pues… me llamo Arely… y así díganme… no me acostumbro al chan ni a nada de eso, tengo 17 años, me gusta leer, cualquier tema siempre y cuando tenga romance, me gustan los videojuegos…soy de México… me considero a mi misma como introvertida y algo solitaria, no se me da bien la interacción en público ni el iniciar una relación interpersonal con alguien… las personas nuevas me hacen sentir… pequeña…por lo demás no soy nada relevante… estudiante promedio, mala en los deportes…

-Tienes alguna habilidad?-cuestiono Anais

-No que yo sepa-dijo Arely negando-Se puede decir que puedo hacer de todo… si entiendo de que trata, pero no soy buena en todo, soy algo torpe y eso sumado a mi poca capacidad de intelecto, autoestima y demás…no, no creo tener nada relevante…

Hubo un intercambio de miradas rápido entre todos los presentes, al parecer esa chica si tenía algo peculiar…

-Que te parece si para empezar te damos tu magia-dijo Clef por lo que ella lo miro sorprendida

-Tengo magia?-exclamo viendo como el hombre asentía confuso-De verdad?-insistió mirando a las sacerdotisas que también asintieron divertidas-Increíble! Genial!... oh lo siento, si me calmo…

-_PODERES MAGICOS!_-exclamo Clef al tiempo que su báculo brillaba

* * *

Otras dos semanas después…

-Pero estoy agotadaaa!-exclamo Arely con la cara oculta entre sus brazos mientras se recostaba en el pupitre

Recién habían dado el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, en ese tiempo solo durante clases veían a las guerreras mágicas, ya que durante los descansos también iban a céfiro, dormían allá, o eso creían ya que Arely no volvió a casa de Sakura durante esas semanas, tampoco había hablado con ellos, solo se limitaba a seguir a las guerreras sacerdotisas a todas partes, aunque no siempre a su ritmo.

-Ya estas ganando condición, has aprendido más rápido que nosotras-dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que Emi la obligaba a ponerse de pie-Vamos, por fin tendrás tu espada, no mas entrenamientos con las de los soldados, por fin tendrás la tuya…

-…Oh bien, conseguir el mineral no fue para nada fácil…una experiencia horrible-bufo poniéndose de pie-Eso sí motiva ven…

-Vamos señorita pesimismo, pasaste la prueba ayer… y sigo sin entender porque te quejas tanto si solo duraste 5 minutos ahí dentro-dijo Emi mientras la ayudaba a acomodar su mochila

-Fueron los 5 minutos más aterradores de toda mi corta vida, ¿ustedes como lo superaron?-las chicas se miraron entre ellas

-Superamos nuestros temores igual que tu… -la chica asintió-Solo que aun no me imagino que fue tu motivante-agrego Tomoyo riendo ante el sonrojo de la chica-Interesante…

-No me psicoanalices Tomoyo! No es lo que crees?-exclamo Arely sonrojada-Ya vámonos, quiero mi espada!... las voy a acusar con Clef…

-No le digas a Clef!-gruño Emi mientras salían tranquilamente del salón

-Arely_chan!-las tres se detuvieron girándose hacia dónde provino la familiar voz-Me…preguntaba si…volverás a casa porque…papá está preocupado y…

-Ah…emmm…-intento decir la chica

-Lo sentimos Kinomoto-sonrió Emi-Ella permanecerá con nosotras… por ahora está en entrenamiento, comprenderás que no puede quedarse contigo, crearía muchos inconvenientes…

-Sí, lo entiendo…pero creen...que podría venir a casa algún día, ustedes también por supuesto…papá, Touya y kero querrían…

-Lo pensaremos...-dijo Tomoyo interrumpiéndola-Tenemos algo de prisa, necesitas algo más?

-No…-la mirada esmeralda se cruzo con la chocolate obscuro-…Es todo…

-Bien, hasta el lunes Kinomoto-dijo Emi divertida

-Adiós, Sakura…saluda a todos de mi parte-dijo Arely apenada antes de salir seguida de las chicas

-Se supone que no debemos demostrarles que nos interesan, así dejaran de intentar inmiscuirse-murmuro Tomoyo molesta al oído de la chica que iba en medio de la las molestas sacerdotisas

-Lo siento… es que tengo "corazón de pollo"…no puedo ser mala si no estoy enojada y aun así no puedo ser mala…

-En fin, la próxima vez no hables o te acusare con ya sabes quién-dijo Emi divertida al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica

-Si te atreves yo le diré a tu sabes quién lo que haces!

Las castañas se sumieron en una discusión por la que Tomoyo rio divertida, la tercer guerrera mágica había llegado a suavizarles la situación, no solo porque distraía a Emi cuando esta comenzaba a entrar en su estado depresivo, si no porque lograba hacerlos reír a todos, tenía el curioso don de hacer sentir bien a las personas con unas pocas palabras, las había comprendido y se había aliado con ellas, además le gustaba jugar con ella y Emi a las modelos… también era una pieza de su complicado rompecabezas, una que al parecer seria una pieza importante en esa complicada situación.

-No puedes decirle!-exclamo Arely sonrojada

-Pues lo hare!-exclamo Emi

-Bien, entonces yo también le diré!...mira ahí viene justamente-dijo divertida señalando el pasillo-Aaric! Adivina qu….-Emi cubrió su boca

-Lo hare primero-le murmuro al oído haciéndole notar que alguien venía detrás del rubio-Hermanito, quiere saber al…-Arely le cubrió la boca

Ambas chicas comenzaron a forcejear para zafarse y mantener a la otra con la boca cerrada sin notar la curiosa mirada de los chicos a los que habían llamado sobre de ellas, Tomoyo por otra parte lo había notado por lo que tomo a ambas por las orejas logrando una exclamación mientras estas se separaban y desaparecieron del pasillo, dejando a los chicos mas confusos que al principio.

-Que fue eso?-cuestiono el castaño levantando una ceja

-No lo sé-suspiro el rubio-Pero seguro que yo me enterare antes que tu…

-Porque?

-Arely me dirá-el rubio sonrió

-Creí que te gustaba mi hermana-gruño el castaño

-Y así es-asintió el rubio-Pero esa chica es buena, parece de fiar…

-¿Que implica esa observación…viniendo de ti?

-… ¿Que implica que cuestiones mi observación de esa manera?

-Creo…que…a Erick-kun le llama la atención nuestra nueva guerrera mágica-dijo una nueva voz masculina tras ellos-Solo que aun no lo admite…bienvenido al club de los enamorados de las guerreras mágicas compañero-Eriol sonrió divertido

-No me gusta! Ni siquiera la conozco!-dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño

Ambos chicos lo miraron analíticamente mientras sonreían con malicia…

-Me ha dejado un mensaje en mi mochila-dijo Eriol de repente-Ira a casa de Sakura por la noche, a las 7 nos veremos ahí…

-Porque te lo dejo a ti?-cuestiono el rubio confuso

-Porque te interesa?-cuestiono el castaño molesto

-Tranquilos chicos, verán a la causa de sus disputas esta noche y podrán preguntarle lo que quieran-dijo Eriol divertido

* * *

Esa noche en la casa Kinomoto… todos esperaban nerviosos en la sala, incluso el señor Kinomoto, y por supuesto un hermano celoso que no paraba de mirar hacia un nervioso castaño que todos conocemos, los guardianes…él se te había enfriado y pasaban de las 8…

-Es claro que no va a venir-dijo Erick cruzándose de brazos pero un conocido flash hizo sonreír a varios-Es tarde…

-Lo siento-dijo la chica rápidamente bajando con cuidado la espada que llevaba en mano la cual desapareció antes de que pudieran analizarla-Clef se excede cuando se trata de entrenamientos que combinen espadas y magia, me escape en cuanto pude…

-Tienes algo que contarnos?-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-…Ellas no quieren que se acerquen…-todos asintieron sonriendo-Y estoy de acuerdo…

-Qué? Porque?-exclamo Aaric poniéndose de pie-Creí que estabas de nuestro lado…

-No existen los lados aquí-dijo ella negando-Según me dijeron… su magia no afecta a esos monstruos y si bien aunque el tal Ken ya no posee nada que logre compararse con la magia de céfiro, esta es más efectiva contra el…ellas no desean que a ustedes les pase nada malo

-No se han vuelto malas?-cuestiono Sakura temerosa

-No…solo lo hacen para alejarlos…así que no se sientan mal si empiezo a hacerlo también, a Emi le molesta que no lo haga-bufo cruzándose de brazos-Necesitan saber algo más?

-Segura que no podemos hacer nada?-insistió Eriol

-…No-dijo ella sonriendo-No pueden hacer nada…de hecho…si dejaran de insistir con ello… tal vez ellas volverían a hablarles

-Tú crees?-dijo Sakura sonriendo-Simplemente no mencionar ese tema?

-No es así de simple… ignórenlas-declaro-Si notan que ya no las buscan sentirán curiosidad, al hacerlo ya podrán acercarse sutilmente, ya saben, le entendiste a la tarea o algo así… notara que no es solo para que suelten información…

-Es un plan muy bien pensado-declaro el señor Fujitaka logrando un sonrojo en la chica

-Bien, algo más?

-A que se debió el alboroto en el pasillo-cuestiono Erick tranquilamente

-…Eso?... no tuvo importancia, una pequeña discusión que tuve con Emi-dijo ella riendo nerviosa al tiempo que se sonrojaba con ligereza-No se preocupen por eso…

-Era algo sobre ellos no?-cuestiono Eriol

-No, no, claro que no…-dijo la chica rápidamente-Sera mejor que me vaya, la excusa del baño no dura mucho con Clef…

-Si supieras algo nos lo dirías no?-dijo Aaric molesto

-Bien… existen algunos secretos entre amigos, que no se pueden revelar-dijo ella sonriendo-No necesitan saber nada mas? Puede que sea la última vez que hablemos "de esta manera"-agrego resaltando las comillas con sus dedos

-Como te llevas con las chicas?-cuestiono el padre de Sakura sorprendiendo a todos

-De maravilla! Ellas son increíbles! Y en céfiro todo es…mágico-suspiro-Clef, Lantis, Ascot… todos son muy divertidos y atentos y…me gusta mucho estar allá... excepto cuando Clef se vuelve un tirano dictador que nos hace entrenar todo el día… incluso investigar es divertido, Nicona es adorable, todas me ayudan con lo de la escuela cuando descansamos lo que no lo hace descanso pero aun así es divertido y…oh lo siento cuando me emociono habla demasiado…

-Te gusta mucho ese lugar…-declaro Touya sonriendo con ligereza

-Céfiro? A quien no le gustaría-dijo ella sonriendo-Los paisajes y la gente… todo es increíble… la magia se respira por todas partes!

-La magia?-cuestiono Shaoran confuso

-Si saben que la magia de ese lugar es especial…nace de los deseos del corazón, se supone que la magia de este mundo fue enseñada por la primer sacerdotisa de esa manera pero… ya no se ve así…es algo que ustedes simplemente dan por hecho, una rutina que les parece tediosa a veces…pero en céfiro… es como… entender que la vida es maravillosa solo por el hecho de ser vida… todos los días solo ver el amanecer, es suficiente para estar de buen hasta dormir…no creí que esas cosas aun existieran…no en este mundo… y por las noches... Es tan…romántico-suspiro soñadoramente

-De verdad?-cuestionaron todos los hombres frunciendo el ceño

-Si! Todo se ve… como de película, hadas, criaturas graciosas… el brillo de la luz resaltando el roció de las plantas…-suspiro-Ascot nos llevo anoche a un picnic… fue increíble, conocimos a muchos chicos del pueblo vecino que se nos unieron-varios ceños se fruncieron-Nos enseñaron las danzas típicas y terminamos acampando ahí… fue divertido…

-Acampar a la interperie con chicos desconocidos te parece divertido?-dijo Erick con gesto aburrido-Espero que no le hayan hecho nada a mi hermana

-…No dormimos con ellos-dijo ella sonrojada-Nicona puede aparecer muchas cosas, y apareció una especie de casa…ahí pasamos la noche, había una habitación para nosotras y otra para Ascot

A la mención de esta un holograma de la creatura apareció desde el cristal de la chica…

-Oh dios... me están buscando?-Nicona asintió-Ya voy! Distráelos!...Me voy… iremos de paseo a Faren, adiós!-dijo antes de desaparecer

-Faren?-repitió Sakura

-Tenían mas preguntas de las que creían al parecer-dijo Fujitaka sonriendo-Tal vez puedan conseguir otra platica de estas pronto…

* * *

Ese lunes, la estrategia propuesta por Arely se inicio, mas las guerreras mágicas no parecían notarlo pues se entretenían hablando entre ellas, de cosas de céfiro, de posibles pistas sobre Ken, o simplemente de cosas que planeaban hacer…

Cosa que impacientaba más que nada a los fans enamorados…ni una mirada o pista para saber si aun pensaban en ellos, y luego de la historia de los chicos de céfiro…

-Tal vez Ascot tenga razón-Erick se detuvo antes de llegar a la esquina al reconocer la voz de su hermana-Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en céfiro, de igual manera estaríamos más seguras allá, Ken jamás podría entrar y todos estarían bien…

-Supongo que sí, pero… que pasaría con nuestros padres-dijo Arely preocupada

-Podríamos inventarles cualquier cosa, al final con que estemos en contacto no se preocupara-dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad-Nada nos ata ya a este mundo

-…tienes razón-apoyo Arely-A menos claro que quieras agregar algo Luna…

-Estoy de acuerdo-suspiro la voz de su hermana-Siempre puedes aceptar a Ascot como tu novio

-Cállate!

-Si te encanta! No tienes que ocultarlo, Ascot no es feo, y es atento, amable… un caballero-dijo Tomoyo divertida

Erick noto unas presencias furiosas tras el por lo que se giro con lentitud al reconocerlas, sus compañeros de clase, amigos gracias a su hermana, al parecer habían escuchado la conversación, Sakura y Shaoran miraban la escena, la primera asustada y el otro divertido, ver a sus amigos celosos siempre era divertido para él.

-Admítelo!-rio Emi

-Bien… Ascot es guapo-bufo Arely-Y si es todo lo que dijiste Tomoyo…pero no creo que seamos novios!...dejen de mirarme así!...bien bien…quisas… me guste un poquito… solo un poquito!

Las risas de las chicas se detuvieron, por lo que la mexicana se giro a ver qué les sorprendía tanto, los hechiceros las miraban con diferentes rostros, Shaoran estaba serio pero intentaba no reírse, Sakura parecía triste, Aaric y Eriol tenían un aura de furia y Erick… se veía igual de neutral que siempre…

-…Que hacen aquí?-cuestiono Arely confusa

-El tal Ascot... es quien iba a acompañarte al baile-dijo Aaric cruzándose de brazos

-Si… pero no pudimos ir al baile

-Ibas a ir con Ascot a un baile?-dijo Arely sorprendida

-No es lo que crees-dijo Emi moviendo las manos-No he estado enamorada de él ni hemos tenido nada, así que puedes ser su novia y hasta casarte con el si quieres

-No empieces!

-Chicas-dijo Tomoyo cual regaño

-De verdad, quieres quedarte en céfiro Tomoyo?-cuestiono Eriol con nota dolida-Nosotros…no te importamos?

-…Que quieres decir con eso Hiraguizawa?-dijo Tomoyo molesta

-Si Hiraguizawa… que quieres decir?-dijo Arely mirando al chico significativamente

-No quiero que te vayas-respondió el chico mirando a Tomoyo en todo momento

-Tampoco quiero que te vayas-dijo Aaric tomando la mano de una sorprendida castaña

Ambas chicas miraron a la tercera, que era su igual, esta les respondió con una sonrisa y un rápido guiño de ojo y todo pareció encajar… lo que siempre esperas en un cuadro que de la nada brilla y hace que tu corazón se acelere, era parte del rompecabezas que se había marcado, algo llamado destino, que palpitó en el pecho de la joven que poseía la luz de la esperanza.

-Vamos bien-murmuro la chica al notar al sonrojo en el rostro de las sacerdotisas-Eso es una declaración muy poco especifica…-dijo con voz burlona

-Arely!-exclamo Emi sonrojada

-A mi no me importa…puedo hacerlo más formal-dijo Aaric haciendo ademan de ponerse de rodillas pero fue detenido por la chica-Serias mi novia?

-Tomoyo…-dijo Eriol ajeno a los todos-Me dejarías portar el honor de profesar que eras mi novia?

-Ahh!-exclamo Arely en voz baja con emoción alejándose las parejas con ligeros saltitos-Que romántico no?-murmuro a quien estaba a su lado

-…Si tu lo dices-bufo Erick

-Que poco romántico-murmuro ella pasando de él y mirando hacia Sakura quien estaba murmurándose cosas al oído con Shaoran-Oh…no cuadramos aquí eh…

-Así parece…

-Pues yo me voy-dijo ella logrando que él se girara hacia ella-Que?

-No planearas dejarme aquí-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No tienes que… puedes irte, no creo que lo noten-señalo ella sonriendo-Y sirve que adelanto clases en céfiro…

-Vas con tu noviecito para ya no sentirte fuera de lugar?-dijo el frunciendo el ceño

-N-no… Ascot el…tiene novia-dijo ella sonrojada-A las chicas solo les gusta burlarse…-agrego mirando hacia las mencionadas-Suerte con lo que decidas…-dijo al tiempo que una luz familiar la rodeaba y desaparecía frente al chico que suspiro con ligereza antes de mirar a su hermana y retirarse silenciosamente por el pasillo por el que había llegado.

* * *

Ken miraba molesto la escena del pasillo desde una especie de espejo mágico, la tercer guerrera mágica había escapado, al parecer esos hechiceros habían aprovechado mejor de lo que creía la "señal" que les había enviado, mas perdió su oportunidad de quitarles su hallazgo antes de que este estuviera en posesión de las sacerdotisas.

-Aun podemos secuestrarla-sugirió la antigua profesora de música que veía la escena detrás de el

-Eso sería casi imposible… esa niña está protegida y sabe algo mas, está haciendo que las emociones de las sacerdotisas se estabilicen-analizo el hombre al tiempo que veía a la mencionada desaparecer-No parece tener ningún vinculo significativo como para usarlo…

-Tampoco parece tener nada relevante en su antigua vida-señalo la mujer que leía ahora unos documentos-Era una chica común, en una familia común…porque sería elegida como la tercera si no posee nada especial

-Oh…ella posee algo especial… algo que gusto a la luz de la esperanza y eso… es lo que debemos encontrar para tenerla en nuestras manos…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bien, espero que se hayan resuelto algunas dudas y levantado algunas otras que serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo…

Pero si alguien no entendió algo pregunte, porque esta parte esta algo complicada y asi seria mas fácil saber si les va quedando claro…

Agradecimientos:

**superfangirl**

**aseret-1987**

**alee hiraguizawa**

**angela**

Hasta la otra

Atte. Marinne_chan


	18. La aparente calma

**Capitulo 17**

**La aparente calma…**

Las había dejado solas…solas en esa bochornosa situación… si bien es cierto sus pensamientos no podían centrarse en otra cosa más que en lo que acababan de escuchar, el conocido flash multicolor las había hecho volver a la realidad y con ello la sorpresa había pasado a ser un fuerte sonrojo en ambas guerreras ahora sacerdotisas mágicas, tampoco es como si tuvieron mucho tiempo de poner mal gesto debido a que su nueva compañera de aventuras las había abandonado ni mucho menos en otra cosa pues sus miradas seguían clavadas en las de ellos…

Por otro lado, el suspenso había llenado el pasillo, de hecho hasta se sentía algo sofocado el ambiente o eso pensaban ambos hechiceros que esperaban su respuesta desde hacia varios segundos, entendían que quizás las chicas lo estuvieran reflexionando pero temían recibir la negativa como respuesta, no sabían que debido a algunas intervenciones quizás les llegaría una sorpresa…

* * *

Una fuerte luz cegó a los cefirianos por lo que muchos escupieron la comida que recién había entrado en sus bocas, un conocido borrón cual chocolate negro apareció junto al cabecilla de la mesa en el extremo de esta para llamar la atención de todos, el rey de céfiro, que había sido uno de los que había devuelto la comida la miro con cara de pocos amigos, mas al no recibir ningún comentario todos volvieron la atención a sus platos….

-ERIOL Y AARIC SE LES DECLARARON A LAS CHICAS EN EL PASILLO!-exclamo la chica emocionada provocando montones de escupitajos de nuevo

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

* * *

-¿Emi/Tomoyo?-ambos hechiceros hablaron a la vez

-No necesito la respuesta ahora-dijo el rubio soltando la mano de la chica con lentitud-Me basta con que sepas que… he aceptado que estoy enamorado de ti… y esperare lo que tu consideres necesario para que estés segura de que podemos estar juntos sin que nada se interponga…si aun me aceptas…

-Es igual por mi parte-continuo Eriol antes de besar el dorso de la mano de Tomoyo-Ya no seremos un estorbo, pero quería hacerte saber que eres muy especial para mi Tomoyo, antes fui un estúpido, pero te prometo que cuando tu lo creas conveniente empezare de cero si tu lo deseas para probarte que no volveré a cometer los mismos errores y procurare no cometer más, será solo lo que tú quieras…

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas para luego girar su vista hacia ellos que hacían un rápido ademan de despedida…

-Alto!-exclamo Emi tomando la mano del rubio-¿Que fue… todo eso?

-Ósea…que simplemente se retiraran, ¿no se inmiscuirán mas en…lo del problema de Ken?-cuestiono Tomoyo avanzando los pasos que se había alejado el hechicero de anteojos

-Sera como ustedes decidan-dijo Eriol asintiendo

-Pero… así no sería interesante-dijo Emi mirando al rubio con suplica-Digo, está bien que acepten que no pueden hacer mucho, pero… no aplicado a todo o sí?

-Seria un noviazgo muy aburrido de esa manera-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Entonces…?-murmuro Aaric sorprendido mirando a la chica frente a él que asintió en respuesta

En un segundo el rubio la había tomado por la cintura y sellado sus labios con los suyos, la castaña abrió al máximo sus ojos ante la sorpresa, no era como si no la hubiera besado antes pero, se sentía diferente, el modo en que simplemente sentía sus labios sobre delos de ella… esperándola… ante ello Emi cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los labios del rubio que no espero mas al sentir que ella rodeaba su cuello en señal de aceptación…

Junto a ellos, el joven de anteojos había recibido en impacto más lento que el rubio al parecer, parpadeo un par de veces notando como la vista de Tomoyo había girado hacia su amiga para luego volver a él, por lo que se sonrojo, de que le servía tener recuerdos de un antiguo el maduro si no podía reaccionar cuando la chica que amaba lo había aceptado, por fin…

-To-Tomoyo yo…

-Está bien…creo que de haber reaccionado igual que Aaric yo te habría golpeado-rio la chica divertida-No necesitas decir nada Eriol, es más fácil si solo haces lo que piensas…lo he aprendido a la mala, créeme…

-Claro, sinceramente, no creo haber podido reaccionar como el-dijo el acomodando sus anteojos y viendo de reojo como el rubio por fin se alejaba de los labios de Emi para recuperar el aliento-Yo soy mas romántico preciosa-sonrió con galantería para luego inclinarse cual caballero tomando la mano de Tomoyo para volver a depositar un suave beso logrando una ligera risa de parte de ella, la que cayó abruptamente cuando de un ligero tirón la arrincono entre sus brazos-Aquí es donde pasaras el resto de tus días, porque no pienso volver a permitir que te alejes-le murmuro al oído mientras aspiraba el aroma de los cabellos de la joven que recargo la cabeza en su hombro

-Bien, no esta tan mal…pero ya veremos que ocurre-sonrió Tomoyo acurrucándose en la calidez de los brazos de su nuevo novio

-Que romántico…-un ligero chillido hizo reaccionar a ambas parejas

Detrás de ellos, tenían un gran público, no solo sus amigos castaños si no casi toda la escuela…

Aaric miro con reproche a los castaños, Sakura gesticulaba disculpas bastante apenada mientras su novio no podía ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo.

-Vámonos!-exclamo Emi jalando la chaqueta del uniforme de su novio al tiempo que se Tomoyo jalaba a Eriol por el pasillo seguidos de los gritos eufóricos de quienes los habían visto, no detuvieron el paso rápido hasta que se encontraron fuera de la escuela donde una silueta familiar los hizo detenerse.

-Por tu bien espero que no le hagas daño a mi hermana-dijo Erick con el ceño fruncido dándole tiempo a la pareja de novios castaña de alcanzarlos-De lo contrario te matare…

-Sí, lo tengo claro-contesto Aaric rodeando la cintura de la chica con su brazo

-Olvidamos nuestras mochilas!-exclamo Sakura preocupada

-Tranquila…-sonrió Tomoyo-No debe tardar…-agrego al tiempo que la conocida luz desaparecía detrás de unos árboles junto a ellos-Gracias, señorita eficiencia

-Para servirles-rio Arely divertida con las mochilas de todos en manos-Por cierto, dijo Clef que…bueno quiere que lleve a los especímenes para una posible disección…

-Como se nota que amas hablar japonés-bufo Emi

-¿De verdad?...ups!...¿vamos entonces?-continuo sonriendo más que divertida

-Podemos pasar a mi casa primero…

-Oh si, en céfiro ya comieron-interrumpió Arely a la ojiverde-Podemos hacer esa parada…

Todos asintieron para luego tomar el ya demasiado conocido camino que bien podían seguir a ciegas, inconscientemente, y como a muchos nos sonara, pronto se fueron acomodando por parejas, cada una enfrascada en su conversación y donde quienes no van en pareja quedan relevados hasta atrás de la formación.

-¿Crees que…me traten muy mal tus amigos de céfiro?-le murmuro Eriol a Tomoyo

-No te preocupes, solo están algo preocupados, todo saldrá bien-respondió Tomoyo

-Con tu hermano no me era suficiente ahora también todas esas personas-bufo Aaric

-Tienes que pasar a mis dragones si quieres tener acceso a mí-dijo Emi divertida

¿De qué tanto se secretean? ¿Es algo que los demás no deben oír? ¿Tiene que ser solo entre ellos? Cositas de amor, cositas que no se dijeron hace unos segundos, o es un complot para que los que no llevan pareja queden forzados a entablar una vergonzosa conversación o en un silencio bastante incomodo al no tener nada de qué hablar (¿Se nota que me lo han hecho?)

Arely miro con frustración hacia su acompañante, no tenia caso hablar con el chico cortante, podía ser hermano de Emi pero para ella era un gruñón…

-Emmm…que largo se torna el camino cuando no hay de qué hablar ¿no crees?-dijo con nota animada mirando de reojo al chico para evitar que notara su sonrojo

-No

-Pues a mí me lo parece-insistió sonriendo con ligereza manteniendo su mirada al frente aun sonrojada

-Bien

En fin, al parecer no le caía bien por lo que ya no le insistió y tras soltar un suspiro miro hacia delante donde si parecía haber algo de interés en la calma con la que avanzaban las parejas, aunque no calmaba del todo sus nervios, seria que el castaño sabia que lo de Ascot era una pantalla para que no sospecharan que era él quien le gustaba…había logrado engañar incluso a Tomoyo y a Emi para que no la dejaran en evidencia…el amor no era uno de los campos donde tenía las mejores experiencias por ello procuraba evitarlo.

Al final término haciendo lo que solía hacer cuando se sentía incomoda, tarareando una canción para subirse el ánimo acelero el paso y se coloco de líder del grupo llamando la atención de la perspicaz sacerdotisa de la luz que sonrió con malicia llamando la atención de su novio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué tan profunda es tu relación con Erick?-dijo ella rápidamente mirándolo con fijeza

-Es más cercano a Aaric aunque no lo acepte del todo, ¿Por qué?-insistió

-Por nada-murmuro rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada a Emi quien iba frente a ellos

-Si tramas algo puedo ayudarte ¿sabes? Me muevo bien en estos círculos-rio divertido

-Pero nada me asegura que no abrirás demasiado la boca…es un tema delicado

-¿Y tiene que ver con Erick y la chica que curiosamente se acaba de colocar como guía?-insistió notando como su novia fruncía el ceño-No estoy seguro de si a Erick le interesa, últimamente esta mas gruñón que de costumbre, lo desconozco, cuando recién lo conocí formalmente parecía alguien atento y dispuesto a ayudarnos

-¿Crees que Aaric sabría?

-No puedo preguntarle algo como eso sin abrir demasiado mi boca-sonrió

-Bien, pero que no salga de ahí…igual tendré que consultarlo con Emi-reflexiono antes de soltar un suspiro-Ella no nos ha contado mucho sabes…respecto a si misma

-Tampoco sabemos mucho, simplemente apareció y al parecer llego a solucionarnos a todos la vida-la mirada de ambos se poso sobre la chica que al parecer también era mirada por la pareja frente ellos, al parecer mantenían una plática similar sin embargo no había empezado por lo mismo-Mañana intercambiamos información, esto puede ser emocionante

Por fin llegaron a casa de Sakura donde al parecer se habían reunido todos, incluidos los guardianes de Eriol, por lo que el señor Kinomoto tuvo que cocinar mas, luego de agregar sillas ilusorias además de alargar la mesa con la misma magia maravillando a todos, cortesía de quienes poseían magia de céfiro, aquello se convirtió en una silenciosa comida, pues todos se concentraron de degustar lo servido en su plato.

-Arely-la llamo Eriol llamando la atención de todos los de la mesa-He notado que aunque nos has ayudado mucho, mantienes un curioso e interesante anonimato-sonrió ante el sonrojo de la chica-No sé si hayas ya hablado con las chicas pero, a los chicos y a mí nos interesaría saber un poco mas de ti-rápidamente Sakura asintió mientras que Erick y Shaoran levantaban una ceja marcando su confusión

-A nosotras tampoco nos ha contado mucho-señalo Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza hacia Emi que asintió divertida-¿Como es México?

-…Pues, es muy… colorido-dijo ella intentado buscar una respuesta-Ya sabes, hay de todo, muy "folklórico"-termino en español al no encontrar palabras

-¿Es verdad que matan a muchas personas?-cuestiono Sakura temerosa

-Nunca he visto nada directamente pero tengo entendido que sí, he estado presente en algunos de los actos terroristas-dijo cruzándose de brazos aun con gesto reflexivo

-¿Como cuáles?-cuestiono Emi interesada

-Una vez cuando iba a la escuela, vi como incendiaban uno de los varios puestos comerciales que pertenecían a un hombre, después me entere que a la misma hora quemaron los demás, yo solo vi el que estaba en mi camino regular por las mañanas y una que otra… emmm no se como se dice en japonés…muchos disparos en un lugar lleno de personas-explico vagamente

-¡¿Tu estuviste ahí?-exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas

-Pues… si-dijo ella con simpleza-No me paso nada, sigo viva ven-rio

-Bien, que hay de tu familia-cuestiono Emi mirando con disimulo a su hermano

-Eso yo lo sé!-exclamo Nakuru presurosa-Tiene 3 hermanos menores, su mama es ama de casa y su papá es arquitecto pero trabaja por todo el país por lo que casi nunca lo ve

-Lo veo cada dos semanas-bufo la chica-No es tan desobligado como lo haces ver

-Ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenias!-exclamo Nakuru molesta-Eso para mí es un padre desobligado

-Trabaja mucho…-dijo Arely bajando la mirada

-Eso no es justificación-gruño la guardiana

-Ya está bien Nakuru-sonrió Yukito-Al menos ella estaba en el colegio más prestigioso de su ciudad o no?

-¿De verdad?-dijo Shaoran sorprendido

-Claro! Te suenan "Las panteras"-dijo Nakuru divertida

-Es el equipo de porristas que gano a nivel mundial el año pasado!-exclamo Sakura sorprendida

-Yo no era porrista-bufo Arely-Tampoco un ratón de biblioteca…sin ofender…

-Bien, que hay de tus hermanos-cuestiono Touya cambiando el tema ante la evidente incomodidad de la chica

-…Juan es un año menor que yo…

-Un fastidioso con un ego enorme y la persona más egoísta que he conocido-murmuro Nakuru en voz audible para todos

-…Rafael es el sándwich…

-El llorón que siempre depende de ti-insistió Nakuru

-…Manuel es el pequeño de la casa

-El mimado intocable

-NAKURU!-exclamo Arely molesta

-Es la verdad o no?

-Yo no los veía así-dijo la chica en un suspiro-Todos tienen su lado malo y convenenciero…te das cuenta de que las personas nunca serán lo que esperas, por ello no debes aferrarte solo dejarte llevar, si te apegas lo malo te golpea más fuerte y si no lo haces puedes disfrutar lo bueno como venga…

-¿No es eso solitario?-dijo el señor Kinomoto con su habitual ligera sonrisa-Nunca tendrás relaciones estrechas ni amigos de verdad, personas en las que puedas confiar plenamente

-Supongo que no, pero de igual manera lo que tardas en construir la confianza sin bases en las que sostenerte pues no sabes nunca realmente lo que piensan los demás… aunque siempre puedes apostar por la avaricia, el egoísmo siempre va primero…no tarda ni un segundo en desmoronarse, por lo que no vale la pena…

-Tu ambiente debió ser…-comenzó a decir Eriol sorprendido

-Déjalo, no acertaras, a veces el entorno no es todo lo que forja a una persona, a veces es ella misma…

-Tú misma no pudiste hacerte así de desconfiada y solitaria-dijo Nakuru frunciendo el ceño-Tal vez tu núcleo familiar…

-Nunca he sido apegada a mi familia… mis padres son como son, y aun así son mis padres, los quiero, no puedo cambiarlos, pero si voy mas allá solo me destruirían…cada quien se trauma con lo que quiere-dijo ella elevando los hombros para restarle importancia

El silencio inundo la sala y todos miraban a la chica con miradas de pena y pesar…

-Entiendo que lo vean como que necesito ayuda o cosas por el estilo-dijo divertida-Pero no estoy loca, ni tengo pensamientos suicidas… sé que es una ideología loca pero…quizás la explique mal…

-¿Ósea que no confías en ninguno de los que estamos aquí?-dijo Erick logrando un mudo silencio ante el golpe de la pregunta que todos querían hacer-¿A nadie de aquí piensas considerar un amigo?

-Hace mucho que no tengo amigos-dijo ella sonriendo-Pero… no les contaría nada de esto si no confiara en ustedes, en cierta manera compartimos secretos, por lo que por ahora me siento lo suficientemente segura de no pensar que planean apuñalarme por la espalda

-Así que… ¿te han tratado así?... también a ti…-murmuro Tomoyo sorprendida

-Lo tomaste de manera muy diferente a nosotras…-dijo Emi igual de sorprendida-Debió ser igual de duro…

-O quizás más…-murmuro Tomoyo con aire contenido-Por eso te eligió…te golpearon fuerte… y a pesar de todo…

-Tú no caíste-finalizo Emi conteniendo el aliento

-Si caigo…ellos ganan, no les daré esa satisfacción-dijo Arely frunciendo el ceño-Por ello mi política es…cada nuevo día, borrón y cuenta nueva… para todo!...aunque a veces es muy difícil aplicarla…

-¿Qué te hicieron?-cuestiono Aaric-Sabemos a qué se refieren las chicas…pero…

-…No voy a hablar de eso…todavía me pongo sentimental cuando lo recuerdo-bufo ella cubriéndose el rostro-Tal vez algún día, cuando mencionarlo no me cueste tanto…-termino sonriéndoles con su normal nerviosismo

-¿Has tenido novio?-cuestiono Tomoyo sonriendo con malicia ante el abrupto sonrojo que invadió el rostro de la chica

-También omitiré ese tema-dijo desviando la mirada

-¿Porqué? ¿Va por ahí lo que no quieres contar?-insistió Emi con gesto triste al ver que era más parecida a ellas de lo que creía

-Una parte si…aun arrastro eso-reflexiono aun sin mirarlos-Esa es la parte que me frustra mas

-Debió ser muy malo, pero ya todo está bien ¿no?-animo Sakura sonriendo

-Tal vez no fue tan malo…solo lo complicaron las personas en las que confié, y por ello lo complique aun mas, pero…bien, es difícil de explicar, todo…-finalizo suspirando

-Eres más compleja de lo que aparentas-señalo Touya divertido-Las tres van perfectas como equipo, son un puzle interesante

-Si Touya!-exclamo Nakuru antes de saltar hacia el chico provocando la risa de todos cuando este comenzó a quejarse

-Estuvo deliciosa la comida señor Kinomoto pero ya debemos irnos-dijo Arely poniéndose de pie-Clef debe estar dando vueltas como león enjaulado

-Es verdad-murmuraron las guerreras sacerdotisas al unisonó

-Comprendo, espero que no tengan problemas por haber comido aquí-dijo el padre de Sakura preocupado

-No se preocupe, tendrá algo mas en mente-rio Arely divertida mientras su plato levitaba hacia el lavaplatos donde tras un parpadeos estuvo limpio-Me adelantare, Ascot y Paris irán a Autosam así que… suerte!-agrego antes de desaparecer

-Espera ella no…-intento decir Aaric confundido

-No creo que quiera quedarse a ver la furia de Clef-explico Emi-Además en Autosam siempre nos llenan de atenciones y eso le parece interesante, sin mencionar que ira con Ascot…

-Claro, Ascot…-menciono Tomoyo sonriendo mientras tronaba los dedos desapareciendo las ilusiones y repitiendo la acción de la que se había ido con el resto de los platos

-Su magia es mas practica que la del monstruo

-Hermano!

* * *

Una vez en céfiro…

Habían mantenido el silencio mientras las miradas de todos los analizaban, no era que no supieran que en algún momento terminarían juntos pero, aun no se solucionaba todo y la situación no se veía muy esperanzadora sin información con la cual escudarse…

-Esta seguras?-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Clef una vez que detuvo su andar al verlos llegar al salón donde todos esperaban

-…Creo que el que estemos con ellos te da la respuesta-dijo Emi elocuente

-Nos sentimos seguras de dominar la situación, más ahora que al parecer entendemos el lazo que nos une a Arely-señalo Tomoyo que iba del brazo de Eriol

Para mayor explicación ante los rostros confundidos de los cefirianos la infalible Nicona con cámara en mano hizo su aparición mostrándoles la plática que habían sostenido hacia unos momentos con la guerrera que faltaba…

-Eso es…relativamente cierto-dijo Ráfaga sorprendiendo a todos-¿Qué?...la comprendo, duda de lo que no sabe, ósea de lo que pueden pensar los demás, es eso lo que detiene su capacidad de confiar en los demás, entiende que la mayoría es egoísta y por ello nunca esperan el bien del otro

-Lo que sea que le haya pasado, debió crear esa forma de ver todo…-señalo su esposa a modo de apoyo-Tal vez por ello sea tan buena en negociaciones…

-Por eso es que siempre acompaña a Paris a sus visitas-explico Tomoyo a los hechiceros antes de que perdieran el seguimiento de la platica

-Aunque al principio no era tan buena por su falta de confianza-señalo Clef-Los entrenamientos mágicos de alguna manera la hicieron crear esa nueva faceta…

-Eres un gran maestro-dijo Emi burlona

-Me pregunto… que nuevas facetas creara de ahora en adelante-señalo Tomoyo reflexiva-supongo que ellos llegaran al anochecer-los cefirianos asintieron en respuesta-En ese caso y ya que Erick no pudo venir…

-¿Qué tiene que ver que mi hermano no viniera?-cuestiono Emi interrumpiéndola

-A la tercera guerrera mágica le agrada bastante tu hermano-dijo Eriol sonriendo ante la sorpresa de todos-Se que quizás no lo crean pero, hemos notado ciertos comportamientos cuando esta con el que nos llevan a esa conclusión…

-No estamos seguros de que opine Erick sobre ella, pero sería una buena oportunidad para lograr que se abra mas ¿no creen?-dijo Tomoyo recorriendo con la mirada a todos que la miraban juntos a su novio con rostro serio

-No puedo ayudarlos, el puede ser mi hermano gemelo, pero no se mucho de él…-dijo Emi apenada-¿Aaric?

-Nunca he tenido ese tipo de conversación con él, pero últimamente se ha cerrado en un fuerte caparazón, de hecho apenas y escuchamos que hable desde que volvimos de México

-Oh… eso suena interésate-dijo Caldina sonriendo ganándose la atención de todos-¿Qué no lo ven? Y yo que pensé que eran listos por notar que a ella le gustaba el…

-¿Sabes algo Caldina? ¡DINOS!-exclamo Emi apresurada

-Es tan simple… el cambio desde aquella vez que encontraron a Arelita ¿no?-todos asintieron mientras que los perspicaces se sorprendían

-¿Quieres decir que fue amor a primera vista?-dijo Clef frunciendo el ceño

-Tiene sentido…-murmuro Aaric-Erick no cree en esas cosas, no quiere aceptarlo… hace algo parecido a lo que yo hice…

-La diferencia es que a ella no parece importarle-dijo Lantis captando ahora la atención-Quizás tampoco crea en esas cosas y no se "apegue a ellas"

-No, también le hicieron algo-dijo Tomoyo-Eso debe ser en parte…debe haber alguna manera… Ken podría llegar a ella si esta inestable como hizo aquella vez con nosotras

-Seria una genial cuñada-dijo Emi sonriéndole a su novio-Además se lo debemos

-El baile de primavera…

Todos miraron hacia la pareja castaña que se sonreían entre ellos, dirigieron su atención hacia el resto cuando se dieron cuenta que la atención ahora les pertenecía, si bien habían sido lentos para entender todo respecto a los que no estaban habían entendido el final…

-Podemos hacer algo durante el baile de primavera, escuche que para ir tienes que tener pareja o no entras-dijo Sakura entusiasmada

-Podemos hacer que se acompañen diciendo algo respecto a un posible ataque-continuo Shaoran notando como los rostros de la mayoría se iluminaban-Sera de disfraces e igual podríamos usar los del baile al que no pudimos asistir…

-¡Perfecto!-exclamaron algunos

Lantis y Ráfaga habían simplemente sonreído ante el entusiasmo, Clef había suspirado resignado, apenas había llegado y ya querían acaparar la atención de la chica que abría su alma a céfiro, como con sus chicas, ahora quizás ya no las vería tan seguido y eso lo entristecía…

Pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo apagando el entusiasmo pues auras mágicas conocidas eran quienes se acercaban, Paris entro luego de que de un fuerte empujón la puerta se abriera seguido de Ascot que llevaba en brazos a una inconciente guerrera mágica.

-¡¿Qué paso?-exclamaron todos rodeando al castaño que llevaba en brazos a la chica

-Nos atacaron-dijo Paris pasando la manos por sus ya desarreglados cabellos-No tiene nada que ver con su mago de la tierra, fue la estúpida rebelión de Autosam para revocar a su rey o algo así…

-Fue su primer combate real y los acabo a todos de golpe-dijo Ascot sonriendo con ligereza-Su espada evolucionó… mientras ella observaba el cambio nos lanzaron una bomba… fue por la espalda…alcanzo a poner un escudo que nos protegió pero…

-Su espada se extendió… la dejo fuera…no pudimos ver bien que ocurrió hasta que se disipo el humo y la encontramos así! No ha despertado desde entonces-relato París con voz ahogada y tomando la mano que su esposa había puesto en su hombro

-No fue su culpa-dijo Anais intentando reconfortar a su esposo

-Está en estado letárgico-dijo Tomoyo que había posado la mano donde portaba su cristal sobre la frente de la chica-Al parecer…

-Es también una sacerdotisa!-chillo Emi emocionada cuando su cristal brillo al mismo tiempo que el de Tomoyo y la tercera chica abría los ojos-¿Viste algo interesante durante tu retiro espiritual?

-Nada que no supiera ya… excepto claro… la información de "las sacerdotisas"-dijo la chica con voz algo ronca mientras Ascot la bajaba de sus brazos con cuidado

-Has aprendido demasiado rápido-dijo Clef sorprendido-¿Cuál es tu elemento?

-…Ni idea-dijo Arely confundida

-Bien, el punto es que ya eres un nivel más arriba-dijo Emi emocionada-Te doy la bienvenida a la familia-agrego con un toque pícaro que hizo reír a quienes entendieron la indirecta

-Tenemos información sobre un posible ataque durante el baile de primavera-dijo Eriol con seriedad-El problema es que todos deben llevar pareja…

-Jamás-dijo Arely sonriendo

-Erick ya acepto acompañarte-dijo Tomoyo con rapidez-Es nuestro deber…-agrego a modo de presion

-…odio el deber-gruño la chica dandoles la espalda para evitar que notaran su sonrojo

* * *

-El baile de primavera…será bueno darles lo que quieren y al mismo tiempo no esperan

-¿Esta seguro mi señor?

-Que mejor manera de obtener lo que quiero…su secreto mas algo que ella desea…nadie resiste eso ni siquiera una sacerdotisa inexperta….

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

De nuevo aquí, tal vez la ideología de Arely quedo algo difícil de entender pero es que el punto es que no la entiendan del todo ya que ni ella misma se entiende, así que no se preocupen, el punto de lo que ella ve es que no se puede confiar en nadie debido a que todo lo que se considere ser humano es egoísta y avaricioso por lo que no puedes esperar más que traición por parte de todos…

De aquí en adelante empieza lo mayor mente complicado, amor, intrigas, confianza y la tan hablada amistad… todo va a jugar en el baile… pero primero, como convencerán a Erick… jajaja eso será lo interesante de escribir…

Agradecimientos:

**superfangirl**

**alee hiraguizawa**

**aseret-18987**

Chicas no saben cuánto les agradezco su apoyo en esta nueva aplicación de locuras que he metido en este fic…

Siguiente capitulo: " ¡Ah! Con que… ¿así es un baile…?"

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Atte. Marinne_chan


	19. ¡Ah! Con que… ¿así es un baile…?

ok, esta es la tercera vez que lo subo... pork rayos se cortan partes?...espero que esta vez quede por fin

**Capitulo 18**

**¡Ah! Con que… ¿así es un baile…?**

* * *

Esa misma noche, aprovechando que Tomoyo había convencido a Arely de quedarse con ella en céfiro -sin mucha dificultad he de añadir- para que la ayudara con los disfraces ya que aunque si bien la joven compartía con Emi la deficiencia por las artes manuales no le habían puesto señorita eficiencia por nada, era un as cuando se trataba de dar apoyo a alguien, una lástima que ella no apreciara esa virtud.

Es era algo por lo que la ojigris se sentía ligada a la mexicana, si bien había logrado lo que ella había intentado desde que conoció a Tomoyo e incluso arrastrándola a ella y sin esforzarse demasiado, solo uso las palabras correctas envueltas con su modo tan peculiar de ver el mundo que comenzaba a gustarle...Emi soltó un suspiro, una vez que acompañaron a Sakura a su casa para que su hermano no volviera a castigarla, el resto se dirigió a la mansión Hiraguizawa, la cual había olvidado mencionar había pasado a ser la casa de todos los chicos, por la comodidad de estar más cerca en caso de que algo pasara y por qué sus madres lo creyeron más conveniente al remarcarles sus rangos y su seguridad, así bien, era donde seguramente encontrarían al castaño con el que tendrían que tener una conversación.

-Espero que mi intervención ayude-dijo Emi soltando un suspiro cuando se hallaron frente a la reja de entrada a los jardines de la mansión

-Bueno, el te aprecia más de lo que crees-menciono Aaric sujetándola por los hombros-Además, si se lo dices tú nos creerá lo del ataque y si demuestra preocupación por la seguridad de Arely podremos acorralarlo

Todos asintieron y pronto Eriol estuvo abriéndoles camino hasta el interior de la mansión.

Ella también le había tomado cariño a su gemelo, después de todo, el había hecho mucho para ganarse su aprobación, aun cuando ella no le había pedido nada…unión de gemelos, a eso lo había atribuido, eso quería creer…siempre le habían dicho que los hermanos deben quererse por el simple hecho de serlo, y así ella había decidido aceptar a su gemelo sin más…

Por eso mismo le agradaba la idea de pensarlo como pareja de su nueva amiga, ella ya la consideraba amiga aunque no le correspondiera, era algo que quedaba a la perfección, como habían sido las anteriores guerreras mágicas y seguían siendo, una amistad que trascendió con los años, eso añoraba ella, y que mejor que fortalecerla uniéndose por más que eso.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al entrar en la mansión pues fueron recibidos por una entusiasta Nakuru, a quien cuestionaron sobre al paradero del gemelo de la chica que los acompañaba.

-Le lleve té a la biblioteca antes de llevar a Spy a su habitación amo Eriol-dijo la guardiana sonriente-¿Quieren que les lleve té a ustedes también?

-No, gracias Nakuru, hablaremos de un tema delicado y necesitamos privacidad-dijo Eriol con su habitual sonrisa misteriosa

-Ni le mencionen a Arely, se pone de mal humor si la mencionas-señalo la guardiana sorprendiéndolos-¿Qué? Es una señal de amor el hecho de que el intente mirarla fingiendo que hay algo que le interesa que está detrás de ella y por supuesto la infalible señal de que se moleste si haces mención a la palabra amor con el nombre de ella-rio divertida

-¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos abordar ese tema y que nos oiga en el proceso?-cuestiono Shaoran frustrado

-Ustedes son hombres, deberían saber cómo tratar a uno de su especie-bufo Emi cruzándose de brazos-Es estúpida la actitud que toma hacia ella, porque no simplemente acepta que la quiere y ya, ¿que lo detiene?

¿Hombres? Según ellos nosotras somos las complicadas, y aunque debemos admitir que en ocasiones es verdad, la mayoría de las veces es fácil adivinar que queremos, y son ellos quienes se complican, pero claro son hombres y ellos deben saber más que nosotras porque son el sexo fuerte… si como no…

-Las costumbres que le inculcaron desde que nació-señalo Aaric-He tenido que pasar por ello y es bastante complicado, ya lo notaste antes-dijo tomando la mano de la chica-Debes plantearte renunciar a muchas cosas si es que quieres poner tus sentimientos primero

-Lo siento-murmuro Emi bajando la mirada por lo que su novio sonrió con ligereza antes de besar con ligereza su frente

Bien, supongo que en algunos casos, incluso ellos pueden tener sus complicaciones… pero no hay diferencia, porque es como intentar leerse la mente entre cualquiera, no aplica el género.

-Tranquila, al final, vale la pena hacerlo-agrego abrazándola-Solo que al parecer, debido a las nuevas circunstancias en las que saliste a la luz, el debe estar más presionado

-Listo!-exclamo Nakuru con una bandeja en manos-Me dio tiempo de prepararles el té-señalo comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo-Comiencen hablando sobre lo que sea que hayan inventado para intentar juntarlos, luego aborden el tema de porque tienen que inmiscuirse ya que se supone que no deseaban que ellos intervinieran…

-Es una…brillante idea Nakuru-menciono Eriol algo sorprendido

-Ya le había dicho Amo que en el amor soy un genio-murmuro la guardiana pues ya estaban frente a las puertas de la biblioteca las cuales Eriol abrió para que esta pudiera entrar sin problemas con la bandeja-Joven Von Dei Heiguer, tiene visitas

El ojigris levanto la mirada del libro que leía el cual dejo a un lado con cuidado antes de dirigirse hacia los recién llegados con una ligera sonrisa que según notaron solo iba dirigida hacia la chica que los acompañaba la cual sonrió en respuesta, Nakuru coloco la bandeja y tomo la que había dejado antes y guiño el ojo a los chicos antes de abandonar el lugar.

-Erick…he venido a pedirte algo-dijo Emi mostrando un rostro preocupado provocando que el chico borrara la sonrisa y mirara al rubio con seriedad-No es sobre Aaric…es sobre… el baile de primavera

Es complicado hablar con alguien que te es completamente desconocido sobre un tema delicado, y a veces somos obligados a hacerlo, porque quien si conoce a la persona cree que a ti no te dirá nada o porque al ser tu inocente sobre el tema que mencionara el no te podrá hacer nada, y de mas variantes.

-Al parecer Ken tiene planeado atacarnos durante el baile-señalo Aaric notando como el ojigris cerraba los ojos en señal de frustración-Tomoyo y Emi han notado algo con su magia-continuo evitando mencionar el nombre prohibido por la guardiana de la luna

-Como no estuviste presente creímos prudente venir a avisarte-agrego Eriol con rostro serio-Las chicas han aceptado que nos involucremos ya que muchas personas inocentes podrían sufrir daños esta vez…

-Además existe un problema en céfiro, al parecer hubo algunos golpes de estado entre las naciones aliadas y no podremos contar con su ayuda-agrego Emi quien había afinado el plan recordando lo ocurrió cuando Paris volvió de Autosam

-Bien, no necesitaban darme todos los detalles, ayudaré…-comenzó a decir el castaño mientras todos tomaban asiento al igual que el

-El problema es que… no se puede entrar al baile si no llevas pareja-dijo Shaoran con cuidado

-Conseguiré pareja-dijo el castaño tomando una de las tazas con té

-Te importa si te escojo la pareja-dijo Emi notando como el chico sonreía mientras daba un sorbo a su té

-No tenía idea de que fueras una hermana celosa-dijo divertido regresando la taza a su lugar

Los recién llegados se miraron entre ellos sonriéndose cual cómplices de un delito…él les había dado la solución sin proponérselo.

-Bien, es que mi hermano no puede ir con cualquiera-continuo Emi-Además, si te sirve de consuelo, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, tú podrás entrar y ella también, de ese modo estaremos seguros de que no le pasara nada malo

-… ¿De quién estamos hablando?-cuestiono el chico tomando una de las galletas mientras tomaba una posición relajada en el sillón

-De Arely por supuesto-dijo Emi sonriendo

Estaba hecho, todos centraron su mirada en el chico que se detuvo antes de llevar la galleta a su boca, su mirada paso por todos quienes esperaban su respuesta con gestos ansiosos, levanto una ceja con gesto molesto antes de llevar la galleta a su boca y degustarla con cuidado sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

-Bien, supongo que si mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro-dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos incluida la guardiana que escuchaba tras la puerta-¿Ella estará de acuerdo?

-Ella esta…-comenzó a decir Emi aun bastante sorprendida

-Inconciente-dijo Aaric al notar la confusión de su novia-Estuvo presente durante uno de los ataques y al parecer hubo un inconveniente con la evolución de su espada, por eso Tomoyo se quedo con ella…

-…-el castaño continúo con su gesto serio terminando de comer la galleta consiguiendo que una vena resaltara en la frente de su hermana

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?-dijo Eriol con cuidado-Porque en ese caso deberíamos ir a avisarle o ¿prefirieres decirle tu?

-En realidad, no estoy de acuerdo…-dijo Erick frunciendo el ceño- Ella me aburre-continuo cruzándose de brazos-No tenemos nada en común y su actitud deja mucho a desear…¿no podría ella ir con alguno de céfiro que no tenga que estar allá? Además, yo ya tengo pareja pare ese baile

-¿Quién?-cuestionaron los hombres pues la chica mantuvo la boca cerrada intentando controlar su enojo

-Laila…

Las tazas y la tetera estallaron haciendo volar millones de fragmentos de porcelana que se detuvieron en el vuelo, todos miraron hacia Emi quien empuñaba las manos con fuerza con la mirada de furia fija en su hermano…

-No eres quien para juzgarla-dijo Emi molesta-Arely es una gran persona, nos ha ayudado mucho y sin pedirnos nada a cambio, yo la considero optimista, entusiasta, animosa, elocuente, ella logra sacar lo mejor de las personas… es verdad que es bastante tímida pero solo cuando no conoce a las personas y aunque no le guste aceptarlo piensa demasiado en los demás antes que en si misma…pero como quieras…-dijo ocultando la mirada-No pensaba obligarte de igual manera-murmuro al tiempo que los fragmentos volvían a tomar la forma anterior a que se esparcieran-Espero… que no te arrepientas después…

-No tendría por qué, tenemos que estar en buenos términos con nuestros padres, mas aun si quiero que te acepten en la familia, además Laila procede de una buena familia de hechiceros-dijo Erick tomando otra galleta y dándole un mordisco con gesto distraido

-No tengo interés en formar parte de esa familia…yo ya tengo una y te informo que Arely forma parte de ella-dijo ella mirado con decepción a su hermano-No voy a enojarme contigo por esto, después de todo es una estupidez, pero si metes a esa rubia teñida en nuestros asuntos…-amenazo poniéndose de pie-nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos…-dijo antes de desaparecer

-¿Laila?-cuestionaron los chicos

-Conoces su reputación-señalo Aaric-Sabes lo que le hizo a Emi y aun así ¿planeas rebajarte a lo que te pidan tus padres? ¡¿Es que no puedes pensar por ti mismo?

-Quiero a mi hermana, pero a mí me preocupa perder todo por lo que me he esforzado toda mi vida…no lo pienso tirar a la basura solo porque ustedes quieran emparentarme con esa chica-señalo molesto-No entiendo como tu pudiste tirar todo por la borda, aun cuando sabes lo que se tiene que soportar para poder ser uno de los candidatos a líder del concilio, para ser el numero uno de tu familia y ser un reconocido hechicero además de un buen estudiante ante el mundo sin magia…

-Preferí olvidar todo eso y disfrutar lo que podría llegar a lograr teniéndola a ella a mi lado-dijo el rubio igual de molesto-No iba a dejar pasar algo que el destino ponía en mi camino para poder llegar a tener algo más que un peso sobre mis hombros, además no he perdido nada de lo que he logrado…

-Esa es tu forma de pensar…no la mía-dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la biblioteca ignorado las miradas de reproche de sus… amigos

* * *

Emi había vuelto a céfiro realmente molesta, y se había desahogado explicándoles a los hombres lo ocurrido ya que las mujeres estaban revisando aun lo de los disfraces del baile…

-No veo problema en ser yo quien la acompañe-dijo Ascot con gesto serio

-Lo sé, el punto es que ya le habíamos dicho que Erick había aceptado-dijo Emi dejándose caer a una de las sillas-Me siento mal…

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono una voz femenina detrás de ellos-¿Paso algo malo Emi?-dijo Tomoyo entrando seguida del resto de las mujeres

-…Erick… no acepto acompañarla al baile-dijo Clef mirando a la chica con gesto serio-Me temo que ira con Ascot… ¿donde está ella?

-Esta con Anais guardando los disfraces-murmuro Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza-Espero que no entristezca por esto…

-Conociéndola fingirá que no le importa-bufo Emi molesta-Pero, es mejor a simplemente dejarse caer ¿no?

-¿Quien caerá?-canto Arely entrado junto con Anais

-…-todos la miraron en silencio

-No me diga, ¿mi pareja se arrepintió?

-Lo siento-murmuraron las guerreras sacerdotisas

-No es su culpa, sabía que era imposible que él hubiera aceptado-dijo Arely alzando los hombros-Y tienen razón, no caeré por eso-rio- ¿adivinen qué?...llame a mi papá y le dije que había pasado el examen para la universidad de aquí y me dijo que me inscribiera

-¿De verdad?

-Eso hay que celebrarlo!-exclamo Caldina

-Bien, el problema claro será pasar ese examen

-Te ayudaremos a estudiar, no creo que haya problema, tu entiendes con lógica-señalo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Y eres más lista de lo que crees-agrego Marina

-Ya pasaste ese examen-rio Emi sorprendiéndola-Fue el que presentamos la semana pasada, creíste que era un examen común o eso te hicimos creer

-¡Oh soy más genial de lo que creía! … ¿Eso significa que puedo no ir a ese baile?

-Sabemos que te gusta el hermano de Emi querida-dijo Anais tomando por sorpresa a todos en especial a la chica a la que se le subieron los colores-No tienes que ocultarlo… ese tipo de amor no es algo que puedas contener…

-…No exageres…es ver…verdad que me gusta pero, pero… eso de amor es demasiado rápido-dijo Arely apresuradamente con la mirada hacia el suelo bastante nerviosa y sonrojada

-El siente lo mismo, solo que no quiere aceptarlo-dijo Emi con seriedad

-Y quién querría… tampoco creí que pudiera ser posible… y sigo sin créelo… el solo me… me gusta es todo!...enamorarse así no es posible!... y por supuesto que no pienso hacer nada de eso a modo de venganza, el es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana

-Bien…en ese caso no lo hagas por ese motivo-dijo Emi suplicante-Hazlo por mí…no quiero que mi hermano termine con la…con Laila

-¿LAILA?-exclamaron ambas sacerdotisas

-¿Y si digo que odio a los chicos y quiero dedicar mi vida a dios?-dijo Arely sonriendo

-SUJETENLA-las mujeres rodearon a la castaña inmovilizándola

-Salvenme!-exclamo Arely mirando a los hombres

Así era, la tercer sacerdotisa quizás no había sufrido los efectos que ellas habían sufrido respecto al peso y a final de cuentas su figura se había amoldado después de todos los entrenamientos… pero había un pequeño inconveniente que no habían podido erradicar ni con la más poderosa de las suplicas…a Arely no le gustaba arreglarse…

Era practica, y de las que pensaban que el maquillaje a temprana edad dejaba daños a largo paso, además de que no veía "motivo" el tener que arreglarse, por lo que su habitual peinado era sujetarse el cabello cual bola en su nuca, sin maquillarse jamás y por supuesto, odiaba usar ropa ajustada y aunque esto no se aplicaba al uniforme, este nunca te hace resaltar lo esperado, menos cuando ella lo usaba una talla mas grande.

-NI HABLAR-exclamo la chica-No pienso hacerlo, ni lo hare si no hay un buen motivo…iba a permitirlo por lo del baile pero ¿diario? ¡JAMAS!

-¿Es que no quieres sorprender a los chicos? Tendrías tu propio club de fans-insistió Emi por lo que la mexicana comenzó a hace muecas de asco

-Esa chica nunca me ha agradado, sería horrible tener que estarte oyendo mencionar su nombre junto al apodo "cuñada" el resto de mi vida así que… lo haremos aunque ella no quiera-siseo Tomoyo molesta mientras le cubira la boca a la chica

-Si ya ocurrió cuando te vio por primera vez…no podrá resistirse si comenzamos a pulirte-señalo Caldina divertida-Nos funciono antes a nosotras, el amor le entra a los hombres primero por los ojos… después por el cerebro…

-Para entendimientos lentos…primero ven si es bonita, y eso los anima a acercarse, si eres atractiva a su vista entonces obtienes el derecho a quizás recibir su conversación… y si al conocer cómo eres les gustas también… funciona con la mayoría de los chicos, aunque no todos buscan el mismo final…-menciono Emi divertida

-Genial, entonces manos a la obra-dijo Marina emocionada y pronto todas las mujeres volvieron a dejar a los hombres solos en el salón

-Por qué será que en estos casos nos consideran inútiles-menciono Ascot mirando hacia los demás que miraban la puerta en silencio

-¿Tu puedes hacer lo que ellas hacen para "acicalarse" entre ellas?-cuestiono Paris con la mirada perdida en la puerta sin notar que el chico negaba-…Somos inútiles en esos temas…

* * *

Al día siguiente, las clases habían comenzado pero no había rastro de las guerreras sacerdotisas, algo que preocupo a los hechiceros, un poco más a los novios obviamente…

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención del profesor que detuvo su lectura y por igual el salón entero giro su mirada hacia la puerta…

-Le importa si entramos…tenemos algo de prisa-dijo una voz femenina divertida-Aquí está el pase, estuvimos con el director…

Mentira…pero el pase si era del director, después de todo eran dos de sus mejores alumnas las que le pedían el favor…

-Claro, pasen-señalo el profesor cediéndoles el paso mientras volvía a su escritorio

Emi entro primero, con una enorme sonrisa, se había sujetado el cabello en una cola de caballo y su regular fleco cubría su frente resaltando su rostro al igual que el ligero maquillaje que solía usar para la escuela. Justo detrás de ella entraba Tomoyo con el mismo tipo de sonrisa con la diferencia del brillo de emoción que brillaba en sus ojos, ella había optado por trenzar su cabello…sin embargo la atención y más que nada la masculina… pues las primeras dos ya estaban "ocupadas"…se centro en la chica a la que Tomoyo llevaba de la mano.

Todos, incluidos los hechiceros miraron con sorpresa la familiar mancha chocolate obscuro que acompañaba ahora con regularidad a las chicas más inteligentes de la preparatoria… sin embargo…

El cambio había sido igual de notorio que aquella vez que las sacerdotisas lo habían hecho hacia un tiempo… El ligero maquillaje en tonos naturales había resaltado sus rasgos, si bien sus ojos eran obscuros el tono chocolate se hacía más notorio dejando ver que no eran negros sino de un café bastante profundo, iba adornada con su regular sonrojo y por un nuevo corte de cabello… jamás habían notado que su cabello era tan largo…y por supuesto menos que era una mata de brillantes caireles cual muñeca…Se extendían por debajo de la espalda alta y se movían cual resorte ante los movimientos del avance de la chica, se tuvo que alejar de Tomoyo para avanzar por la fila en la que esta su asiento y en el proceso había agachado su rostro para que el fleco que habían alisado sobre su frente en una partidura a tres cuartas partes de su cabeza y se extendía hasta tocar su barbilla la cubriera al acomodarse en su pupitre. Las miradas disimuladas de las sacerdotisas y los hechiceros se giraron hacia cierto castaño que como sospechaban mantenía su mirada de sorpresa sobre la chica que se sentaba junto a él.

-Las odio…-murmuro al tiempo que su sonrojo aumentaba pues incluso el profesor la miraba con interés

Las ligeras risas de Tomoyo y Emi hicieron reaccionar al hombre que llamaban profesor por lo que carraspeando un poco regreso a la lectura obligando al alumnado a girar su vista hacia sus libros, Erick por otro lado no podria contener las miradas furtivas hacia la chica que no podia evitar sonreir cuando alguno de sus caireles se posaba sobre sus hombros.

Después de esa clase, seguía música, debido a que la profesora como la mayoría sabemos se había retirado, la clase se había cancelado, sin embargo el director había encontrado a un sustituto, no iba a dejar que su recién descubierta banda con potencial desapareciera. Al dar el timbre, todos se despidieron del profesor y en cuanto este salió, algunos se dispusieron a tomar su material de la siguiente clase y otros…

-Arely-san…me preguntaba si tenia pareja para el baile de primavera…-la poco familiar voz masculina hizo que rostros si familiares se giraran velozmente hacia la escena

-¡Yo se lo iba a pedir!-dijo otro de los chicos de la clase

-¡Pues llegue primero!

-Ella no quiere ir con ninguno de ustedes-la chica en cuestión miraba sorprendida como los chicos discutían frente a ella con el que parecía ser un permanente sonrojo ese día

Giro su vista confusa hacia Emi, la que estaba más cerca de ella pero la sorpresa inundo su rostro al notar que ella y todos ya habían salido del salón, el sonrojo aumento al entender que estaba sola en esa vergonzosa situación.

-Lo siento…-dijo con voz titubeante a los chicos que callaron abruptamente para girar su atención hacia ella-Ya…tengo pareja…

-¡¿Quién?

-…No es de la escuela…-dijo ella con la mirada baja para luego hacer una rápida reverencia y salir a paso veloz del salón

Alcanzo a divisar a la comitiva y frunciendo el ceño acelero el paso esquivando a algunos de los que probablemente sería su club de fans en formación.

-¿¡QUE LES PASAAA?-exclamo fuera de sí y con un fuerte sonrojo una vez que se coloco frente a sus compañeros de aventuras

-No podemos hacer nada cuando te rodean los admiradores-dijo Emi divertida-Y siendo la sensación del momento es algo complicado

-Lo siento, pero algunas veces no podremos intervenir-dijo Tomoyo apenada-Pero sigue viva ¿no?

-Quiero morir…-murmuro la chica dándoles la espalda y siguiendo su camino hacia el que sabía era el salón de música-…oh…dios…

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionaron todos llegando tras ella

No notaron nada fuera de lo común en el salón de música, excepto quizás que el piano había sido reemplazado por un equipo de karaoke…el rostro impávido de todos fue reemplazado en algunos por uno similar al de la chica que había entrado primero.

-Yo no canto…-murmuro Arely temerosa

-Oh vamos... nadie canta tan mal-dijo Eriol sonriendo pero dos miradas asesinas le borraron la sonrisa-Bueno…siempre puedes decir que no cantas…

-Se supone que todas las sacerdotisas poseen el don del canto…si ya despertaste, tus dones dormidos también-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza

-Tomoyo…si mi don de creer que el mundo no es un asco no ha despertado, menos algo que nunca se me ha dado bien aparte de las manualidades-dijo Arely cruzándose de brazos

-Ella tiene razón, siempre hay una excepción a la regla, ya ves, nuestro supuesto don con las manualidades esta muerto-dijo Emi avanzando hacia los pupitres haciendo que la siguieran inconscientemente-En nosotras solo despertó, el don de la paciencia, el don de notar lo que los demás no, en lo que a magia se refiere claro, conocimiento de hechizos antiguos…

-En mi solo fue, ese mismo conocimiento de hechizos, el entendimiento de la luz de la esperanza… por favor… ni siquiera tengo un elemento fijo-gruño la chica ya sentada que miraba a quienes se sentaron frente a ella-El resto de los supuestos dones se debe haber dividido o simplemente ya nacimos con ellos… y definitivamente la voz no vino conmigo

-Emi decía lo mismo-señalo Tomoyo-Por suerte la oí cantar en la regadera de lo contrario no lo hubiera notado, pero a ti jamás te he escuchado…

-No quieres, créeme…

-Tu timbre de voz haría que pudieras acompañarme en mis notas-dijo Tomoyo con voz soñadora-Emi es unos tonos más grave, tu irías justo en medio de ambas…

-Buenos días jóvenes-saludo un joven de rasgos felinos entrando a la clase-Seré su nuevo profesor de música, mi nombre es Himura Akuto

-Uhhh que hombre tan guapo-se escucharon murmullos de las mujeres del salón

-Tengo entendido que algunos de los presentes ya formaban una banda, estuve presente durante el concurso como uno de los jueces y he de admitir que mi voto fue para ustedes-señalo sonriendo con un toque sensual logrando montones de suspiros de las féminas

-Gra-gracias-murmuraron los integrantes de la banda

-Bien, al parecer quien tocaba la batería no cursa este semestre…-continuo el profesor sentándose al borde de la parte delantera de su escritorio mientras acomodaba el fleco que cubría parte de sus ojos-Ya veremos cómo cubrimos ese inconveniente después…

-Profesor, yo sé tocar la batería-dijo Erick con su normal neutralidad de esos días

-Excelente-sonrió el profesor-También leí que tenemos una alumna nueva…

-Porque a mi…-murmuro Arely agachando la cabeza pues había notando que cierto castaño se había sentado junto a ella y por supuesto por la mención de su presencia

-Señorita…le importaría ponerse de pie-la chica se puso de pie con lentitud pero con la mirada baja-Vaya…imaginaba a los mexicanos, diferentes…

-…También imaginaba a los japoneses diferentes-dijo ella con un toque elocuente que provoco una ligera risa en el profesor

-Supongo que sí-dijo sonriendo con la misma sonrisa que al parecer iba con él-Tengo entendido que en esta escuela los artistas fueron descubiertos por nuevos estudiantes… le importaría pasar y tocar o cantar algo…

-NO-exclamo la chica para su sorpresa-Yo…no canto…tampoco toco ningún instrumento…-dijo con su voz normal y bastante nerviosa

-Según se… en México el sistema educativo incluye aprender a tocar la flauta en algunas escuelas…-dijo él mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia el asiento de la chica

-…Si…pero no soy…buena…-dijo ella desviando la mirada sonrojada

-Por favor, pase al frente…-insistió el hombre hablándole al oído por lo que aumento su sonrojo

Las sacerdotisas así como los hechiceros miraban sorprendidos lo que ocurría mientras el profesor llevaba a la sonrojada chica al frente sujetándola por la espalda, la coloco junto a la maquina de karaoke y le ofreció una flauta la cual ella tomo con manos temblorosas.

-¿Sabes tocar alguna en especial?

-…No me aprendí las notas de memoria… y la última vez que toque la flauta fue hace años-dijo Arely sin apartar su mirada de la flauta

-Profesor…si ella no quiere, yo podría cantar algo…-comenzó a decir Tomoyo pero el profesor alzo la mano acallándola

-Todos van a cantar o a tocar algo Daidouji…solo quería empezar por ella…así que, que te gustaría cantar, puede ser de México si gustas…-dijo sin apartar su vista de Arely mientras le quitaba la flauta

-¿El himno nacional?-cuestiono Arely con nota divertida pero aun bastante nerviosa

-¿No te sabes otra?-la chica asintió-¿No quieres cantar cierto?-la chica negó presurosa-Escogeremos una al azar en la maquina y la cantaras siguiendo la letra…-encendió el aparato y luego una pantalla tras él, tomo un control remoto y presiono algunos botones sin dejar de mirar la pantalla en la que se movían muchos kanjis y silabas japonesas con velocidad-Tienes suerte, salió una en ingles…-en la pantalla la frase "girl in your dreams" parpadeaba

-¡Esa no!-exclamo la chica-Cantare… pero esa no…-dijo soltando un suspiro para mantener la compostura

-La conoces-ella asintió-Te diré algo…tu escoges la canción si…aceptas salir a comer conmigo…-la estupefacción mantuvo en silencio a todo el alumnado-Como una cita claro

-Usted es profesor…-dijo Arely a modo de respuesta y recobrando su fuerte sonrojo cuando el hombre sonrió abiertamente mostrando una bastante más sensual sonrisa

-No está en mi contrato-dijo con simpleza

La chica miro rápidamente hacia las sacerdotisas en busca de ayuda, pero ambas le sonreían con nota bastante maligna tomándola por sorpresa…

-E-está bien…-murmuro regresando su vista al hombre

Tomoyo y Emi chocaron las palmas rápidamente entre ellas y luego con sus novios, miraron hacia atrás donde sonrieron a Sakura y Shaoran, de paso, claro tuvieron que mirar el rostro pálido de Erick quien estaba igual de sorprendido que el resto de los de la clase.

-¿Cuál quieres cantar?-menciono el profesor con voz más suave mientras movía la lista con lentitud para que ella viera los títulos

-No puedo simplemente no cantar-la negación en el rostro del profesor le hizo devolver su mirada a la pantalla-…Solo… la que sea…-bufo al tiempo que las letras volvían a moverse rápido

-Muy bien…Tsuki no Hana ("flor de luna") –la chica miro fijamente la pantalla de donde no aparto la mirada en todo momento (Segundo ending de Kaze no Stigma aunque solo salio una vez)

_Sora ni saku ("Floreciendo en las nubes")_

_Tsuki no hana ("La flor de la luna")_

_Ai no hikari ("La luz del amor")_

_Michiru ("irradia")_

_Dai chi ("en la tierra")_

_Kaze takaku ("El viento en lo alto")_

_Mizu odoru ("El agua está bailando")_

_Mori to tomo ni ("Juntos con el bosque")_

_Ikiru yorokobi ("Disfrutando la vida")_

_Hibiki au ("resonando el uno con el otro")_

_Kokoro ("En el corazón")_

_Mai agaru ikusen no hi yo ("miles de llamas se están levantando")_

_Yasashiku kagayaite ("Brillando amablemente")_

_Watashi wo terashite ("Reluciendo en mi")_

La canción era relativamente corta y al parecer ya la conocía, solo leer el segundo párrafo había cerrado los ojos con fuerza pero aun así su cuerpo siguió estado del lado para que el alumnado no pudiera notar su expresión. Tomoyo miro hacia Emi emocionada, si bien la voz de la chica estaba tensa debido a sus nervios, no sonaba nada mal… incluso la sonrisa del profesor se había ensanchado, la castaña giro su vista con disimulo hacia su copia en masculino notando que su novio y Eriol habían hecho lo mismo, el chico simplemente miraba hacia la pantalla con gesto ausente por lo que todos miraron de nuevo hacia la chica cuando esta termino la canción.

-¿Ya me puedo sentar?-cuestiono rápidamente hacia el profesor que negó

-Haremos ahora un dueto y tal vez un trió… les importaría-dijo mirando hacia las sacerdotisas que se pusieron de pie de un salto-Los demás pueden retirarse, esta será una clase exclusiva del coro de la escuela, su clase nueva comenzara pronto…

-¿Qué?-murmuro la mexicana al tiempo que el resto de los estudiantes salían y ella se veía rodeada por su regular circulo excepto claro, Sakura.

-¡Yo no cantó!-exclamo Arely una vez que reaccionó

-Claro que cantas, todos lo oímos-dijo Emi emocionada

-… ¡declino! Yo no quiero pertenecer al coro-insistió mirando al profesor

-Lo lamento, ya estas dentro…acepte este puesto porque este coro tenia potencial, pero firme el contrato esta mañana, cuando las vi llegar apresuradas y tu tarareabas…tu tarareo llamo mi atención por ello acepte firmar el contrato con mis clausulas ya propuestas que me dejan bastantes beneficios…

-Maldita la hora en que tararee-murmuro provocando la risa de los que estaban junto a ella

-Pero ¿porque la invito a salir?-dijo Eriol intrigado

-Ella me gusta ¿no es obvio?-dijo el profesor con simpleza logrando un sonrojo en la chica-Creo que fue amor a primera vista, esta mañana…cuando te vi llegar…

-Eso no…-dijo Arely desviando la mirada-"No puede ser ¿o sí?"-agrego mentalmente hacia sus iguales

Aaric giro su vista hacia un sorprendido Eriol pues ambos habían notado la fuerte tensión en el ojigris que estaba tras ellos y que era mirado por Shaoran pues de nuevo su gesto había cambiado rápidamente de la total sorpresa a un leve fruncimiento de ceño.

-Usted es muy viejo para ella-dijo Erick frunciendo el ceño

-¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?-dijo el joven divertido-Solo tengo 21 años

-No puede ser profesor en ese caso-insistió el castaño

-Soy un prodigio-dijo el elevando los hombros con simpleza-Siempre creí que nada valía la pena en ese mundo salvo la buena música… y entonces te vi…-agrego tomando la mano de la apenada mexicana-Jamás me hubiera imaginado que no serias de este país, pero eso explica porque te conocí hasta ahora

-Ah…no sé qué decir-dijo la chica mirándolo apenada

-Tenemos tiempo-dijo el sonriendo-Tal vez hasta podríamos ir juntos al baile de primavera

-Ella ira encantada!-exclamaron las guerreras sacerdotisas ante el mutismo de su igual

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, las chicas cantaron juntas, los chicos tocaron los instrumentos, combinaron cantos, y la clase termino. Akuto, así le pidió que lo llamara, sin formalidades se despidió con su amplia y sensual sonrisa dejando a la chica inmóvil en el pasillo.

-De haber sabido que tendrías ese imán para los chicos te habría obligado desde hacía mucho-dijo Tomoyo emocionada jalándola para que avanzara con ellos por el pasillo

-Es…imposible-murmuro Arely aun en trance deteniendo su avanzar obligado por las chicas-Escuchen… no puede ser posible!

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono Eriol-Se nota que le gustas…

-… ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Mayor que yo? …¿ese tipo?...es demasiado perfecto para ser real-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-Como supo decir... todo lo que esperaba escuchar… como…

-¿No te gusta?-cuestiono Tomoyo con gesto inocente

-S-si pero…

-¿No quieres ir al baile con él?-continuo Emi imitando a Tomoyo

-¡Ah!-exclamo sujetando su cabeza al no querer contestar

-Bien, en ese caso solo disfruta lo que la vida te trae, es parte de la magia que hace que el mundo gire-rio Tomoyo-Fue lo que dijiste ¿no?

-Sí pero…

-Sin peros, recuerda lo que te dijo Clef-regaño Emi y la mexicana asintió sonrojada

Por supuesto que los chicos que estaban tras ellas intentaban aguantarse las enormes ganas que tenían de reír pues si bien el gemelo de Emi se había mantenido con ellos y presenciados todo, su aura mágica por fin estaba dejando notar lo que sentía aunque fuera por segundos y la retirada de furia que había dado cuando la chica en cuestión había accedido a lo que le preguntaban les había dado la razón sobre el ojigris, solo faltaba que él lo aceptara.

* * *

El resto de la semana, la tercer sacerdotisa pasaba las tardes con el profesor de música, regularmente volvía sonrojada, a veces solo con una sonrisa indescriptible, no hablaban mucho del tema pues las sacerdotisas igual habían tomado esa semana para salir con sus novios por lo tanto habían pasado esos días en su propio mundo. Se volvieron a ver hasta que estuvieron ese sábado por la mañana en céfiro, donde inmediatamente se hallaron inmersas en los preparativos para el baile. Ascot no pareció afectado cuando le mencionaron que ya no iría con la mexicana al baile, pero al cuestionar con quien asistiría al evento de nuevo la mención del tema se vio interrumpida por la estampida de mujeres que las llevaron a prepararse.

Si bien habían tenido los trajes que Tomoyo había confeccionado para el baile anterior, crearon dos disfraces mas, usando los anteriores y combinándolos, la sacerdotisa quería algo mágico que las representara, crearon un vestido de muñeca en tonos grises y sabiendo la aversión que tenia Arely a los holanes los había reducido hasta casi la nada, mangas ligeras que exponían su cuello el cual era adornado por un collar negro ajustado al cuello sin nada que lo resaltara más que la piel ligeramente morena de la chica, su tez era de un aceitunado bastante claro que le daba un toque exótico, por lo que los tonos grises combinados con algo de azul en el sencillo corsalet que se ajustaba a su cintura cual guante al igual que la falda que finalizaba a la mitad de su muslo con bastante vuelo hacían resaltar el tono de piel de sus piernas o lo que dejaban ver de ellas las largas medias que acompañaban a sus zapatos de colegiala, todo esto acorde a su peinado de dos colas que resaltaban mas ante la caída de sus caireles y los listones con amarres en moño en lo alto del peinado, su fleco había sido alisado pero manteniendo la caída en cairel a la altura de su barbilla. Por supuesto el maquillaje ya no era del todo ligero y en tonos a favor del atuendo resaltaron sus ojos, sus pómulos de muñeca y sus labios.

Por la naturaleza juguetona de su Emi, había optado por confeccionarle un lindo disfraz de hada en tonos azules y plata con caída en forma de pétalos de flor, subía adhiriéndose a la cintura y al pecho donde dejaba ver el accesorio de un collar de plata con la inicial de su nombre en letra cursiva inglesa que se ajustaba al cuello por listones azul oscuro, a su espalda dos brillantes alas estilo mariposa se sujetaban a la parte de atrás del vestido en tamaño medio, llevaba tambien unos guantes cortos blancos uno con brillantes azul petróleo y otro con un moño plateado amarrado al nivel de la muñeca, además de unas zapatillas estilo bailarina con largos amarres. Por supuesto que el maquillaje más marcado que lo demás, en todos claros cual brillantina, resaltando sus ojos, y sus labios. Le habían hecho una singular media cola que iba amarrada de algunos listones brillantes al igual que la brillantina que habían puesto en su cabello.

Con el disfraz de Tomoyo, se había optado por algo que la hiciera tomar en cuenta su cambio de actitud por lo que se había confeccionado un perfecto disfraz de una linda demonio. A diferencia del de sus compañeras su disfraz era de una tela parecida a la licra negra y se adhería desde los muslos que era hasta donde llegaba el vestido el cual era estraple al igual que el de Emi, el de ella llevaba también un collar de plata con el dije de su inicial también en letra cursiva inglesa con la diferencia del que el de ella caía hasta el nivel de los pechos de una cadena de plata, además de su espalda también se extendía una pequeñas alas negras tipo murciélago, unos botines negros y unos largos guantes hasta el novel de los codos. Había preferido un maquillaje marcado pero igual de ligero que el de Arely resaltando las mejores partes de su cara, recogió su cabello con un discreto broche de diamantes y creando una perfecta cascada de bucles que rosaba sus alas además había dejado su fleco normal junto al resto que se alargaba marcando su cara, un nuevo corte que habían creado para su nueva yo.

-Es tarde, los chicos estarán por llegar-dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia las mujeres-Despídanos de todos, volveremos más tarde-agrego antes de desaparecer junto a sus iguales

Aparecieron en su habitación, era donde normalmente se reunían a hablar a pesar de que casa una tenía su habitación y había sido toda una experiencia para la mexicana que nunca había tenido una propia.

-Saben, cuando estoy con ustedes siento que soy capaz de lograr lo que sea-dijo Arely mientras se miraba al espejo-Me alegro de que todo esto ocurriera, me han hecho ver que tal vez no todos en el mundo sean… como creí que eran, son únicas en su especie chicas…

-Eres única también, solo que no estuviste con las personas indicadas-dijo Tomoyo sujetándola por un hombro mientras Emi hacia lo mismo por el otro de manera que todas se vieran al espejo

-Tuve amigas…-dijo Arely cerrando los ojos-Tuve muchas amigas, todo parecía simple y normal…me gustaba un chico de mi clase y yo no era precisamente popular, pero no le era indiferente…tenía 14 años…

-¿El te hizo algo?-la chica mantuvo el silencio-¿No quieres contarnos?

-No puedo-murmuro ella-Aun no puedo…

-Tranquila, ya podrás-murmuro Emi a su oído

Las tres jóvenes se abrazaron entre ellas para darle algo de apoyo a la chica que se había unido a ellas, se querían más de lo que cualquier deseo de cumpleaños que hubiera podido desear Tomoyo antes de conocer a Emi y agradecían a lo que sea que haya logrado que se conocieran, aunque habría sido mejor que hubiera sido antes.

-Señoritas, los jóvenes están aquí-dijo una de las mucamas desde detrás de la puerta

-Enseguida bajamos-respondió Tomoyo-¿Listas?-ambas chicas asintieron

Fueron recibidas por los chicos, quienes las llenaron de halagos y demás. Eriol se había disfrazados del mago Clow provocando la risa de Tomoyo aun cuando las otras chicas no entendieron, Aaric se había disfrazado de un antiguo príncipe por lo que ondeo su larga capa por petición de una emocionada Emi, y por ultimo quien había optado por un simple disfraz de zombi se inclino a besar la mejilla de su compañera.

Cada uno había llevado una limosina, la privacidad es algo sagrado después de todo, mas no hubo nada fuera de los normales arrumacos, besos y palabras cursis que habían compartido durante la semana, aunque una de las parejas aun no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo o más bien a la chica le incomodaba oírlo. Así, volvieron a encontrarse en la entrada al gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, detrás de ellos llego la pareja de castaños los cuales se les unieron, se dirigieron juntos a la mesa que compartirían, lo habían decidido antes ya que debían mantener la fachada del supuesto ataque aun, por lo que no les sorprendió ver a Erick con su nada aceptada pareja quien los saludo a todos animosamente.

Shaoran, que llevaba un disfraz de vampiro se sentó junto al soldado ingles Erick para evitar cualquier disputa, a su lado se sentó Sakura quien iba disfrazada de oso, le siguió Eriol con su pareja, Emi quedo junto a Tomoyo seguida de su pareja y una completamente incomoda Arely seguida de su pareja que quedo junto a una aun eufórica Laila que no apartaba sus brazos del castaño.

-¡Ah! Con que… ¿así es un baile…?-murmuro Arely gratamente sorprendida mirando hacia todos los puntos del salón

-Les tengo una sorpresa-declaro Akuto tomando la mano de su acompañante en el proceso-Bueno, más que una sorpresa, el director me lo pidió mientras veníamos de camino…

-Van a cantar las canciones con las que concursaron-dijo Arely sonriendo ante los rostros de estupefacción de los que cantarían

-Erick, espero conozcas las canciones-dijo Akuto ligeramente preocupado

-Las conozco-dijo él con simpleza

-Pues vayan subiendo al escenario, por que el director esta por anunciarlos-dijo Arely señalando en esa dirección-Suerte!

Los integrantes de la antigua banda y el nuevo integrante de la batería se dirigieron a paso veloz hasta el escenario donde los instrumentos ya estaban acomodados. El director los anuncio y fueron recibidos por gritos eufóricos, las mismas canciones del concurso fueron repetidas, pero una fue tomada en especial atención por quienes la cantaban la segunda canción (Wings of Word) fue lanzada como bofetada hacia el castaño de la batería, al igual que la ultima aunque no en igual fuerza.

Luego de iniciar con eso el baile, la pista se lleno de gente y el discomóvil hizo lo demás las siguientes horas, luego de ello sirvieron la cena.

-Te mostrare algo-le susurro Akuto al oído a su pareja antes de ponerse de pie

El joven tomo camino al escenario donde el director se disponía a decir algo por el micrófono, le susurro algo al oído por lo que el hombre regordete asintió rápidamente cediéndole el micrófono, el tomo una de las guitarras mientras el director bajaba del escenario.

-¿Qué hace?-cuestiono Laila en tono exageradamente amable hacia Arely

-No lo sé-respondió ella sin mirarla pues había fijado su mirada en sus iguales que miraban emocionadas hacia el escenario

-Creo que te va a dedicar una canción!-chillo Tomoyo emocionada

-Atención… quisiera dedicar esta canción…-el sonrojo llego al rostro de su acompañante al tiempo que los gritos de emoción de las chicas de la mesa resonaba-A mi pareja de baile… Arely…esta es para ti…

(Yakusoku – Erementar Gerad ending versión corta)

_kimi ga oshiete kureta uta wo kuchizusami ( "Me hablaste tarareando esa linda canción")_

_narabu kage wo sukoshi zutsu boku ha kimi ni chikadukeru ("Poco a poco, en un beso obscuro")_

_kotoba yori tashikana omoi ga boku ni toikakeru ("Cuestiono mis emociones mediante palabras")_

_"kono mama zutto itai yo" to ("Quiero estar siempre así me digo)_

_soba ni iru dakede, kimi to iru dakede ("Siempre a tu lado, siempre contigo")_

_kitto kinou yori boku ha tsuyoku ("Seguramente más fuerte que ayer")_

_kimi no koto wo suki ni natte irun dayo ("Me enamorare mas de ti")_

_umareta bakari no aoi kaze ni nose ("Conducidos por el fresco viento azul")_

_itsu no hi ni ka kono omoi ga ("Algún días estos sentimientos")_

_kakegae no nai kimi ni todoku youni ("Llegaran a la inalcanzable tu")_

Los aplausos estallaron pero la mirada de él se mantenía fija en la mesa donde estaban sentados los hechiceros… La mirada de todos permanecía en quien había terminado la canción por lo que nadie noto que el brillo en la mirada de la chica desaparecía siendo reemplazado por una expresión vacía, excepto claro por aquel que la miraba con disimulo.

-Arely… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-cuestiono el chico por lo que la atención se giro hacia la chica

-Ella no quiere-respondió un serio Erick que sostenía a una inconciente castaña entre sus brazos-¿Que no lo notan? ¡La esta hipnotizando!-el alumnado entero comenzó a murmurar

-¿La noqueaste para que no aceptara? Eso es el colmo de los celos-dijo Eriol divertido

-¡No fui yo! Fue ella…se está resistiendo-dijo el castaño posando su mirada en la chica inconciente para luego mirar a su hermana y a Tomoyo que asintieron serias

-Aléjate de ella Von Dei Heiguer-el tiempo pareció detenerse al igual que el sonido y movimiento dentro del lugar-Ella me ha elegido…-dijo Akuto que se hallaba frente a la mesa

-Nunca escuche el "si" de su parte-alego Erick retrocediendo con el fin de proteger a su pareja pero esta estaba paralizada al igual que el resto del salón

-Tu noviecita no tiene el nivel mágico para detener mi hechizo-dijo Akuto riendo al tiempo que su figura era rodeada por sombras tomando una forma más familiar-Además ella me dio el sí justo ayer, debo agregar que tuve que ser muy persuasivo, resulto más complicada que las otras dos

-No pudo decirte eso-dijo Erick mirando hacia las sacerdotisas

-…No nos dijo nada-dijo Emi molesta-Ella nos cuenta todo!

-Pero estaban ocupadas…su pequeño plan de equilibrio tal vez habría funcionado si la hubieran escuchado a ella-rio divertido-Ella es su equilibrio…tuvieron el poder todo el tiempo pero no lo notaron, aun cuando ella se los mostro abiertamente…Ven aquí Arely…

El cuerpo inmóvil en brazos del ojigris intento zafarse de su agarre mas este la sujeto con más fuerza evitando, fue como un juego de estira y afloja, Ken la llamaba y Erick la sostenía…

-No puedes seguir evitándolo, ella me pertenece… no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo y aunque pudieras… no lo harías-el castaño se sorprendió aflojando el agarre por lo que la tercer sacerdotisa avanzo cual sonámbula a los brazos del hombre ante la mirada de impotencia del resto-Bienvenida querida, ahora, llévame a céfiro…-dijo logrando que todos se pusieran de pie en un salto

-Si…-murmuro Arely siendo rodeada por la conocida luz multicolor

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-exclamaron las sacerdotisas lanzándose sobre ellos

-¿Este ha sido el mejor baile no creen?-dijo Ken riendo-Ustedes tienen lo que deseaban-señalo a las parejas-Y yo tengo lo que deseo-agrego tomando la barbilla de la chica entre sus brazos que comenzaba a desaparecer debido a la luz multicolor y aun así acerco sus labios a los de ella

-¡Aléjate de ella!-Ken salto hacia el escenario con la chica aun en brazos para el evitar el ataque de la flecha que había lanzado el gemelo de Emi-Suéltala o la siguiente no la fallare…

-El genuino arco de los Von Dei Heiguer…ese también fue un regalo de la ultima sacerdotisa a las familias de magos…-relato Ken jugando con uno de los caireles de Arely-Falta poco lo notan

-Arely reacciona!-exclamo Emi apareciendo su cristal y su espada en el proceso al igual que Tomoyo y lanzándose sobre el-No puedes traicionarnos!

-Arely!-llamo Tomoyo unos segundos antes de caer sobre el hombre

El humo en el escenario les impedía ver el resultado del choque, mas el regreso del tiempo les dio algo de respuesta, Sakura invoco la carta tiempo tras un murmullo y todos se acercaron al lugar…

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo una nueva voz femenina

-Laila…-gruñeron los chicos mirando al castaño culpable mas la rubia quedo congelada

-Te hace falta practicar Sakura-rio Emi saliendo de la nube de polvo

-¿Qué ocurrió?-cuestiono Aaric tomando la mano que no llevaba la espada

-Lo que ya suponíamos-contesto Tomoyo siendo recibida por un sonriente Eriol

Ken salió volando de la nube de humo cayendo sentado y atado a los pies del escenario al tiempo que una muñeca disipaba la nube que se había creado.

-Se suponía que estabas de nuestro lado-chillo Ken intentando zafarse

-Te dije que entendía tus motivos y apoyaba tus fines, mas nunca dije que te llevaría a céfiro o que permitiría que me usaras de títeres para hacerme quedar como una especie de doble agente-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos con gesto molesto-No había podido hablar con las chicas por que habían estado ocupadas y por ello accedí a seguir saliendo contigo y nunca mencionaste qué harías esta estupidez, Akuto

Todos miraron como la figura de Ken volvía a retomar la forma de su profesor de música…

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos! Creí que lo habías aceptado! Naciste para ser mía!

-¿Y si insisto con mi plan de decir que odio a los hombre y quiero dedicar mi vida a dios?-dijo la mexicana girando su vista hacia las guerreras mágicas

-Ni hablar!-exclamaron en respuesta

-Lo llevaremos ante mi madre-dijo Shaoran molesto-El concilio de oriente decidirá qué hacer con el

-Con esto termina no?-dijo Sakura emocionada

-Me temo que no-dijo Arely bajando del escenario de un salto-Me adelantare a céfiro, disfruten el baile, les daré los detalles cuando lleguen…

-Vamos contigo-dijo Tomoyo bajando también del escenario-Es nuestro deber terminar con esto, el baile no es tan importante

-Debe ser feo quedarse sin pareja en el baile-dijo Arely viendo a los chicos divertida

-¿Les molesta si nos unimos?-cuestiono Eriol tímido

-Llevemos a Shaoran primero-señalo Emi-Dejamos la basura y vamos a céfiro

-Debo llevar a Laila a su casa primero-dijo Erick llamando la atención de todos-Dije que iba a ayudarlos-explico con simpleza-Además me interesa ver el alcance del poder de mi hermana

-En realidad, Arely es la experta en transportaciones de larga distancia-dijo la ojigris divertida-Es la única que puede alcanzar ese grado de concentración, por eso Clef la adora

-Algún día deberías decirnos como-agrego Tomoyo mientras todos miraban a la muñeca

-…es simple-dijo la chica sonrojándose-Solo sumérgete en una idea y has que este en blanco, es como intentar olvidar lo que te rodea para cerrarte en ti misma…

-Ya lo habías hecho antes-señalo Sakura sorprendida

-Muchas veces-declaro la mexicana y tras un parpadeo general estaban en la entrada de la misión Li en Hong Kong-Omitamos el tema…

Los guardias se llevaron a un inconciente Ken pues Emi se había hartado de sus delirios, el heredero de la misión se había retirado siguiendo a su madre y volvió luego de veinte minutos con una carpeta en mano, volvieron a Japón a unas calles de la casa de la rubia oxigenada donde Erick los esperaba, y al instante estaban todos en el recibidor de céfiro, era obvio que todo el mundo estaba dormido pero una persona los esperaba.

-Clef…tenemos al que creíamos que era Ken…-dijo Emi

-Nicona me ha mostrado el video-dijo el hombre sin levantarse de la silla flotante en la que estaba-¿Qué sabes?-agrego mirando a la mexicana

-…El era solo un títere…la que era su profesora de música esta con el que es el verdadero enemigo, Akuto no sabía quién era a ciencia cierta, ni lo que quería pero le había prometido que si lo ayudaba le daría algo que cambiaría su perspectiva del mundo…ósea a mi

-¿Te dijo algo más?-insistió Clef poniéndose de pie-No me mientas pues he visto los videos y si estás aquí es que te negaste a ir con el…estas de nuestro lado

-Me decía muchas cosas, me prometía otras más…que quieres que te diga exactamente, lo que necesitamos saber ya se los dije, lo demás no es relevante para nuestra misión…

-Solo…dime que no creíste nada de lo que te decía-pidió el profesor de magia tomando a la castaña por los hombros-…No aceptaras lo que te pidió que hicieras

-No lo creí… y por supuesto que no hare nada de lo que me pidió-miro a los ojos al hombre para reafirmar sus palabras

-¿De qué hablan?-cuestiono Tomoyo-

-Hacen que me sienta poco querida-dijo Emi fingiendo llanto

-Todo está bien-dijo Clef sonriendo a las que habían hablado-Sera mejor que vayamos todos a dormir, ya mañana hablaremos del tema cuando estén todos reunidos…

-Sakura, ¿no quieres ir a tu casa?-cuestiono Arely

-Te lo agradecería-murmuro la castaña soltando el aire que había contenido

-Ya volvemos-rio la mexicana desapareciendo

-AUCH!-exclamo el ojigris al recibir un golpe de su hermana

-Creí que ella no te interesaba

-Y no me interesa, pero ustedes no parecían preocupados por un posible ataque y sabíamos que iban por ella-señalo Erick

-Estabas celoso-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-No lo estaba!

-Lo estabas-insistió Aaric-Niega que miraste con entretenimiento masivo la expresión que puso cuando ese tipo le dedico la canción-el castaño frunció el ceño

-Si se la dedicas completa cuando te decidas a declarártele tal vez te acepte-dijo Shaoran con burla

-He vuelto!-exclamo la mencionada apareciendo-¿No se han ido a dormir?

-A dormir-gruño Clef por lo bajo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Me desplaye en este capítulo… más hojas que de costumbre…

Pero como siempre espero que les gusten mis locas ideas… el próximo capítulo lo relatara Tomoyo para dar una perspectiva de cómo ve ella el nuevo giro de las cosas…

Agradezco A:

**alee hiraguizawa**

**aseret-1987**

**superfangirl**

**angela**

De nuevo gracias chicas por su apoyo…

Atte. Marinne_chan


	20. Final infeliz

**Capitulo 19**

**Final infeliz**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente una reunión se llevo a cabo en céfiro…

Todos estaban bastante serios excepto nosotras, las sacerdotisas hablábamos animadamente siendo observadas por los chicos que no terminaba de entender la idea con la que habíamos tomado esa nueva noticia. No podíamos evitar levantarnos de buen humor en céfiro, aun cuando Clef y los demás parecían igual de preocupados que los chicos, suponía que Eriol mantenía su mirada hacia mí porque intentaba comprenderme, después de todo era mi novio y estas últimas semanas había sido un autentico príncipe de ensueños por lo que no había podido bajar de mi nube feliz, eso claro también provoco que me distrajera y no notara lo que ocurría con Arely…la charla que había tenido con Clef por la noche nos seguía intrigando a Emi y a mi solo que no habíamos logrado que nos dijera nada alegando que no tenía importancia.

Habíamos ido juntas por Sakura y al volver Shaoran les mostraba a todos el contenido de los documentos que su madre le había entregado, Himura Akuto había resultado ser de una de las ramas de la familia Li mas no tenia futuro pues su magia siempre había sido de niveles bajos. Lo que los había llevado a la conclusión de que ese había sido el motivo por el que se había unido al verdadero malo. Además de que obviamente el video de lo ocurrido durante el baile ya no era un secreto para nadie.

-Qué triste, no les dirán nada-murmuro Arely seguida de un suspiro de Emi

A veces creía que ellas eran más amigas de lo que yo creía, pero sabía que aunque ellas tenían más en común juntas, habían sido enviadas a mi por mi deseo o por el destino que aprovecho mi deseo y cuando ambas se unían para hacerme reír era cuando las quería mas.

-Creo que olvidamos algo-les murmure causándole curiosidad a Sakura que seguía detrás de nosotras-No hemos cumplido el ritual

-¿Qué ritual?-cuestiono Sakura intrigada

-Es cierto!-exclamo Emi comprendiéndolo-DETENGANSE!-todos la miramos-No podemos seguir con esto-agrego con toque de dolor

-¿Ocurrió algo?-claramente Aaric estaba preocupado por nada

-Por supuesto que ha ocurrido algo-continuo Arely sin poder evitar sonreír-Clef siempre dice que antes de preocuparnos debemos liberar tensiones… y no lo hemos hecho

-No creo que eso aplique ahora-dijo Erick molesto

-Sin eso no podemos concentrarnos-dije yo divertida-¿Que haremos hoy?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Emi parecía emocionada de hecho todas lo estábamos, nos encantaba esa parte ya que podíamos hacer lo que fuera que se nos ocurriera y aunque posponíamos lo inevitable si te lo tomas con calma siempre resulta mejor

-Arely, ¿alguna idea?-me gustaba cuestionarla ya que sus reacciones a las preguntas me parecían peculiares, ella era una de esas personas de las que nunca mienten por lo que prefería quedarse callada en la mayoría de las ocasiones como fue en esa vez

-…lo que ustedes decidan-la duda en su expresión cuando le pedíamos opiniones solía molestar mucho a Emi pero era algo que a mí me entristecía ya que dudaba de cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de su persona, un comentario, una opinión…hasta una acción…

-Vamos, solo di que tienes ganas de hacer-insistió Emi como dije antes molesta

-…podríamos…-ahí estaba la duda de nuevo, mire con disimulo hacia Erick, que pasaría por su cabeza al ver por fin una de las facetas de la que se suponía era la chica de su vida-¿terminar el entrenamiento para volar?

-Perfecto!-exclame para apoyarla, Emi compartió mi opinión pues asintió sonriente-Nos servirá para perfeccionar nuestra concentración, después de eso ¿qué les parecería un combate?

-Bien, durante el proceso en que seguro logramos volar podríamos calentar un poco-Emi sonrió con malicia mirando hacia la que deseaba fuese su cuñada-Me pregunto si podrás seguirnos el ritmo, solo has tenido un combate real y no saliste bien librada

-Fue un descuido mío-Arely solía sonrojarse la mayoría de las veces pero a mí me parecía que lucía linda-No tenía idea de que la evolución tomaría esa forma-era en esas ocasiones cuando ella podía leer nuestras expresiones y simplemente reaccionar ante ellas

Invocando a su cristal, dejo aparecer su armadura sobre el lindo vestido color arena que la habíamos obligado a usar esa mañana, se alejo un poco de nosotras con gesto temeroso, el brillo de su cristal dejo escapar dos esferas, una blanca y una negra, cada una se coloco tras un destello en cada mano de la chica y pronto mostraron dos grandes espadas que se inclinaban cual ganchos por las puntas, una despedía brillos blanquecinos y la otra destellos negros, de igual manera ambas espadas llevan en las empuñaduras listones brillantes que tomaban los colores de cada elemento más en una eran en tonos claros y en la otra en tonos obscuros.

-Por los espíritus…-exclamo Clef sofocado avanzando a paso veloz hacia nuestra temerosa compañera que encogió los brazos para alejar las espadas-Déjame verlas-dijo con cuidado al tiempo que Lantis se colocaba a su lado igual de impresionado que él y por supuesto ráfaga que regularmente se mantenía junto a su esposa-Jamás había escuchado de algo así en toda mi vida

-Yo lo había visto en caso de gemelos…-señalo Anais-Acaso olvida a Tarta y Tata del planeta Cizeta

-Pero ella no es gemela ¿o sí?-obviamente Arely negó rápidamente aun con las espadas extendidas-Tu tienes una teoría…y no te atrevas a negarlo ya la he visto en tu mente

-Creo… Soy el equilibrio, por eso soy nada y a la vez soy todo…con la luz de la esperanza puedo ser su catalizador, ya que tomo el tono gris, la fusión de la luz y la obscuridad…por eso el me quiere…no solo porque gracias a mi entendería como retomar el sistema del pilar aunque dudo que el sepa ya que no hay un pilar…yo puedo restaurar ese sistema a partir de ustedes…

-Entonces porque fue que se acerco a ti-cuestiono Clef mirándola asentir

-Esa canción…es una de mis favoritas-dijo Arely rápidamente-Bien, el cumplió todos los requisitos incluso eso…creo que fue durante mi fiesta de quince años cuando lo mencione…todos estaban ebrios diciendo locuras y me les uní aunque no estado ebria jamás…dije que si un chico me cantaba esa canción me iría con el sin hacer preguntas-agrego sorprendiéndonos a todos-¡Estaba jugando con mis primos!-dijo a modo de defensa

-Las fiestas de quince son esas que se celebran como parte de la cultura de México ¿no?-menciono Emi emocionada-El chico que te gustaba bailo el vals contigo

-…No… -respondió bajando la mirada-El caso es que en cuanto empezó pensé en protegerme de alguna manera pero todos parecían idiotizados oyendo al individuo cantar, me vi inmersa en un mundo feliz, y no era consciente de la realidad, solo de lo que ocurría en mi cabeza que por supuesto eran cosas que siempre había deseado…hasta que escuche cierta voz prepotente que destruyo mis ilusiones y mi sueño feliz-dijo mirando a Erick con disimulo-Fingí estar bajo su poder y fui con el… lo demás lo vieron…

-Ósea que… Erick fue quien te hizo reaccionar…-menciono Emi intentando ocultar la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios al igual que la mayoría

-Si…el rompió el sueño-dijo Arely con simpleza

-¿Lo rompió?-cuestiono Clef consiguiendo una mirada de fastidio por parte de quien relataba-Fue algo que dijo…

-La parte en la que… yo no había dicho que si…-explico-Justamente iba a dar el sí en el sueño y el dijo eso…

Las miradas se enfocaron en el castaño que había fruncido el ceño ante lo dicho por la chica que para sorpresa de todos le sostuvo la mirada sin sonrojarse. Se puso de pie dándole un golpe a la mesa aun mirado a Arely que de inmediato se sonrojo de nuevo, era algo bastante divertido notar como demostraban sus sentimientos y aun así no lo aceptaban…A veces es más divertido ver la situación amorosa de los demás pues la propia es como intentar verte a ti misma sin un espejo en frente.

-Solo lo dije porque creí que debía hacer lo necesario para que no fueras con él, tampoco es que cruzara por mi mente el que fueras tan crédula como para haberlo aceptado desde antes-dijo el intentando mantenerse sereno pero la mirada de enojo le hacía perder credibilidad y por supuesto logro hacer que Arely se encogiera y reaccionando a ello las espadas volvieron a su cristal

-Sera mejor que comencemos, vamos al jardín-tome a Arely de la mano con disimulo antes de salir del lugar seguida de Emi y seguramente de Sakura, las mujeres detrás y los hombres…bien ellos siempre tardan en reaccionar-No dejes que te intimide-le murmure sorprendiéndola-No dejes nunca que nadie te rebaje de esa manera…

-Lo siento…quizás nunca caí… pero es fácil doblegarme…prefiero encogerme y fingir que no paso nada…-cuando ella llegaba a contarnos algo de su personalidad siempre lo hacía con la mirada baja en esos momentos parecía una pequeña indefensa y temerosa del mundo sin embargo…

-Demos inicio!-exclamo Emi corriendo hacia el jardín este del castillo, el más cercano a la sala donde solíamos reunirnos-No esperemos a Clef, ya lo habíamos intentado antes

Nos colocamos en hilera, de frente a las mujeres que como pensé llegaron primero, cerré mis ojos intentando no pensar en nada, algo complicado pues tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza…pero no debería costar tanto entrar en concentración, Arely nos había explicado ya su método…encerrarme en mi mundo feliz, donde nada puede alcanzarme, es como soñar despierta…solo que en blanco…

-Bien hecho!-la voz de Clef me bajo un poco a la realidad por lo que perdí la poca elevación que sentí había logrado-Tomoyo, Emi deben concentrarse…Arely ya lo ha logrado, ustedes deberían…

Abrí mis ojos y gire mi vista hacia donde se suponía estaba la mencionada, Emi imito mi acción ya que Arely solía estar en medio de nosotras… pero no estaba ahí…elevamos un poco la vista y ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de infinita paz que hacía que se elevase ante cada exhalación que daba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió, cualquiera sonríe cuando logra algo que deseaba y aun mas cuando sobresale de los demás… pero sonreí en respuesta, ella al igual que Emi me hacían sentir que compartía su dicha cuando la expresaban ante mí, era diferente que como me hacía sentir Eriol, con el compartía lo que sentía y mis pensamientos aun de una manera superficial…pero con ellas dos…mis amigas…mis mejores amigas, era algo mucho más profundo…

-Esto es genial!-exclamo desde lo alto justo antes de elevarse de golpe hacia las nubes donde la perdimos de vista-Vamos no se rindan si lo logran disfrutaran mucho!-volvió a decir cuando bajo cual rayo deteniéndose frente a nosotras sin haber perdido la sonrisa

Eso era suficiente para darnos motivación, ella podía lograr devolvernos la motivación o simplemente dárnosla con unas simples palabras, aunque estas no tuviesen fundamento, aunque no la hubiésemos visto volar….

-Cierren los ojos-nos murmuro y sé que Emi lo hizo al igual que yo-No necesitan poner su mente en blanco, solo imaginen…que vuelan y que creen que pueden hacerlo… la energía del corazón será su concentración…

Y así fue como nos hallamos volando por las nubes unos segundos después, no era como que Emi podría evitar imitar el avanzar extremo que había dado antes Arely, ya que eso también lo compartían, el gusto por las emociones extremas y creo… que comenzaban a contagiarme…

-Bajen de una vez!-la voz de Clef sonaba a que se hubiera estado riendo y sonreía cuando bajamos cumpliendo su petición-Es hora de los combates, algunos de aquí de por aquí quisieron unirse así que haremos un pequeño torneo

-Crees estar lista?-le cuestione a Arely

-Eso creo-suspiro resignada, ambas sabíamos que ni a Lantis ni a Lucy les gustaría si ella no participase aun cuando no controlara las espadas pero no era algo de qué preocuparse, Emi me sonrió pues regularmente nuestras conversaciones tenían tres integrantes aunque uno mantuviera el silencio en ocasiones, era sabido que Arely aprendía mucho más rápido durante la practica

-Bien, Arely combatirá primero contra…-las esferas mágicas con los nombres que Clef había creado giraron-…Erick…-nadie dijo mucho mientras los mencionado tomaban posiciones en el centro del jardín

-No seas muy ruda con él!-exclamo Emi divertida provocando un sonrojo en ella y un gesto de molestia en su hermano-Con cuidado Erick no es tan blanda como crees

-Comiencen-Lantis dio el inicio aun cuando ella no había sacado sus espadas lo que tenso a los que nunca habían presenciado uno de nuestros entrenamientos cuando Erick se lanzo sin miramientos sobre ella pero el choque de espadas les regreso el aire

Lantis nos había enseñado que era mejor mostrar una apariencia vulnerable al inicio de un combate cuando tu adversario desconocía tu modo de pelea y en este caso era muy aceptable esa táctica. Le sonreí a Emi cuando note que como había dicho antes ella tomo una posición colocando las espadas cual tijeras y su gesto se tornaba serio.

-¿Crees que ella esté bien?-Eriol se había colocado a mi lado-Erick puede ser un experto en el arco, que es su legado, pero es igual de bueno con la espada

-Tranquilo… ella le va a ganar-dije riendo por lo que el regreso su vista interesada al combate

Ella detenía cualquier ataque que le lanzase, mas había mantenido una actitud defensiva, algo que comenzaba a molestar a Lantis, su ceño se frunció, mala señal…a nadie le gustaba verlo enojado…Arely dio un largo salto hacia atrás para evitar el último golpe lanzado y uno más para abalanzarse sobre él, el choque de espadas se dio, pero el pareció olvidar que ella poseía una segunda espada…la espada oscura le apareció por un costado obligándolo a alejarse hacia atrás pero ella no pensaba dar tregua por lo que moviéndose rápidamente volvió a atacar con la espada blanca que fue bloqueada y contrario a lo que Erick esperaba, ella no repitió el ataque anterior…usando la espada blanca como apoyo salto sobre él y veloz mente la espada negra estuvo contra su cuello.

-Excelente trabajo Arely-todos aplaudimos emocionados mientras ellos se separaban

Arely soltó un largo suspiro una vez que estuvo lejos de él, había retomado su expresión tranquila mientras sus espadas desaparecían…Mire hacia Clef, las nuevas esferas señalaban el siguiente combate por lo que avance hacia ellos…

-Gran combate-dijo Arely sonriendo con ligereza-Gracias a ti ahora comprendo a mis espadas

-…Eres… rápida-dijo Erick sorprendido cuando por fin la encaro

-Gracias-murmuro ella algo apenada y con un ligero sonrojo-También tu…

-Esa velocidad no es normal-insistió Erick frunciendo el ceño-Menos con esas dos espadas

-Las espadas son ligeras, son especiales para ella-explique llegando junto a ellos-Solo ella puede tocarlas y ellas pueden moverse como a ella le parezca

-Es tu turno-Arely me sonrió agradecida por lo que asentí regresando el gesto-¿Contra quien peleas?

-Aaric-señale al rubio que ya había tomado su posición del lado contrario al nuestro

-No lo vayas a lastimar-ambas reímos divertidas

Mi situación era diferente, Aaric si me había visto en combate, y muchas veces, por lo que no podía tomar la estrategia de Arely y fingirme vulnerable, mi espada apareció rápidamente en la mano contraria a la de mi cristal confundiéndolo, era sabido por el que tanto Emi como yo, solíamos llevar la espada en la mano en la que estaba nuestro cristal.

En cuanto Erick y Arely estuvieron lejos del campo de batalla, la señal de inicio se lanzo, pero no me moví de mi sitio y Aaric tampoco, me miraba con cautela…suponía que me tomaba como alguien que prefería la defensa por lo que le sonreí con ligereza antes de tomar carrera hacia el, no hubo choque de espadas pues me agache cuando él se dispuso a defenderse y apoyándome con mi mano libre salte hacia atrás lanzándole una patada en el proceso que el evito tambaleante.

Lo había sorprendido, pero esa era otra lección que Lucy me había dado, nunca hagas lo esperado cuando se conozca tu forma de pelear, y otra cosa que siempre decía Emi…inventa siempre ataques nuevos y deja los viejos como tu cereza sobre el pastel. En el segundo que mis pies tocaron el suelo mi espada lanzo un corte contra él y esta vez su hubo choque de espadas pero repitiendo lo que había hecho mi compañera en el combate pasado salte sobre el provocando que se girara veloz…pero invirtiendo mi giro en el aire caí igualmente tras él.

-Genial Tomoyo!-los aplausos de mis iguales fueron los primeros en escucharse

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Aaric sonriendo

-No fue nada-sonreí divertida

El siguiente combate fue Emi contra Shaoran, nada digno de mencionarse, el pobre Shaoran termino contra el suelo…Emi siempre había sido la mejor de las tres en cuestión de espadas y solo le tomo unos segundos retomar su titulo también sobre los chicos.

-Ahora un paseo por céfiro!-exclamo mi compañera ojigris

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para ello-declaro Lantis con seriedad-Ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar y acabar con el verdadero enemigo…

El gesto de fastidio de Emi fue acompañado por el de resignación de Arely, hacían un cuadro gracioso y en ocasiones terminaba fotografiándolas como en ese momento, mi cámara estaba en mi cristal, algo que había logrado gracias al conocimiento de hechizos antiguos

-Bien…creo que si nos apegamos a lo normal… debe ser alguien que está en la Tierra, sabe de céfiro y comprende su magia…-menciono Emi con gesto reflexivo mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo de camino al comedor-Desea venganza hacia los concilios por alguna cosa que le hicieron…

-Es todo lo que sabemos-finalice preocupada-Ni siquiera ese chico supo decirnos quien era… tal vez la profesora de música lo sepa ya que ella no ha aparecido y tampoco Himura supo darnos información sobre ella…-la puerta se abrió al contacto de nuestras presencias así que la mesa de comedor fue el lugar donde se continuo la reunión

-Es joven…-dijo Arely con la mirada baja y el ceño fruncido-Tal vez lo ha sido bastante tiempo…

-¿Que te hace llegar a esa conclusión?-cuestiono Clef con seriedad

-Bien…recluto a Ken…digo Akuto… algo lo atrajo de el…era un hechicero normal, joven y manipulable… podía tener acceso a nosotras…esas podrían ser pistas de cómo piensa-Clef sonrió satisfecho

-Si-dijo Emi sorprendida-Controla la magia de la obscuridad, pues solo pudo acercarse a mí y a Arely además de controlar el corazón de Himura…

-Comprendo-las mire con cuidado –Dices que puede ser joven desde hace tiempo… porque sabía de la existencia de las sacerdotisas, el único vinculo con céfiro que había en muchos siglos…-nos sumimos en una profunda reflexión manteniendo los ojos cerrados viendo seguramente las mismas imágenes de los recuerdos que nuestras predecesoras

-¡Oh dios mío!-exclamamos al mismo tiempo al encontrar la imagen que buscábamos poniéndonos de pie al mismo tiempo-¡Es el!... ¿Pero como lo hizo?-nos miramos mutuamente

-¡Explíquense! Nosotros no poseemos esos recuerdos-regaño Clef poniéndose de pie

Continuamos mirándonos entre nosotras aun con la sorpresa reflejada ante nuestro posible hallazgo, pero permanecimos en silencio al no saber cómo explicarnos, no fue necesaria una conversación mental pues con nuestras expresiones basto para comunicarnos…decidí tomar la palabra para intentar explicar lo que pudimos ver y entender…

-La ultima sacerdotisa…-dije conteniendo el aliento mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia los de la mesa-Todo se cierra… el ciclo… el espero a que se cumpliera lo que ella dijo antes de morir… nuestro resurgimiento seria la caída de la magia en la Tierra bajo el designio del pilar que estuviera regente…céfiro tomaría lo que le pertenecía…

La estupefacción llego a los rostros de los que ocupaban la mesa más aun a las de los que poseían magia de la tierra…

-Todo estaba escrito…-continúe mirando a quienes eran de céfiro preocupada-El era un hechicero de la dinastía Li, por aquel entonces llevaba otro nombre claro…estaban enamorados… iban a casarse…-intente mantener el rostro sereno mientras las imágenes volvían a cruzar mi mente y seguramente las de mis amigas-Entonces la mataron y el no pudo hacer nada… sus últimas palabras fueron para el…_"espera a que se complete el ciclo entonces céfiro tomara lo que le pertenece…el pilar les quitara lo que portan con tanto orgullo"-_repetí las palabras que escuchaba en ese recuerdo_-…_Todo este tiempo, hemos nacido marcadas, diferentes…y el nos ha estado vigilando desde entonces presionando los botones correctos para guiarnos por donde él deseaba, moldearnos… y al mismo tiempo dejar que el destino siguiera hasta el final…

-¡Pero nosotras poseemos su esencia!-exclamo Emi reaccionando al fin-Ella no tenía esa intención

-Separo la luz de la esperanza de ella-murmuro Arely-El fue quien controlo la luz todo el tiempo… ¡fue lo que ella le entrego con esas últimas palabras!

-El sistema del pilar ya no existe, no están obligadas a ejecutar esa especie de profecía-dijo Lucy con gesto conciliador-Aunque sea lo que él espera, no sabe lo que ha ocurrido en céfiro en estos años…no sabe que ya no existe un pilar y que no habrá tal…venganza

-No es eso lo preocupante-dijo Emi abrazándose a sí misma-Comprende cómo funciona nuestra magia, ella se lo dijo…y nosotras…somos como ella…

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los chicos interesados en ellas

-Esa última sacerdotisa controlaba la oscuridad…y no es lo único que heredamos de ella-dijo Arely seria-Es algo parecido a un don…con los elementos se comparten los rasgos físicos…por eso fue que ocupo la voluntad de Akuto…el no puede tenernos a ambas-agrego mirando mi rostro que no podía ocultar el temor por la noticia-Tomoyo se salvo por ser solo luz-agrego sonriéndome con ligereza

-¡Como pueden decir eso! ¡Suena como si pensaran entregarse!-exclame Tomoyo molesta

-¿Estás loca? Saltar a los brazos de ese urgido sería un suicidio seguro-dijo Emi con gesto de asco

-Pero podemos servir de carnada-continuo Arely sonriendo para sorpresa de los demás-Me pregunto cuál de las dos se parece más… ahora el solo es uno…

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-exclamaron Erick y Aaric al unisonó por lo que se miraron mutuamente para luego mirar a las chicas, o bien solo a Emi…

-¿Se les ocurre otra idea?-cuestiono Emi con gesto burlón al saber que su hermano no se refería solo a ella, esa sería igual una buena situación para que se decidiera por fin

-A mi no me interesa mucho, doy por hecho que te llevara a ti-dijo Arely sonriendo

-Yo no tengo la luz de la esperanza-dijo Emi respondiendo a su gesto

-…Entonces nos llevara a las dos-respondió alzando los hombros-Ha sabido mantenerse oculto, su cara no me suena de nada… ¿ustedes lo reconocen?

-¿Como saben cómo es?-pregunto Shaoran intrigado mientras Anais me entregaba un papel y una pluma con tinta para dibujar, era la mejor en esos casos, por lo que trace rápidamente un boceto del rostro de nuestros recuerdos-Claro…las memorias…-se respondió a si mismo

-Es como ver a través de los ojos de alguien, de lo contrario conoceríamos los rasgos de la sacerdotisa-explico Emi mientras dibujaba apresurada-¿Porque nunca se vería en un espejo?...la vimos pero por algún motivo no recuerdo su rostro

-Tal vez era fea-menciono Arely

-¿Insinúas que somos feas?-cuestiono Emi molesta-Eso no es lo que dicen los de tu club de fans y claro que Aaric no se habría fijado en mi si fuese fea-el mencionado se movió incomodo

-Es el…-señale mostrando el dibujo a todos mas el silencio dio la respuesta, era joven alrededor de los 20 y 25 años, y no era feo, tenia algunos rasgos semejantes al que fue Ken y el cabello rebelde marca registrada de los Li solo que negro

-Genial-bufo Arely volviendo a sentarse de golpe

-Por lo pronto actuemos normal…estamos seguras de que no puede vernos aquí en céfiro-siguió Emi-Tomoyo…Arely y yo tendremos que estar solas, de esa manera será más tentador para el

-No nos hemos separado nunca!-exclame molesta-Arely dile algo!

-Lo siento Tomoyo…esta vez le daré la razón…es la única forma segura de terminar con esto de una vez por todas…fingiremos que nos peleamos o algo así…-murmuro bajando la mirada

-Confía en nosotras Tomoyo, ya verás que dentro de poco todo será diversión y fiesta!-dijo Emi animosa consiguiendo que tanto Arely como yo sonriéramos-También va para ustedes…tenemos que estar solas…-continuo mirando hacia todos

-…Bien... tuvo que ser una discusión muy fuerte-rio Arely divertida-¿Porque nos enojamos?… por si preguntan

-Mmmmm…Tomoyo nos cambio por esos especímenes, simple-dijo Emi sonriendo

-Qué cruel eres Tomoyo…cómo pudiste…-murmuro Arely cubriéndose el rostro fingiendo llanto

-No tienes que empezar ahora-gruñí molesta

-Solo practico-rio-Sabes… que tal si para que quede más atractivo…nos peleamos porque…-la miramos sorprendidas, era la primera vez que daba su opinión sin dudarlo-El pilar decidió tomar la magia de la Tierra y Tomoyo se rehusó a hacerlo poniéndose de parte de los chicos, por ello se le prohibió volver a céfiro y solo nosotras podemos hacerlo ya que aceptamos cual soldaditos llevar a cabo esa especie de profecía

-Ex…Excelente idea-dije muda por la sorpresa-Eso definitivamente atraerá su atención

-Bien y mientras están en eso-dijo Paris con una sonrisa picara-Chicas ¿les molestaría ayudarme con el perfeccionamiento de mi próxima exposición de envíos de frutas a Cizeta?

-Es que no puedes hacerlo tú solo-regaño Anais molesta-Eres el rey!

-Sí pero…tienes que admitir que las chicas tienen buenas ideas-Paris hacia unos gestos muy graciosos cuando intentaba defenderse de su esposa-Además… cuando Arely vino con nosotros a Autosam ellos habían aceptado mi propuesta y ella logro que duplicaran el pago propuesto por la venta… eso fue increíble!

-Bien, era algo obvio que merecieran un pago mayor ya que ustedes prácticamente ponían el producto terminado en sus tiendas-Arely se había sonrojado cuando todos la miramos-Es algo normal en el comercio de la tierra así que no fue una idea tan genial

-Pero era algo que Paris debió haber sabido-Anais estaba bastante molesta

-Vámonos entonces-Emi rompió el ambiente-Tomoyo, ya no vengas a céfiro, ¿bien?

-Me iré con ellos entonces-dije poniéndome de pie-Procurare hablar muy mal de ustedes-agregue sonriendo con malicia

-Más vale que no les digas nada por lo que después te tengamos que aplicar la ley del hielo de verdad-dijo Emi frunciendo-Muy bien_…"ejecutemos el designio del pilar"_-murmuro guiñando el ojo

* * *

-o-

(Desde aquí relato de nuevo yo)

La semana que siguió, el plan tuvo un efecto bastante efectivo en la escuela ya que todos parecieron tragárselo… el club de fans de Tomoyo se desintegro por completo para solidificarse al de las ahora "solteras más codiciadas de la escuela"…

-Es increíble…parece que disfrutan el ser populares-murmuro Tomoyo molesta mirando hacia las castañas que eran rodeadas por sus admiradores en cuanto el timbre que anunciaba el descanso se había escuchado-…Debemos hallar la manera de evitar que cumplan el designio del pilar…

Le costaba algo de trabajo fingir que estaba decepcionada de ellas pero era algo que debía hacer…

-Tal vez podríamos secuestrarlas, si no regresan a céfiro no podrán hacer mucho ¿no?-señalo Eriol con gesto reflexivo

-No, mientras la luz de la esperanza este activa, la puerta a céfiro está abierta y cualquiera de céfiro puede venir a ayudarlas-dijo Tomoyo desviando la mirada-No lo entiendo, creí que también se opondrían…

-No es tu culpa…ninguno de nosotros pensó que aceptarían-continuo Aaric frunciendo el ceño-El ser de obscuridad debió afectarlas bastante…

-¿De verdad nos quitaran nuestra magia?-murmuro Sakura con voz triste

-Sabes que no permitiré eso Sakura-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-Por eso estoy con ustedes

-Se van-señalo Shaoran serio motivando a que las miradas se giraran hacia las sacerdotisas que salían del salón seguidas de sus fans-Un gran momento para que Erick este en el pasillo con su amada novia…

Iba a ser el cumpleaños de Laila esa semana y por ello está encima de su amorcito cada que le era posible y aunque eso les era vomitivo a todos, no habían puesto peros pues él podía ser quien vigilara a las sacerdotisas que poseían el don de la oscuridad sin que hubiera sospecha, además era el que se suponía un no sabía nada de la "decisión del pilar" pues pasaba demasiado tiempo con su novia como para que aceptaran contarle lo que paso… ese era la treta que levantaron para que alguien pudiera acercarse aunque fuera a Emi en caso de que pasara algo.

El castaño las observaba en su ir y venir al salón, pero no podía ir más lejos por que la rubia teñida no se lo permitía, menos ahora que podía "insinuarle" que quería recibir como regalo, además la rubia podía parecer estúpida, tal vez serlo, pero sabía que el castaño posaba demasiado tiempo la mirada sobre la chica nueva demasiadas veces fingiendo que miraba a su hermana. Esa era otra cosa que había fastidiado a Laila, había perdido a Aaric por culpa de Luna y quien habría imagina que esa "sin magia" resultaría ser hermana gemela del otro candidato al concilio de occidente, había tenido que fingir que estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho frente a Erick y ahora aprecia otra cucaracha sin magia y además de México para intentar arrebatarle a su nuevo amor.

-Oh Luna!-Emi frunció el ceño al oír la voz "melodiosa" de su "cuñadita" de espaldas a ella-¿Te importaría venir un segundo?

La sonrisa llego al rostro de la ojigris mientras avanzaba hacia la autoproclamada novia de su hermano, Arely prefería mantenerse alejada de la rubia, pero en esa ocasión se mantuvo al lado de su compañera manteniendo un gesto tímido para evitar cualquier ataque de parte de la amiguita de Erick quien siempre se mantenía callado cuando esta les decía cosas en doble sentido.

-Mi fiesta de cumpleaños será este viernes…ambas…están invitadas-dijo Laila sonriente-Más vale que no falten!

-No faltaremos-pero Emi también era buena fingiendo emoción por la noticia-Es más, iremos a comprarte un buen regalo esta misma tarde, verdad Arely?

-Claro-la mexicana prefería decir la verdad ya que mentía de pena y debido a que sabía que esa tarde irían de compras la sonrisa le salió completamente natural

Laila miro de reojo como el chico que tomaba su mano pasaba su mirada por el rostro de la chica al ver que sonreía, fue un segundo pero era algo que la rubia ya detectaba con facilidad, al igual que una sonriente Emi…

-Entonces te vemos el viernes-dijo Emi a modo de despedida

-…Es en mi mansión, a las 8 pm… de gala-finalizo mirando con desdén a la mexicana

-Por supuesto, pero igual pudimos preguntarle a mi hermanito-Emi era buena respondiéndole a Laila, había aprendido por los golpes de la vida-Pero también podemos comprarnos algo mientras vamos por tu regalo, vamos Arely…

Ambas castañas se alejaron con caminar pausado por el pasillo al tiempo que el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases se escuchaba. Eran las últimas semanas del ciclo escolar, por lo que el tercer año estaba presentando sus últimos exámenes antes de la graduación, por ello muchas de las clases eran libres y la salida de la escuela era más temprano.

La situación había provocado que Tomoyo no volviera s céfiro, y como supondrán las castañas tampoco iban ya a la casa de la sacerdotisa de la luz, se encaminaron a los vestuarios de chicas para cambiar su uniforme por ropa casual, esa tarde irían de compras, lo necesario para una chica y algunos obsequios para céfiro.

Algo que mantenían en secreto era una feliz notica, las antiguas guerreras mágicas estaban embarazadas y Caldina también…solo que por la situación lo habían mantenido en secreto a sus esposos, pero eso no impedía que compraran algunas cosas de bebes, y ese era principal objetivo de ese día.

-Podemos comprar todo en colores neutrales ya que no conocemos los sexos-sugirió Arely mientras salían de la escuela con rumbo al centro comercial

-Tú eres la que sabe más de bebes, por ello tendrás que enseñarme, me muero por tener a esas cositas en mis brazos-exclamo Emi emocionada-¿Qué cara crees que pongan los padres cuando se enteren?

-Tal vez algo así como… ¿Qué?-Arely era buena imitando rostros, cuando entendía a las personas sabia como interpretar posibles reacciones en cada situación, ambas rieron ante la visualización de los futuros padres con el rostro de sorpresa cuando escucharon unos pasos rápidos tras ellas

-Esperen-la voz grave de Erick las tomo desprevenidas-Voy con ustedes

-¿De compras?-el castaño asintió a la pregunta de su hermana-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a elegir un regalo no?-volvió a asentir-¿Te planteas que nosotras no conocemos ni por asomo los….?-una idea cruzo la mente de Emi quien sonrió-Viniste con las personas correctas, avancen!

-Podemos ir en mi auto-dijo Erick deteniendo el avanzar de las chicas-Además, el centro comercial queda en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigen-Emi frunció el ceño

-¿Dónde está tu auto?-cuestiono Arely sonriendo con ligereza sabiendo que la castaña a su lado contenía su furia

El castaño avanzo hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, donde presiono un botón de sus llaves hacia un convertible negro (No se mucho de autos), las puertas se abrieron solas mientras ellos se acercaban al auto, Arely tomo rápidamente el asiento trasero dejándole a Emi el lugar del copiloto.

-Bien, ¿Qué crees que debería regalarle a Laila?-cuestiono Erick a su hermana al detenerse en el primer semáforo pero solo recibió unas risitas como respuesta

-Arely…-fue la respuesta

-…Laila…una pulsera de diamantes, un arreglo gigante de rosas rojas… y…-la mexicana se cruzo de brazos pensativa mientras el auto volvía a avanzar-…algo con lo que por fin se le declare…

-Ósea un enorme globo que diga "¿Te casas conmigo?"-dijo Emi divertida ante la expresión seria de su hermano que miraba con atención el camino

-…a Laila no le gustan los globos…-dijo Arely posando su mirada en el paisaje a su lado por lo que el viento hizo volar su cabello

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestiono Erick algo sorprendido mirándola por el espejo retrovisor

-No van con su personalidad-respondió la chica sin mirarlo-No la imagino con un globo en mano y un rostro emocionado por el solo hecho de llevarlo…además, supongo que ya te habrá dicho que es lo que le gustaría…

-…Lo hizo…-murmuro el castaño aun sorprendido pero manteniendo una actitud seria guiando el volante hacia la entrada del estacionamiento del centro comercial

-¿Qué te pido?-pregunto Emi una vez que todos bajaron del auto

-…una pulsera de diamantes y un enorme arreglo de flores…-dijo Erick provocando la estridente risa de su gemela que tuvo de sujetarse del hombro de su compañera mientras caminaban al elevador-No menciono un detalle

-Que la pulsera estuviera colgada de alguna de las rosas-a completo Arely cuando el chico se interrumpió para presionar el botón del elevador

-…Si…dijo que eso seria romántico…

-Lo seria-rio Emi-Si quieres comprometerte…ese regalo es como declarártele por fin-la mirada gris del chico voló hacia la silenciosa chica que veía su reflejo en la pared del elevador por lo que se tomo unos segundos más de lo esperado en mirar a otra parte, parpadeo varias veces para poder distinguir que ella también lo veía por el mismo reflejo de la pared reflejante del elevador, la sorpresa inundo los rostros de ambos pero el timbre del elevador los obligo a desviar la mirada-Sabes te envidio, desde que termine con Aaric me siento algo sola…

-Ya te he dicho….comenzo a decir Arely

-NO LO DIGAS! Sería un pecado que nos encerráramos en un convento

-…Si…-suspiro Arely-Seria un desperdicio simplemente tirar por la borda todo lo que has logrado en estos años…

Erick detuvo su avanzar…eso era lo que él pensaba…

-Pero…-ambas miradas grises se posaron sobre la chica-Creo que si llegara algo que hiciera valer todo ese esfuerzo…tal vez no sería como "tirarlo a la basura"-la sonrisa se dirigió hacia Emi pero resonó en la mente de su gemelo

-Es verdad-Emi asintió-De igual manera toda la vida es para esforzarte, porque no tener algo que sea simplemente para disfrutar, algo como un hobbie… o tal vez…otra cosa-rio mirando de reojo a su hermano que seguía en la misma posición-Erick, ¿iras a comprar tus cosas o nos acompañas primero?

-Las... acompaño

Avanzaron en silencio hasta una tienda de ropa de gala, Emi ordeno que los vestidos para la fiesta serian lo primero…entraron al lujoso lugar, pero la unica emocionada era la gemela del chico que se mantenía de observador. Arely por otra parte miraba hacia todas partes insegura.

-¿Qué te parece este? El gris va con mis ojos-dijo Emi mostrando un vestido divertida

-Puede probárselo si desea-una dependienta apareció detrás de la ojigris

-En realidad, quisiera encontrar algo para ella primero-señalo a una sorprendida castaña-Y no importa si se niega… oblíguela!

-No es necesaria la amenaza-bufo Arely avanzando hacia los probadores tomando vestidos al azar en el camino siendo seguida por la mujer

-Habla-las miradas grises se cruzaron-¿En serio te uniste a nuestra expedición por el regalo de tu novia?

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que tenía que conocerla-declaro el chico provocando un salto de emoción en su hermanita-Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad, aunque no he visto nada interesante

-Si claro-la elocuencia era la especialidad de la sacerdotisa de oscuridad-Solo no has dejado de sorprenderte en todo el camino hasta llegar aquí

-Ella… ¿comprara el vestido?-cambiar de tema era la especialidad de Erick

-Por supuesto, es muy buena para manejar su presupuesto base, además ahorramos dinero al comer y dormir siempre en céfiro por lo que no ha gastado casi nada de lo que le mandan sus padres, bien podría comprarse algunos vestidos pero debe pagar la matrícula de la universidad por lo que solo comprara uno

-Disculpe señorita, pero… su amiga la llama

Emi se dirigió a los probadores llevando también varios vestidos que habían llamado su atención de camino, dejando a su hermano en sus reflexiones. Erick había decido darle una oportunidad a la nueva amiga de su hermana, por el simple hecho de que Laila comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas, no era que la rubia no supiese besar o darse escapadas a rincones oscuros, solo que cuando comenzaba a hablar era desesperante, exigente y molesta, agregando claro que en su mente estaba toda la superficialidad de los hechiceros en todo el mundo. Sus padres no ayudaban presionando todos los días aunque fueses por teléfono, pero había notado que a su rubio amigo le iba parecido respecto a las llamadas y estudios de magia, incluso a Shaoran, pero ellos mantenían una sonrisa tranquila mientras cumplían con sus obligaciones y el estaba cada vez mas estresado intentando cubrir las expectativas de todos. Al lado de eso, la pequeña salida con su hermana y la chica que quería que conociera era como un viento fresco en un verano sofocante.

No noto la presencia a su lado hasta que escucho un suspiro cansado, la chica en cuestión llevaba una bolsa con su compra entre sus manos y miraba con gesto aburrido los alrededores de la tienda, cuando había llegado, no había sentido ni siquiera su presencia mágica.

-Además de veloz eres sigilosa-la chica dio un respingo-¿Te asuste?

-Lo…lo siento, esta distraída… sé que no debería pero…

-¿Pero?

-No es importante-dijo negando-Es extraño que seas quien inicia una conversación-sonrió con ligereza mirándolo algo apenada-Yo nunca he sido buena iniciando conversaciones, así que siento si antes te parecí algo torpe

-…No…no me pareciste…torpe-dijo el falto de palabras-¿Cómo supiste que fue lo que me pidió Laila? Sé que no escuchaste cuando lo menciono

-…Digamos…que se me da bien adivinar los gustos, reacciones y preferencias de las personas cuando estoy segura de su personalidad

-… ¿Qué crees que hare yo?-ella lo miro interrogante-Me refiero… respecto a Laila

-No te conozco lo suficiente

-Inténtalo-Arely bajo la mirada como solía hacer cuando deseaba evitar sonrojarse

-…tal vez…termines con ella…sé que no la soportas-el asintió animándola a que continuar-Sus personalidades no son compatibles… si decides seguir con ella para complacer a los demás…me temo que pasaras la mayor parte de tu vida callado escuchándola…

-Muy cercano a la realidad-asintió el-Eres buena…no quiero imaginar lo que deducirás cuando me conozcas mejor… eres como una especie de Sherlock Homes

-Acerté…-murmuro ella-Pero…si vas a terminar con ella…porque molestarte en darle lo que te pidió… ¿o es que acerté en la parte en que no terminaras con ella?

-Aun no lo decido-dijo posando la mano en su nuca con gesto cansado-Tienes razón en decir que no la soporto, ella me sofoca, Aaric me lo había advertido mas no quise créele…soy de los que piensan que debes conocer a alguien antes de escuchar a quienes hablan mal de ella, no parecía mala persona cuando la conocí

-Es difícil saber en quien confiar, supongo que hiciste bien en probar-él la miro sonriendo con ligereza-Al final te ayuda aprender que rostro te dice la verdad

-Tienes razón-Erick rio con ligereza-Hace tiempo que no tenía una conversación normal…supongo que he pasado en silencio la mayoría del tiempo

-Puedes hablar con cualquiera de tus amigos-dijo Arely frunciendo el ceño con ligereza

-Sí, pero lo había olvidado…gracias por recordármelo

-Eres…más amable de lo que creía-ella sonrió-Pero supongo que nadie puede ser amable si lo tienen contra la pared…pero no te preocupes, ahora que hablamos en confianza te diré que comparto tu opinión-él la miro intrigado-Ellos tienen esa idea de "juntarnos"…quiero decir que estemos juntos…pero no es algo a lo que estemos obligados si…

-No-la interrumpió sujetándola por el hombro-A veces las cosas simplemente pasan… ¿nunca te han dicho… que el destino sigue su curso aunque intentes evitarlo?-las miradas se conectaron cuando ella levanto el rostro para mirarlo- ...Quizás es lo que ellos quieren hacernos ver…les ocurrió en su momento y tal vez…

-No me decidía!-la aparición de Emi los obligo a alejarse un salto-Demonios! No me digas que ibas a besarla?-exclamo señalando a la sonrojada chica-Erick!

-¿Qué tal si ahora vamos por los regalos?-dijo Arely señalando la puerta por la que rápidamente salió seguida del castaño que avanzo con lentitud dándole tiempo a su hermana de alcanzarlos-No me dirán nada…bien, en ese caso hablemos de otra cosa…Erick, pronto será nuestro cumpleaños, se que apenas inicia mayo pero si queremos festejarlo deberíamos planearlo de una vez

-No tenía pensado... festejarlo aquí... en Japón-la tensión en la voz del chico llamo la atención de las chicas-Pero...si tu quieres…

-Si no puedes podríamos hacer la fiesta en céfiro-dijo Arely deteniendo su avanzar-Seria el dia despues de la fecha pero de esa manera lo festejarían juntos-la gemela asintió sonriendo

-Claro, no nos costaría nada ir a recogerte a Inglaterra-continuo Emi divertida-No podremos invitar a tu novia pero por mi mejor

-Ahí está la joyería-los castaños se miraron entre ellos y Emi miro con sorpresa como su gemelo sonreía divertido-Seguro que venden la pulsera-señalo la mexicana sonriendo

-He cambiado de parecer…le regalare un peluche y dulces…si se molesta tal vez me ahorre el tener que cortarla yo-suspiro aliviado para luego sonreír con ligereza-Que le regalaran ustedes

-Pañuelos-dijo Emi riendo-Seguro que llorará

* * *

La mansión brillaba rodeada de montones de luces, los hechiceros también habían sido invitados pues sus padres conocían a los de la rubia. Tomoyo estaba furica, en esa ocasión ella no había seleccionado con sumo cuidado el vestuario de las chicas, sabía que en céfiro harían un gran trabajo pero a ella siempre le había gustado estar durante el proceso y eso le molestaba de sobremanera, además había estado demasiado incomoda los últimos días, era como volver a sus años de primaria y aunque sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención ellos seguía esperando que reaccionara como lo habría hecho antes, además extrañaba mucho escuchar las risas y ser partícipe de las locuras que seguramente estarían haciendo las castañas en céfiro. Eriol le había dado muchas palabras de apoyo y solo por ese motivo era que no había perdido los estribos y estaba relativamente calmada. Habia elegido para esa ocasion un sencillo vestido morado cuello halter y habia recogido su cabello en una cola alta sujetada por un prnededor de critaleria diamantada.

Finalmente hicieron su entrada, ambas castañas llevaban vestidos negros cortos, el de Emi era estraple por lo que un peculiar collar negro que se extendía un poco debajo de su cuello portaba el sello de su familia, solo la falda llevaba una tela de tejidos floreados sobre otra gris que daba un gran contraste con su piel y claro con sus ojos, los cuales había resaltado con un moderado maquillaje en tonos brillantes, había dejado su cabello suelto y lo había adornado con una tiara de brillantes.

La segunda castaña había optado por un vestido completamente negro, con la excepción del listón que se amarraba por debajo de su pecho que era de un brillante tono plateado, ella odiaba lo estraple pero en esa ocasión las mangas ajustadas a los costados de sus hombros dejaba estos al descubierto, usaba aquel listón que asemejaba un collar ajustado al cuello que había usado en su disfraz de muñeca con la diferencia en que un diamante, de la colección de los de Clef seguro, colgaba de él. Ella había recogido su cabello en una cola baja de lado derecho de su cabeza por lo que sus caireles descansaban sobre su hombro, su maquillaje era similar al de Emi solo que en tonos más oscuros.

Llegaron ante la cumpleañera a la que extendieron un gran regalo, seguramente de parte de ambas, las bocas de todos se abrieron con sorpresa ver como desde detrás de Laila, Erick les hacía gestos sonriente a ambas castañas que le sonrieron con disimulo.

Todos en la fiesta habían notado el gesto molesto de Laila cuando su autoproclamado novio había llegado con un lindo y simple peluche de un zorro anaranjado y una caja de chocolates finos.

-"Tuvimos un avance con los tortolitos"-Tomoyo se movió incomoda al recibir un mensaje mental de parte de Emi luego de tanto tiempo-"Mi hermanito planea terminar con Laila…¿Sabes lo que significa?"-la risa de Tomoyo llamo la atención de los hechiceros que se habían apartado del escándalo de la música con el mismo hechiczo usado aquella vez de la disco

-"No empieces!...si planeara algo como eso ya lo habría hecho cuando nos dijo que terminaría con ella…además nunca fueron novios oficiales así que no creo que cuento como tal"-Arely se unió a la plática mental mientras ambas castañas se dirigían hacia la mesa de la cumpleañera guiadas por la misma, tenía sus privilegios ser la hermana del que creía era su novio

-"Tal vez planee darle romance a la declaración"-la respuesta de Tomoyo fue recibida por risas y gruñidos-"Podríamos tener citas triples o cuádruples si invitamos a Sakura y Shaoran"

La conversación se interrumpió cuando Erick se retiro de la mesa susurrándoles algo al oído a las castañas, se intercambiaron miradas y asentimientos, él se alejo a la terraza y comenzaron a murmurarse cosas entre ellas.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-Tomoyo intentaba ver sobre la gente preocupada sin responder a las preguntas que le hacían los que estaban a su lado preocupados por sus gestos

-"Parece que la declaración será más pronto de lo que creíamos"-dijo Emi divertida

-"Claro que no! También te pidió que fueras"

-"Con disimulo... así que ve tu primero"-Arely se sonrojo violentamente y eso fue innecesario de ver para que la tercera lo supusiera-"Tranquila, seguiremos en contacto…te haremos reaccionar si entras en shock"

-"No creen que de verdad lo haga…digan que no"-murmuro más que tímida mientras se ponía de pie avanzando rápidamente hacia la terraza-"No lo hará…no lo hará"-se decia asi misma para evitar escuchar las risas de sus iguales

El castaño estaba solo en la terraza, por lo que la respuesta rápida de Arely fue retroceder asustada mientras su pulso se aceleraba al oír lo positivo de su última declaración de parte de sus amigas…ellas eran sus amigas…pero eso no le quitaba lo cobarde, se dio media vuelta…

-No pensaras dejarme aquí solo-de nuevo dio un salto asustada ese día-No te asustarías si no fueras descubierta haciendo algo malo

-No he hecho nada malo-las notas de expectación de las que escuchaban sus pensamientos le provocaron el sonrojo que había logrado contener mientras encaraba al chico-Es bochornoso cuando todos malinterpretan las cosas

-¿Se ha malinterpretado algo?-dijo el sonriendo con ligereza mientras se recargaba en el barandal de piedra de la terraza-¿Qué malinterpretaron?

-…Esta situación-respondió ella tras un suspiro-Pero Emi ya debe venir en camino así que no debe haber problema-la sonrisa del chico se ensancho

-Ella no vendrá-el sonrojo de la chica se hizo más fuerte por lo que desvió la mirada-Si esta malinterpretando lo más lógico sería que pensara dejarnos solos ¿no crees?

* * *

-Tomoyo ¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono Eriol aumentando la presión en su mano para llamar su atención-Has estado sonriendo sin razón

-Erick… está en la terraza-dijo sin perder la sonrisa y con una chispa de diversión en la mirada

Los rostros de todos se giraron hacia la mesa principal donde Emi mantenía la vista hacia la terraza con la misma sonrisa que Tomoyo, y esa misma sonrisa llego al resto de los chicos.

-Ya era hora-bufo Aaric divertido

* * *

-Vas a quedarte ahí con ese gesto molesto… ¿de verdad te incomoda tanto quedarte a hacerme compañía?-la chica negó contrariada-En ese caso no sigas retrocediendo-señalo al notar que intentaba dar otro paso hacia atrás para poner más distancia

-Es la costumbre-murmuro ella bajando la mirada mientras avanzaba hacia el

-¿Acostumbras huir de las personas?

-Más bien de las situaciones que me incomodan o que presiento tendrán precedentes…tu no tendrás que estar escuchando a tu hermana regañarme por lo que hice o no hice-hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando por fin se coloco junto a él recargada en el barandal de piedra

-Entonces esta es una situación bastante incomoda

-Ni te imaginas-bufo Arely volviendo a escuchar las risas en sus cabeza-Incluso escucho voces en mi cabeza, creo que me he vuelto loca…

-¿Loca?-el chico sonrió mirándola-¿Que te dice la voz en tu cabeza?

-Cosas…locas-la mirada de insistencia fue reconocible en la mirada gris-…es algo vergonzoso y nada de lo que hagas me hará decirlo-dijo ella desviando la mirada sonrojada y cruzándose de brazos en el proceso más al sentir un respirar sobre su oreja salto unos pasos

-Supongo que ni haciendo eso me lo dirás-dijo Erick soltando un suspiro mientras elevaba la mirada al cielo-Te contare algo… cuando cumplí los 12 di mi primer beso y fue bastante malo-ella lo miro confusa-Después de eso el abuelo me conto un cuento…de cómo un hechicero se doblegaba ante una hechicera debido a que su primer beso había sido mágico…fue unos años después que comprendí que habían sido él y la abuela…

-Entonces…no crees en lo del amor a primera vista… ¿pero si en sentir algo durante un beso?-dijo Arely frunciendo el ceño-No tiene sentido, porque dudar de una si ambas son igual de imposibles

-¿Tu no crees en ninguna?-cuestiono él mientras acortaba la distancia mientras sus manos entraban en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-No… supongo que entraría la frase "hasta no ver no creer"… pero aun así es demasiado imposible porque un final feliz no existe solo un posible inicio semi perfecto que se destruye con los años

-Pero lo disfrutas mientras dura…y en algunos casos lo hace, mis abuelos fueron el mejor ejemplo y aunque tampoco creía que fuese posible…quisiera probarlo

-Entonces besas a cada chica que crees interesante esperando sentir algo parecido

-…No-rio el clavando su mirada en la de ella-Creo que… había olvidado que quería probarlo hasta hace poco… ¿me dejas probar?

-¿Me pides permiso? … prueba si gustas al final eres tu quien cre…-los labios del chico la silenciaron y mientras la sorpresa y el sonrojo llenaban su cara los chillidos eufóricos llenaron su cabeza… la imaginación grafica puede ser lo peor en esos casos

Cerró los ojos esperando dejarse llevar, nunca había besado a un chico, nunca la había besado un chico… mucho menos uno que le gustase… el saco las manos de los bolsillo para rodearla por la cintura con uno y con la otra sujetarla por la nuca para acercarla a él y no tenía idea de cómo se sentía el o si lo estaba haciendo bien pero…podía sentir esa magia descrita por él hacia unos segundos o ¿tal vez era solo el ser el primer beso dado por el chico que te gusta?... la presión en su nuca se aligero cuando el separo sus labios de los de ella, acaricio una de las sonrojadas mejillas con la misma sonrisa ligera plasmada en su rostro…

-Supongo que… a veces las historias son más reales de lo que llegamos a creer-le murmuro al oído, una lástima que él no escuchara los gritos en su cabeza

-"Es como ver una telenovela!"-exclamo Emi eufórica

-"Espero que Nicona este grabándolo!"-exclamo Tomoyo provocando un estremecimiento en la castaña que solo escuchaba

-¿Tienes frio?-un abrazo siempre es reconfortante

-No, solo… pensaba…-más si te es correspondido

-Aun no crees que…-pero como ella sabía, las cosas buenas nunca duran… menos en su vida, tal vez por eso es de la forma que es

-Es imposible no creer ahora…tengo todo lo que siempre quise… yo…

-"ARELY! TIENE A EMI!"-el grito en su cabeza dio el golpe que corto la respiración

-Ven por aquí mocosa-siseo una voz de quien la sujeto por los cabellos alevandola-Harás ahora lo que has pospuesto…

-ARELY!-el castaño intento sujetarla pero lo distrajo un segundo grito a su lado, su hermana era llevada por otra sombra hacia lo alto

-EMI!-Aaric también intentaba lo que él en vano incluso Tomoyo lanzándose hacia las sombras con su nuevo poder de vuelo no alcanzo a sujetar las manos que se extendían con doloroso esfuerzo mientras las extrañas sombras que las alzaban las devoradas por lo que fuera que se las llevase

-TOMOYO! NICONA…-ese fue el último grito de la ultima en ser sujetada y la ultima en ser engullida frente a los ojos impotentes de los hechiceros y de una encolerizada sacerdotisa de la luz

-NICONA!-fue la exclamación de Tomoyo ante lo que parecía ser su última esperanza

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien de nuevo actualizo un poco antes… y por las mismas razones de antes… situaciones de diske oficina me obligaran a ausentarme de mi amado internet durante posiblemente una semana si no es ke mas.. esperemos que no o no podre empezar el siguiente capítulo además de volverme loca sin una compu cerca….AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chicas sigo agradecienodles su apoyo y de verdad espero que les guste este capitulo donde de nuevo me inspire jajaja…

**alee hiraguizawa**

**superfangirl**

**aseret-1987**

De nuevo todo el peso caerá en los hombros de Tomoyo quien es la única podrá no solo salvar a las otras dos sacerdotisas, sus amigas, sino que además deberá lidiar con la oscuridad que comenzara a cubrir el mundo alcanzando incluso a céfiro… y por supuesto la histeria de 4 mujeres embarazadas y sus esposos… y los novios preocupados…contando solo con el apoyo de Nicona..

Hasta la otra

Atte. Marinne_chan


	21. Ciclo Cerrado

Capitulo 20

**Ciclo Cerrado**

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo había entrado en shock…

Las voces de los chicos se escuchaban cual zumbidos…

Sus pensamientos no eran coherentes…

Se las había llevado… a las dos…

Habían salido de la fiesta apresurados…

La creatura llamada Nicona no había aparecido luego de los fuertes llamados que la sacerdotisa lanzo antes de caer inconciente a causa de que todo girase a su alrededor sin sentido…

* * *

En la mansión Hiraguizawa se habían reunido todos, los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol estaban ahí en sus formas reales, nadie estaba seguro de que hacer sin la guía de alguien que supiese del tema… y Tomoyo no había despertado…

-No puedo creer que no lo notara-Erick seguía murmurando mientras de un lado a otro tras el sillón largo donde estaban Aaric y Shaoran -Ella estaba…

-Nadie lo noto Erick-señalo Shaoran molesto-De haberlo hecho ellas seguirían aquí

-Es molesto!-exclamo Aaric-Ese tipo o lo que sea en que se ha convertido era un hechicero como nosotros y al parecer es capaz de usar algunas clases de hechizos de los que ellas usan, porque mas no lo notaríamos!

-Si tan solo nos hubieran enseñado…como se le enseño a él antes-dijo Eriol con gesto perdido-Al menos podríamos comprender su magia y de alguna manera…usarla…

-Amo Eriol-la pantera negra estaba junto al sillón rojo en el que su amo se encontraba reflexionando-…Tal vez en aquellos tiempos aun no se perdía la esencia de esa magia…

-Es verdad, en los tiempos de Clow aun se creía en la magia del corazón y fue por ella que creaste las cartas-dijo Yue sorprendiendo a todos-Ellas responden ahora a los sentimientos de Sakura…

-Pero yo no soy capaz de hacer lo que ellas hacen-dijo Sakura rápidamente

-Por supuesto que no…eso se perdió cuando cambiaste las cartas-bufo Kero que estaba junto a su ama y obviamente esta estaba junto a Touya quien no iba a permitir que estuviera tan tarde con su novio-Aun así esa clase de magia sigue estando ligada a la nuestra porque tienen la misma raíz, debería existir alguna manera…

-De haberla existido a estas alturas no tendrían porque ocultarlo-la guardiana de la luna frunció el ceño-Menos Arely, ella no puede mentir…

El silencio volvió a llenar el salón…era ya muy tarde pero a nadie le intereso que el sol se asomara por la ventana, ni que el cielo comenzara a nublarse, ciertamente solo podían pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban…

Una fuerte luz apareció justo frente a la ventana y las miradas esperanzadas la miraron hasta que esta tomo la forma de varias figuras que no eran las esperadas. Los gestos furiosos de algunos y los preocupados de otros miraron hacia los rostros culpables y cansados de los jóvenes.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-la pregunta del hombre del cuerno los tomo por sorpresa

-¿Es que no saben lo que ha ocurrido?-los gestos de incertidumbre llenaron a los cefirianos

-No llegaron anoche y el pilar…

-Clef…-una débil voz susurrante hizo que todas las miradas se giraran hacia la puerta

Tomoyo avanzo lentamente con los ojos completamente cristalizados hacia las personas que no había visto hacia algunos días, los había extrañado mucho, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan sola y vulnerable, como no se había sentido en varios meses…

-Se las llevo…-susurro cuando estuvo frente a ellos dejando brotar algunas lagrimas-Y no pude hacer nada…no hice nada…

Las chica se abrazo a su sorprendido maestro de magia dejando brotar un fuerte llanto, obviamente Clef no fue el único sorprendido por la noticia mientras correspondía al abrazo de su alumna, pero la tensión y la preocupación la sustituyeron con velocidad, las mujeres se sentaron en los sillones que ofrecieron los chicos, la noticia las había dejado mudas…

-Tomoyo debes tranquilizarte…eres la única que puede encontrarlas ahora-le susurro Clef separándola de él con delicadeza

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-Lantis se mantenía serio mirando a la sollozante chica

-Eran… sombras… aparecieron de la nada… solo hasta que se movieron pude sentirlas pero… ya tenían a Emi… llame a Arely mientras íbamos… tras la que sujetaba a Emi pero… pero cuando la alcanzamos ya tenía a Arely también…-los hipidos acortaban su voz-entonces… comenzó a absorberlas… mientras se elevaban y…-el nuevo llanto corto la voz de la sacerdotisa por completo

-Arely alcanzo a gritarle algo…-dijo Erick cruzándose de brazos-…Nicona…

-¿Nicona?-repitió Lucy confundida

-Tomoyo la estuvo llamando luego de eso pero creo que la impresión fue demasiado para ella-dijo Sakura preocupada-No podíamos hacer mucho si ella estaba inconciente

-Tomoyo eres la única que puede encontrar a Nicona-señalo Marina exaltada

-Tienes que calmarte, seguro que Nicona también se asusto con lo ocurrido y se oculto-menciono Anais recordando cuando ellas eran quienes seguían a Nicona

-Tienes que darte prisa porque la oscuridad ya está llenando este mundo-menciono Caldina señalando la ventana

En ese tiempo el cielo se había oscurecido por completo y por lo que se podía ver corrían ventiscas bastante fuertes pues los arboles se movían estruendosos, además extraños truenos rojos iluminaban los cielos…un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes, la magia de oscuridad estaba latente…

Varios sonidos rompieron el silencio causando más de un respingo, los cuatro hechiceros sacaron sus celulares cual resortes, hablaron unos segundos con rostros serios antes de colgar…

-Los concilios van a reunirse-Shaoran parecía tenso-La reunión se llevara a cabo en un punto intermedio entre oriente y occidente…

-El lugar donde la magia oscura es más fuerte…-continuo Aaric cubriéndose el rostro

-Ya hemos estado ahí-Erick se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos con gesto de frustración-La ciudad natal de Arely… el vórtice mágico está ahí junto con quien mando una declaración de guerra a los actuales líderes de ambos concilios…

-Seguro que están ahí-dijo Sakura rápidamente-Piensa usarlas para neutralizar la magia y vencer a los líderes para tomar el control

-Tomoyo…-la chica miro a su novio que estaba bastante serio-Debes ser capaz de enseñarnos algo de magia de la que usas, entendemos que la magia se hace fuerte debido a los sentimientos, ese hombre puede usar magia cefiriana y no podremos ayudarte si no nos enseñas… y tu no podrás sola contra ellas dos…

-¿Quién dice que está sola?-señalo Marina molesta-Son nuestras chicas de quienes hablamos, también iremos, seremos más que suficientes para respaldar a Tomoyo…

-No… ustedes no irán-los cefirianos miraron sorprendidos a la sacerdotisa de luz-Es demasiado temerario en su condición…

-Estamos en perfectas condiciones-gruño Paris molesto

-No ustedes…-dijo Tomoyo señalando a las mujeres-Ellas…

-¿Estas mal?-la pregunta fue dirigida de cada hombre a su esposa

-No es el mejor momento para decirlo pero…-Anais sonrió apenada

-Vas a ser padre-el coro de voces femeninas resonó cual eco

-¡¿Qué?-la exclamación y los rostros de sorpresa llenaron a los hombres-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-las sonrisas brotaron al ver las expresiones de incredulidad impregnadas en las caras de los futuros padres que no notaban que hablaban al mismo tiempo

-Anais, ¿desde cuándo?-París se adelanto cuando el resto pareció quedarse mudo

-Yo solo tengo 4 meses-respondió la esposa-Marina es quien tiene 6 aunque no se le noten demasiado-la mencionada acaricio su vientre con una ligera sonrisa

-Arely dice que será niño-Clef miraba el vientre de su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos-Eres algo lento querido-Marina sonrió con ligereza

-Niño…-repitió Clef en trance-¿Cómo lo…?

-Tiene 3 hermanos menores y un centenar de primos…no me sorprende-bufo la guardiana de la luna-De seguro sabrá millones de cosas sobre los bebes

-Dijo que el mío será niño también-dijo Lucy sonriendo-Solo te puede decir al cumplir el quinto mes, que es mi caso…

-No se culpen, han estado ocupados…de lo contrario seguro que lo notan-dijo Caldina divertida-Además no es que se nos note demasiado, yo solo tengo 2 meses, soy a la que menos se le podría notar

-Los antojos a media noche…la insistencia de irnos a "dormir"…-reflexiono Lantis

-El que siempre tuvieras sueño y aun así de buen humor-completo Clef

-El que ya no estuvieras indispuesta-rio Paris ganándose montones de miradas furiosas del resto de los futuros padres-Lo siento…

-Volverán a céfiro, estarán más seguras allá-declaro Clef dándole la razón a Tomoyo-Ustedes…-señalo a los hechiceros-Irán a sus reuniones y nos veremos allá…debemos buscar a Nicona…

-Nicona vendrá a ustedes-dijo Anais seria-No la encontraran si la buscan y podemos ayudarles

-Tomoyo no se tranquilizara si se quedan aquí y nosotros tampoco-dijo Lantis cortante-Ascot vuelve hoy de Autosam, el cuidara de ustedes si la oscuridad sigue extendiéndose a céfiro

-¿Se extendió a céfiro?-Tomoyo miro sus profesores sorprendida-¿Tan rápido? No es posible!

-Están atadas a céfiro y a su magia… dos de las sacerdotisas y ambas tienen el poder sobre la oscuridad…es obvio que ya tomo control sobre sus mentes-Clef parecía más cansado que cuando recién llego-Serás la única que tenga posibilidades de llegar a ellas

-Pero… no es posible… tan rápido, que hay de la luz, Arely la tenía que pasa con ella…

-Si ese hombre controlaba la luz como creíamos…la tiene a ella-Ráfaga hablaba pocas veces pero cuando lo hacía tenía un punto difícil que tomar

-Seguramente se apodero de su mente por medio de la luz-reflexiono Paris frunciendo el ceño-Agregando claro que a Emi ya la habían controlado antes y que al parecer ese tipo tiene más trucos de los que creíamos…

-Es probable que Nicona volviese a céfiro-Lantis miro a las mujeres, en especial a su esposa con mirada ansiosa-Podrían buscarla y de paso calmar a los pueblos

-De paso, avisen a las naciones aliadas que no deben acercarse al planeta-dijo Paris mirando a su esposa suplicante-Nosotros iremos por las chicas…

-Está bien-bufo Lucy-Solo porque es verdad lo que dicen, no podemos dejar céfiro desprotegido

-Prometan que tendrán cuidado y por supuesto que protegerán a Tomoyo-dijo Marina poniéndose de pie manteniendo la mirada en su esposo

-Tendremos cuidado, protegeremos a Tomoyo y traeremos a las chicas de vuelta-respondió Clef con una ligera sonrisa

Tras un destello las mujeres desaparecieron provocando una serie de suspiros de alivio en los hombres de céfiro…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Hace unas semanas, Arely nos dijo que notaba algo raro en ellas… y luego de señalar algunos detalles, no lo pudieron ocultar-dijo Tomoyo bajando la mirada-¿De verdad Nicona estará en céfiro?

-En cualquier momento la puerta a céfiro se cerrara… cuando posea completo control sobre la conciencia de quien posee la luz-dijo Lantis cruzándose de brazos

-¿Arely aun no está bajo su control?-cuestiono Erick sorprendido por lo que las miradas de los cefirianos pasaron de él a Tomoyo

-Es una larga historia… pero aun no son novios oficiales…

-Escuchen niños…-dijo Paris colocándose frente a sus compañeros-Como ustedes han replicado antes, si no poseen magia de céfiro no serán de ayuda, así que aunque sean novios, amigos… y casi novios-miro con algo de burla a Erick que frunció el ceño-Esto no les concierne…

-También amenaza a nuestro mundo, así que nos concierne-dijo Eriol molesto

-…Esta amenaza terminaría si les retiráramos su magia…-dijo Ráfaga con seriedad acallando cualquier otro comentario por parte de los hechiceros-Pero no lo haremos… las chicas lo decidieron así y son ellas quienes deben tomar la decisión…

-Si quieren intervenir…perfecto…háganlo-dijo Clef sonriendo con ligereza para sorpresa de todos-Pero que les quede claro que no moveremos ni un dedo para defenderlos, recibirán las heridas de guerra que desean recibir y se harán responsables de cualquier cosa que llegue a ocurrirles sin recurrir a sus infantiles alegatos de que no les enseñamos nuestra magia

-No las dejaremos solas…-señalo Eriol manteniendo la seriedad

-Eriol-murmuro Tomoyo preocupada

-Lo lamento, pero esta vez no podemos permitirnos errores… la seguridad de las sacerdotisas está en juego y con ello… la seguridad de nuestros mundos…-dijo Clef mientras Lantis sujetaba a Tomoyo-Nos veremos allá…

Desaparecieron frente a ellos, llevándose a Tomoyo con ellos…

-Ellos tienen razón, no podemos exponernos a una situación en la que sabemos tenemos la desventaja-señalo Yue cuando los ánimos bajaron

-…ya es suficiente saber que somos lo suficientemente patéticos para no tener suficiente poder y defender a nuestras novias-bufo Aaric recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyar su barbilla en sus manos-En un caso gracioso pasará lo que antes y será Emi quien me salve…

-Su magia es poderosa por alguna razón-menciono Erick-Ellas poseen algo que nosotros no…para obtener más poder deberíamos dejar de pensar en cómo podemos tener lo que ellas y concentrarnos en reforzar lo que tenemos nosotros…

-¿Planeas que subamos nuestro nivel mágico en cuestión de horas?-cuestiono Shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-El tiene razón-dijo Sakura sonriendo-¿Con que se hace fuerte nuestra magia?

-Entrenamientos-dijo Aaric

-Artefactos antiguos-menciono Shaoran

-Tenemos algo en común con su magia y lo hemos olvidado-continuo Sakura emocionada-Los sentimientos… y creo que esos nos sobran en estos momentos, es cuestión de saber enfocarlos en un hechizo, es probable incluso que eso sea lo que hace ese hombre, el odio alimenta la oscuridad

-No tenemos otra opción, haremos eso-dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie-Debemos reunirnos con nuestros padres…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Daidouji… que era a donde habían ido los cefirianos… los ánimos estaban muy bajos contrario a lo que les habían hecho creer a los hechiceros e incluso a las mujeres que en ese momento estaban en céfiro…

-No podremos hacer mucho… estamos en desventaja aunque seamos más-señalo Ráfaga aun con la mirada hacia los jardines delanteros

-Clef espero que tengas un plan porque Tomoyo no podrá hacer mucho ella sola y no sabemos en qué condición estén las chicas-agrego Paris desde el sillón largo de la sala privada de la mansión

-En este caso no puedo decir mucho-Clef soltó un suspiro cansado-Mi cabeza sigue pensando en la oscuridad que penetro céfiro y en cuanto tardara en llegar al castillo…si las masas temen podría llegar a pasar lo que con Debonair…

-Pero no podemos simplemente dejar las cosas como están… la raíz del problema está aquí y si llega a ocurrir algo en céfiro… las chicas siguen siendo nuestras guerreras mágicas-señalo Lantis serio-Tomoyo…

La sacerdotisa había mantenido el silencio desde que habían llegado, parecía más contrariada que todos ellos juntos…

-No te preocupes Tomoyo hallaremos una manera-dijo Paris con gesto conciliador

-Tu magia estará débil si no te tranquilizas-regaño Clef-Eres quien debería estar más firme!

-Lo sé pero…si no pude salvarlas antes…que me garantiza que podre ahora-dijo ella con la mirada baja-Estaban ahí… y no pude ni sujetar sus manos…

-Espero a que bajaran la guardia-Lantis miro a la chica con una ligera sonrisa-Hasta el más experto tiene errores, no tienes que culparte, mejor piensa como remediarlo…

-S-si…tienes razón… esta vez no me distraeré…

El brillo en los cristales de todos llamo la atención cual celular con el sonido al máximo y pronto del cristal ya activo de Tomoyo se elevo una luz que proyecto un holograma frente a ella que dejo ver a una muy molesta marina…

-¡¿Sabían que pasaría esto no es verdad?-exclamo molesta-No podemos volver a la tierra

-Ha tomado control sobre Arely-chillo Tomoyo asustada

-La puerta a céfiro por fin se ha cerrado-dijo Paris bajando la mirada reflexivo

-¡No lo digas como si te aliviara!-volvió a exclamar Marina-¡¿Van a dejarnos aquí solas y preocupadas?

-Marina cálmate…-dijo Paris asustado

-No me digas que…-la imagen de marina desapareció y fue reemplazada por la de Lucy-Lo siento, cosas de mujeres…

-¿Ascot no ha llegado?-cuestiono Lantis preocupado

-No… ninguna nave puede entrar debido a la oscuridad, pero la calma se ha mantenido debido al aviso que Anais dio… ¿cómo va todo por allá?

-No ha aparecido Nicona-dijo Tomoyo bajando la mirada

-Tampoco está en el castillo-dijo Lucy con rostro preocupado-Nicona suele ocultarse cerca de ustedes… ¿donde crees que podría estar?

-No creo que este grabando en una situación así… de lo contrario estaría con…-el rostro de la chica se ilumino-…estaría con las chicas…-todos la miraron confusos-Siempre le digo que permanezca con nosotras pero… cuando nos lleguemos a separar procure pasar más tiempo con dos de nosotras, por su propia seguridad… pero ahora que, Arely no posee un guardián fijo como yo y Emi y si pasase algo, Nicona podría avisarnos…

-Pero Arely sabia eso… porque mencionar a Nicona antes de que se la llevaran-dijo Paris y pronto todos se hallaron reflexionando

-Se cree que Nicona existe desde que céfiro lo hace…-la imagen de Anais apareció junto a la de Lucy-Eso fue algo que Clef nos menciono antes

-Es verdad… Nicona podía entrar en nuestras mentes usando el cristal en su frente-dijo Lucy sonriendo-Tal vez a eso se refería Arely

-Pero ella no sabía eso... tampoco yo lo sabia-dijo Tomoyo volviendo a bajar el ánimo-…Tal vez ella descubrió algo, después de todo, Nicona llego a pasar mucho tiempo con ella…

-¿Existen videos?-cuestiono Anais con gesto serio

-No estoy segura-Tomoyo salió disparada hacia su habitación, tomo la ultima caja de videos y su pequeño reproductor de Dvd que no había usado en meses para volver a tomar carrera de vuelta al salón-No he tenido tiempo de revisar los de estas últimas semanas…-menciono mientras colocaba uno de los pequeños discos con velocidad-Me enfocare en escenas solo de ella…-Así pues estuvo adelantando partes con velocidad pero luego de varios videos no habían encontrado nada-Este es el ultimo…

-….no lo se Nicona…-la expectación inundo la sala cuando la escena de la chica hablando con la creatura que sostenía la cámara por fin había aparecido- Creo que nada de esto tiene sentido… todas tenemos un papel en esto pero…algo me dice que al final y como es normalmente…solo una hará la diferencia… ¿no crees?-los gorgoteos de Nicona respondieron-No lo digas de esa manera…yo estoy segura de que es Tomoyo, ella será quien termine todo esto, nosotras solo estamos aquí para impulsarla de alguna manera, Emi ya ha aportado lo suyo…lo que me preocupa es si habré aportado ya lo que me correspondía...y eso es lo que me preocupa….de alguna manera retorcida yo soy…soy como ambas o más bien lo peor de ambas… en vez de ayudar son ellas quienes terminan ayudándome-de nuevo Nicona respondió a su manera-Supongo que es así, si el destino lo decidió hare lo que me corresponde sin siquiera notarlo y el sentirme patética por no saber cuál es mi propósito no ayuda a nadie…¿podrías apagar la cámara? No es algo que quisiera que alguien escuchara ¿sabes? Los momentos depresivos de las personas deben quedarse para ellos-la cámara cambio de ángulo frente a ella mientras los quejidos de Nicona se escuchaban logrando que la chica frunciera el ceño-¿A que te refieres con catalogar todo para el futuro? ¿Será el método de tortura para el futuro?...no puedo creer que tú seas mi guardián! Se supone que estas de mi lado! Porque no eres como _yamiyo_ o como _shine_! Apiádate de mí!-el enfoque tomo unos saltos mientras más replicas se escuchaban-No me guías por el buen camino grabándome ahora!

-Nicona es su guardián-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida conteniendo el aliento

-Exijo privacidad! Apaga esa cámara!-Arely intento tomar la cámara pero esta salto fuera de su alcance-NICONA!-unas ligeras risas de acento peculiar se escucharon tras la cámara-No hablare de Erick, es un tema sin relevancia en este momento además ya sabes que odio todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor y esas cosas, limítate a concentrarte en ayudarme en pensar como apoyar a Tomoyo… esto es como el videojuego que mas idolatro sabes… Zelda…somos como los tres poderes solo que aun no defino el acomodo…pero la luz siempre sale adelante y la oscuridad es buena si no está corrompida…tal vez… eso sea lo que debo decirle a Tomoyo…¿tú qué crees?-más risas resonaron tras la cámara logrando que el rostro de la chica enfureciera-Deja de mencionarlo!

-Arely…-una dulce voz obligo a la cámara a girarse con velocidad distorsionando por un segundo la escena que enfoco tanto a Tomoyo como a Emi en pijamas-¿pasa algo?

-Nada, nada…discutía con Nicona sobre asuntos de magia-el escepticismo reino en el rostro de las sacerdotisas-No digo que entienda lo que dice…no estoy loca…-risitas resonaron de nuevo en la cámara antes de que la escena se oscureciese

-Entonces si entendía lo que decía-reflexiono Tomoyo

-Ella sabía que serias tú quien al final estaría destinada a terminar este problema-señalo Clef-Tomoyo, antes me habías comentado que tú…deseaste a Emi

-Desee…una amiga de verdad-asintió la chica-Y obtuve dos, algo que agradezco mucho

-Eso te pone en el centro-señalo Paris llamando la atención de la chica-Eres quien las llamo, quien provoco que el ciclo comenzara a darse, la única que puede sellarlo por fin

-¿Que te enseñaron?…ambas…Emi y Arely…-cuestiono Lantis serio

-Muchas cosas…demasiadas…-reflexiono Tomoyo-Generalizando podría decir que… Emi me enseño que mas allá de que te importe o no el qué dirán, yo misma soy quien decido lo que me ocurre a mí, a veces es complicado pero el modo en que lleves tus pesares y del color que veas la vida es como te definirás a ti misma… Arely, ella me ha demostrado lo difícil que es realmente ganarte la confianza de alguien-rio-No debo confiar tan fácil en las personas si no poseo la experiencia para reconocer la hipocresía y aun así existen muy buenos artistas en la vida, y aun si me topo con alguno no debo dejarme caer, está bien ser callada en ocasiones porque puede notar más cosas que si te preocupas solo por el que responder…importa mas siempre el que puedo y el que debo hacer, dejando atrás el egoísmo… al final nadie en el mundo es totalmente bueno…pero siempre se puede intentar y poner tu granito de arena…aunque por ambas se que igual puedes devolver algunas maldades si tienes la oportunidad y el karma te lo pide

-¿Como aplicarías eso a la magia para salvarlas?-cuestiono Clef mientras todos habían recuperado las sonrisas, incluso sus esposas que habían escuchado

-…Eso lo verán cuando lleguemos allá-señalo Tomoyo sonriendo al tiempo que todos asentían y de nuevo Clef los hacía desaparecer

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el punto de reunión señalado por quien había citado a los concilios…

La ciudad había sido parcialmente evacuada debido a la inestabilidad del mar que amenazaba con cubrirla por completo…sobre las arenas, los representantes mágicos de los dos concilios esperaban viendo como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando los chicos llegaron al lugar…

-Madre-saludo Shaoran con seriedad-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Aun nada-respondió la mujer sin mirarlo

-Seguramente es culpa de esas chicas-gruño el padre de Aaric mirándolo acusadoramente-Te había dicho que no te mezclaras con los Von Dei Heiguer

-Emi no tiene nada que ver con esto!-exclamo Aaric molesto-Para que lo sepas "padre" él la ha secuestrado, junto con otra chica y si no las rescatamos el hará que ellas nos destruyan

-¿Destruirnos?-esta vez fue el padre de Erick quien se mofo cuando su hijo estuvo a su lado-Nada nunca ha podido penetrar nuestra magia de luz…

-Es verdad que Emi domina la oscuridad-señalo Erick serio-Pero Arely es capaz de absorberla y convertirla en magia de luz o viceversa-todos lo miraron con sorpresa

-¿Ella puede hacer eso?-cuestiono Ieran Li sorprendida

-Ella es su catalizador…-señalo Eriol serio-La magia que absorbe puede convertirla para aumentar su poder o el de cualquiera de las chicas-recito como había escuchado antes

-Me rehusó a creer que alguien que dice ser mi hija y una…chiquilla que es pseudo maga pueda derrotarnos a todos juntos-insistió la madre de Erick molestándolo a él y a Aaric

-_Me temo que justo ahora verán como esas pseudo magas que menciona los exterminan a todos_-una voz profunda obligo a todos a regresar sus miradas hacia el océano donde el atardecer parecía haberse congelado y sobre el indomable mar dos figuras flotaban cual títeres-_Solo déjenlos inmóviles por ahora_

En respuesta las cabezas se levantaron y como jaladas por hilos se abalanzaron hacia los hechiceros que ya tomaban posiciones de ataque…

-_Llamas oscuras/Electro diamante_-ambas voces resonaron cual susurros antes de acabar con la mayoría de la guardia dejando solo de pie a los cabecillas

-Emi/Arely-las voces de los chicos no llegaron a sus vacías mentes

-Levanten un escudo-señalo Ieran y pronto los que quedaron unieron su magia para hacer lo dicho por la mujer, una pantalla de luz se levanto tras una de oscuridad

Una risa fantasmagórica de la voz grave que habían escuchado antes resonó al tiempo que las manos donde los cristales de las chicas brillaban se elevaban…

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-cuestiono Shaoran al chico de anteojos junto a el

-_Escudo espejo-_una nueva voz resonó tras ellos como invocada-Todos detrás de nosotros…-los hechizos lanzados se estrellaron perdiendo su choque contra el escudo levantado frente en ultimo lugar de los primeros creados y destruidos por el impacto

-Deja que hagan lo que quieran-dijo Clef sujetando el hombro de la chica que asintió

Los rostros de los cefirianos siguieron la vista de la chica, las miradas vacías sobre los cuerpos que flotaban impávidos sobre la incontrolable marea, mas eso no las detuvo, montones de ataques comenzaron a estrellarse contra el escudo de la sacerdotisa de luz.

-Si puedes detenerlas atácalas!-exclamo el padre de Aaric

-… ¿Atacarlas?-cuestiono Tomoyo-Le mostrare que pasara si sigo su brillante plan… _flecha de luz_

El cristal de Arely tomo un tono claro cuando se coloco frente a Emi a modo de escudo y pronto la flecha entro en su cristal que se torno negro y cambiando lugares en un parpadeo con la castaña tras ella un destello negro envolvió el cristal de Emi quien pronto regreso la flecha con el doble de potencia que fue apenas detenida por el escudo de Tomoyo reforzado por Clef.

-¿Es el fin entonces?-cuestiono Sakura temerosa

-Solo sé que rendirse no es la última opción-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-Muy bien, esto será difícil…pero no imposible…

-Emi dice eso-dijo Aaric sorprendido

-Así es, la confianza no se tiene desde el principio pero es algo que tú mismo das cuando tienes información de ambas partes-continuo Tomoyo mientras se colocaba frente a las chicas

-Sabias palabras de Arely-dijo Clef sonriendo mientras los cefirianos se colocaban tras Tomoyo

-_Yamiyo-_la voz susurrante de Emi dejo llamo al guardián que apareció a su lado visiblemente confuso-_Danza de sombras…-_pero aun así obedeciendo a Emi

-_Shine!-_exclamo Tomoyo con velocidad-_Escudo divino_

-_Cambio de elemento_-susurro Arely y las sombras lanzadas por el guardián de oscuridad se convirtieron en arenas movedizas que sujetaron a todos y comenzaron a hundirlos con premura

Ante ellos apareció la figura del hombre antes descrito por las guerreras mágicas, su gesto impasible fue reemplazado por una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?-dijo con burla-Nada es fácil, y aunque lo fuese siempre te lo quitan…estas niñas, ahora me pertenecen-señalo rodeando los hombros de las chicas con sus brazos

-¿Por qué haces esto?-exclamo Shaoran-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con los concilios del pasado o sus acciones

-Al contrario, han mantenido esas estúpidas reglas, ese ridículo orgullo, sus armas heredadas… todo ello de lo que alardean y nada nunca fue suyo…ha llegado el momento de que pierdan eso y aprendan lo que es en verdad la magia y el mundo cruel-dijo con amargura-Al fin sentirán el dolor de perder algo que aman más que nada…

-Ella no se ha ido!-exclamo Tomoyo intentando zafarse de los amarres de arena-Suéltame y libera a las chicas y podrás estar con ella

-Podrían…se que podrían hacerlo…-sonrió con ligereza-Ustedes…jovencitas que poseen el don de la magia más pura en este mundo…que han tenido contacto con la dimensión donde nació la magia, pero también sé que no serian capaces de vengar lo que le han hecho al vinculo de unión con ese mundo de magia-añadió frunciendo el ceño-E incluso se que algún día podrían hacerles lo mismo a ustedes y eso es algo que no permitiré…

-Amo…-la profesora de música apareció junto a él-Ordene que terminen con ellos de una vez, no deje que lo confundan, estas niñas creen estar atadas a esos hechiceros

-Lo sé…y eso corrompe su magia-la vista del hombre se giro hacia los chicos asustando de sobremanera a Tomoyo-Si me deshago de ellos…ellas volverán al carril que el destino les señala

-Dígales que lo hagan Amo-insistió la mujer

-Chicas…mátenlos

-NO!-exclamo Tomoyo intentando zafarse al igual que los hechiceros mientras los cuerpos de las sacerdotisas se adelantaban-Chicas por favor! Por favor!

-Tomoyo…piensa!-exclamo Clef que era quien se había mantenido tranquilo al igual que los cefirianos-Eres quien terminara esto…

-¿Qué hago?-cuestiono Tomoyo comenzando a llorar-Yo solo soy la que piensa… pero no soy la más inteligente… yo… soy…

-Pupuuuu!-el chillido llamo la atención de los cefirianos

-Nicona!-exclamo Tomoyo sonriendo-Ya lo entiendo! Lo entiendo! Soy lo que las une… soy quien les da el valor, quien las trajo aquí y así como ellas me guiaron es mi deber guiarlas…para completar el ciclo yo debo…

-PUPUUUUUUUUU!-el chillido provoco que todos se encogieran deteniendo asi el ataque justo antes de ser lanzado

-NICONAAA!-una voz femenina detuvo el grito de la creatura-¿Cuántas? ¡Dime! ¿!Cuántas veces debo decirte que no grites de esa manera!-exclamo Arely quien para sorpresa de todos estaba de pie en la arena con el conejo en manos mientras lo sacudía con fuerza en todas direcciones visiblemente molesta

-ARELY!-exclamo Tomoyo llamando su atención-Despertaste

-¿Y quién no? con ese ruido infernal-bufo la mexicana quien luego de enfocar la vista miro a su alrededor asustada-¡!-de nuevo todos se encogieron ante el grito histérico

-Después te lamentas! Sácanos de aquí!-regaño Clef pero la chica pronto estuvo inmovilizada

-Sabia que serias una molestia desde que te vi por primera vez-le susurro la ex profesora de música al oído minetras doblaba con fuerza sus brazos hacia atrás-Si quieres sacarlos tendrás que derrotarme…

-¡Arely! ¡No dejes que te intimide!-exclamo Tomoyo forcejeando con las arenas-¡Tu puede hacerla puré! ¡Recuerda lo que dijiste en los entrenamientos!

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono la castaña con gesto de dolor-…Ah claro…

Tomando impulso dio una pirueta hacia atrás tirando a la mujer en el proceso, luego la sujeto por un brazo cuando esta se puso de pie de un salto, la jalo con fuerza clavándole las uñas en el antebrazo…

-¡Mi hermano golpea más fuerte que tú!-dijo Arely eufórica antes de patear a la mujer en el estomago-Ni creas que olvido la paliza que me diste cuando estaba semi poseída…de no ser porque tu amo ordeno una curación…-comentaba mientras ponía una rodilla sobre la espalda y le hacia una llave en el cuello-Estoy siendo pasiva… créeme

-Amo…-intento exclamar pero la castaña continuaba asfixiándola

De reojo algo brillante llamo su atención y pronto su espada oscura detuvo la espada de Emi.

-Lo siento… esta no es mi historia, ni la tuya… es de Tomoyo…-dijo Arely sonriendo

-¡Están en mi historia y deben ayudarme a darle un final feliz!-exclamo la aludida intentando zafarse de las arenas con mucho esfuerzo-¡Arely! ¡Nicona es tu guardián! El equilibrio estará completo cuando alcances tu máxima evolución…así que escucha con atención…

-¡Es fácil decirlo! Tu no peleas contra Emi

-¡Concéntrate! Eres buena para ello-insistió Tomoyo dejando de pelear contra el hundimiento igual que los cefirianos-Emi llego a mi primero porque era quien me subiría el ánimo… ¡y lo hizo!-la castaña asintió mientras alejaba a Emi impulsando su espada-Tu llegaste después… para que ambas continuáramos siendo humildes…para que no perdiéramos de vista lo que es la verdadera magia, para que pudiéramos aceptar lo que no habíamos aceptado y nuestro equilibrio estuviera hecho…como en el videojuego Zelda…-el sonrojo inundo el rostro de la castaña mientras huida de otro ataque saltando acompañada de las risas de Nicona-Yo soy el valor…Emi es la sabiduría… ¡y tu eres el poder! ¿Lo entiendes? Debes aceptar tu papel y aceptarte a ti como todos te aceptamos ya…

-El poder-repitió la chica mirando fijamente el brillo de aceptación en los ojos amatistas-…Sabes que en el Zelda quien obtiene ese "don" siempre es el malo-agrego deteniendo de nuevo un ataque de Emi

-Quizás fue un mal ejemplo-rio Tomoyo-Pero somos nosotras, no el videojuego… y seria un perfecto final feliz ¿no crees?...Tendríamos el poder, la felicidad, la amistad…

-Y a los chicos-agrego una voz junto al lado de las castañas que forcejeaban con las espadas-Se que no es un buen momento pero… ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?-dijo Erick sonriendo galante

El sonrojo lleno el rostro de la chica, por lo que esta vez fue ella quien retrocedió en el empuje de espadas…Tomoyo noto el gesto reflexivo que acompaño al sonrojo, pronto el ciclo se completaría, si de algo estaba segura era que Arely era buena en concentrarse y en encontrar las respuestas.

-¡Nicona!-exclamo Arely alertando al conejo-¡Es hora de cerrar el ciclo!

El cristal en la frente de Nicona brillo con fuerza al igual que el de Arely, la armadura fue reemplazada por una luz, el ataque de Emi se detuvo cuando el nuevo traje de combate estuvo a la vista… era un largo blusón estraple que caía hasta sus muslos color blanco pero este se abría desde su vientre dejando ver un mini short negro, peculiarmente y para hacerlo llamativo llevaba también guantes cortos y sin dedos, uno negro en la mano izquierda al igual que Emi ahí se posaba su cristal sin embargo, levaba un guante idéntico color blanco en la mano derecha donde otro cristal había aparecido, otro dato que hizo sonreír a la sacerdotisa de la luz fue el hecho de que su cabello estuviera sujetado en dos colas que se adornaban con listones que combinaban con el color del guante de su respectivo lado, gruesas botas negras con amarres blancos cubrian hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Sus espadas… se habían hecho más cortas y habían tomado la forma de filosos cuchillos, en una de ellas se había mantenido la forma anterior y el que había sido una especie de gancho se alargaba cual guadaña de la muerte que despedía destellos negros, la empuñadura parecía de cuero negro…y esa era la de su mano izquierda, la espada de su mano derecha no parecía tan tosca, e incluso tenía un aspecto indefenso con sus destello blancos, como un simple cuchillo de cocina…pero el brillo cubría…que el filo estaba en toda la espada, igualmente la empuñadura parecía de cuero blanco.

-Es tu forma final…-un suspiro contenido frente a ella la saco de su ensimismamiento, Emi había regresado-Te ves genial…cuñada…-el sonrojo llego al rostro de la chica

-¿Podría alguien sacarnos de aquí?-cuestiono Aaric molesto

Yamiyo se coloco frente a los hechiceros por lo que se inclinaron hacia atrás provocando una ligera risa en la bestia que al darles la espalda los libero de las ataduras y los dejo tirados sobre la normal arena del mar al tiempo que se colocaba junto a Emi.

-Bueno…cuñada… ¿Qué está pasando?

-No es tu cuñada aun-dijo Erick llamando la atención de las chicas que no notaron que Tomoyo se dirigía hacia ellas-No me ha respondido

-Creo que te respondió cuando logro alcanzar la transformación-dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban a ambas castañas

-Si quiero Erick…-dijo Arely apenada

-Pero hablaremos después-señalo Tomoyo-Debemos cerrar el ciclo…como la ultima sacerdotisa pidió…-las castañas asintieron flanqueando a Tomoyo-Necesitaremos a Nicona…

Nadie había notado que la creatura había cambiado de sitio, pero no estaba a la vista de nadie… Tomoyo miro hacia la que seguro tenia la respuesta y esta sonrió… en seguida una especie de perro de orejar semi largas que tenía el pelaje blanco hasta la mitad de su cuerpo ya que la otra mitad era de un lustroso negro con una larga cola que movía con lentitud. Sus penetrantes ojos recorrieron a los presentes, Yamiyo y Shine se inclinaron antes su presencia, un ojo era tan claro como el cielo y el otro era tan negro como las pesadillas, pero un característico cristal rojo resaltaba en su frente.

-¿Listo?

-_Siempre_-la profundidad de la voz que provino de la creatura que se posiciono junto a Arely sorprendió incluso a los cefirianos quien era la primera vez que veían la verdadera forma y la verdadera voz de la creatura que conocían como Nicona

-De acuerdo… ¿nadie cree a demás de mi que esto fue demasiado fácil?-cuestiono Emi mirando a sus compañeras confusa

-Yo creo…-comenzó Tomoyo sonriendo cuando ambas chicas la miraron con atención-Nada es difícil si no lo complicas, todo esto empezó por un porqué y el final es que logremos deshacer el nudo creado hace varias generaciones…el realmente no es malo, solo esta dolido y cualquiera lo estaría en su situación…a cada una intento darnos el golpe que el recibió… la traición por parte de sus amigos-miro hacia Sakura-La traición por parte de su familia-miro a los Von Dei Heiguer- Y por su puesto el profundo amor que sentía por ella y como le fue arrebatada…

-Omitamos esa parte-dijo Emi mirando con seriedad al hombre que aun flotaba inmóvil sobre las ya mas calmadas olas

-No creo que él lo haya hecho-señalo Arely-Lo de las traiciones…creo que era algo que igualmente iba a ocurrir…después de todo conozco a mis padres… y al final fue más mi culpa el que mis…amigas me traicionaran…

-Tú… sufriste ambas cosas-murmuro Tomoyo sorprendida

-Tomoyo…esto no se trata de Emi o de mi-sonrió Arely colocándose junto a la castaña-Todo esto es tuyo…tú fuiste quien inicio el movimiento del péndulo, quien encendió primero su magia interior…

-Fuiste tú quien nos llamo a cumplir nuestro destino…nuestro deber…-continuo Emi tomando la mano de Arely-Estamos aquí por ti, todos…no por nada eres luz…

-Me queda claro-rio Tomoyo-Gracias por todo chicas-las tres jóvenes se tomaron de las manos provocando que sus cristales resonaran-Terminemos…_"Yo soy quien porta el poder de la Luz en este nuevo ciclo…como tu contraria te llamo para que cumplas tu designio y puedas seguir…"_

De los cristales de Emi y Tomoyo broto una parpadeante luz etérea que se posiciono frente a ellas tomando la forma de una mujer que tomo por sorpresa al hombre que descendió hasta posicionarse frente a ella apresurado.

-Ya te recuerdo-murmuro Emi viendo a la mujer que no perdía de vista al hombre frente a ella

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo…-murmuro el hombre

-Amo! Lo están engañando!-exclamo la ex profesora de música poniéndose de pie con dificultad-Lo hacen para que olvide destruir a los concilios, no les crea…-el hombre retrocedió receloso

-_No la escuches Damon…ella te ha usado…todo este tiempo-dijo la antigua sacerdotisa volviendo a llamar la atención del hombre-Sabes que es común en este tipo de magia este tipo de letargo…cuando aceptes olvidar tu odio… podremos estar juntos…_

-Por supuesto que nos corresponderá ayudarlos-agrego Tomoyo al tiempo que las otras sacerdotisas la flanqueaban por la espalda

-Amo! ¿No lo ve?... los concilios seguirán teniendo su poder, siendo injustos… orgullosos del poder que portan y que no les pertenece!-insistió la mujer que avanzaba hacia el punto donde estaba el confuso hombre

-Déjanos el problema de los concilios a nosotras-dijo Tomoyo seria-Por supuesto que pagaran la falta cometida hacia el pilar que regia en los tiempos que cometieron el pecado…justo ahora el rey de céfiro y sus consejeros están aquí…

-Tomare medidas-señalo Paris con seriedad

-El peso nos corresponde… y te doy mi palabra-continuo Tomoyo solemne acompañada de los asentimientos serios de sus amigas

-Se cierra el ciclo-asintió el hombre aceptando y pronto se vio rodeado por la misma luz que la de su amada-Debo decirlo…serán las mejores sacerdotisas de la historia…las he observado desde que nacieron…serán unas excelentes mujeres en el futuro-los sonrojos no se hicieron esperar-Gracias

-Por nada…pero habría sido más fácil si solo nos lo hubieses pedido desde el principio en vez de hacer lo que hiciste-dijo Emi molesta elevando su cristal al mismo tiempo que sus amigas

-¿Hice algo?...-cuestiono el hombre confundido mientras se elevaba llevando al espíritu de la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos-Yo solo libere la luz de la esperanza cuando tu y Tomoyo se reunieron… y la entregue a Arely cuando despertaron como sacerdotisas…

Las miradas de las tres chicas incluidas las de los cefirianos y quienes aun estaban consientes de los concilios se centraron en la enloquecida ex profesora de música que miraba más que molesta a las sacerdotisas.

-También nos haremos cargo-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-Ustedes vayan… disfruten la eternidad juntos…

-_Por el poder conferido a nosotras…los declaramos marido y mujer…-_el eco de las voces de las tres sacerdotisas resonó en la luz que elevo ambos cuerpos hasta perderse en los cielos

-Excelente chicas!-felicito Clef

-Esto amerita una celebración en grande!-estallo Paris entusiasmado

-Buen trabajo-asintió Lantis satisfecho

-Al final…eran más nuestros miedos y nuestros propios rencores los que no nos habían dejaron terminar esto-señalo Tomoyo

-En realidad yo creo que fue una entrometida la que entorpeció el camino-gruño Emi colocándose frente a la mujer con mas manos apoyadas en la cintura-¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

-¿Qué harán para castigarlos?-la sorpresa lleno el rostro de las sacerdotisas-Dieron su palabra

-Paris…-las tres chicas miraron al hombre quien asintió con seriedad

-Aconsejo una suspensión-dijo Clef serio-Después de todo al final la nueva generación parece haber comprendido el verdadero significado de la magia

Los jóvenes hechiceros asintieron para luego dirigir sus vistas a las sacerdotisas…

-Una suspensión… ¿pero a los guardianes… a las cartas de Sakura?-cuestiono Shaoran ante el encogimiento de su novia

-Solo dormirán hasta que su castigo termine-señalo Tomoyo sonriendo-Dos años…

-¿QUEEE?-fue la exclamación conjunta de todos los hechiceros jóvenes quienes al parecer eran los únicos que comprendían la seriedad del asunto

-Es demasiado tiempo!-exclamo Aaric

-Nos hemos portado bien!-suplico Erick

-No podemos estar tanto tiempo sin magia!-reclamo Eriol

-Exactamente-sonrió Tomoyo-Si logran pasar ese tiempo sin su magia entonces no les pondremos un límite de nivel mágico después…

-Escucha…niña…-dijo el padre de Aaric despectivo-Aun no acepto el hecho de que ustedes se "deban ser" superiores a nosotros… ni siquiera nacieron con magia!

-Lo siento pero… su palabra no cuenta-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño-Estamos consientes de que muchos no deberían cargar con este peso pero…es la mejor manera que tenemos para que aprendan la lección…

-Y es mejor que no tener magia nunca más-apoyo Ieran para sorpresa del resto de los adultos-Con líder del concilio de Oriente…acepto sus términos…

-Siempre he preferido a ese concilio-susurro Emi provocando la ligera risa de sus compañeras

-Así sea-asintió Tomoyo-Debo mencionar que eso será tomando en cuenta dentro de dos años…

-Yo…también lo acepto-dijo Sakura seria-Prometan que no le harán daño ni a Kero ni a Yue

-Prometido…toda creatura guardián será respetada-señalo Tomoyo-Comencemos…

Los cristales de las sacerdotisas brillaron con fuerza provocando en respuesta el brillo ligero de los cristales de los cefirianos, montones de luces de diferentes colores comenzaron a salir de los cuerpos de todos los hechiceros reuniéndose rápidamente de todas las partes del mundo en el centro del circulo que habían formado la tres chicas… fue luego de un suspiro que toda esa magia entro dentro de ellas…

-Supongo que serán dos prósperos años-rio Paris divertido-¿Nos vamos a la fiesta?

-SI!-exclamaron las sacerdotisas

-Podemos aprovechar para festejar la futura llegada de los bebes-señalo Arely-Ah! Ya quiero que nazcan todos!

-Sera genial!-asintió Emi

-Bueno vámonos… odio este lugar-bufo Arely ganándose la atención de todos-¿Qué?...me trae feos recuerdos!

-¿Cómo cuales?-cuestiono Tomoyo

-…me rehusó a mencionar los vergonzosos detalles-gruño la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-¿Hiciste alguna clase de ridículo?-insistió Emi divertida

-…No exactamente…-murmuro Arely sonrojándose-Yo…fue por este lugar donde…

-¿Dónde…?-cuestionaron las otras dos sacerdotisas

-… -murmuro con velocidad y un incremento de sonrojo

-¿TU QUE?-exclamaron ambas sacerdotisas-¿Y el idiota te rechazo?-exclamo Emi escandalizada

-Cállate!-exclamo Arely asustada-…No fue… como un rechazo…en realidad…no me dio una respuesta…sonrió y… se fue…

-Dime donde esta! Lo golpeare!-gruño Emi pero fue sujetada por Tomoyo

-Tengo una mejor idea para una dulce venganza-sonrió Tomoyo cual ángel por lo que tanto los cefirianos que escuchaban en silencio como las chicas se asustaron-Después de la fiesta claro, afinaremos los detalles en céfiro…Ah! Qué bonito nuevo inicio…

-Si…muy bonito…-murmuraron las otras dos sacerdotisas aun asustadas

-¿Nos vamos?-cuestiono Clef impaciente

-Alto, alto, alto!-exclamo Aaric tras ellos-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?-los gestos de confusión fueron su respuesta-¿Van a volver? ¿Serán nuestras parejas en el baile de graduación?

-Había olvidado por completo el baile de graduación-dijo Tomoyo escandalizada-Tendré que preparar los vestidos!

-…Yo no tenía planeado ir-menciono Arely-De hecho pensé en volver a México para revalidar mis materias y graduarme también aquí…

-De paso golpearías algunos egos espero-menciono Emi frunciendo el ceño

-…Claro!-rio Arely divertida

-Pero iras ahora al baile de graduación conmigo-dijo Erick sonriendo para sonrojo de la chica-Podemos ir a ambos bailes juntos si gustas

-…Supongo que podríamos-menciono la chica con timidez

-Como sea, ¿podemos irnos ya? Quiero ver a mi esposa!-exclamo Paris-Además, ustedes me ayudaran a organizar todos los nuevos movimientos, serán mis nuevas concejales de comercio…¿les gusta?

-Anais se va a enojar-menciono Lantis

-¿Vas a pagarnos?-cuestiono Emi sonriendo-Porque de esa manera Arely y yo podríamos valernos por nosotras mismas al cumplir los dieciocho e igualmente buscar un trabajo en este mundo claro

-Hablaremos en céfiro, tengo que pensar qué tipo de vestidos diseñare-dijo Tomoyo emocionada antes de que desparecieran de la vista de todos sin siquiera despedirse

-Solo espero que recuerden que el baile de graduación es este fin de semana-menciono Eriol sonriendo

* * *

A veces los finales no son los esperados, y aunque en la vida real estos no existan de forma definitiva más que con la muerte, podríamos llamarlos en este momento algo parecido a cambiar de ciclo o tomar un nuevo camino.

La que había sido su profesora de música al igual que Akuto había sido una de las golpeadas por la falta de…se podría decir amabilidad por parte de los concilios, ella había sido no solo exiliada sino ignorada debido a su bajo potencial mágico, mala fue su suerte al nace bajo el cuidado de una familia mágica de occidente.

Ahora sin magia, los concilios se habían disipado parcialmente, dejando por ello cualquier asunto mágico en espera hasta que pasasen los dos años. No había mucho respecto a que hablar o presumir ahora entre los apellidos, debido a ello los esfuerzos ahora se habían concentrado en hacer crecer cualquier negocio familiar…aunque el orgullo y el egoísmo no se hubiesen olvidado del todo por algunas de las familias.

Las sacerdotisas guerreras, habían pasado esa última semana en céfiro, entre preparativos para bailes de graduación, pensamientos de euforia hacia el nacimiento más próximo, ayudas a Paris en sus nuevos "trabajos" y de mas. Todo estaba en calma en céfiro y todo tan hermoso y pacifico como les gustaba.

Los chicos por otro lado, habían vuelto a Japón, terminaron recogiendo las boletas de calificaciones de las chicas de las que no tenían noticias ni respuestas telefónicas, eran ahora cuatro parejas, pero faltaban completarse tres, por supuesto Shaoran paso con Sakura toda la semana preparándose para el baile a falta de la compañía femenina que ella requería ya que deseaba haberlo hecho con las ausentes, aunque claro, Tomoyo le había enviado un vestido especial para ella, algo que la tenía en euforia.

No les había costado mucho a los otros tres ahora chicos normales preparar un esmoquin, era algo común para ellos debido a sus….rangos, tener variedad de ropa de gala. Habían pasado los días juntos, compadeciéndose por la falta de sus novias que al parecer no pensaban en ellos.

-Tal vez…no le gusto el beso-soltó Erick en voz alta llamando la atención de los chicos que reflexionaban en la sala de la mansión Hiraguizawa

-No te habría aceptado de no haberle gustado-menciono Eriol sonriendo

-O…tal vez solo lo acepto porque le pareció atractivo-dijo Aaric divertido

-Ustedes no parecen tan preocupados-bufo Erick molesto

-Claro que no-dijo Eriol suspirando-Siempre que están en céfiro, no piensan en nada mas, ese lugar es como…

-Un lugar letárgico...no se dan cuenta de la realidad de este mundo hasta que tienen que volver a él, imagina ahora que pueden estar sin preocuparse por ningún loco que quiera destruir nada…volverán para el baile-dijo Aaric estirándose con pereza

-Es curioso, hace algunos años jamás los habría imaginado en esta situación-dijo Eriol divertido-Yo mismo no me imaginaba, creí que siempre estaría solo con Shaoran y Sakura, tal vez alguna novia pero nunca algo tan profundo y serio como lo que siento por Tomoyo

-Lo cierto es que… parecía más destino de que nunca pudimos aceptar-acepto Aaric

-¿Amor a primera vista?-cuestiono Erick divertido

-Solo que nunca me di cuenta-asintió Eriol-Tomoyo llamo mi atención con un interés magnético desde que la conocí cuando niños…solo que en mi mente solo estaba que era la reencarnación de Clow y eso…

-Nublo tu objetividad…Yo con Emi fue igual, solo que creí en lo que me dijeron de ella antes de probar yo mismo, ella me gustaba mucho pero…por pensar en lo que "sus amigas" me dijeron de ella y claro, su apellido-continuo Aaric reflexivo

-…Yo tampoco lo acepte, pero…cuando ella estaba ahí, no podía evitar mirarla y pensar, porque esa chica me atraía tanto, ustedes al menos hablaron con ellas una vez…yo solo la mire y…-suspiro-Pero tenían razón… era como estas atorado cuando no lo acepta, al dejarme llevar fue como quitarme el peso del mundo de mis hombro y al besarla…

-Una explosión de chispas-el rubio y el castaño se sonrieron-¿Contigo no Hiraguizawa?

-No la he…besado en los labios…aun

-¡¿QUEEE?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, por fin se acerca el final… y ya podre ponerme seriamente a crear por fin la segunda parte de este fic… ya tengo pensada la idea de este…

Prox. Capitulo: Bailes de graduación…

Bueno chicas, prometo respuestas personalizadas de reviews para el próximo capítulo que será el final… y les prometo que esta vez no tardare tanto, de hecho ya estoy comenzando a escribirlo… espero les haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo…

**superfangirl**

**alee hiraguizawa**

**angela**


	22. Bailes de Graduacion

**Capitulo 21**

**Bailes de Graduación**

**

* * *

**

El fin de semana había llegado y con el nerviosismo de algunos y la molestia para otros…

-¿Estás seguro que estarán en casa de Daidouji?-cuestiono Erick por tercera vez mientras los cuatro chicos iban en limosina a recoger a las sacerdotisas

-Por milésima vez… ahí es donde aparecen siempre… SIEMPRE-remarco el joven reacomodando sus anteojo mientras el rubio junto a él volvía a acomodar su corbata

-Solo lo digo… porque no aparecieron para el acto académico, ni siquiera para recoger sus diplomas de excelencia-remarco el castaño cruzándose de brazos

-Habrán estado ocupadas-menciono Shaoran divertido sabía que su novia requería más tiempo y por ello irían por ella al final para llegar todos juntos

Una vez que estuvieron en el recibidor de la mansión Daidouji y el ama de llaves les confirmara que las chicas bajarían pronto la tensión se disipo del rostro de los chicos…si habían vuelto…

Las esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos, y fueron las risas en lo alto de las escaleras las que les avisaron de la presencia de las jóvenes ya que no podían percibir su magia como antes, parecían bastante felices, sus semblantes ligeros y sonrientes se dirigieron a ellos solo hasta que estuvieron a su altura en el recibidor.

-Sentimos no haber aparecido antes-señalo Tomoyo al tiempo que Eriol la tomaba por las manos y negaba sonriendo-Estuvimos bastante…

-Entretenidas es la palabra que buscas-completo Emi divertida ya tomada del brazo del un sonriente Aaric-Pero por sus expresiones noto que nos extrañaron

Las tres sacerdotisas llevaban vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, Tomoyo había optado por un delicado vestido blanco de ligeros tirantes adornados por pequeños diamantes, la caída de la falda era circular al igual que en los vestidos de las otras y esta era adornada por pequeños cristales de colores que no se distinguían a simple vista, tal vez era magia, dedujo Eriol observándola, mientras acariciaba uno de los ligeros bucles que caían del sencillo peinado elevado sobre su nuca y que dejaba ligeros mechones adornando su rostro.

Emi, llevaba un vestido negro de cuello halter ajustado al busto, la cristalería de su falda al igual que Tomoyo se tornaba en colores tenues y más obscuros, su cabello recogido en una cola alta también estaba adornado con suaves ondulaciones con algo de brillantina.

Arely quien se había mantenido algo atrás de ellas sonrojada debido al recibimiento de su novio quien había avanzado sonriente hasta ella para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, llevaba un vestido parecido al que había usado en la fiesta de laila, Tomoyo había notado que el uso de la doble vista en telas le favorecía a la joven por lo que usando el diseño por el que la mexicana se sentía atraída había repetido el corte pero esta vez el moño se ajustaba justo debajo de su pecho y la caída del listón se alargaba hasta un poco debajo de la falda y era este el que brillaba como las faldas se las otras, el vestido era completamente de doble vista, la tela de abajo blanca contrastada con una negra y el moño gris con sus brillantes. Su cabello solo había sido adornado por algunas trenzas y una tiara plateada con adornos de cristalería.

Las tres llevaban maquillaje de noche en tonos acorde a sus atuendos resaltando naturalmente sus mejores rasgos.

-¿Nos vamos?-cuestionó Shaoran desde la puerta-…Sakura nos espera

-Un momento-la fuerte voz de una mujer mayor provoco que todos miraran a lo alto de las escaleras siendo cejados por un fuerte flash-No pueden irse sin que hayamos tomado algunas fotografías!-exclamo Sonomi dolida

-Mamá, hemos estado tomándonos fotos en la habitación desde hace un rato-menciono Tomoyo sonriendo con ligereza al recordarlo

-Pero no tengo ninguna donde salgan con sus novios-señalo la mujer mientras bajaba analizando con especialidad al joven que sujetaba las manos de su hija-Primero todos juntos-las parejas se acomodaron una seguida de la otra y de nuevo el flash los cegó después tomaron una a cada pareja-Cuando estén con Sakura quiero una foto de todos juntos…hablaremos después…-finalizo observando a Eriol que sonrió nervioso

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la limosina el interrogatorio comenzó…

-¿Por qué no vinieron por la mañana?-cuestiono Aaric mirando a su novia que estaba frente a él sentada junto a sus amigas-¿Por qué no se molestaron en llamar?

-No exageres-dijo Emi divertida-No llamamos porque estuvimos muy, muy, muy ocupadas-las otras dos chicas asintieron

-Sobre esta mañana-menciono Tomoyo sonriendo-Estuvimos en México-las miradas volaron a la que era de ese país y esta se sonrojo con violencia

-Ellas insistieron en acompañarme-menciono ofendida-Tenía que ir a revalidar mis materias

-Por eso sus calificaciones desaparecieron… vinieron por ellas y no pudieron ni saludar-reprocho Eriol acentuando el ceño fruncido de Erick y Aaric

-Tenía prisa!-se excuso Arely-Resulto que unas materias no cubrirían las que se supone debía cursar y no querían que revalidara… no volvería a cursar el último año, así que presente unos exámenes, por suerte era semana de semestrales y para que la directora no pusiera mas peros los presente todos…

-Fue genial!-estallo Emi sin poder contener la emoción-Cuando llego nadie la reconoció! Todos los alumnos estaban en jardineras apresurados estudiando y le tuvimos que insistir para que nos dijera quienes eran sus "amigas", cuando nos llevo con ellas no la reconocieron hasta que les dijo quien era

-Sí, se sorprendieron mucho y algunas se rieron-menciono Tomoyo molesta-Luego llamaron a más personas y se armo un revuelo

-Fue horrible-dijo Arely sonrojándose-Todos los que alguna vez hablaron conmigo ahora parecían querer "hablarme"… así que los ignore a todos y fui a hacer mis exámenes… todos los días fue lo mismo

-Les explico-dijo Emi ante la expresión de confusión de los chicos-En México, presentan exámenes en tiempos parecidos a Japón, pero estos de fin de semestre, hacen uno o dos por día y se van… al terminar se termina el semestre…

-Solo tienes que ir por las calificaciones, no es muy diferente-aseguro Tomoyo-Lo mejor fue ese día! Tal vez te interese Erick… al parecer tienes competencia!

-Tomoyo!-exclamo Arely mirando alternativamente al chico que había fruncido el ceño de nuevo

-Los chicos que inventaron conocerla de siempre y que ella ignoro no son los importantes, fue el que logro acercarse-el castaño miro fijamente a su novia quien miraba a Tomoyo contrariada-Ni siquiera estaba en el mismo salón que ella y sin embargo cuando ya nos íbamos nos alcanzo y le pidió que fuera su novia!

-Entonces Arely se sonrojo e inmediatamente después frunció el ceño y le dijo que primero muerta antes que tener algo que ver con él y que ella ya tenía novio-rio Emi-La cara del chico estaba de fotografía…después le insistió que aceptara y le insistió y le insistió! La escuela entera observaba y todos le gritaban que lo aceptara

-Al parecer todos los de ultimo año esperaban que ellos fueran pareja-señalo Tomoyo emocionada-Todos gritaban sus nombres y no entendía que mas pero Arely se molesto mucho

Las miradas se posaron sobre la ya molesta chica que cruzada de brazos desvió la mirada indignada cuando todos la miraron, no se pudo decir más pues habían llegado a casa de Sakura.

La castaña las recibió emocionada y esta vez fue su padre quien tomo las fotografías, incluso se tomaron fotografías con Touya para hacerlo enojar, cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la limusina insistieron en saber más sobre el viaje a México pero el tema se volvió a posponer debido a que tuvieron que relatarle todo a Sakura.

Llegaron al baile y con sus respectivas parejas se dirigieron a la mesa que les correspondía…

-Arely…-la llamo Sakura ya que ella y Erick estaban contrarios a ella-Nos dirás que dijeron?-el ceño de la castaña se frunció más aun cuando Erick se giro a mirarla-Por favor…-insistió la ojiverde

-…Se quieren y no son novios…séanlo de una vez…-dijo Arely con voz neutra-El fue el chico que mencione aquella vez en la playa… el muy descarado insistía diciendo que yo no podía tener a alguien más porque estaba enamorada de el

-¿Lo estabas?-cuestiono Erick sorprendiéndola-Solo es una pregunta… si lo estuviste no importa mucho ahora…a menos claro que aun lo estés…

-Claro que no!-exclamo Arely sonrojada mientras miraba al castaño-Me gustaba mucho cuando tenía catorce y él…hasta los quince me torturo solo mirándome de lejos, por lo que siguiendo un estúpido consejo decidí declararme yo-Emi y Aaric se tensaron al reconocer la historia-Cuando lo hice… no me dijo nada…se rio y se fue…fue una fuerte y fea desilusión, mas aun cuando al día siguiente en la escuela todos lo sabían y se burlaban de mi por mi rechazo…-suspiro-Dime ¿quién puede enamorarse de una persona así?-Erick sonrió con ligereza

-Le daremos su merecido-aseguro tomando una de las manos de la chica logrando que se sonrojara-Seguro que todos quedaran sorprendidos cuando vean que no mentiste al decir que tenias novio

-Créeme… eso será lo que más disfrutare, te agradezco que lo mencionaras-sonrió mirando con cuidado los ojos grises frente a ella sonrojándose con ligereza

-Arely deberías dejar de sonrojarte cuando hablas con Erick, no deberías seguir avergonzada si es ya tu novio-menciono Emi divertida aumentando el sonrojo de la chica que bajo la mirada

-Supongo que le falta acostumbrase, su timidez extrema aun está latente-menciono Tomoyo apoyando a la chica-Veras que cuando estemos en la graduación de México y haga lo que hizo cuando llegaron sus primos…

-Olvide mencionar eso!-estallo Emi de nuevo emocionada y aumentando de nuevo el sonrojo de Arely-Cuando llegaron sus primos… porque fuimos a casa de Arely y conocimos a su familia…

_-"Jóvenes… su atención por favor"-_el director al micrófono interrumpió la conversación _–"Iniciare anunciando al rey y la reina del baile de graduación…"_

-Qué horror-bufo Emi al mismo tiempo que Arely provocando la ligera risa de Tomoyo

-"Los ganadores son…el rey… Von Dei Heiguer Erick"- los aplausos llenaron el lugar mientras el mencionado se levantaba de su silla y avanzaba hacia el escenario-"Y nuestra reina…"-el sobre parecía no querer abrirse y un ligero destello hizo que la vistas se giraran hacia Tomoyo

-No lo hiciste-murmuro Arely horrorizada

-No sería justo que Erick fuese el rey y tu no fueras la reina-respondió Tomoyo-Además… quiero que sepan que el nombre de Laila fue el que quite-menciono mostrando el papel que antes había estado en el sobre

-Esa… seguro hizo trampa-gruño Emi molesta

-"…Vaya…es…una de nuestras alumnas de intercambio…la que mejor resultado en calificaciones tuvo debo añadir"-Erick sonrió mirando hacia la mesa donde su novia miraba al escenario sonrojada y temerosa- "Mora Mendoza Arely"

-Qué esperas!-la regañaron ambas sacerdotisas haciéndola ponerse de pie de un salto

La castaña avanzo apresurada siendo recibida por Erick quien la abrazo susurrándole algo al oído antes de permitir que el director le pusiera la corona, de nuevo los aplausos llegaron y se dio inicio al baile. Nadie se hizo de rogar para ocupar la pista y todos bailaban animadamente con sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Qué te gusto mas de este año?-cuestiono Eriol al oído de su novia mientras bailaban un vals

-La aparición de mis dos mejores amigas-menciono la chica sin titubear-Y claro, mi magia… y céfiro…

-¿Qué hay de mi?-dijo ofendido provocando la risa de la chica

-Claro, también que estemos juntos…pero todavía tienes algo que probar, después de todo, esta asegurado que ellas estarán conmigo siempre y lo nuestro…

-Sera para siempre-aseguro él separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos-Estoy completamente seguro…jamás podría sentir por alguien más lo que siento por ti y nada ni nadie me alejara de ti jamás… ni siquiera tu misma-finalizo sonriendo-Estoy completamente enamorado de ti, de tu dulzura, de tu amabilidad, de tu valor…Tomoyo, te demostrare que tú me importas más que nada

-Eriol…-murmuro ella conmovida notando como él se inclinaba con ligereza hacia ella cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir el contacto de sus labios

A su lado, las otras parejas observaban sonrientes la escena para uno a uno seguir su ejemplo dando la noche por terminada…al menos esa…

* * *

Luego de mucha insistencia, reclamos y mas regaños…de Touya, quien mas…la supervisión adulta para alejar mocosos de indefensas jovencitas serian él y Yukito…había olvidado claro, que Nakuru iba incluida en el paquete.

-No era necesario que vinieran todos-gruño por quinta vez Arely mientras subían al avión en total silencio-…al menos verán lo que es un baile de graduación de verdad… no como el que tuvimos, debo admitir que no estuvo mal pero…le falto chispa…

-Supongo que porque no hubo mucha música para bailar-menciono Sakura cuando avanzaban a primera clase y pronto Touya separaba por género

-No…bueno quizás…-menciono Arely mientras se sentaban

-Sera un largo viaje-bufo Emi acomodando su asiento y poniéndose tapones en los oídos-Dormiré y no me despierten hasta que lleguemos

-Yo igual-menciono Tomoyo cubriéndose los ojos

Fue un viaje tranquilo hasta el aeropuerto donde hicieron escala para llegar a la ciudad natal de Arely, conocida como la perla del pacifico, Mazatlán…ahí estaban ya sus padres y hermanos.

-"Buenas…tardes"-dijo Emi con cuidado en español

Nadie hablaba español, con excepción de Emi que lo hablaba a la perfección y Tomoyo que aprendió un poco durante las clases mutuas de idioma que hicieron en céfiro. Debido a la inconveniencia de que el auto familiar era del tamaño solo para la familia se había rentado con anticipación una camioneta para uso de los invitados. Llegaron primero a casa de la chica donde varios de sus familiares estaban y se volvió una bulliciosa escena de la que no entendieron nada. Fueron invitados a cenar por el padre de la chica luego de que esta les tradujera que todos sabían ya la identidad de todos, incluido Erick quien sonrojado se dirigió a los padres en un tartamudeante ingles que solo el padre comprendió ya que era el único que dominaba el idioma.

-¿Que cenaremos?-cuestiono Shaoran preocupado-La comida mexicana no me sienta bien, cuando la comía en Hong Kong siempre me enfermaba del estomago-agrego provocando la risa de las sacerdotisas y de los antiguos guardianes de la luna

-Nunca la has comido en México, es una experiencia embriagante-dijo Nakuru sonriendo-Se que te encantara Touya, tal vez podría aprender y después te cocinaría solo para ti

Se detuvieron detrás de los autos de los familiares de Arely y se instalaron en varias mesas, la chica hablaba animadamente con sus primas y tíos, no había ni un rastro de timidez o inseguridad solo sonrisas y entusiasmo.

-Ella parece otra-menciono Erick sorprendido

-Con sus primos… esta en total confianza-señalo Emi-Eso fue lo que no terminé de decir antes

-Al parecer dormiré con ustedes en el hotel-dijo Arely llamando la atención de todos incluso su familia parecía sorprendida al oírla hablar en otro idioma-No hay mucho espacio en mi casa y mis tíos se quedaran en mi cama

-Excelente!-exclamo Tomoyo feliz-Podre arreglarte con cuidado-les sirvieron en ese momento y quienes nunca habían estado ahí observaron como los que si se preparaban el platillo con velocidad vertiendo varias clases de salsa sobre la tortilla con carne de diferentes tipos

-Esta es salsa mexicana-explico Arely con paciencia-Son verduras que asemejan los colores de la bandera, tomate, cebolla y chile…es picosa, esta es salsa de tomate, no pica… gucamoleeee-rio mostrándolo-Este es picoso y este no…sírvanse como gusten

Tomoyo, Emi, Nakuru y Yukito ya estaban comiendo mientras ella les explicaba, al terminar ella comenzó a comer también y algo inseguros todos imitaron lo que ellos habían hecho antes, al dar el primer bocado las expresiones de sorpresa inundaron los rostros.

-Delicioso!

-Solo es tortilla y carne con verduras-menciono Arely-Aunque supongo que no acostumbran nada de esto, paso lo mismo con ellos-señalo a quienes comían y pedían más

Estuvieron un rato ahí conversando y comiendo, después dieron un corto paseo por algunos lugares turísticos nocturnos, donde se tomaron algunas fotografías para luego separase para ir a dormir, prometiendo al día siguiente dar otro paseo temprano por la mañana.

Al llegar al hotel se dividieron de nuevo por género y el sueño impidió cualquier otra actividad.

Puntuales a la mañana siguiente y llevando a algunas adormiladas- Arely, Emi y Sakura- se dirigieron de nuevo a casa de la primera para empezar con los paseos, a ninguno de sus parientes les sorprendió verla dormida, y sin preámbulos los llevaron por toda la cuidad, miradores, caminatas, paseos en botes… el increíble bullicio entre los familiares de Arely y las demás personas desconocidas los seguía sorprendiendo, todos parecían estar siempre motivados.

Llegaron esa noche al hotel de nuevo cansados luego de un último tour nocturno, al día siguiente por la mañana temprano seria el acto académico y por la noche el baile de graduación. Aunque al parecer para ellos el tema se cerraba con la palabra graduación.

Temprano, despertaron todas para arreglarse con calma, se puso especial interés en quien llevaría la toga claro, se había puesto el mismo vestido usado en la fiesta de Laila pero el maquillaje y el peinado habían cambiado, maquillaje ligero y el cabello sujetado por un prendedor de brillantes en media cola aplicando algo de aceite para acrecentar el brillo en sus caireles.

En sintonía, las chicas habían repetido vestidos, lo importante era resaltar por la noche y no iban simplemente a deshacerse de esos, Tomoyo y Sakura siguieron el ejemplo de la mexicana y usaron el mismo vestido de la fiesta de Laila, Emi por otro lado, uso el vestido usado en la graduación de Japón. También, en conjunto todas decidieron llevar el mismo peinado, aunque no lucia igual en todas pero rieron al pensar que iban casi iguales.

Todos listos, se dirigieron a la escuela, donde habían quedado de encontrarse con la familia de Arely, esta había ido todo el camino quejándose pues hacia bastante calor y la toga era muy gruesa. En la escuela tuvieron que dar un par de vueltas antes de hallar estacionamiento y tomar camino al lugar donde sería el acto académico.

Erick había estado maravillado, desde que habían llegado a México, Arely se había mostrado más abierta y menos tímida con él, había hablado con ella frente a sus padres pero en japonés no era mucho problema. En esos momentos caminaban de la mano y mientras él llevaba cargando la toga ella les explicaba a todos el acomodo de la escuela.

-Bien-bufo al llegar al lugar tomando la toga que le ofreció su novio-Allá están mis padres, todo eso es para las familias y ahí abajo estaré con mi respectivo grupo

-Al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo-menciono Tomoyo pues todos tomaban ya sus lugares

-Me voy-gruño Arely siendo ayudada por Erick para acomodarse la toga-Gracias

De nuevo nadie entendió nada mientras uno a uno, los alumnos pasaban a recoger sus diplomas, claro que al ser el turno de su amiga los gritos, aplausos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar. Después y según explico Emi quien entendía mas el español, entregaron diplomas a los alumnos de mejor promedio, grande fue la sorpresa cuando mencionaron el nombre de la castaña, ni siquiera ella lo creyó según su expresión…no tuvo el primer lugar, pero al parecer su desempeño durante los últimos exámenes había elevado considerablemente su promedio.

La recibieron todos eufóricos, su papá tomo el diploma y lo admiro, sus primos la felicitaban emocionados al igual que sus tíos, sus hermanos sonreían pero seguían sin creerlo, se decidió ir a comer para celebrarlo. Sin embargo algunas chicas habían llegado llevándose a una confundida Arely, notaron después que todos estaban tomándose fotos y al parecer el asunto aun no terminaba. Un chico pasó a dar un discurso, otro paso y dio otro para luego mostrar un video que tanto las sacerdotisas como los demás vieron con emoción, aunque esta no duro mucho pues la chica no apareció más que dos veces.

Al terminar muchos alumnos se juntaron para tomarse fotos o firmarse camisas y demás cosas, el nuevo bullicio pareció ya no sorprenderlos, el padre de Arely les menciono el nombre de un lugar para que ella los guiase después, la familia se adelantaría. Luego de un rato todos la buscaban con la mirada, la presencia fue hallada con velocidad por las sacerdotisas y pronto avanzaban entre montones de togas hacia ella.

La encontraron intentando alejarse de un castaño que la sujetaba con insistencia, por lo que Erick se adelanto provocando la risa de las sacerdotisas.

-Arely-llamo Erick cortando la frase de la chica

-Erick!-exclamo sorprendida girándose hacia el ojigris quien miro molesto como el otro chico no la había soltado aun-Lo siento, ya terminamos de hablar

-Claro que no hemos terminado-dijo el chico que la sujetaba en japonés sorprendiendo al ojigris-Si, hablo japonés… ¿Quién eres?

-Soy su novio

-No me digas-rio el chico incrédulo

-Lo es!-dijo Arely molesta intentando zafarse del agarre-Ya te había dicho que tenia novio

-Pero ya no lo veras, tu estudiaras aquí y…

-Estudiare en Japón-dijo ella y de un jalón logro que la soltara-Claro que lo veré, quizás no seguido pero nos veremos, ¿verdad Erick?

-Por supuesto-asintió el rodeando la cintura de la chica con un brazo-Te agradecería que dejaras tranquila a mi novia o la próxima vez no será tan pacifica la despedida

Llegaron al lugar donde se habían quedado todos pero no estaban, la chica menciono que estaban en el estacionamiento esperándolos…

-Lo siento Erick…no creí que siguiera insistiendo-murmuro mientras se abrían paso entre las togas

-…No entiendo cómo le esta tan difícil creer que tengas novio-menciono el castaño molesto apretándola más hacia su costado-Creo que lo increíble es que nunca hayas tenido

-…supongo que antes no era bonita…-el chico se detuvo en seco en la puerta de salida

-Tú siempre has sido bonita…eres…la chica más hermosa que he conocido-dijo sujetándola por las mejillas con delicadeza provocando un fuerte sonrojo-Por dentro y por fuera…eres lista, graciosa, entusiasta…y eso lo he descubierto recientemente, tu timidez cubre todas tus cualidades, déjame conocerte…deja que me enamore mas de ti-susurro inclinándose hacia sus labios

-…Erick-murmuro ella antes de rodearlo por el cuello acortando la distancia faltante para que sus labios se unieran

Ensimismados en su beso no escucharon las exclamaciones ni gritos tras ellos hasta que se separaron uniendo sus frentes sonriéndose mutuamente.

-"Hey ¿que no se supone que tú estabas loca por Fernando?"-el chico que había dado el primer discurso había tomado el micrófono y todos los que llevaban toga murmuraban

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-cuestiono Erick aferrándola por la cintura

-… "Te dieron mala información, lo cierto es que… el solo me gusto el último año de secundaria"-exclamo Arely y de nuevo los murmullos llenaron el lugar-Vámonos-sonrió hacia su novio que asintió correspondiendo a su gesto

* * *

La historia se relato en japonés durante la comida, con traducciones incluidas por lo que a nadie le extraño que al parecer la barrera que mantenía separada a la pareja se hubiese disipado del todo y ahora Arely estuviese más pendiente de Erick y se sonrojase menos.

Al finalizar la comida, los diplomas y la toga rentada se fueron con la familia de Arely con quien de nuevo quedaron de verse en la escuela para el baile.

-Les aviso que les daremos un curso rápido de español porque traducir es muy cansado-dijo Arely apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio-Las frases más comunes y repetitivas para que no se pierdan si alguien les dice algo… repitan después de mi…

El resto de la tarde fue una entretenida clase de español básico, con groserías incluidas…Al dar la hora en que la invitación mencionaba empezaba el baile todos comenzaron a moverse incómodos…

-Están en México… aquí si dicen el evento empieza a las 8 significa llega a las 10-dijo Arely divertida-Pero supongo que terminamos de una vez porque debemos alistarnos

La emoción predomino durante los preparativos, estaban en otro país y era muy interesante ver las diferencias en muchas costumbres, en la comida y aunque no era muy común… en la forma de vestir. Incluso Touya se había impresionado mucho al no ver a nadie con sombrero y una botella en la mano, aunque se había comprado un recuerdo con un muñeco de esa descripción.

En esa ocasión, el vestuario que había confeccionado Tomoyo se había inspirado en sus trajes de combate, un toque de céfiro, así llamaron a la tendencia de los vestidos.

Así que, eran los trajes de combate, aplicados a un vestido de noche…en otro color…

Tomoyo, había elegido el color morado, por insistencia de las chicas para que resaltara sus ojos, era el mismo corte del traje de combate sin la capa claro, pero era un vestido que se alargaba hasta las rodillas.

Emi había optado por el color azul marino, uno de sus favoritos, y debido a que su traje de combate era un conjunto, su vestido era liso pero por la espalda estaba descubierto desde lo que sería la parte del top hasta la cintura.

Arely eligió el gris, siempre había sido uno de sus colores favoritos, su traje de combate también era una combinación, por lo que su vestido era en top pero se ajustaba por debajo del pecho y en sus caderas dejando la falda con el mismo corte circulas hasta las rodillas como seria su blusón.

Esta vez, Tomoyo había dejado su cabello suelto adornado por una tiara, Emi se había acomodado un tocado de lado dejando su cabello con su lacio normal y a Arely le habían hecho una cola alta adornada por trenzas en el cráneo que se sujetaban al prendedor que adornaba su peinado.

Con un perfecto y glamuroso maquillaje salieron de la habitación pues los chicos ya las esperaban.

-Ahora verán lo que es una fiesta-dijo Arely sonriendo cuando estuvieron en la camioneta

-Tal vez Touya cumpla su sueño de ver a alguien con sombrero-menciono Yukito provocando la risa de todos y los gruñidos del que manejaba

-Tranquilo Touya, te prometo que antes de irnos te regalaré un sombrero-dijo Nakuru aumentado las risas y los gruñidos

Llegaron puntuales a la escuela a pesar de las quejas de Arely, y como ella predijo no había casi nadie cuando llegaron, ni siquiera su familia, encontraron estacionamiento bastante rápido y aun escuchando los bufidos de la chica se dirigieron a donde ella señalo.

-Al menos se que empezaran a llegar pronto-suspiro cuando todos estuvieron acomodados

-Deja de quejarte y disfruta el silencio… aquí eso parece poco común-menciono Emi provocando la risa de la chica que asintió-Lo ves!

Y así fue, unos minutos después los alumnos y sus familias comenzaron a llenar con rapidez las mesas, la incomodidad llego junto a la familia de la renuente mexicana, al parecer las insistencias no habían terminado del todo, la mesa de Fernando estaba justo frente a las de ellos y este no paraba de mirar en su dirección.

-No le pongas atención, concentrémonos solo en divertirnos-menciono Arely sonriendo a su novio

Con ello inicio la fiesta, el director dio un discurso y pronto todos estuvieron en la pista bailando, Sakura estaba bastante emocionada observando los pasos que creaban Arely, sus primas y algunas chicas que se habían unido a ellos, incluso muchos chicos los sorprendían con su baile, luego de diez canciones el ambiente no se reducía e incluso padres y tíos bailaban animadamente aunque no con el mismo tipo de pasos de los jóvenes, el ambiente motivante se contagio a todos el resto de la noche, cuando declinando la mención de un "after party" en uno de los antros de la ciudad, la decisión unánime fue volver al hotel, no todos estaban acostumbrados a bailar tantas hora seguidas aunque el entusiasmo seguía en pie.

Iban de regreso al hotel hablando animadamente sobre el evento, el cual pese a todo fue bastante divertido.

-Bien, tengo que admitir que tuvo la chispa que dijiste-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-Deberíamos hacer alguna fiesta así en céfiro

-Debes enseñarme algunos pasos-dijo Sakura emocionada

-No creo que los necesites-rio Arely

-Me pregunto que pasara de ahora en adelante-murmuro Emi tras un suspiro

-Solo sé que en unos días serás anciana!-las risas de las sacerdotisas que portaban la luz molestaron a la de oscuridad

-Serán dos largos años-menciono Aaric abrazando a su novia-Pero al menos estaremos juntos

-Dos años… espero que pase algo emocionante… malo no… pero emocionante-dijo Tomoyo reflexiva-Sera interesante ver que harán ustedes luego de esos dos años

-Que harán todos los hechiceros del mundo!-dijo Emi mirando a sus iguales-Si no aprenden la lección… ¿Qué haremos?

-Creo que ya la hemos aprendido-rio Eriol divertido

-Eso espero…-murmuro Tomoyo mirando por la ventana del automóvil-Eso espero…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Fin?

No lo creo!

Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda… aquí termina el fic "Mágica Amistad" ya que su ciclo se termino… ahora daré inicio a "Mágico Amor"…su segunda parte en la cual espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes… pueden leer ya el primer capítulo si gustan….

Reviews:

tsukimine12 o bien superfangirl ¿no?... gracias por el apoyo en esta historia aunque haya decidido cambiarla luego de un arranque, creo que al final si la cambie totalmente, gracias por tus reviews en cada capítulo espero seguir sabiendo de ti en su continuación.

Aseret-1987…disculpa por no notar tu review del capítulo anterior actualice rápido y no note que lo pusiste en otro capítulo pero te agradeceré al doble entonces!...te agradezco también el que siempre comentaras el capitulo y lo que más te llamo la atención de el

Chicas cuando cree esta historia fue por una idea que vino a mi mente luego de que mi madre me gritara que hiciera ejercicio, recién había notado una revista de Sakura cardcaptors que según yo había perdido y me había peleado con mis amigas… de ahí surgió todo, de uno de esos momentos de reflexión en que te preguntas que hiciste mal, o si fuiste tú quien estuvo mal…

Bien ¿nos seguimos leyendo en otro fic?

Felices casi finales de vacaciones… buuu jajaja

Atte: Marinne_chan


End file.
